


Want to Kiss?

by ladydiane



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Humor, Azula is a big fat lesbian but can't say it out loud, Azula's got an egirl hair style, Big Brother Zuko, Bisexual Ty Lee (Avatar), Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Lots of Cursing, Mai & Azula are best friends, Minor Mai/Zuko, Mom Friend Katara (Avatar), Non-bending, Slow Burn, Tw mentions of child abuse, Tyzula Centric, Zuko (Avatar) is an Idiot, appa is a dog, azula and mai the duo we needed, azula and zuko have daddy issues, bi Suki, bi mai, bi sokka, drama x10, ooc ty lee for the first half
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 91,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydiane/pseuds/ladydiane
Summary: Azula Ashton is hoping to get a fresh start as she begins her first year of college. Already going in with a average amount of confidence Azula hopes to forget the odd years of high school or more like the person who made it that way for her. That person being Ty Lee Chen, your all around hot girl that everyone (except Azula) loves. As Azula gets settled into her new college dorm her luck runs cold when her roommate turns out to be, you guessed it, Ty Lee. As if that wasn't enough some how the majority of their classes match up along with sharing a friend group. What will Azula do now that she can no longer avoid her walking nightmare? (Modern college AU)
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula & Mai (Avatar), Azula & Suki (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 256
Kudos: 401





	1. I hate you because you're you

Azula loved walking alone in the afternoon, especially after school like today. Her summer ending off her senior year would be beginning soon. Feeling the sun beat down on her body was peaceful and the sky looked so beautiful. Summer was her favorite season; she loved the sun despite being born in the winter. She walked to her usual spot which was the nearby park. It was some blocks from her house and held many memories with her family. The earliest being of her and her brother as kids coming to play with the turtle ducks. Azula played with them a little too aggressively but as a child she was an absolute menace but has now been downgraded to be a subtle brat.

The sun was beginning to set and so she decided to watch it. She followed the path of the park down to find the swing set she and Zuko used to score weed from when Azula started high school. Zuko was starting his second year of high school and had a friend, Sokka or something that became his connection to all drugs and alcohol he needed before he transferred to a different school. This park was where they actually started to become friends again. Their parents strained their relationships and it affected the pair differently. Thankfully in the end Zuko and Azula learned to work through their issues and promised not to let their parent's divorce affect them again. Azula sat on one of the swings and watched the sun slowly lower out of her little town.

"It's so cute," Someone said in a high pitched voice plopping down next to Azula on the swings. Azula rolled her eyes at the voice already knowing who it is.

"It's beautiful," Azula corrected, keeping her eyes on the fire in the sky. A giggle followed after her words coming from the strange girl's lips.

"That's what I said," she replied. 

Azula finally turned to see the girl who didn't appreciate nature and was not surprised to see Ty Lee Chen. She wore a smile on her pink lips as her grey eyes traveled around Azula's face. Her brown hair was covering half of her face as she moved forward and back slightly on the swing. Azula ignored her and put her attention back to the sun. The colors change as the sun lowers into a dark indigo sky. Azula smiled looking at the sky forgetting her worries until Ty Lee spoke.

"You're cute," Ty Lee gushed, making Azula turn her head to see her smiling looking straight at her. 

Azula rolled her eyes, feeling a slight blush come to her cheeks and pops in her earphones. Compliments from women regardless of how much of a nuisance they are, always seem to make her blush.

"Shut up," Azula grumbled out before getting off the loose swing and leaving the park. 

She pressed play as she began to walk ignoring whatever one of Ty Lee's idiotic comebacks was. She took a breath, breathing in the summer air as the music filled her ears. She noticed a shadow walking up on her and glanced to see brown hair and immediately relaxed then tensed back up. Azula took out an earphone and saw Ty Lee smile and balance her steps on the edge of the sidewalk curb.

"You shouldn't walk home alone," She said with a small smile. 

Azula gave her a small nod. Even though it pained her to say it, Ty Lee Chen was actually a decent human being.

"Whatever, don't walk too close to me," Azula mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest as they walked in an uncomfortable silence. 

She decided to pop her earphone back in and rewind the song. Not even fives seconds later the song is interrupted again. This time by warm fingertips invading Azula's ear taking the earbud out. She didn't bother slapping the invasive girl's hand away as she watched her twist the earphone to fit in her ear. She smiled and Azula's face remained emotionless.

"You listen to girl in red? You know she's gay, right? Just making sure you know since you hate gays," Ty Lee said as they walked.

Azula stopped and looked at Ty Lee's moving figure with confusion and worry. It made Azula uncomfortable to talk about anything sexuality related. Maybe it was her own unresolved feelings on the topics but one thing was for sure, she refused to be labeled as homophobic.

"What? I've never said that..." Azula replied as Ty Lee tilted her head in confusion.

"Well, that's the only reason I could think of why you hate me," Ty Lee shrugged.

"I hate you because you're you," Azula said in a 'duh' tone as she looked at Ty Lee.

"You mean gay?" Ty Lee teased making Azula roll her eyes. Groaning in annoyance she snatched her earphone out of Ty Lee's ear as she continued on to approaching her home.

"Bye," Azula huffed out walking in front of the petite girl toward her narrow driveway but was quickly stopped by a hand grabbing her arm.

"No," Ty Lee said, pulling Azula toward her a little too roughly causing their bodies to bounce off each other. In the process Azula's phone fell gracefully to the pavement due to her earphones cord saving it. 

She huffed annoyed as her amber eyes met Ty Lee's grey ones. The stare Ty Lee gave was a look of intensity that she never wore unless for gymnastics. The look made Azula's stomach fold. Out of the few years they've known each other Ty Lee had been touchy but never this touchy with Azula at least. Flustered but quickly snapping out of the slight state of confusion she was in, Azula narrowed her eyes at Ty Lee.

"No? What do you mean no?" Azula growled through gritted teeth as Ty Lee tilted her head in an annoyed way. _Didn’t know annoyed was in her emotions log_.

"You always avoid this topic with me," Ty Lee sighs.

"I like to avoid most topics with you, Ty Lee," Azula retorted in a notable bitchy tone that made Ty Lee roll her big grey eyes. 

Azula hadn't noticed the preppy girl was still gripping her arm through her long sleeved shirt until she felt her grip tighten. Not enough to hurt Azula but enough for her to feel the two rings Ty Lee wore and their designs.

"Come on...Zula you have no good reason to hate me..the only thing you got on me is that I'm gay...or you're biphobic...both are pretty shitty reasons to hate me." Azula grew quite angry at Ty Lee's words and almighty attitude. 

She shrugged the girl's hand off finally and rolled her eyes. Azula folded her arms over her chest glaring toward Ty Lee. Enough is enough, Azula thought before she decided to let Ty Lee have a taste of her disliking of her.

"You know what I do have a good reason to hate you, Ty Lee. News flash it's not because you're bi or gay or whatever the fuck you are. I don't like you because you're a preppy, self obsessed, invasive bitch whose very presence annoys me. So please kindly go fuck yourself. I'm so glad we graduate tomorrow so I can finally stop seeing your stupid face everywhere I go.... And stop calling me 'Zula'," Azula huffed out only to groan at the growing smile on Ty Lee's face.

"You're pretty when you angrily rant at me," Ty Lee gushed, making Azula scrunch her face up in disgust.

"Goodbye Ty Lee," Azula said, picking up her phone and taking off toward her driveway again, this time successfully making it to the front door. As she shuffled her pockets for the house keys she heard a faint yell.

"Goodnight, Azula Ashton," Ty Lee said, making Azula cringe at the use of her full name. 

Azula glared back to see Ty Lee almost sashaying to her house smiling at her. Ty Lee lives next door making Azula fume more. Ty Lee's eyes were as clear as the sky in the moonlight. The blue, purple sky made her skin glow another thing Azula hated about her. Her clear skin...even Azula couldn't deny Ty Lee was unbelievably gorgeous, but that didn't cover the fact that Ty Lee Chen was a preppy pain in the ass. Azula turned back and pressed the respected key into the keyhole entering her house.

"Hey Azula," Ursa said from the couch as she took her shoes off and set the keys down in a small glass bowl on a table by the door.

"Is Zuzu here?" Azula asked, disregarding her mother's greeting with a small sigh.

Not waiting for an answer she headed to the kitchen fridge to grab a bottle of water as _bad idea! by girl in red_ began to play again. She headed out of the kitchen to the living room.

"No he's out...What was the sky like tonight?" She asked, trying to make conversation.

"It was the sky," Azula said, taking her water up to her room. She closes the bedroom door a little harsh before sighing.

It was different without her father around. The big house where four people used to live only housed two of the four three if Zuko came home from college. Ozai wasn't the best guy and definitely wasn't the best father but he put Azula first...when it was convenient for him. It still made the young fire nation girl feel important. He was always at her volleyball games or her boxing tournaments while her mom was distance or with Zuko. The only thing Ozai and Ursa did successfully was divorce.

Azula took off her long sleeved shirt and threw it in the hamper piled high with laundry she had yet to do. Azula is a tidy person but fell lazy with preparation for graduation and end of the year surveys for all the clubs she will no longer be in. She ran her fingers through her hair taking it out of its high ponytail. She let the two blonde pieces of her hair blend in with her dark brown hair. She rolled her neck a bit trying to loosen the invisible knots of stress when a shadow caught her eye. She turned looking out her window to have her breath caught in her throat. Ty Lee was standing in front of a full body mirror in a pink cropped tank top and matching lace panties. Of course she had an amazing body to match her face. The tight fabric hugged every curve she had. Not wearing pants you could really see how tone her legs were from working out. However, her arms were more impressive due to gymnastics.

Azula watched as Ty Lee took a few pictures posing in the mirror showing off her body. Azula rolled her eyes but quickly froze when Ty Lee's eyes caught hers. She blushed immediately as Ty Lee smiled at her. She felt an odd feeling in course through her body heading down south. Along the way it sent a shiver down her spine. She quickly shook the feeling with a look of annoyance and flipped Ty Lee off, which seemed to only encourage the young gymnast. She giggled before blowing Azula a kiss. Azula closed her curtains angrily.

"Bitch," She uttered through clenched teeth.

"Hey language, Azula!" Her mother yelled, making Azula roll her eyes.

"Whatever," She called back as she continued to strip off her clothes, swapping them for a 'Fire Nation High School Academy' gym shirt and black runner shorts.

After changing she flopped onto her queen sized bed grabbing her phone. She went to her call log and tapped on an old FaceTime call. Within seconds a dark haired girl sporting bangs and wearing a black top appears.

"Az-" She cut off her overly monotone speaking friend,

"Is it a hate crime to kill Ty Lee Chen?" The brunette's eyes glimmered in amusement as she stares back at Azula through the screen,

"What did Miss Sunshine do now?" Mai asked with the tiniest bit of amusement in her voice as someone in the background laughs. Azula squinted her eyes at the screen trying to see where or more like who the chuckle came from.

"Is Zuzu with you?" She asked quickly, throwing her hair into a bun leaving her iconic two blonde pieces out in front.

"Yeah," Mai says back as Azula rolls her eyes. 

Zuko was always at Mai's on his summer breaks now that he's in college. Long distance worked well for them but when it's summer or he visits Azula can't have a quality 'shit talk' with Mai. All because 'It's not nice to talk about people' says Zuko. Zuko and Mai met through Azula and the three were inseparable until two of them caught feelings for the other. Argo Zuko and Mai were born and have been a small pain in the ass for Azula for a good year and a half now.

"Azula! Tell us more about how you're a homophobe now," Zuko said, popping into frame, a smile showing off his dimple on his left cheek making Mai literally drool over him. Azula scoffed at the sight.

"Zuzu please the adults are talking," Azula said as Zuko laughed and Mai slightly smiled.

"Azula, come on you gotta admit it was funny," Zuko said as he finally calmed down.

"I thought jokes were meant to be funny?" Azula smirked as Zuko's smile left his face and he shook his head. Mai snorted quietly as the side of her face turned upwards.

"Anyway, Azula you called planing murder, why?" Mai asked, getting them back on topic as Azula groaned remembering her odd encounter with Ty Lee.

"Well, we fought about why I hate her and then may have flashed each other," Azula said nonchalantly, causing Zuko to choke on his drink and even Mai's face to have a subtle shocked expression.

"What!" Zuko asked, still choking. Azula sighed and explained what happened but half way through Zuko decided to leave so it ended up being Mai listening to Azula's story.

"When you say weird feelings do you mean weird like you're going to be sick or weird like horny?" Mai asked boldly, causing Azula to blush in embarrassment and anger. She was at least thankful Zuko wasn't in the room when Mai asked her question.

"First how dare you disrespect me by even thinking I'm remotely sexually attracted to that annoying wench. And second..well I don't have a second point..." Azula mumbled the less part. 

Azula for years now had struggled with labeling her sexual identity especially when her dad was around. Her father is a conservative politician and a very religious man. When Azula started having these strange feelings she was too nervous to confide in him. Zuko wasn't an option either. He couldn't keep secrets and was bound to tell someone even if he didn't mean to. Thankfully, one summer Azula was made to go to some camp Zuko was a counselor at. She of course hated that camp until she met Mai, an equally hateful girl of the camp and their friendship blossomed. Azula confided in Mai about her feelings and about six years later nothing's changed for Azula. Now at eighteen she knows she's interested in women but can't explicitly take men off the table. So she's still as confused as she was at twelve.Mai lets out a snorting sound Azula has come to learn is of amusement and not annoyance. Azula sighed and waited for Mai to give her some insight on to her Ty Lee and maybe a lesbian, maybe not dilemmas.

"All I'm hearing is angry Azula angry because she's sexually frustrated," Mai smirked slightly while Azula rolled her eyes. 

It was true though. It has been awhile since she hooked up with anyone boy or girl. The last time was probably early junior year with some girl from the earth nation school. It was at one of those yearly back to school house parties the school was known for.

"Shut up, but back to the Ty Lee problem-" Mai interrupted Azula by sighing loudly in her Mai way.

"Drop it, you'll probably never see her again after tomorrow," Mai said and Azula sighed but agreed. The two said their good nights on the phone before hanging up.

Azula laid on her bed staring up at the ceiling but one thing, or rather one person circled her thoughts.

"Stupid fucking Ty Lee Chen," Azula mumbled out.

"Azula, twenty bucks for the swear jar before you leave tomorrow!" Her mother yelled, causing Azula to groan and grab the nearest pillow to smother herself. _Stupid fucking Ty Lee Chen._


	2. Prove it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty Lee continues to push Azula.

"Hey can you take our picture?" Azula took out her earphone that was softly playing music as she was interrupted from reading over her valedictorian speech. She looked up to see some girl in her grade holding out a phone to her.

The girl's name was Jin Fuyen and the person she wanted a pic with was Lee Dao, her boyfriend of two years. Azula glanced around the room eyeing about hundreds of other people Jin could have asked in the small hot room instead of bothering her. Azula presumed she asked her because out of the groups of people Azula was the only one not in one. The reason being Mai was late and Azula needed peace to read over her speech. Azula took the phone from Jin and waited for the two to pose. Azula took about five different pictures before the couple were finally content with them.

"Thanks!" Lee said smiling as Azula simply nodded. 

It was very ironic that it was almost funny. Azula, during an exploratory and drunken kiss, recalled Lee calling her and Jin a not so nice word for kissing each other. This happened two years ago and since the incident Jin and Lee had been dating. And now they asked Azula to take their picture? It was very ironic, but they did owe her for unconsciously bringing them together. Azula sighed as she took her phone back out only to have a shadow loom next her. She looked up to see her best friend, Mai. It actually hurt Azula's eyes to see Mai wearing such bright colors. The red and gold graduation gown swallowed the taller girl but it looked decent enough.

"Azula, are you nervous about your speech?" She asked and if the two hadn't known each other for so long Mai's neutral face would have gone unnoticed. However, Azula caught the shifting of Mai's eyes and the small octave quiver in her voice.

"No, not really," Azula shrugged, waiting to see if Mai would open up first instead of Azula having to pry.

"Really? If I were you I'd be pretty nervous. I mean in front of almost 400 people plus your family...I'd be scared." Azula subtly rolled her eyes at Mai's odd rambling. Azula was patient but not that patient as Mai continued to stand there creating an awkward silence

"What is it?" Azula asked as Mai sighed, taking a seat next to Azula.

"I made a decision you may not like," She mumbled out. Azula rolled her eyes at Mai's vagueness.

"What did you do?" Azula pressed as Mai turned to face forward avoiding eye contact.

"I committed to Roku State instead of Ba Sing University," Mai mumbled, not meeting Azula's hard gaze. Ba Sing University was going to be their new start together. They were going to room together and get their degrees together. They had a plan and Azula relied on plans.

"Well this is unexpected," Azula said as she tried to process the new information. She had to start over the old plan she had was now useless.

"My letter got lost in the mail, but I received an email a few nights ago," Mai mumbled as Azula scoffed.

How could such a minor miscalculation ruin the very foundation Azula had built her life plan on? She sighed but knew it was final. Azula knew if Mai got accepted into Roku State she'd be there in a heartbeat. It was her dream school, plus Zuko goes there. It was a good five hour drive from Roku State to the superior school, they'd never seen each other aside from holidays and breaks. Azula nodded ignoring the feeling in her heart. It was the same feeling she got when her dad left and the same feeling when Zuko left. She would say she felt betrayed but knew they weren't obligated to stay with her, but it would've been nice. Azula worked better alone anyway. _I'll be fine._

"Congratulations. I wish you the best," She said half heartedly as Mai notably deflated.

"I'm not abandoning you, Azula," Mai noted but Azula's mind was already gone and making up her new life's plans, writing Mai out. Mai brought her cold hand onto Azula's warm one bringing Azula back to reality. "Don't shut me out," Mai said or more like pleaded in her own Mai way. 

Azula looked at their hands before she pulled away standing up. She cleared her throat grabbing her phone and notebook that contained her speech.

"I'm going to use the restroom," She noted before turning on her heels before walking away. 

Mai audible sighed and shook her head as she watched her best friend disappear behind double doors. Mai felt an incredible sadness wash over her as she beat herself up. She knew she should've told Azula after graduation but also ran the risk of upsetting her more by waiting. Mai sighed and slouched in her seat waiting for the day to just be over.

~~~

Azula walked down the school halls looking at the bright red lockers thankful she'd never see them again. 'Mai's leaving', Azula thought and grew angry that yet another person she cared for was abandoning her. She had gotten into her dream school, and couldn't be happier to start over. But without Mai it wouldn't feel the same. Azula finally made it to a big brown wood door with the letters 'GIRKS' written on it. She scoffed knowing some freshman boy probably thought it'd be funny to vandalize the door by changing the 'L' in girls to a 'K'. She rolled her eyes before pushing the heavy door open to hear excessive giggling. She rolled her eyes entering the bathroom to find it fairly empty. Azula followed the sound of annoying giggles to the handicap stall and saw two pairs of heels, one pair white the other pink. A smell that made Azula crinkle her nose hit her. Azula sighed and checked her makeup in the mirror. She liked everything but the dark lipstick her mother picked out. Azula took out her phone and snapped a quick pic before rubbing the lipstick off and replacing it with her favorite red lipstick. 'At least I was kind enough to take a picture of it before rubbing it off', Azula thought as she tossed her hair trying to perfect it.

The door to the handicapped stall opened revealing Toph Beifong in a green dress with white heels being followed by a faint cloud of smoke. Azula kept her mean comments to herself. Not even she would make fun of a blind girl. The short brunette wobbled with a lopsided grin on her lips as she zipped her red gown and walked out of the bathroom. Azula shook her head as she knew what the two were doing in the handicap stall. Getting high before graduation was kind of a Fire Nation school tradition. Azula shook her head and began washing the dark lipstick off her hand. She heard the sound of heels clicking and figured the other girl was happy with her high and was ready to leave so Azula disregarded her until the girl spoke.

"Wow, Azula you even make these ugly gowns look pretty." Azula rolled her eyes as she recognized that high feminine voice. Azula grabbed a few napkins to dry her hands off before glaring in the mirror at Ty Lee's flushed face.

"Shut up-" Azula turned to face Ty Lee and her breath caught in her throat as her eyes flung to her dress. 

Taking in her curves not forgetting to linger on the breast spilling out the pink form fitting dress. Ty Lee looked good and Azula hadn't expected to be so taken by her looks. She carelessly continued to let her eyes wander, they locked on to a necklace. Ty Lee always wore the swirl symbols chain but today it was rested in the middle of her chest balanced between her boobs. Her long legs were done justice in that dress. Ty Lee cleared her throat and Azula slowly traveled her eyes back to meet Ty Lee's, noticing a smirk on her glossed lips and a faint blush on her cheeks. Azula gave a small hum of approval before crossing her arms and tearing her eyes away from the gymnasts body.

"I see you've made a habit of staring at me. Be careful some might even think you like me," Ty Lee giggled and Azula scoffed leaning against the bathroom sink.

"I'll admit you clean up well from your peasant clothes you wear on a daily basis but no. The day I turn to liking you is the day I've stopped having standards," Azula scoffed as Ty Lee giggled and titled her head to the side causing her side bang and long braided ponytail to follow.

"Really? Because just last night you seemed pretty interested, you know with your standards and all," Ty Lee said confidently. Azula squinted her eyes at the girl and shifted uncomfortably.

Well, Ty Lee wasn't wrong and that was Azula's problem. Ty Lee patiently waited for a response sipping Cactus Juice out of a can, Azula just now noticed she was holding.

"Oh please, you flashed me. I mean who gets basically naked with the curtains opened?" Azula snapped, tightening her arms over her chest. Ty Lee giggled that annoying laugh that drew Azula mad.

"True but if I recall your curtains were open too...so let's just say it was a team effort. Plus, you didn't have to watch me," Ty Lee simply shrugged. Azula rolled her eyes as her cheeks blushed faintly in embarrassment. 

She didn't have to watch but she also couldn't look away. Her stupid curiosity killed her when it came to women especially if said women came in the form of an annoying gymnast's body. Ty Lee watched Azula's cheeks blush and a light bulb flicked off in her head. She smirked and boldly took a step toward the taller girl putting them at arm's length.

"Oh. I see," Ty Lee trailed off trying to capture Azula's attention. It worked, Azula's head perked up so she was glaring at Ty Lee.

"And what is it you see?" Azula said through clenched teeth, falling into Ty Lee's little trap. 

She again took another step closer to Azula, subtly trying to trap her where she stood. Now, Ty Lee had infiltrated Azula's personal bubble only a few inches away from each other but enough to still see each other fully.

"You couldn't look away, could you?" Ty Lee teased as her eyes glimmered with curiosity. If she thought correctly then this realization of hers would change things in her and Azula's dynamic whether Azula knew or not.

"Excuse me?" Azula was clearly oblivious to the subtle giveaways Ty Lee picked up on but she had always been.

Azula always deemed Ty Lee dumb so maybe Azula didn't realize Ty Lee picked up on her body language. Ty Lee had seen little glimpses of it but that blush on Azula's cheeks just now told Ty Lee what she kind of already knew...or hoped she knew.

"You couldn't look away from me. Your words say one thing but your body always betrays you, 'Zula," Ty Lee stated.

It was bold, out of the four years the two have known each Ty Lee never openly confronted Azula the way she has. Yesterday asking why Azula hated her for being bi and now accusing Azula of liking her (to an extent). Azula looked completely offended at what Ty Lee had said. Azula didn't mind being called gay she minded that Ty Lee thought she was even remotely attracted to her in that way.

"Oh please, don't project your feelings onto me," Azula scoffed, pushing past Ty Lee. 

Ty Lee was not going to let this moment slip through her fingers, she had Azula right where she wanted her. Out of all the places to confront Azula she could have picked a more hygienic place to do it. But germs be damned Ty Lee wanted answers and she wanted them now. She sat her can of Cactus Juice down on the bathroom counter and grabbed Azula's arm spinning her around before she could reach the door.

"What is it then? You want to kiss me but you're scared, huh?" Ty Lee said holding eye contact with the death stare Azula was giving her. Ty Lee could see how angry her words made Azula.

She knew the hot headed teen hated to be challenged or in short terms be called a 'wuss'. Ty Lee was hitting too many of Azula's buttons and if she wasn't careful Azula would snap...and of course that's what Ty Lee wanted.

"Spirits, you're so full of yourself. You think I'm scared of you? That's funny," Azula scoffed, shrugging off Ty Lee's hand. 

An idea popped into Ty Lee's mind and maybe it was the juice...or the weed...or both but she was being impulsive, more than usual. 

Ty Lee threw herself in front of the door and if Azula wanted out she had to go through Ty Lee and Ty Lee would put up a hell of a fight, "Prove it." 

Those two words hung in the air challenging Azula making her skin crawl. 'Prove it. Prove it'. Words she heard all her life. Mostly from her father doubting her skills or from people who doubted her in general. Azula clenched her fists and tilted her head at the shorter girl.

"Prove it how, by kicking your ass? Because I can sure do that," Azula said through clenched teeth her body was physically burning from the inside out. Ty Lee had gotten on her last nerve and Azula was determined to end it or in Ty Lee's words 'prove it'.

"Kiss me," Ty Lee smirked as Azula froze still with her fists balled up. Has it worked? Had Ty Lee actually broken the Azula?

"Is that what you want?" Azula said no voice cues or body language give this time.

Maybe Ty Lee should have kept her knowledge of Azula's little quirks to herself. Now Azula was going to over analyze everything she did to keep it from her. A small smile found its way onto Ty Lee's lips. Ty Lee has finally captured Azula Ashton, but what would she do with her?

"Yes," Was all Ty Lee said before Azula put her hand onto the door over top of Ty Lee's hand. Was this happening? Doubt rose within Ty Lee as she looked up at Azula.

"Alright, close your eyes," Azula said and Ty Lee reluctantly complied. 

Was Azula really going to kiss her? After years of teasing all it took were two words for Azula to snap? Azula wouldn't give up that easily. Ty Lee felt warm breath on her cheek and her stomach fluttered and eyes immediately opened. She had to see it for herself. Azula's face was right in front of hers and their eyes met. She couldn't read what her eyes were saying but she felt an uneasy chill looking into them.

"No peaking, do you want the fucking kiss or not?" Azula said and Ty Lee arched a brow looking up at the hot headed girl. 

She did want the kiss or else she wouldn't have asked but she also just wanted to see how far she could push Azula. Ty Lee kept her smart comments to herself as she closed her eyes again. The warm breath moved from her cheek to her ear. It was then Ty Lee knew she wasn't getting that kiss.

"I’d never kiss you even if my life depended on it," Azula said pushing the door from behind Ty Lee causing her to land on her butt. 

Even though she didn't really expect Azula to kiss her it still hurt a bit. Ty Lee sighed heavily as Azula glared down at her. Principal Iroh hurried to help the fallen girl up before looking at Azula.

"Azula there you are! Come on we're starting soon. We need you to lead the line. You come on too," He said as he walked down the hall in his black faculty gown gathering students. Ty Lee looked at Azula and Azula broke her glare to go follow after Principal Iroh.

"Good luck with your speech, 'Zula," Ty Lee said watching Azula walk away. Ty Lee may have lost her battle today but the war has not yet been won.

"Fuck you," Azula called back over her shoulder causing Ty Lee to laugh. She still had some power to irk Azula but it wasn't enough. Ty Lee will find a way to break Azula one way or another. She planned on it and she loved a good plan.


	3. Uncle's Jasmine Dragon Van

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai’s pov 🌚

The week after graduation Azula and Mai did not talk. Mai knew Azula as well as she knew her knives she'd been collecting since she was a tween. When Azula was upset it was best to leave her to think. Azula's mind was always a sharp thing and as a child and even sometimes now, Mai wouldn't admit it but Azula's mind scared her. She thought unlike anyone Mai knew. When they were young Azula's schemes of setting fires to dumpsters and picking fights with grown men at twelve made Mai absolutely petrified as a child but Azula had grown out of it and so had Mai. Azula still would pick fights with grown men but now only if they deserved it. When the two met Azula had been dealing with quite a lot for a girl her age. Societal pressures of not uplifting to the desired ideals of how a lady should act. Azula liked to rebel so when told to wear skirts or dresses she and Mai would deliberately wear pants, which were only for boys to wear at their school's academy.

They spent countless times with Principal Wu but Azula being a smooth talker even at twelve got them out of trouble and even changed the dress code rules. If it wasn't dismantling the patriarchy Azula would drag Mai to abandon buildings to burn papers or whatever things Azula could find that would burn. Azula was a tiny pyromaniac that since then stopped but still had a small obsession with flames. Mai didn't mind this one as much, I mean she liked knives who was she to judge? All these things did not scare Mai anymore like they did when she was young. However the one thing that remained a consistent fear inducer was Azula's mind. Azula was brilliant but when she was angry she turned into a literal deranged killer..with her words. The thing is Azula never acted on her angry words (mostly) but the way she spoke and deliberately poked at your very soul with her words would crush your rib cage.

The way her brain thought of these diabolical ways to hurt was truly fascinating and terrifying. Mai planned to not be on the receiving end of one of Azula's roast so giving Azula space was highly recommended. Azula didn't often get that angry but when she did only one person ever has pissed her off enough to her breaking point. And no it wasn't Miss Sunshine. It was Ozai. He could break Azula and make her furious beyond words but her love and fear for the man stopped her from speaking the evil words she thought. If she utters those vile words she's told Mai, surely Ozai would be literally cursed to death. So the next close thing was to vent to Mai because Zuko could never handle how dark Mai and Azula got together. Not an evil dark just a dark that came from a shared pain. Mai didn't experience the pain but she was there for it and witnessed it. Zuko never had the pain Azula had and if he knew as much as Mai did about Azula he would simply combust.

It was upon week two that Mai accidentally bumped into Azula while leaving from her job at Iroh's shop the Jasmine Dragon. Azula usually went to the shop to visit Mai during her shifts because 'the sticky buns were to die for' but Mai knew Azula just wanted to bug her. Mai didn't mind it though. Azula visiting her was the best part of the work day but the week she had to endure without her other half was...well boring. So, the walks home became her new entertainment, but one walk home was more entertaining than others. It was two weeks since graduation and two weeks since she had seen or spoken to Azula. As Mai walked home she was surprised to bump into her friend outside of her work. Azula kept a neutral face as did Mai. She wasn't sure if she should apologize or just wait for Azula to speak and thankfully the latter occurred.

"You're off early," Azula started, looking into the brightly lit shop. 

A few of the shop's regulars were lounging around sipping their tea while Iroh cleaned and let them finish. Mai copied Azula and stood next to her looking into the shop. Mai knew the game well and played along accordingly.

"Slow day. Your uncle has been kind and let me off early for the past week," Mai said as Azula hummed in acknowledgement. 

Her eyes were honing in on something in the shop and Mai desperately tried to find what Azula was looking at. It was then Mai saw two sticky buns in a holding case that hadn't been sold.

"He's kind. I can see where Zuko got it from," Azula stated, still looking at the case. 

Mai sighed and nudged Azula's shoulder before entering the shop. A small dinging noise signaling a new customer rang alerting Iroh from behind the counter. He smiled at Mai and shook his head walking up to her.

"I let you go home early and you're back already?" He joked and Mai gave him the smallest of smiles.

When Iroh wasn't being Principal at Fire Nation High School Academy he was here working at his shop he proudly let any and all people eat and drink tea.  _ He was far too kind to be related to Ozai. _

"I noticed you still have a couple sticky buns unsold. Mind giving them to me and your niece?" Iroh poked his head to the side of Mai finally noticing Azula. He smiled even wider and opened his arms engulfing Azula into a big bone crushing hug. Azula groaned but let the kind old man hug her.

"My niece I haven't seen you in weeks. Thought you'd gone missing. Come on you two no one has sat in your booth for weeks," Iroh practically dragged Azula and Mai to a booth near the window they always sat at. The two sat down as Iroh smiled, "It's nice to see you two together again. I'll get your tea and sticky buns." He bowed before scrambling away to get their orders. Mai and Azula looked at each other before laughing lightly at how energized uncle was.

"Are you still mad at me?" Mai asked once their laughter died down. Azula looked at Mai before shaking her head and looking elsewhere.

"I wasn't ever really mad..just upset," Azula said, shrugging it off like she hadn't just ghosted Mai for two weeks. Mai simply rolled her eyes and let it go, they had better things to discuss.

"Good to know," Mai said as Uncle returned with their orders. 

They conversed lightly over what had happened during their two week dry spell and getting back to some sense of normalcy. They ate and laughed and shit talked until it was closing and they went off walking home together. Before they got to the bridge separating them from their home routes Mai stopped Azula.

"You do know I'm not leaving you, right?" Mai asked her question, hanging in the air for sometime before Azula sighed, kicking a rock with her new shoes. The girl was rich so dirtying her shoes was an easy excuse to buy more.

"But you are leaving," Azula said, simply causing Mai to shake her head. 

Mai didn't want Azula to feel that way, especially about her. Mai would always stand beside her friend til the end. If Azula wanted to rob a bank Mai would be right there and Mai was confident Azula would do the same for her.

"You know what I mean. You know I'm not abandoning you. I'm just a call away and if need be I'll force Zuko to drive a few hours," Mai said and Azula simply nodded lost for words. Azula knew what Mai was saying was true but like when Zuko left it took her time to adjust so she'll just have to give it time.

"Yeah, got it." Mai sighed knowing that's the best she was going to get but she accepted it. 

She successfully got her best friend back and the two sealed their reunion with a quick but firm hug. They didn't hug often but when they did it was never awkward they just weren't very affectionate people. With that they were off to their homes and in for the night.

For the two months that followed Azula, Mai and occasionally Zuko all hung out wherever and whenever until move in day was around the corner. Mai had packed up a good portion of her room and waited til her ride came. She hauled all the things she could carry downstairs to the living room where Mai's parents and kid brother lounged not bothering to help. Tom-Tom had a pass he was just a child but her parents didn’t as they watched her lift boxes. She paid them no mind as she stacked her bags and boxes by the door making the transition from home to car easier. Before long a knock was heard and Mai knew her time had come to get the hell out of her house. She sat down a box she was carrying and went to open the door to find Zuko dressed in a black crew neck and grey sweats. He'd always looked good in the simplest things. 

Zuko smiles at Mai causing her heart to flutter like it does every time he smiles. It was just something about that dimple showing proudly on his cheek opposite side to the birthmark covering his eye that made Mai swoon. Mai gives a small smile back before he engulfs her into a tight excited hug.

“You’re in an overly good mood today,” Mai comments once they end their embrace. Zuko was normally a moderately happy guy but today was different from his usual happiness.

Zuko steps aside and points excitedly to a big van with a red dragon on the side, “Uncle finally got his van.” He smiles proudly as Mai just shakes her head, still smiling at Zuko.

Mai couldn’t help being so smitten by him. Ever since they were young she had always found him attractive and so did a-lot of the fire nation girls. They’d throw themselves at him but he’d just smile and kindly decline. When Zuko had asked Mai out she was shocked because he’d turned down every prettier and far more outgoing girl just to ask her out? It was a dream and she must still be in it to have him.

“Uncle definitely has style,” Mai said and Zuko laughed with Iroh joining in.

“You flatter me Mai. I will miss you at my shop,” Uncle said, patting Mai's shoulder. Mai had to admit she’d miss the old man too, even the shop. She would not miss wearing that stupid apron and green polo work shirt though. “Are you ready to load the van?” Uncle asked and Mai nodded and the three began loading the van. The three and even her little brother took all of ten minutes to load the van.

“Okay, I’m leaving,” Mai announced to her parents who awkwardly made her hug them and her brother goodbye. Their relationship was okay but for the most part Mai kept to herself and her parents just let her be.

Mai walked outside to the large van’s sliding door and hopped in. There were three rows of seats before there was the trunk piled high with boxes and bags. Some of her things, some Zuko's and the rest seemed to be Azula’s. Mai narrowed her eyes in search for her best friend. It was logical to think since her things were here she would be too. In the driver’s seat sat Iroh and next to him in the passenger seat sat Ursa. Mai and Ursa spoke briefly earlier and she had not seen Azula then either. Zuko who came to sit next to Mai seemed to notice her wandering eyes because he pointed to the last row before the trunk.

Mai had to stretch to see the last row of the van. There Azula was sprawled out along the seat in a black ‘Fire Nation Volleyball’ jumpsuit that didn't look to be hers. Azula's hair going every which way with her hood up and sunglasses on. Her neck was tangled with her earphones and it looked like she might choke. Mai rolled her eyes at the sight. Azula held such a perfect imagine you would think she’d sleep as flawlessly as a Disney princess does. But that was a big no by looking at the drool pooling on her cheek.

“She had a fun night,” Zuko chuckles as Mai turns back in her seat. Mai arches a brow waiting for Zuko to explain. For a guy that hates gossip he sure liked to tell others business. Like when those two girls got in a fight at school Zuko practically ran to her to tell her, "Her old teammate and her hangout all night."  _ Zuko genuinely thinks that's what happened. _

Mai knew when Azula says she's hanging out with her teammate it usually means she's going to go get drunk and hook up with them. In Zuko language when Azula says she's hanging out with her 'teammate' it means eating pizza and gossiping all night, typical hanging out behavior. Mai just shook her head and chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, I bet they had all kinds of fun," She said and Zuko nodded, only making Mai laugh all over again. 

Zuko was very clueless but at least he's cute. She puts her head on his shoulder as Iroh begins the long drive to the college towns. It was a big step for Azula and Mai. Mai only wishes that her best friend knew how much she cared for her and wanted to see her succeed. And Mai knew Azula was going to be okay, she always is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dash of Mai and Azula's friendship and Mai and Zuko:)))


	4. Bedazzle Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Move in day at Ba Sing Universityyy

Mai, Zuko, Ursa and Uncle Iroh had helped Azula move her bags and boxes into her dorm room. Azula let them do most of the work while she carried more of the lighter things like her shoes, laptop etc. She said her goodbyes and Uncle drove off in his new van with Ursa taking Zuko and Mai off to Roku State. Was Azula still upset that Mai switched schools at the last minute? Yes, but slowly she was letting it go. Slowly. Ba Sing University was a big school and a good drive away from her hometown. It was a fresh start from the pressures she had to deal with in high school. Doing the rebellious things she used to do in middle school was harder to do because her father was in the news almost every day. ‘Ozai Ashton campaigned to become the town’s new mayor’. Her last name had become a curse. It was everywhere, the local news, papers, whatever outlet for information, best believe the Ashton last name was in it. ‘Ozai Ashton, a wealthy local politician with very radical views’ was in the spotlight a lot. Meaning his family was in it too. Every and any move wrong could be used against him and his campaign.

Though being divorced Ursa still had to ‘up hold views’ and so did their children. Ozai’s words. So young freshman Azula always wanting to be perfect and impress her father had to keep her very non conservative urges under control. Fire Nation Academy High School held the majority of Ozai’s supporters. Some teachers, some students and almost every parent of a child that attended. One slip up and it was over. Azula kept a low profile even after Ozai lost the race (surprisingly) and suddenly the media on him disappeared. But the curse on the name didn’t. If Azula wanted to play sports she joined travel teams not associated with the school. Ozai only came when his name was in the media to be seen as a ‘good father’. Though after the election he just stopped coming. Ursa would come but it wasn’t the same. They weren’t the same. 

Maybe it was because as kids Ursa showed favoritism toward Zuko. However after Ozai left she began to try to do the same with Azula. Azula saw it as pity and their relationship hasn’t increased or decreased. Azula looked up to her father but not his views, so she stayed perfect even after the election. She partied with different schools and very rarely did she ‘hangout’ with girls from her school or at all. When she did though she picked other girls closeted too so she knew the news wouldn’t get out. The kiss with Jin freshman year was an accident and luckily the only person to witness it didn’t tell. She was perfect and was invisible, she did what she had to. Unlike her brother who made it seem like it was easy. Maybe it was but again Zuko was too trusting of people. He did whatever he wanted and Azula kind of hated how easy it was for him to just...be. Azula could never just be, too much was expected of her to just be...at least in her hometown. Azula’s fresh start was here. At Ba Sing University, where the last name Ashton didn’t exist. She felt a sense of relief to not be known for her last name anymore. She was a fresh slate, she would be perfect but on her own terms. She only wished Mai was here too. 

It would have been ideal in Azula’s mind to already have a friend with her. Now she had to figure out how to integrate with her peers again. In high school all she needed was Mai and occasionally Zuko but they were on their own journeys now.Azula decided to get a jump on organizing her side of the room. Her roommate was said to be a late entry and wouldn’t arrive for a few days. They’d miss orientation and all the other freshman activities so Azula would have to find a new first friend(s) elsewhere. She played some rock band's music Mai got her into, as she put things up and put things away to make her dorm a bit less bland. Azula was lost in her own world as the music played softly. The band wasn’t anyone new, it was some 90s band but regardless Azula liked them. It was rare she liked an artist’s entire discography but when she did she’d become obsessed with them. She spent almost an hour lost in her own world until a constant banging occurred on her door. At first she ignored it thinking it was the dorm room next to hers getting the knock because she didn’t know anyone here. The second time she thought some idiots wanted to play ding-dong ditch and she was just unfortunately in the way. The third time though she’d had enough.

Azula dropped the pictures she’d been decorating her wall with down on her bed and charged to the door. The banging only got louder as she neared the door and it only made her angrier. Azula swung her door open only to be slapped on the forehead. Quite hard actually. She stumbled back not falling though and grabbed at her face.

“Ow! What the fuck!” Azula looked up at the girl who just slapped the ever loving shit out of her to find frightened blue eyes. It was a girl holding what looked to be a bedazzled gun. 

“Spirits! I’m so sorry! I didn’t think anyone was in the room! Are you okay? Let me see!” The blue eyed girl walked toward Azula but Azula flung her hand up stopping the girl in her path. 

Azula composed herself from kicking this girl’s ass because ‘you can’t be a bitch not everyone gets you like I do’ rang through her head. Those were Mai’s last words to Azula before they departed. Though, if Mai were here she’d probably understand being a bitch in this case. However, Azula was turning over a new leaf so she should at least hear the girl out before she kicks her ass. Azula rubbed her forehead and glared at the darker skinned girl in front of her. She looked genuinely sorry but Azula couldn't really think with the consistent throbbing on her forehead. 

"Spirits, it's red! Oh no! I'm sorry! I was trying to do something nice for our floor-oh I’m the RA by the way! Nice to meet you-oh I just slapped the shit out of you on accident!! I was just putting these up and I just spent hours making them and-" At this point Azula tuned out her assailant's rambling because it wasn't making much sense.

It got to the point other people were coming out of their dorms to see what was going on. Azula shook her head. She’d been here less than five hours and this happens? Azula looked at her door where the girl had been banging on to see her name colored in and bedazzled around bubbles letters. It was slowly curling and on it’s way to falling. She looked up past the still rambling girl to see doors with names bedazzled and colored in bubble letters too. Azula rolled her eyes internally but guessed what the girl in front of her did was good faith. No ass kicking today.

Azula rubbed her forehead trying to soothe the ache before she spoke, “Hey...Hey!” _This girl does not stop_.

The girl finally shut up and folded her hands and her tape over each other. The girl looked down in shame, her long hair covering her face like a curtain. Azula just rolled her eyes at the girl. If she weren’t so annoying maybe Azula would befriend her.

“Again, so sorry!” She said before Azula sighed and shifted her weight on her feet. _Great first day._

“Listen, it’s fine not a big deal. Forget it I gotta go to orientation soon anyway. When I leave you can just finish this..” _Shit_. “name label thing.” Azula watched as the girl smiled and nodded her head.

“Are you sure?” The girl asked, still trying to make amends. Azula sighed and nodded at the blue eyed girl, “I’m Katara the RA by the way,” The girl sang and Azula just nodded knowing she would forget her name. She’ll probably just remember her as ‘the girl that slapped the ever loving shit out of her’ or ‘ bedazzle bitch’.

“Azula.”

The girl smiled but quickly stopped, eyeing Azula’s forehead, “Is there-“

“No-“

“What about-“

“Bye,” Azula nicely slammed the door in the girl’s face and went to get ready for orientation. This-this was her fresh start...yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww Azula trying to make friends


	5. Combined Nations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula has mastered being nice...mostly

Azula sighed as she shifted in the hard seats of the Ba Sing University auditorium. She'd been here for an hour but it felt like seven, listening to teachers and students talk about the year. The only thing getting her by was surprisingly the people next to her. A girl to her left occasionally making jokes about the speakers on stage, made Azula smirk or laugh quietly. This girl was like a combination of Zuko and Mai, just subtract Mai's dark aura and Zuko's inability to tell funny jokes. When Azula wasn't exchanging jokes to pass the time, a bushy haired boy to her right occupied her attention. He didn't speak but for an hour he played some game (on a device Zuko would probably know the name of) but the game caught Azula's eye. Maybe because the character he played could shoot fire out of his hands. Azula didn't play games much, she did occasionally play Wii games with Mai if she was really bored but it's been years. If Azula hadn't left her phone in her dorm like a dumbass maybe she wouldn't be so engrossed in his game.

"Wanna try?" Azula was startled at the sudden voice. For one because his voice was oddly high but still masculine, he was just soft spoken. And for two she took pride in her snooping game and didn't expect the bushy haired boy to notice she was looking over his shoulder.

"Oh no. Sorry," She mumbled, feeling completely embarrassed.

The bushy haired boy just smiled and nudged the handheld toward Azula, "It's cool, I actually need a second opinion on it. Right now it's just in the demo stage."

Azula arched a brow at the boy before she took the game and looked at it. It looks pretty good and the main character favored the bushy haired boy, who looked to be around her age yet he still looked like he belonged in high school.

"What? You made it?" Azula asked, looking over at the boy as he blushed, rubbing his neck.

"Yeah, I did."

Azula widened her eyes a bit. For one this kid looked like a free spirited hippy that had no goals in life other than to 'live and let live'. Maybe Azula judged him too harshly but the last time she was taken by surprise like this was when Azula threw one of Mai's knives cleanly through an apple on Zuko's head.

Grant it they were really high and it could have ended badly but it was still pretty cool. Plus Zuko already had that large birthmark covering his eye. If Azula missed a scar, on the forehead would be barely noticeable. This was four years ago when they were fourteen and Zuko was just turning sixteen. Good times. Maybe when they all meet up again they should recreate it...for old time sake.

"What's this thing called?" Azula asked as she did what she did best when it came to games other than Wii bowling, button smashing. The character twirled and threw different elements at their opponents. _At least I'm winning._ Azula was racking up points.

"I call it, Avatar-" The boy was quickly cut off by the girl who made jokes during orientation leaning over Azula. The girl completely ignored the personal space bubble but if Azula wasn't so invested in the stupid game she probably would have told her off...nicely..because she was learning to be nice.

"Did Aang force you to play his stupid game?" The girl to her left said smirking at the bushy haired boy, who apparently is called Aang.

Aang scoffed and crossed his arms looking over to the girl with a bob, "Suki, are you still mad I said I wouldn't put you in it?" He asked and the girl with the bob now whose name is Suki nodded aggressively. Again Azula paid them no mind as she was currently occupied with said stupid game.

"Um yes! You put your other friends in it but when I ask its, 'sorry Suki I can't do that' load of bull-horse shit!" This seemed to set Aang off slightly because he didn't seem like the angry type.

"I didn't know you a year ago when I was making it!" He explained but Suki wasn't having it and the two began bickering back and forth with Azula in the middle playing the demo.

It was a good five minutes before Azula started to get annoyed that the two still haven't shut up about why Suki wasn't in the game. This must be how Mai felt when Zuko and Azula argued over stupid things when they were younger. Of course Azula always won the arguments, Zuko wasn't much of a fighter and even much less of a debater. Azula rolled her eyes and handed Aang back his handheld.

"Are you two done?" Azula sighed causing the two bickering to stop and glare at each other.

"Your game is still stupid," Suki mumbled under her breath but Aang heard and crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah well...well you're stupid!" Aang said thus starting the back and forth name calling to begin causing a new cycle of annoyance. Azula rolled her eyes now completely annoyed, between these two and the boring orientation the day just dragged on.

"And now let's give it up for rising sophomore and newly appointed RA, Katara Bluestone."

Azula let out an audible groan as she saw a familiar tanned skin girl pop up on stage. She was definitely thinking of calling Mai and asking her to transfer schools asap. Mai would definitely make fun of Azula about not lasting even twenty four hours without her, but honestly could you blame her if this was her friend alternatives? Katara's appearance miraculously made the two bickering idiots beside Azula stop. _Maybe bedazzle bitch isn't a complete ditz if she made these to quit._ Azula looked toward the stage as bedazzle bitch talked about her hopes for the term to come. Azula tried hard not to roll her eyes at how happy this girl sounded to be an RA. It almost made her sick at how happy she was over nothing. Was it normal? Maybe but to Azula and Mai it was definitely odd.

"Azula, how's your head?" A voice rang out to her. She looked up not realizing she'd tuned out the rest of the orientation. Katara or as Azula preferred to call her, bedazzle bitch was standing in front of her with a look of concern.

"Fine," Azula mumbled out as Aang and Suki shot questioning looks.

Katara sighed in relief looking besides Azula at the two now civil human beings then back to her, "Again, sorry about practically punching you in the forehead."

Azula rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. It was one thing to embarrass her privately but another thing to tell people about it. Azula now annoyed, uncomfortable and tired, was ready to lock herself in her dorm and never leave. Suki was holding back a laugh while Aang looked concerned before his eyes popped out of his head turning toward Azula.

"You're the girl Katara hit?" He questioned the obvious as Suki's muffled laughter died down.

"Duh general obvious, the real question should have been how did you not kick her ass? I would’ve," Suki snorted as Katara grinned sheepishly at Azula and Aang shook his head.

Azula shook her head as well trying not to laugh at the absurdity that was transpiring. Good to know I'm not the only one who would’ve kicked her ass.

"We have to make it up to her. We basically ruined her whole day," Katara said. Aang nodded and Suki scoffed.

"Speak for yourself I didn't hit her," Suki crossed her arms. Aang’s turn now to scoff and flail his arms.

"You hit her by association," Aang’s turn now to scoff and flail his arms. Azula rolled her eyes at the two because they argued like cats and dogs. _They don't even seem like friends rather more like enemies_.

"What the fuck does that even mean?" Suki argued and began leaning over invading Azula's personal space again to glare at Sang.

Before this could start another cycle of insults between Aang and Suki, Azula spoke up finally uncrossing her arms, "It's seriously fine, you don’t have to." 

"Nonsense! Come to the Kyoshi lounge with us," Katara said in that same sing sung tone she did Azula found slightly annoying but again she's learning to be nice.

"No it's-" Azula really didn't want bedazzle bitch's pity, if it was an accident she wanted to leave it at that.

"Listen she's not going to stop until you come with us. Come on I'll buy you a drink," Suki nudged Azula making her roll her eyes. Azula sighed, of course she had to go now it was free drinks and she's not an idiot.

"Fine, just for a bit," Katara grinned happily as Aang just smiled. _They're weird but I guess they're just being nice_. 

The four of them headed out to Kyoshi lounge. It was a little walk away but still on campus. Mai and Azula visited the lounge when they visited the university two years ago. When they were supposed to go together, it was the place Mai finally admitted to Azula she liked Zuko. Azula, already knowing, tried to act surprised at the revelation but Mai saw through it and they laughed. It was here they talked about going to this school together. I guess a lot could change in two years, Azula thought as they entered Kyoshi lounge. They came upon a table to a guy sitting in a booth alone on his phone. He looked familiar to Azula but she couldn't quite figure out why.

"Hey look who's early," Suki said to the boy and he looked up and Azula remembered him. He was Zuko's friend from sophomore year that got them weed. His eyes widened when he looked at her and he popped out of his seat in the booth.

"No way, Zuko's sister?" He said towering over her a bit looking at her and she almost laughed. She went from not wanting to be known as Ozai's daughter now she's Zuko's sister. _Progress I guess_.

"Weed guy?" She mimicked his greeting causing him to smile abnormally large and nod.

He wrapped his lanky arms around her and squeezed her tight. If she didn't smell the faint smell of weed on him she'd honestly would push him off. This kind thing was harder than Mai told her it would be. He finally let her go and went around hugging all his friends. "Wait, you guys know each other already?" Aang asked as they found seats in the booth. He sat next to Suki and Katara, while weed guy dragged Azula next to him.

"Yeah, this is the girl that taught me how to throw a boomerang," Weed guy announced proudly. Azula completely forgot she did that but it made him happy so why not let him have it?

"So you've met both Bluestones, Aang and I so you're practically part of the group," Suki teased but Azula couldn't get over the fact that Suki said 'both Bluestones' meaning weed guy and bedazzle bitch were related.She glanced back and forth between weed guy and bedazzle bitch and saw a small resemblance. It was a little too ironic if you asked Azula but she kept it to herself.

"I was promised a drink," Azula voiced and Suki rolled her eyes with a small smile before calling over a waiter.

It was weird as they talked she kind of felt accepted but she'd never say it out loud. Back at the Fire Nation Academy she felt a sense of acceptance but it was false. She was famous for her name and that's all people saw. Being with these four as they joked and asked Azula questions she felt a sense that they actually were taking a liking to her. It was like they all came together despite their backgrounds, Suki being from the Earth Nation school, the siblings from Water Tribe High and Aang from Air Temple. Little did Azula know these four would slowly grow on her with their annoying morning hangouts in her dorm, because bedazzle bitch spilled the beans on Azula not currently having a roommate. They did this everyday for a week. It was like a routine. Azula felt like things were actually okay and maybe these four could potentially be good friends. Mai would definitely tease her for being so cheesy, but for once she'd let it slide. This was the change Azula hoped for and now she just rolled with the punches. _Who knew getting punched in the forehead would get me friends?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I like this chapter it's kinda cute. I lowkey miss Ty Lee though. 😭


	6. And they were roommates..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they were roommates-
> 
> Oh my god they were roommates

"Azula, you ran out of orange juice!" Sokka yelled from Azula's small kitchen in her dorm. 

She rolled her eyes and continued watching Kuruk Island with Suki on the couch. Aang played on his handheld in front of them sitting on the floor. It was what they did every day, at least the days Azula didn't have eight am classes.

"Then buy me more," She called back, keeping her eyes on the screen as Kuruk was getting his ass handed to him by Yangchen.

“But Azulaaa, not all of us are rich and can afford upper ring orange juice,” Sokka called from the kitchen as he finished off the rest of the juice. He walked into Azula's makeshift living room causing Azula to look over at Suki, whose turn it was to roll her eyes. 

“There's no such thing as upper ring orange juice. I stole it from work. So shut up, it's getting good,” Suki called out to Sokka as she and Azula turned back to the screen.

As he began to complain more walking over to a lone chair next to the couch, Azula turned the volume up on the tv. If Sokka was still complaining none of them could hear him over the fighting on television. 

"Should you really be stealing from the place that gave you employment?" Aang voiced from below them. 

Suki's job at the Kyoshi Lounge was pretty recent since she needed some extra cash. So, she and Katara applied and have been working there for about a week now. Azula, Aang and Sokka usually went there on nights they had their shared math class. The reason being, those were the same days Suki worked and she'd give them deals on dinner. Unlike Katara, who unsurprisingly played by the rules. Suki scoffed at Aang's words before she threw one of Azula's few throw pillows at the back of his head. 

"Should you really be in my business?" Suki mocked before Aang tried launching the throw pillow back at Suki but Azula easily caught it and threw it back at him. 

"Don't you two start. Now, everyone shut the fuck up or I'm turning it off!" She grumbled and was greeted with small mumbles before silence took over. 

If she'd had a roommate they'd definitely file a complaint against her for having them over almost everyday. Azula assumed her roommate dropped out or something. It's been far too long, plus the wait period of a room was a week and it's long surpassed that. It's been about a month now of knowing these idiots and slowly Azula learned how to handle them. If it wasn't Azula or Suki (when she wasn't fighting with Aang) playing mediators to control the unruly bunch all chaos would break loose. Azula finally sighed, sinking back into her couch with Suki. Azula for once didn't mind Suki loudly munching on a bag of Jennamite (which she probably stole from work too) next to her as long as she wasn't talking. Azula was taking comfort in the noises of Suki's munching and Kuruk Island before her dorm room door flew open. _Oh my spirits, I swear_ -

"Guys, I have a great idea!" Katara sang slamming Azula's door shut. 

Azula threw a death glare toward Sokka, knowing only he's dumb enough to leave her door unlocked by not closing it fully. He sheepishly grinned as his sister threw her book bag down by the door and plopped down on the floor next to Aang. At this point Azula turned off Kuruk Island because she obviously couldn't watch anything with these four around.

"We were being good!" Suki sighed shoving her bag towards Sokka, who happily finished it off for her.

"Blame the RA," Azula mumbled and Suki sighed. 

It seemed like Azula was never going to get past season one of this show. Mai surpassed her and was nearing the final season, which was season five. Mai and Azula texted each other every other day or whenever they had time. So far Azula has learned Zuko was planning on joining the Agni Kai, a fraternity Mai and Azula hoped he’d get rejected from. All they needed was Zuko turning into a dude-bro. And she learned that Mai made friends from joining an arts club.

_“You joined an art club?” Azula teased as she heard Mai sigh over the phone._

_“If Zuko can join a stupid frat, I can join an arts club,” Mai answered as Azula laughed into the receiver_.

Azula guessed they both were getting out of their comfort zones. To be frant Azula didn’t think she’d find friends so quickly nor have friends so...excitable? 

“Hey! Don't blame Katara, she didn’t know you guys were watching tv,” Aang for the first time since he arrived said turning off his gameboy. 

Azula rolled her eyes knowing Aang only defended bedazzle bitch because of his abnormally large crush on her. Even as oblivious as Sokka was he noticed Aang liked Katara too. The only person who didn’t seem to notice was Katara. Aang smiled over at Katara, with a faint blush on his cheeks. 

“Right, it’s not like we watch Kuruk Island everyday,” Azula mumbled then suddenly groaned at herself, for unintentionally starting an argument with Aang. _I’ve been hanging around Suki too much._ Thankfully, Aang didn’t get a chance to engage.

“Anyway, back to me. I have a great idea!” Katara said, turning on the floor to face the couch. Aang did the same while still looking at Katara. _He’s like a puppy looking at it’s owner._

“What’s more important than getting past episode 5?” Suki asked and for once Azula had to agree. They started this show weeks ago and haven’t progressed past the first four episodes. Today they made it to episode five and watched a total of ten minutes and fifty-nine seconds.

“A party!” Katara sang excited and suddenly Suki no longer cared about Kuruk Island.

“Why didn’t you start with that? I’m in,” She grinned and Azula rolled her eyes.

“Me too,” Sokka and Aang joined in and then they all turned to Azula.

Azula rolled her eyes knowing she didn’t have a choice at this point, “Majority rules, I guess.” The group cheered, finally having something to do other than hangout at Azula’s dorm.

“Who’s party is it?” Suki asked as Katara smiled wider.

“It’s Haru’s.” Everyone except Azula groaned in annoyance.

“I take it we don’t like Haru?” Azula asked. Katara opened her mouth to speak but Sokka cut her off.

“No it’s not that. Haru is her ex she won’t get over, when she dumped him,” Sokka explained.

“So, why do you want to go to your ex’s party, who you dumped?” Azula asked, which was a mistake. 

Katara went on and on about everything except why she wanted to go to Haru’s party or why she dumped him. Azula learned more about how luscious Haru’s hair routine was before she heard anything else.

"It's so long and thick and healthy. I'm jealous of how well he maintains it. But I'm getting off topic, Azula. We're going to his party to show Haru how I've changed and show him how badly he misses me. Then we'll get back together," Katara gushes while the whole time, Aang pouted quietly next to her. 

"If you like him so much why did you break up with him?" Azula asked and frankly she was intrigued bedazzle bitch found someone insane enough to like her back. No offense but she seemed very..different.

"They broke up because she went to a palm reader and they described her with a guy that didn't match Haru," Aang answered and Azula shook her head. _I take back what I said. She is a ditz._

"You do know palm readers are only in it for the yuans, right?" Azula said as Katara rolled her eyes.

"Yeah...now," She mumbled and Azula sighed. _Water Tribe High must have very low test scores_.

"Okay last question, how do you know we'll even get into his party?" Azula asked and Katara smiled.

"It's a college party everyone's invited!" Katara said in a 'duh' tone. That seemed to be enough for everyone. It had been awhile since Azula went to a party but it would be the first she attended without Mai. _Let's see how it goes._

~~~

“What a load of bull-horse shit. ‘It’s a college party everyone’s invited.’ I’m never listening to you again, I feel so dumb right now,” Azula mumbled as the group gathered outside of Haru’s off campus apartment.

“I didn’t know he’d have a guard outside his place,” Katara sighed causing Azula to roll her eyes. 

The group of five, four hours after Katara’s said ‘great idea’ took the school shuttle to the Ba Sing off campus apartments. Only to be embarrassed and turned away before even stepping foot in the building.

_“Name?” A tall man with a bald head asked stopping the group from entering._

_“Um..Katara?” Bedazzle bitch said to the large man, holding a clipboard up to his nose._

_“You’re not allowed in,” He said and Katara gasped._

_“This is some type of mistake. I’m-“ The large man cut her off._

_“You’re Katara Bluestone, correct?” He said and Katara shut up immediately._

_“That sucks KB, welp come on guys,” Suki said, grabbing Azula’s arm to push past the man._

_He promptly raised his hand. “Katara Bluestone...and friends are not allowed in.” The man said and Suki’s jaw dropped._

_“Are you serious?” Sokka yells, flinging his arms. Azula put her head down, hoping no one would see her. It was her first college party and she was getting turned away._

_“Dead,” The man said as Aang tried to console a very distraught Katara._

_“Maybe we should just go,” Aang said for once contributing a good idea to the group._

The five left and thirty minutes later they were still stranded in the cold in a foreign area. They missed the last school shuttle due to Sokka causing a scene and the only person with cash (Azula) left it at her dorm. Azula struggled to pull out her phone as she was being squished in between Aang and Suki. While Sokka stood, leaning on a light pole and Katara sat on the sidewalk curb in front of him. She picked the worst day for them to go out, it was the coldest day of the week. It was in this moment Azula missed home, it was never this cold there. 

“If you guys listened and put on a jacket before we left you wouldn’t be so cold,” Sokka said, swaddling himself in his puffy jacket. 

Aang rolled his eyes shivering in his light jacket. Azula and Suki were the odd ones out, neither wearing a jacket so they felt the wind and dropping temperatures the worse. 'It would cover my outfit', seemed like a reasonable excuse at the time. But Azula was deeply regretting it now, Suki too.

"Maybe if we grew up in the fucking tundra like you, we'd be fine," Azula mumbled as her cold, numb fingers tried tapping on her phone screen. 

"I understand we're all a little upset right now. Let's try to-" 

"Shut up bitch this is your fault," Azula snapped at the other Bluestone sibling on the curb all while never looking up from her phone. The siblings were quiet after that, while Suki laughed and Aang was trying to stay warm.

Azula was thinking maybe she could call a car service and use the credit card she saved on her phone. No one else was thinking of ways to get back on campus so Azula had to be the leader. The last ideas they had were all Sokka's and they all involved walking two miles in the cold. Just as Azula found a car that could fit all five of them her luck again dried up. Her phone died just as she was about to put her request in.

"Who has a charged phone?" Azula asked, tossing her phone back in her bag with a sigh. It just gets worse. 

"I do," Bedazzle bitch raised it above her head, next to Suki's thigh. Suki grabbed the phone and gave it to Azula. Now, Azula had to go with a different plan and hopefully it would work.

"What's the plan?" Suki asked as Azula typed in a number she remembered by heart.

Azula simply shushed her as the phone began ringing. It was almost two am, Azula hoped she picked up the phone, especially since she was calling from a different number.

"Azula?" Mai's sleepy face appeared on the small screen. _Thank the spirits_.

"Mai, we're stranded and I need you to buy us a car service," Azula said seeing her breath as she talked. Aang and Suki were being very noisy, both pushing their heads into Azula's to look at Katara's screen.

"Whoa, that's Mai? Hi, I'm Aang," Aang said, putting his face in the camera. Azula rolled her eyes as she watched Aang and Suki fight over who could look on the screen.

"Move airhead, I wanna see her too!" Suki yelled, pushing Aang a bit to see the phone. Azula rolled her eyes and slipped from in between them. 

"Where are you exactly?" Mai asked, amused at the sight of the two arguing over looking into the phone. 

Azula sighed, sending their current location to Mai. Then Mai teased Azula a little before they hung up. Azula could finally leave the embarrassment of a failed night. Azula wanted to go to her dorm and watch Kuruk Island until she fell asleep. A good ten minutes later their car pulled up. They piled in, it was a tight squeeze but no one complained. The ride was silent and Azula was grateful after the long day. They finally arrived back on campus and broke off into groups. The boys' wing was separated from the girls', so Sokka and Aang paired off. While Azula was left with Suki and Katara. Before long Katara broke off from the trio to go to her dorm.

"We passed your room," Azula voiced as she noticed Suki still following her as they neared Azula's dorm.

"I told my roommate we'd be out all night. She invited her boyfriend over, you're stuck with me," Suki said, nudging a very upset and tired Azula. It wasn't the first time Suki or any of her friends slept over at her dorm, it was the only place with an available bed.

"You're a sea-leech," Azula mumbled as she used her keycard to open her dorm door.

"You love me," Suki teased. Azula rolled her eyes and pushed her door, but it wouldn't open.

"What the fuck?" Azula mumbled pushing on the door with more force. It was like something was barricading it closed.

"Azula, stop playing I have to pee," Suki whined and pushed the door only to be met with resistance, "What the fuck?"

"Push harder, maybe a lamp fell over again," It wouldn't be the first time one of her standing lamps went rogue and fell over. 

Suki and Azula pushed harder on the door only to have it fly open in front of them. The two fell forward onto Azula's carpeted rug. They groaned in pain on the floor from their surprise fall. Azula looked up to her makeshift living room filled and scattered with boxes. Her bedroom door was opened and she saw that the bed that had been vacant for a month finally was covered in a pink comforter set. It clicked finally in Azula's mind that she had gotten a roommate but she wasn't in sight or so Azula thought.

"Are you two okay?" A high feminine voice asked from behind her. And it definitely wasn't Suki. 

She was still next to Azula on the floor, plus Suki's voice was a lot deeper. No, the voice was familiar, too familiar. It was a voice Azula didn't think she'd hear again. She was afraid to turn around, because even though the chances were low they weren't zero. It could be who she thought it was or it could just be a random girl with a high voice. Azula desperately hoped for the latter. Azula took a breath helping herself and Suki off the ground. _Just turn around_. She did and she immediately regretted it. _That damn voice_. She knew who it was as soon as she felt her skin boil just at the sound of a voice. Only one very annoying person had that effect on her. It was Ty Lee. She was standing there looking back at Azula equally as shocked. 

"This has to be a joke..." Azula's mouth moved before her brain told it to as she stared at the familiar brunette in front of her.

"I see you're still as dramatic as always Zula," Ty Lee's shock had worn off at the sound of Azula's voice. 

It was like they were right back in high school. A switch was set off in Ty Lee's brain that made this situation all the more exciting. It was a complete coincidence that they were together again. Ty Lee honestly thought she wouldn't see Azula again, unless by chance they happened to break from their colleges at the same time. Maybe run into each other back home in the Fire Nation. Ty Lee was genuinely surprised to see her again and even more surprised to find out they were roommates. 

"Is it too late to mention I still have to pee?" Suki asked sheepishly, immediately picking up on the tension surrounding the two women. 

Ty Lee smiled as she looked toward Azula. Her eyes and permanent grimace haven't left Ty Lee since she turned around. At this moment Ty Lee didn't mind that she was waitlisted, if it meant to see the look on Azula's face right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty Lee's back😝 Happy Halloween I hope you all stayed safe :)))


	7. It's a long way to Ba Sing Se

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty Lee's pov and basically what she's been up to while Azula's been making friends.

After graduation Ty Lee was left wondering what was next. She applied to five schools, was waitlisted for one, rejected from two, one was far too expensive and the last one was simply a last resort. Her good friend Toph had long since committed to Roku State (Ty Lee's last resort school) and her other friends scattered about. Ty Lee was the only one not committed to anything. She simply was just in a void. The school she really wanted to attend was too expensive. Northern Water was the best college for pursuing anything in the medical field. Ty Lee was still unsure of what she wanted to do but she knew it was something in that field. 

Then, there were the Air Nation schools, which both rejected Ty Lee. She still wasn't sure why and it wasn't that her grades were bad. Ty Lee was an average A, B occasionally C student, even got honor roll a few times. She didn't dwell on those schools, really they were just places to go if she had to. Her backup school was Ba Sing University, the medical program there was pretty good and it was away from the Fire Nation. She'd have a chance to travel and meet new people, if she wasn't waitlisted. Ba Sing University was a popular school and Ty Lee almost thought she would get rejected immediately. Truthfully, she'd prefer that than having to wait around for an answer. 

Finally, there was Roku State. It may have been an hour and a half drive but it was still in the Fire Nation. She'd most likely just see people from the academy years before her or her previous classmates. A few new faces but it would mostly be familiar. Ty Lee wanted an adventure, she wanted to escape. Being the third oldest of seven made it hard to branch out. The only thing she had different from her sister's was gymnastics but she was sure soon that would change too. Then, Ty Lee would have nothing to set her apart from them, almost as if there were clones of each other. 

"Yo bubbles, figure out what you're going to do yet?" Ty Lee brought her head up from staring aimlessly into her cup of tea. Toph was reclaiming her seat across from her in the booth. The noise of the Jasmine Dragon was quieter than when they arrived.

"Not yet, I might just travel around. I have enough money to do it," She sighed and Toph even being blind rolled her eyes. 

Toph and Ty Lee were a weird duo but they seemed to make it work. Ty Lee invited Toph out to talk, but it turned into Ty Lee staring into her untouched tea while Toph talked to Zuko. Another unlikely pair of friends.

“You know I’m all for traveling the world but are you sure that's what you want?” Ty Lee groaned loudly, placing her head in her hands. She honestly just wanted to leave, but she felt trapped. 

Maybe, this was the universe’s way of saying she’d never leave the Fire Nation, “I don’t know, maybe.” Toph (somehow) threw a sugar cube perfectly at Ty Lee’s forehead, “Ow, Toph!” 

“Stop lying!” Ty Lee rubbed sugar off her forehead and sighed. Toph was right, Ty Lee didn’t want to just wander the world but she didn’t have a lot of options here.

“You didn’t have to hit me.” Toph scoffed as she dropped a sugar cube about an inch away from her cup. _She hits my head perfectly but misses her cup_.

“Suck it up buttercup. Life will hit you harder than that,” Ty Lee sighed dropping a sugar cube in Toph's tea for her. Ty Lee leaned on her hand and looked over. 

The dinner rush had slowed down and it was only a few people still in the shop. Zuko was chatting with Principal Iroh and Mai was taking orders. It was weird seeing Mai in a uniform that wasn't a white button up and plaid red skirt. To be fair, Ty Lee never really saw Mai outside of school until Mai started working at the Jasmine Dragon. Ty Lee mostly saw Azula outside of school. Ty Lee hasn't seen much of Azula since graduation, which was a week ago. She usually would see Azula around the Jasmine Dragon but she hasn't shown up once. According to Toph, who talked to Zuko, who asked Uncle who revealed to them that, ‘Mai and Azula were having a friendship quarrel’.

Ty Lee found it odd that they were fighting, they seemed inseparable. She didn't know Mai that well but from that time they worked on a history project together, Ty Lee presumed Azula was the one who initiated the fight. Mai seemed to be a nice person. Her aura was a bit bland but regardless she was nice or she appeared that way. When they worked on their project together Mai had let Ty Lee do most of the talking. After Ty Lee and Toph’s ‘tea talk’, Ty Lee went home that night and thought about her options. They all seemed to end her up back either at Roku State or wandering the nations. Wandering seemed better than staying. Maybe she could take a gap year and figure it out then? Still a better plan was needed. 

During the two months that followed Ty Lee hangout with friends and even had a summer fling. It didn't last very long but Chit Sang was nice, just not nice enough for Ty Lee to stay with him. The only memorable thing from their relationship was a new made friend. June, she was another unlikely friend Ty Lee made. She could be friends with anybody as well as blend into any crowd. _Perks of wanting everyone to like you I guess_. June had a band called Nyla, it was an all female punk band (not really Ty Lee's type of music) but they were pretty good. 

"So you're leaving too," Ty Lee sighed, looking over at June as they sat in her car outside of Ty Lee's house. It was the only privacy they had from Ty Lee's six sisters. 

"Only for a little while. What, you gonna miss me?" June teased and Ty Lee rolled her eyes.

June and her band were going on a tour called Circus, meaning Ty Lee would be alone with no plans. It would be too late to go to Roku State and she still hadn't heard from Ba Sing University.

"Well duh, I like hanging out with you," Ty Lee saw a small smirk reach June's lips. _She's probably going to tease me_. Since Toph and Ty Lee's other friends were off to college June and Ty Lee hung out more and more especially after she broke up with Chit.

"Well, why don't you come with me?" June's voice was low and it almost sounded flirtatious. Ty Lee kept her eyes on June waiting for a sign telling her it was a joke, but it never came. 

Ty Lee was surprised at June's offer. She thought about it, being on the road, away from the Fire Nation and surrounded by talented women. An idiot would have to say no to that. Ty Lee smiled leaning over so she and June were closer, but not too close. 

"And let's say I do go with you, what would we do?" June was pretty but Ty Lee didn’t think of her as more than a friend. June was older than her by five years so Ty Lee just assumed June wouldn’t be interested. She also assumed June's type was a goth girl with dark makeup.

June smiled and shrugged, "I think we'll do a lot." 

June was right, they did do a lot. Ty Lee didn't expect much going into a chance proposition but it turned out to be really fun. It didn't even feel like a month of partying and going to rock shows but it was. It was exciting and new and different. It was more than what she could hope for. Though it ended far too quickly. As they were heading toward the Earth Nations Ty Lee's father called. Apparently there was an emergency back home and Ty Lee needed to be there.

"You really gotta go Lee?" Kiki, Nyla's drummer, pleaded as Ty Lee sighed, zipping her carry on.

"Yeah, I'll miss you guys," Ty Lee smiled and hugged all of the band members saving June for last.

“It was fun,” June stated towering over her. 

They had grown closer in the span of a month. How could they not, they lived in close quarters and spent almost every moment of the day together? The furthest they've taken their relationship was mild flirting but Ty Lee did that with everyone especially close friends.

“It was,” Ty Lee smiled hugging June. It only lasted a few seconds but it was a nice hug. Ty Lee went to let go but June still held her close. 

June spared a quick glance behind her to her bandmates before she bent down to place a kiss to Ty Lee’s lips. The kiss lasted longer than the hug. It was nice but that’s all it would be. A nice moment they shared because Ty Lee knew June enough to know she wouldn’t want anything more than this. Ty Lee didn’t mind it either so it was kind of a ‘goodbye kiss’ rather than a ‘see ya later’ kiss.

The trip home wasn’t too bad as always she learned and saw new things. Toph even called her from her new room at Roku State. She seemed to be enjoying it there. Ty Lee finally made it home passing the Ashton residence. Ty Lee assumed Azula was at Roku State living it up with Mai. If anyone wanted to stay in the Fire Nation Ty Lee would bet all her yuans on Azula, considering her father running for mayor and all. Plus, the girl just seemed like she liked it here with all the bullshit laws and bullshit people. Azula. It seemed like she couldn't escape her. Yeah she was pretty but she was so entitled. Ty Lee rolled her eyes as she got out of her car service vehicle.

"Thank you," She said to the driver grabbing her carrying bag. Not even three steps onto her lawn her front door opens.

“Lee’s Home!” Ty Lee heard a high pitched voice yell followed by six girls all identical to her running out of the house. 

“How was Circus?” _Fine, I wish I was still there_.

“Meet any cute boys?” _Not many_.

“Or girls?” _Too many_.

“What did you do?” _I was basically the mascot groupie for the band_.

“I used your room as an art room.” _Of course you did Ty Lin_.

“You look skinnier than usual, did you eat?” _Only Meat pockets and Cactus Juice_.

Her sisters fired off a speed round of questions all at once. Ty Lee was used to being bombarded with questions and could usually answer them back just as fast. But she was already tired from her trip and her sisters were making it worse.

"Can I talk to you guys later I'm so tired," She mumbled walking past her sisters. 

They all groaned except Ty Woo, she simply didn't care but they all left her alone. All seven girls entered the house to find their father and mother sitting on the couch. Ty Lee got a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. The aura in the house shifted dramatically as she looked at her parents. She felt like an argument would ensue upon her arrival but feeling the energy in the room she was sure one would happen now. Her parents were against her leaving in the first place as well as a few of her sisters. It was like they didn't want her to leave and it was frustrating because that's all Ty Lee wanted to do.

"Lee, you're back," Her mother said and Ty Lee resisted rolling her eyes. _Back by your request._

"How was your trip?" Her father followed after her mother. 

Ty Lee sighed before answering, "Good. What was the emergency?" Ty Lee's father looked to her mother. Then her mother looked at her sisters all huddled behind her.

"Girls can we talk to Lee alone?" Her mother asked her sisters. The girls mumbled but left and Ty Lee knew her sisters. They were probably going to eavesdrop anyway they could.

"Ty Lee..we have good news," Her father started.

"And it is?" She asked and her mother continued.

"You got mail from Ba Sing, you got accepted." Ty Lee couldn't help to roll her eyes.

"You called me home from going to the Earth Nation just to go back to the Earth Nation?" Ty Lee's father was visibly angry at her comment but she didn't care.

"We called you home to stop wasting your life with those girls!" Ty Lee scoffed at her father's words.

"How do you know it's a waste if it's not your life? Spirits, it's like I try to be myself but you don't like that! You want me to be this cookie cutter daughter but I'm not! Why can't you accept I'm not like them?" Ty Lee was tired of arguing mostly with her father over having total control over her life. 

"See I told you! She's been nothing but trouble since the day she was born!" Her father now ignores her to talk to her mother. He did that a lot. Ridicule her in front of her as if she wasn't there. All her mother did was sit there, never defending her just sitting there watching. 

"Why'd you call me back just to yell at me about my life choices? Why not leave me alone?" Ty Lee was used to the yelling matches at this point, but that didn't stop her from crying in frustration.

They went back and forth like that for a good fifteen minutes before Ty Lee had enough. She simply walked away from her father yelling to go to her room. She walked past her snooping sisters, not sparing them a glance. She slammed the door to her room making sure the house heard her anger before she cried herself to sleep that night. Being home was always stressful especially when her father went on one of his tangents. Ty Lee is always getting the worst of it. A few days later with the help of her sisters Lat, Lum and Lin she was packed and had boxes ready to leave again. 

Ty Lee made sure her parents weren't home the day she chose to leave again. She didn't feel like having another one sided argument. She remembered Chit Sang was involved in a moving service business and gave him a call. Their breakup was mutual so she had no problem calling him. Chit was nice enough to drive with Ty Lee to Ba Sing University and help her unpack. Chit was meeting a friend there so it worked out for both of them perfectly. It was a long four hour drive but at least she had company. Chit helped Ty Lee unpack the car but he had other things to do plus it was late at night. Boxes surrounded Ty Lee in her new dorm. She hoped whoever lived in the room with her wouldn't mind her late arrival. 

She began to unpack necessary things like bedding and clothing first. That took about an hour but she couldn't give up yet, not when boxes still flooded the living room area. Ty Lee sighed as she sat on her made bed. Her roommate seemed to have expensive taste. Just looking over at her side alone Ty Lee saw twelve pairs of shoes, some even the same just different colors. A loud clicking noise followed by a bang startled her off the bed. She quickly walked out to the makeshift living room to see a box blocking the door. _My roommate must be trying to get in_. Ty Lee quickly pulled the box from in front of the door only for it to open in front of her. A brunette and an even darker haired brunette fell face first. _Spirits, that had to hurt_.

"Are you two okay?" She asked them as they slowly got off the ground. That's when they turned around and both of them were stunned. _Welp, this just got interesting_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me trying to have a consistent writing schedule:  
> School: no❤️
> 
> Next chapter should be uploaded in a few hours because this is basically a filler:))


	8. The Zuko/Ty Lee Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula can’t go 24 hours in the same breathing space as Ty Lee without wanting to fight her. 🥰

Azula's eyes flung open and met with the pale colored ceiling of her dorm. She took a breath, then froze as she felt a body next to hers. She looked over and groaned. _So it wasn't just a bad dream that Ty Lee magically appeared at Ba Sing University_. Azula pushed Suki's sprawled out body toward the left where her bed meets the wall. Azula stretched out and looked to her right at the usual unmade blank bed, now made up with pink sheets. Ty Lee wasn't in her bed and Azula was grateful. Waking up to seeing her everyday would be something Azula wouldn't get used to.

Azula checked the time on her phone and sighed. She missed her six am workout class but still had time to make it to the eight thirty class. The morning shuttles wouldn't run again until ten thirty so she had to find another way to get there on her own. She climbed out of her bed and sighed. It was surreal. Ty Lee, the girl who made high school a living hell was her roommate. Azula's stomach began to bubble with anger. Things were going moderately well for her then here comes a storm. Azula couldn't help thinking how different things would be if Mai just stuck to the plan. Mai would be her roommate and maybe she even would have integrated well with the group of people Azula befriended. They all equally seemed invested in Azula's life, so the group liked what they knew of Mai already. _If Mai didn't go to stupid Roku State I wouldn't be so fucked right now._

Azula grabbed her bathroom essentials, lucky she was gifted with one of the few rooms with an attached bathroom. She did her morning routine quickly before entering the bedroom again. Suki was still dead to the world while Ty Lee was nowhere to be found. Azula assumed she probably had a Saturday class because she came to the school so late. Azula groaned, Ty Lee's presence had shaken her and she barely got any sleep. Suki who wouldn't stop asking questions seemed to be sleeping like a baby. A buzzing noise from her night stand interrupted her thoughts. Azula slipped on an exercise shirt and picked up her phone. The name 'Bedazzle Bitch' in bold white letters appeared. Katara rarely called people she usually texted using weird emojis, Azula had yet to get used to them. Before Azula could speak yelling and clanging of dishes were heard through the receiver.

"Azula! Where is Suki?" Katara yelled over the noise giving Azula a headache. _It's barely eight am on a Saturday, you'd think she'd tone down the theatrics._

"She's asleep, why?" Azula held the phone away from her ear as Katara gasped loudly. Azula shook her head and placed the phone back to her ear as she heard Katara rambling.

"-late for her shift!" Was all Azula heard Katara say.

"I'll wake her," Azula said, hanging up on Katara while she was still speaking. Azula rolled her eyes and pulled the sheets off of Suki. Suki only groaned and curled into a ball. "You're late for work," Azula simply said watching Suki's eyes fly open.

"What?" Suki sat up quickly as Azula showed her the time on her phone. 

Suki groaned and hopped off the bed running to the bathroom. Azula shook her head and slipped on a pair of running shoes. Maybe Sokka could help her get to the workout studio. She knew he went there from time to time. She picked up her phone and walked out to the makeshift living room. She was hit with a wave of unfamiliar food. She looked over to see a light cloud of smoke coming from the small kitchen. _Sokka_. Azula pocketed her phone and charged to the kitchen to yell at him for trying to cook in her dorm...again.

"How many times do I have to tell-" She stopped quickly once she saw a girl in short shorts and a tight fitting top dancing around the kitchen. _Ty Lee_.

It seemed whenever Azula saw the girl a permanent scowl was bewitched onto her face. Ty Lee jumped slightly before a sweetening smile plastered on her face. _Kill me now_. Ty Lee took out the earphones in her ear and grinned over at Azula.

"Good morning roomie! Would you like some breakfast?" Ty Lee was being oddly calm about this whole situation. While Azula felt like she was being set up by the universe.

"No, I bet you poisoned it," Azula grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Yup, it’s poisoned with love!" Ty Lee smiled at Azula rolling her eyes. One thing hadn't changed and it was the joy Ty Lee got from annoying Azula. _It's just something about annoying entitled rich girls that just warms my heart._

"Spirits, how am I going to last months with you?" Azula groaned out loud. It seemed whenever she was slightly happy the spirits slapped her across the face.

"Aww, did somebody wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Ty Lee cooed making Azula throw her hands up in defeat. It was pointless in trying to start something because all they'd end up doing was going back and forth.

"I'm done with you." Azula mumbled leaving the kitchen with Ty Lee's laughs following her.

Azula's stomach tightened in annoyance but she wasn't going to give Ty Lee want she wanted or let her see her become even more upset. As Azula finished gathering her things for her workout class Suki came running out of the bedroom.

"Azula, I think I used your toothbrush." Azula scrunched up her face in disgust as she looked over at Suki.

"You're disgusting, I hope you threw it away after." Suki nodded then held out her phone to Azula. "What am I supposed to do with that?"

"I don't have yuans to buy a car service and the shuttles aren't running!" Suki panicked and Azula sighed.

Suki's distressed screaming seemed to catch Ty Lee's attention. Azula out of the corner of her eye could see Ty Lee popping her head out of the kitchen. Azula ignored her of course and focused on Suki.

"Fine, I'm only doing this because I need one too. You owe me." Azula slapped Suki's phone away and pulled out her own.

She searched up a car for the both of them but the fastest one was an hour wait. That would make Azula late for her class and Suki even later for her shift.

"Well?" Suki panicked and Azula shrugged.

"I can't find one." Azula mumbled flipping through the stupid app. Ty Lee cleared her throat and stepped further into the living room.

Suki and Azula looked over to her. "Um, I have a car. I could take you." Ty Lee smiled as Suki nodded and Azula rolled her eyes. It was a last resort but at least her workout class was near the Kyoshi Lounge. She could get out with Suki and walk the rest of the way. 

"You are a good spirit, thank you! Come on Azula." Suki slipped on her shoes as she and a very annoyed Azula followed Ty Lee out.

Ty Lee's car was a little four door off white Toyota. Azula got in the backseat and Suki hopped in the front with Ty Lee. The ride was about ten minutes long but Suki wasn't any more later than she already was. And Azula was about five minutes early but she still had to walk to the studio. 

"You are a lifesaver!" Suki said as she was running toward the Kyoshi Lounge. Azula rolled her eyes and got out of the car.

"Wow, she's sweet. How did you two become so close?" Ty Lee voiced as Azula slammed the door.

"Fuck you." Azula mumbled as she walked away.

"You're welcome, Zula! See you at home!" Ty Lee honked driving off.

_See you at home_. Azula would throw up if she didn't find it so repulsive. Ty Lee hadn't been at Ba Sing for more than twenty four hours and she already made Azula want to drop out. Azula was thankful for her workout class because now she could work off some of her nerves. After about an hour and a half class Azula was beat. Maybe it was because while everyone was taking breaks she powered through them. Her limbs were sore and sweaty but regardless she felt a little better.

"You're a little fired up today," Sokka voiced from next her. She shrugged, gathering her things on a bench.

"Rough night," Azula mumbled wiping the sweat from her forehead with a gym towel.

"Rough night with Suki?" Sokka questioned and Azula rolled her eyes.

In the month they've known each other Azula hasn't explicitly said she was open to being with women. Sokka however just assumed she was because he got a "vibe" from her. Azula knew Sokka and Suki were into dating both women and men, while to her knowledge Aang and Katara were both straight. Suki and Azula hangout more only because Suki's roommate had an abnormal sex drive. And Suki needed somewhere to sleep. This manifested Sokka’s theory of Azula and Suki being secret lovers. When honestly there was nothing happening between the two. _He’s definitely jealous and into Suki._

"No, weirdo. I got a roommate." Sokka looked a little relieved before his eyes widened.

"Wait, wait. Since when do we have a roommate?" Azula scoffed and carelessly threw her sweaty towel at Sokka. He dodged it quickly letting it hit the floor. _Ming will get it_.

"I got a roommate last night. You know since it's my room and you guys just mooch." Sokka hummed in acknowledgment and followed Azula out of the gym.

"Is she hot?" Sokka asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"She's an annoying bitch." Azula mumbled as they walked to the Kyoshi Lounge.

"But is she hot?" Azula rolled her eyes and opened the door for Sokka.

"Dummies first." Sokka laughed but didn’t question Azula further. He walked past Azula to sit on one of the green couches. 

Azula and Sokka waited for the shuttle which wouldn't arrive for another forty minutes. Sokka brought them water as they waited in the lounge, separate from the restaurant. As Azula was scrolling through social media she felt the couch she was sitting on with Sokka dip. She looked over to see Katara with her head resting on the back of the couch. 

"Morning shift got you, huh sis?" Sokka voiced as Azula continued to scroll.

"Yes. Plus, Haru came in with his friends. Suki would've handled them if she was on time for her shift." Azula snorted trying to hold in a laugh and failing miserably. "Azula it's not funny. I'm so embarrassed." Reminiscing on their failed night together was actually as funny as Mai said it was. After the fact, in the moment Azula was beyond pissed.

"Sorry about it. Oh Katara, we have a roommate," Sokka interrupted Azula's laughing. Now her small happiness at bedazzle bitch's misfortune was gone.

"We have a roommate?" Katara looked to Azula who rolled her eyes and pocketed her phone.

"I have a roommate, yes." Azula glared at Sokka for bringing up her roommate.

"Oh what's her name? I didn't get any emails of a new student on my floor. I have to make another name label for your door now." Azula rolled her eyes.

“You go ask her what her name is. I’m waiting outside.” Azula against Sokka and Katara’s protests walked out of the lounge.

She headed for the curb where the shuttle would be in now thirty five minutes. Azula sighed and sat on the edge of the curb pulling out her phone. If one person would understand it would be Mai. It was a Saturday morning, Mai was either asleep or watching Kuruk Island on her phone. Just as Azula was about to call, her phone rang.

“Your timing is impeccable.” Azula said into the receiver. Mai’s humming of acknowledgement was heard through the phone.

“Our lives are connected. When my life’s gone to shit, yours probably has too.” Mai sighed into the phone. _That was true slightly_.

“Point taken. What’s wrong?” Azula leaned against a pole as she listened to Mai. Even though they can’t see each other she knew Mai was annoyed.

“Zuko is officially an Agni Kai.” Azula groaned in annoyance at her brother.

Zuko, being affiliated with those jerks confirmed all the years of Azula calling him the king of dumbasses. The majority of the Agni Kai frat boys were homophobic or just downright creeps. Zuko was neither of those things so him being a part of them baffled both Azula and Mai.

“It’s official, Zuko is a dumbass. Did you tell him that?” Mai made a small noise only Azula could recognize. 

“What do you think?” Mai hated the frat probably more than Azula did.

“He gets more and more disappointing.” Mai sighed again and Azula noted her friend was deeply troubled by this. _Now I have to call Zuko._

“Your turn.” It was Azula’s turn to sigh.

“I finally got a roommate and it's Ty Lee.” Mai unexpectedly burst out laughing and it was scarily loud for her. “What the fuck?” 

“Sorry. I-It was unexpected.” Mai was still laughing and Azula almost wanted to laugh too but she refrained from it. But her anger surrounding the situation dimmed slightly. It would be back full force as soon as Azula hung up though.

“You’re kinda being an asshole right now.” Azula couldn’t help but smile small. If Mai found something this funny it had to be extremely fucked up.

“So Miss Sunshine followed you to Ba Sing.” Mai finally stopped laughing and Azula rolled her eyes.,“It sure feels like it and Suki already likes her. Before you know it she’ll have sea-weaseled her way into every function. I might even have to consider her a part of my friend group.” Azula shivered in disgust.

“Would it be so bad?” Mai questioned and if they were together Azula would have slapped her. 

“Yes.” Mai just hummed in response.

“Well, shit. I don’t know I’ve never been unfortunate enough to be in this type of situation.” Azula rolled her eyes.

“This is your fault you know that right?” Mai made a noise of amusement.

“How is any of this my fault?” Azula scoffed into the receiver.

“If you had just come to Ba Sing University with me I wouldn’t have to be in this predicament.” Mai was ready to rebuttal but decided against it. 

She and Azula both knew arguing would be futile. So they ended the call agreeing to disagree and both with their own problems still unsolved. Mai with her Zuko problem and Azula with her Ty Lee problem. Azula sighed standing up as she saw the shuttle approaching.

Sokka quickly came to her left side, “So your roommate's name is Ty Lee.” Azula glared up at the lanky boy version of Katara.

“You're being more annoying than usual,” Azula mumbled, boarding the shuttle with Sokka, who just laughed. _I thought being nice earned you good karma? What a load of bull-horse shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aww, Azula and Mai both having relationships issues at the same time. this is friendship goals right :))


	9. Okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: there will be a heterosexual kiss✨  
> Mai pov chap because she deserves the spotlight.😊

Mai couldn't stop thinking about Zuko joining the Agni Kai fraternity. It was like her boyfriend was standing with everything she was against. Mai didn't tell people about her sexuality but she didn't hide it either. The only people who really knew were Azula and Mai's parents. Neither of them seemed to mind it. Mai figured what Zuko didn't know wouldn't hurt him. She wasn't hiding it from him, it just never came up in conversation. If Zuko were to ask she'd tell him, but for now things would remain as they were. Maybe if she told him she was bisexual or that his sister was fluid in her dating choices Zuko would drop the frat. _Probably not though._

Zuko joined the frat to please his absent father. Mai was sure of that but what she wasn't sure of was why both Zuko and Azula wanted to please him so badly. After everything he put them through they still fend for his validation. _It must be trust fund baby syndrome_. Mai could kind of understand why though. It was their father but that still shouldn't excuse what he's done. For now Mai wouldn't dwell on Zuko and Azula's daddy issues but she would try and convince Zuko to leave the frat. If not for her at least for his sister. Maybe today Zuko would listen instead of dismissing her. A sigh fell from Mai’s lips as she finished her makeup. She never was one to over do it with makeup but she liked it. She perfected her heavy eye makeup look over the years. She went from deep cat-raccoon eyes to early 2000s metal band. The latter worked well.

“Wait.” She deadpanned hearing a knock at the door. She got up from her small vanity in her bedroom and slipped on a pair of shoes. 

She grabbed one of the designer purses she stole from Azula’s ‘I don't want anymore’ pile and headed to her dorm door. She opened it to find her idiot boyfriend smiling holding flowers. The smile he wore when giving her flowers always made her bite her tongue. The thing wasn’t the act itself but the particular type of flowers Zuko bought. Mai hated them, the smell, the look, everything about the damned things. Whenever she'd try to tell Zuko how much she hated them she'd stop. It was that damn smile he gave holding them up to her. How could she have the heart to tell him when he looked like that? So every time without fail when their date was over she’d toss them in the garbage. 

“Hey, I got you these.” Zuko held up the flowers and Mai held her breath putting on a small smile. 

“Thank you, what’s the occasion?” She took the flowers and sat them on a nearby table. I'll toss them later.

“I thought girls like it when guys are spontaneous?” With her back turned she rolled her eyes at him with a smile. _We've been dating for almost two years and you still think I'm like most girls_?

“Yeah, but when have you known me to follow in step with other girls?” Zuko shrugged and Mai finally turned back around.

They were being awkward without a doubt. They haven’t seen much of each other since Zuko’s initiation to Agni Kai. Now that he’s been accepted he suddenly had time for his girlfriend. This would be their first meeting in weeks that'd last longer than fifteen minutes.

“I was being nice.” Mai couldn’t help smiling at him. She wondered how such a sweet guy would want to befriend a bunch of asshole frat boys. 

Mai wrapped her arms around Zuko’s neck and he smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. “You’re so weird.” Mai said looking up at Zuko. Before Zuko said anything back Mai pressed her lips against his.

Usually kissing Zuko was pleasant but not this time. Mai was closer to him and could smell Zuko's cologne. But the smell was overwhelming like he drowned himself in it before he came to Mai's. He usually only did that when he smoked weed but Mai could usually taste it. It had a distinct taste, not a bad one but not the best either. Mai couldn't help wrinkling her nose at the pungent smell. Zuko pulled away in confusion.

"What's wrong?" He asked and Mai removed her hands from behind Zuko's neck. 

"You sure did pack on the cologne." She said and Zuko scratched the bed of head, shrugging. 

"Umm, I was smoking and I didn't want you to smell it on me." Mai arched a brow at her boyfriend. He suddenly wasn't looking at her anymore and his posture changed. _Was he lying_? 

Mai grabbed his shirt and took a sniff. Zuko just stood there letting Mai inspect him like airport security. Under the heavy layer of cologne Mai found a faint smell of cigarettes and she knew Zuko didn't smoke those. So it had to be the Agni Kai house she was smelling on him. _First they corrupt my boyfriend's time, now his clothes._

"Why'd you lie?" Mai said, releasing her grip on Zuko. She heard Zuko groan as she walked away from him to grab her phone off the charger.

"I didn't want you to get mad." Zuko voiced from behind her. She sighed turning back to him. Zuko never lied and the fact that he's starting to troubled Mai.

"You know ever since you started hanging with those homophobic assholes you've changed. I'm not sure I like this new Zuko." Mai sat her things down, their dinner plans could wait.

"Not this again. You and Azula already talked my ear off about joining the Agni Kai." Zuko tossed his hair, that's when Mai noticed it wasn't as long as it usually was. _When did he have time to get a haircut?_

Mai rolled her eyes at her idiot boyfriend. "Don't you think if there are multiple people telling you something's bad that said thing could be I don't know...bad?" Zuko rolled his eyes back at Mai and crossed his arms. _His favorite defensive pose_.

"Not when said multiple people are just you and Azula." Mai let air pass through her lips at Zuko's comment. She didn't intend on fighting with him before their date but now Zuko had done it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mai mimicked Zuko's pose, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"You two talk shit about people all the time. How's that any different from when the Agni Kai do it?"

"Please tell me you're not comparing Azula and I gossiping to your frat boyfriends literal homophobia." Zuko groaned and threw his hands in the air. _He's so dramatic_.

"They're not homophbic!" Zuko was becoming visibly angry and Mai couldn't help rolling her eyes at the absurdity of it all. 

She sighed, reverting back to her usual blank stare. It was getting more and more clear Zuko was too attached to this frat already. They rarely fought but it seemed every time they were together that's all they did. It was a bit exhausting and Mai hated it. But if being friends with Azula for years taught her anything it was if you know you're right don't back down. 

"Are you telling me or yourself?" Mai watched her boyfriend's jaw and fist clench in anger. 

Seeing him so riled up reminded her of when they were kids and Zuko had a temper. He was always acting out and angry at the world. Mai didn't know why neither did Azula. Every time Mai asked Azula would reply, 'Zuzu's problems are his own, I'm not his keeper'. But when his parents divorced, he suddenly mellowed out. The way he’s acting now could be added to the list of things she blamed the Agni Kai for. Maybe she should blame Ozai instead. It seemed that all of her boyfriend and best friend's problems stemmed from that man. It was like none of them could escape him and his aura of negativity. 

"Look, I don't want to fight with you. The Agni Kai may have been problematic in the past but it's different now. I'm not going to leave it because you and Azula made up this stupid grudge against them for their past. So you both should just drop it." Mai was willing to keep arguing but it was something that was telling her to give in. She could continue it but she knew things would probably end badly. 

She sighed uncrossing her arms, "Okay." Azula would yell at her for giving up a fight she could’ve won. Mai knew that, but what more could she do if Zuko was unyielding to her words?

Zuko sighed, “So we’re good then?" _No_.

"I said okay." Zuko nodded immediately believing that the fight was over but it was far from it.

It was infuriating that Zuko wasn't listening. It was like he was so wrapped up into making daddy dearest happy that everything else didn't matter. Mai wasn't one to hold onto things, even as a child. If she was told to let it go she would but there were two things she'd never let go of. The former she didn't like to think about and the latter being this argument. She'd hold onto both, bury them deep down to keep things in her life balanced. She wasn't the type to hold a grudge but circumstances proved her otherwise. She hoped for everyone's sake that she wouldn't need to dig up either of her problems or have to face them but she knew it was inevitable. _Pushing them off seemed like the right choice_. Mai took a breath burying the emotion down. 

"Good now can we go?" Zuko opened her dorm door waiting for her to exit. 

"Fine." Mai sighed, grabbing her things and walking past Zuko. "The flowers you brought me are ugly by the way." She voiced walking down her dorm hall not sparing a glance at her boyfriend following in her steps. 

"What?" Zuko's steps behind Mai slowed but she didn't. Suddenly the smile he gave didn't outweigh the flowers anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching victorious and Beck and Jade remind me of Zuko and Mai👁👄👁
> 
> Oh and I have a writing schedule now every Saturday a new chap:))


	10. It started with a shampoo bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty Lee breathes and Azula hates that.🤗

The past few days for Ty Lee have been nothing but trying to make sure everything was correct. She was either going to the service center or trying to put her side of the room together. Azula had pretty much decorated the place like it was her own but Ty Lee didn't mind. It was less work for her. She's been so busy with everything else so interacting with Azula has become a rarity. Ty Lee tried to cater to Azula's high class personality but it always resulted in arguing. So, annoying Azula whenever Ty Lee could was a nice payback reward. Ty Lee finally got the chance to relax in her dorm without having to run here to sign this or run there to grab that. Her side of the room was finally done so she had nothing more to do. She sat on her bed and just wasted time before her next class. She was unfortunate (since being accepted so late) and got stuck with a night class. To make it worse the class was said to be difficult. 

Ty Lee sighed as she scrolled through her Instagram. It was nothing more than her previous classmates doing the same things they usually did just in college. She was about to turn her phone off when she noticed her notifications light up. She saw she had three new followers. She only knew one of them because it was Azula's friend she'd given a ride to. She followed Suki and saw that they had mutual followers or a mutual follower. She saw they both followed Mai and Azula, the only difference was Azula didn't follow Ty Lee back. Ty Lee’s two other new followers she didn't know, _katara.bluestone and _boomerangguy__. Ty Lee wouldn't have followed the two back if she hadn't seen that they shared mutual followers. 

"What the fuck?" Ty Lee popped her head up over her phone to see the conjoined bathroom door fly open. 

"What's wrong Azula?" Azula was holding her shampoo bottle and what looked to be a candy wrapper. 

For the most part it had been a quiet evening. Azula had come back from the gym and had been in the bathroom since. Ty Lee almost forgot she was there until her distressed yell just now. Ty Lee watched as Azula glared at her with her hair dripping wet onto their small bedroom rug. Without her makeup Azula didn't look as intimidating when she glared. Ty Lee always thought that Azula was pretty but seeing her without makeup just confirmed it. 

"You used my shampoo and left candy wrappers on the floor!" Azula yelled causing Ty Lee to let out a little laugh.

"You're serious? I thought something actually happened."Ty Lee's nonchalant answer only made Azula angrier. Ty Lee had to refrain from smilingly because it was like she was seeing an angry puppy. _She looks adorable_.

"Yes, I'm serious you slob! Do you have no home training?" Azula was moving her arms animatedly trying to get her point across. Ty Lee couldn't help laughing. "What is so funny?" 

"You." Azula scoffed, crossing her arms with the wrapper and shampoo bottle still in them. 

"Me? I'm funny because I don't think you should use my shit without permission?" Ty Lee was a fit of laughter now. It was comical to Ty Lee how easily worked up Azula could get. It was like the girl lived for fighting. Luckily for Azula she met her match. Ty Lee lived with six sisters, she quickly learned how to grow a backbone.

"Yeah pretty much." Ty Lee laughed as Azula groaned in annoyance. "But as much as I'm enjoying this, I didn't use your shampoo or leave the candy wrappers."

Azula rolled her eyes holding up her shampoo and the candy wrapper. "If I didn't do it and you didn't, who did? A fucking rat-monkey?" Ty Lee shrugged, smiling at Azula.

"Could have been." Azula threw the candy wrapper at Ty Lee which landed far from her before she left the bedroom. Azula made sure to slam the door behind her as she charged in. Ty Lee couldn't help laughing as she heard Azula loudly complain through the bathroom door. _Now, she's blaming me for stuff I didn't do. She has completely lost it._

~~~

Azula was a ball of anger when she left her dorm. Ty Lee had crossed the line once again. Using Azula shampoo was practically unforgivable. Everyone knew not to touch Azula things but it seemed that Ty Lee didn't get the memo. She stayed quiet as she and Sokka met up and began walking to their evening class together. Sokka seemed to notice her mood and left her be for the time being. It was actually peaceful until a certain bushy haired boy caught up to them.

"Wait, we have a roommate?" Aang asked jogging to get along the right side of Sokka. Azula, on Sokka's left, rolled her eyes at the bushy haired boy.

"I like how you all keep saying 'we' like you have to live with the bitch." Azula tightened her grip on her book bag strap as Sokka laughed. He seemed to come back to life in Aang's presence.

"So, it is true. The one time I’m not with you guys I miss everything!" Aang flailed his arms about, truly in disarray. _I am friends with the idiots_.

"You missed nothing." Azula mumbled as the three entered their shared math class. 

Azula still couldn’t get over the both of them in an advanced college course but she still stands by what she said. They were idiots. The three took their usual sits in the middle of the lecture room. The roaster fluctuated between even and odd numbers but that didn't stop it from being a packed class. Every other week they'd get a new student than that same week someone would drop the class because the work was too much. 

Currently, they were back to having an odd number of students. It happened to be Joo Dee, an older woman trying to get her degree. Apparently she took the class by mistake and was out just as quickly as she came. Now, Azula had her space back at her table that seated two. She looked over at Aang and Sokka's table next to hers as they struggled to make room for their books and laptops. Azula sprawled her materials neatly around her and waited for the professor to enter the lecture room. 

"Are we still on for dinner at the lounge?" Sokka asked out loud. Azula nodded scrolling on her phone.

"Yup, I'm going to try the seaweed soup this time." Aang replied grinning happily.

"You tried it last time." Azula voiced never looking up from her phone but in the corner of her eye she saw Aang's grin falter. She smirked as she watched him try to come up with something to say but before he could Sokka spoke.

"Azula, isn't that your hot roommate?" Azula rolled her eyes but didn't engage further.

Since Saturday (it's Tuesday now) any remotely pretty girl that walked by was 'Azula's hot roommate'. She wasn't going to fall for Sokka's running joke again. He didn't even know what Ty Lee looked like. Over the weekend, every time Sokka showed up at Azula's dorm Ty Lee wasn't there. The only person who knew what she looked like was Suki. And Sokka obviously hadn't pieced together that he should've just asked Suki. Instead he went around accusing every girl he encountered of being 'Azula's hot roommate' like it was the witch trials.

"That joke wasn't funny the first seven times you told it." Azula said, throwing a glare at Sokka. But he wasn't looking at her with his usual goofy grin. 

His eyes were locked at the front of the room at something or someone. Azula tilted her head from behind her phone to see what he was looking at and sure enough Sokka was right (for once). Ty Lee stood at the front of the room chatting it up with some guy Azula didn't even know existed until now. 

"She is pretty. Is she in this class?" Aang asked as Sokka grinned and nudged him.

Azula's eyes quickly widened in realization of Aang's words. "Oh, fuck no." The room got oddly quiet after that, so quiet you could hear a feather drop.

Everyone's head began turning to Azula as she kept her eyes on the annoying sea-leech she lived with. Ty Lee and the boy she was chatting with eyes were on Azula too. This isn't happening. Sokka's laughter was the only thing that broke the spell of silence. Everyone went on as if nothing happened but Azula kept glaring down toward the front of the room. Ty Lee went on talking with the boy sparing quick glances toward Azula and smiling. She smiled like she knew she was making Azula's life a walking nightmare. 

"That's got to be her, Azula hates her." Sokka continued laughing as Aang rubbed the back of his neck. Azula didn't answer as she focused on ways she could throw Ty Lee out of the classroom without being arrested or kicked off campus. 

"Why, she seems nice?" Azula snapped her eyes to Aang making him flinch.

"Nice people don't use your shampoo without asking or leave stupid candy wrappers on the bathroom floor." Aang held up his hands in surrender.

"I do both of those things." Sokka voiced, causing Azula to give a dry laugh.

"And I think you're an asshole, who owes me fifty yuans." Sokka’s eyes widened as he looked at a very upset Azula. 

"Your shampoo costs fifty yuans?" Azula rolled her eyes and pointed up to her hair. 

"You think my hair would look this good if my shit was cheap?” Sokka shook his head ready to defend himself when he stopped. Ty Lee was standing behind Azula now and he didn’t want to make a bad first impression. 

"Hey Zula, you left so quickly I didn't get to say bye." Sokka watched as Azula’s face twisted in various forms of emotions. Azula turned her head and looked up at Ty Lee. She was standing there with a big smile plastered on her face. Azula’s stomach buzzed in annoyance.

“Hi, I’m Sokka and this is Aang.” Sokka drew Ty Lee’s attention over to Aang and himself. 

“We’re Azula’s friends.” Aang smiled and Ty Lee smiled back being her friendly self. Azula threw a look over to the two boys. They were definitely going to hear about this later.

“I’m Ty Lee, Azula's roommate.” She smiled, poking Azula’s arm. Azula recoiled at her touch and glared. 

“You’re in the wrong class, the prerequisites are down the hall.” Ty Lee smiled and bent down so she was eye level with Azula.

Ty Lee disregarded Azula’s usual crude natured words toward her and her IQ. It was like a game and the goal was to push Azula. It started the same every-time, Azula saying something mean and Ty Lee countering with a little quip that shut her up. Though she enjoyed making the spoiled rich girl frustrated, a small part of her was still bothered by Azula’s attitude toward her. She tried and for the life of her could not figure out why Azula disliked her so much. ‘I hate you because you’re you’ just didn’t seem to satisfy Ty Lee. It had to be something more but for now Ty Lee would enjoy playing the game.

“No, I’m definitely in the right class. And I think this is my seat.” Ty Lee tilted her head waiting for Azula to move. Azula’s scowl only deepened as she stood her ground. 

“Find another seat.” Azula leaned over glaring into Ty Lee’s eyes. 

Ty Lee’s smile only widened at their proximity. A little closer they might have touched noses. Ty Lee wasn’t going to be the first to back down and she knew Azula’s pride wouldn’t let her either. Ty Lee placed her hand on top of Azula’s folder and began pushing it toward Azula. Slowly, so their faces inched closer. Ty Lee was moving in and she could see the uncertainty clouding Azula’s eyes. But Azula was stubborn and kept her lips in a permanent lip curling scowl. They were getting closer, too close and Azula wasn’t moving away. Ty Lee could feel Azula’s uneven breathing on her lips. We're too close but I can’t stop now. If Azula didn’t move their faces would touch. _Did she want them to touch?_

“Want to kiss?” Ty Lee teased trying to make Azula back down. It was like the two of them were in a trans glaring back and forth for who was in control. But Azula’s eyes widened and a faint blush flooded her cheeks. _I got you_.

“Fuck you.” Azula snatched her folder from underneath Ty Lee’s hand and put as much space in between them as she could. It wasn’t much and Ty Lee laughed as she took the sit next to Azula. _I guess I won this round princess_.

“What was that?” Aang whispered and Sokka shook his head. 

“No idea, but I'm going to find out.” Sokka threw Azula a few glances out of the corner of his eye then smirked. _Azula is definitely into her hot roommate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol I lied but only because I pre wrote this chapter, but starting now every Saturday an update:))


	11. Progress, I guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka wanted to play matchmaker but it ends v badly. 🙃

Sokka and the entire advanced college math class watched as Ty Lee and Azula went back and forth answering the professor’s questions. It was almost like watching a high intensity sports match. Everyone was on the edge of their seat wondering who would be the first to slip up. It was a rhythm and even the professor fed into the energy. Ty Lee and Azula were evenly matched in skill and in determination. Neither would back down even though class ended a minute ago. Sokka couldn’t remember how they had gotten started but it was somewhere in the middle of the lesson. _They've been going at it for almost twenty-five minutes now_.

“Correct again!” Ty Lee smirked toward Azula, who rolled her eyes and eagerly waited for the next question. It was insane and the questions only got harder. Sokka knew Azula was smart but this was teetering on the line of prodigy status and Ty Lee was right there with her. _And I thought she was scary before. I’m friends with an evil genius._

“Correct!” Azula smirked toward Ty Lee who mirrored her. Sokka’s immediate reaction was to give a swift slap to Aang’s chest. _He had to see what I'm seeing, right?_

“Ow, what?” Aang took his eyes off the two math prodigies. 

“Dude, do you not see what I’m seeing?” Sokka beamed, as Aang rubbed the back of his neck in confusion.

“No...” Sokka rolled his eyes at his oblivious friend. _How could he not see Azula was actually showing interest in someone?_ Sokka had to admit he was wrong about Azula’s love interest before. 

He thought Suki and Azula were secretly dating up until a few days ago. He also even thought Azula’s best friend, Mai and her were long distance lovers. Though he has had some bad luck with his lovedar, he was sure that it was right this time. Ever since Ty Lee’s arrival, she was all Azula seemed to talk about. Even if it was just to complain about her presence. The idea was still exciting. Azula has feelings would definitely be the talk of dinner. But only if Sokka could get Aang on the same page. They had to be a unit if they wanted to confront Azula. If they weren’t she’d likely take them down with a few short but very hurtful words. _Hopefully, it won’t come to that._

For the month or two he’s known Azula the group as a whole was only able to squeeze out bits and pieces of information out of her. The most they knew was she was a high school athlete and a damn good one. _Suki and I may have searched up a few of her old volleyball clips on Youtube_. They also knew Azula was super rich, like she could throw yuans away because she thought they were dirty type of rich. _She has done it before too._ And they also knew she was smart, exhibit A her battle with Ty Lee right now. 

“It’s so obvious they’re into each other.” Sokka shook his head.

Aang scrunched up his nose and looked over to Azula and Ty Lee. “I don’t know Sokka, they seem kind of hostile. Especially Azula.” _Okay, maybe their energy was a bit aggressive but it was Azula. She’s aggressive most of the time_. 

Sokka followed Aang and rejoined the class in watching Azula and Ty Lee. _I’m surprised no one’s left, class ended a good ten minutes ago_. Sokka peaked around the room noticing one or two empty seats but mostly everyone stayed. He didn’t blame people for staying. Azula and Ty Lee were putting on a show of pure talent. The way they both solved complex problems in different fields of math mentality was pure insanity. They even got Professor Wang to actually smile as he read off problem after problem. 

“Sixteen!” Azula and Ty Lee called out at the same time. The whole room held their breath anticipating the answer. It was the first time Azula and Ty Lee were in sync in answering a question. The flow of back and forth had been broken. It was a new pace and made the pressure even more suffocating. 

Professor Wang wiped his brow still smiling as he took off his glasses, “Out of my fourteen years teaching I have never met anyone that could solve these problems in the time you two have.” He was giving them praise that they deserved. Some students clapped and others congratulated them. What Ty Lee and Azula did was virtually unheard of. _More of a reason for them to get together._

“Thank you, and thank you Professor Wang.” Ty Lee smiled, bumping shoulders with Azula. Azula groaned and leaned forward onto her desk, putting all her weight on her hands. 

“Enough chit chat, am I right?” Azula snapped, Professor Wang slipped his glasses back on.

“Are we right?” Ty Lee corrected putting emphasis on the 'we'. That caused Azula to roll her eyes and Sokka to grin.

Professor Wang looked down onto his desk as the room fell silent again, “No, it was actually a negative sixteen.” Azula looked like she wanted to strangle someone, while Ty Lee shrugged it off, “Anyway, class is dismissed and homework is posted and due next class. Have a good rest of your evening.” Professor Wang announced as the room began to fill with noise of students packing up to leave.

“Well, I guess we tied,” Ty Lee voiced. This caused Azula to scoff, throwing a look at Ty Lee. 

“I didn’t notice.” Azula mumbled packing her things. It was then Sokka got a brilliant idea. He slipped on his backpack and walked in front of Azula and Ty Lee’s shared desk.

“Hello ladies, that was some serious math solving.” Ty Lee laughed, which is what Sokka hoped she’d do. _Perfect, butter her up then go in for the kill._

“Thanks, it was nothing. Zula and I used to go at it like this all the time on the debate club.” Ty Lee smiled, and Azula groaned in annoyance.

“I thought I told you to stop calling me that.” Azula grumbled in a sour mode. Sokka couldn’t help finding their personalities so different but similar at the same time. 

"Do you like it when I call you princess then?" Ty Lee inched toward Azula, who leaned away putting a hand between them. 

"I like it when you don't call me at all." Ty Lee just laughed, making Azula even more irritated. _I'm sensing some repressed feelings here._

“Anyway, Ty Lee what are you up to like right now?” Sokka smiled as Aang approached them. _Perfect_.

“Nothing really.” Ty Lee shrugged and Azula seemed to catch on to what Sokka was trying to do. She glared at him and it made him almost back out but he didn’t instead he passed off the baton. He hit Aang in the chest and for once Aang got his cue right. 

“We’re all heading to the Kyoshi Lounge for dinner, wanna join?” Aang smiled, and if looks could kill Sokka and Aang would both be dead. Azula was visibly shaking in anger. _She’ll get over it, right?_

Ty Lee smiled, "Sure, if it's okay with you?" Ty Lee then looked to Azula. Sokka had to act fast, he couldn't let this opportunity to push these two together go to waste.

"No way-" Sokka interrupted Azula just as she uttered a sound.

"No way, of course it's cool with her." Sokka grinned as Azula threw daggers at him. 

"Since when do you speak for me?" Azula crossed her arms and Sokka shrugged.

"You know I don't want to intrude-" Ty Lee began but again Sokka interrupted. _Getting these two together is like trying to patch a ship with holes in._

"You're not! Aang why don't you and Ty Lee head to the Lounge? Azula and I will meet you there." Sokka took the moment of confusion and grabbed Azula by her backpack strap, dragging her out of the room. It was a bad move but this was a game he was playing for the long run. _I hope she doesn't kill me_. As Sokka and Azula were a good foot away from the classroom Azula finally broke free from Sokka's death grip.

"What the actual fuck is wrong with you?" Azula growled, pushing Sokka hard in the chest. He stumbled a few feet back but luckily didn't fall. _Spirits, I feel like I've been hit by a linebacker._

"Dude, I'm doing this for you. You're too shy to do it on your own." Sokka rubbed his chest with both hands. _This is definitely going to bruise later_. 

"And what am I "too shy" to do on my own?" Azula snapped as the two walked out of Ba Sing hall making their way to the exit of the building.

"Ask Ty Lee out, you're obviously into her." Azula scoffed, but Sokka noticed Azula's face turning a small shade of pink. It was a little chilly out but not enough for rosy cheeks. _Yup, she's blushing or embarrassed, same thing._

"Have you not been listening to me these last few days? I don't like her, she's a nuisance." Azula huffed out but Sokka wasn't buying it. _There’s a thin line between love and hate_ , Sokka was determined to cut that line. He rolled his eyes and looked over at Azula who only glared up at him. She shook her head and walked ahead of him, but due to his height he could easily keep up.

"Come on, be real with me for a second. Ty Lee is hot, you're hot, are you seeing a pattern? Plus the way you guys acted in class? It definitely didn't look like you hated each other." Azula groaned in annoyance, rolling her eyes at Sokka. 

"Just because we're both hot is not a reason for any feelings. And what do you mean? In class it was a literal competition, not whatever you thought it was." Sokka let air pass through his lips before he cracked out into a smile. _Yeah right, I know what I saw_.

“So you do think she’s hot?” Azula groaned again, crossing her arms.

“Are you even listening to what I’m saying?”

“I’m hearing you, you didn’t deny it though.” Sokka grinned as he watched Azula roll her eyes. _She’s still blushing though, so I must be correct_.

“I admit she’s attractive but that doesn’t excuse the fact that she’s very very annoying. If murder were legal she’d be the first on my list.” Sokka didn’t care for the rest of Azula’s words after hearing that there was an attraction. That was all he needed to hear to know that finally his lovedar was right. 

“It’s just dinner, come on. Be nice?” Azula was about to yell at him but then her stomach growled.

She rolled her eyes, “I make no promises, let’s go.” _Progress, I guess_.

Sokka smiled, throwing his arm around Azula’s shoulder. But that turned fatal, when she gave him another linebacker like push sending him flying. _Bad move_. “This is going to be great just wait.” He said through gritted teeth, rubbing his side. 

~~~

This was not great. It was about an hour and a half of Azula being stuck next to Ty Lee in a very small booth. _Probably Sokka’s doing_. Speaking of Sokka, throughout the entire dinner he kept trying to make Ty Lee and Azula converse. Azula countered by either giving one word responses or simply shrugging. She didn’t understand what the interest was in him pushing for the two to be together. _Maybe he’s projecting his feelings onto me. If anything he’s the one too shy to ask Suki out._

Azula sighed feeling Ty Lee’s thigh knock against hers for the nth time that evening. The space in the booth only allowed for limited movement. The slightest movement involved touching shoulders and it made Azula’s skin crawl. It wasn’t pleasant and she just knew Ty Lee was taking pleasure in her pain. _Bitch_. 

“You were right Aang, the seaweed soup is good.” Ty Lee smiled, while Azula rolled her eyes. Sokka seemed to notice and mouthed something Azula couldn’t understand. _Spirits, what now_?

“I’m going to head to the bathroom. Aang?” Sokka elbowed Aang in the side while Azula shook her head. _He really won’t give up_.

“But I’m not finished with my soup.” Sokka shook his head.

He grabbed Aang by the collar and dragged them out of the booth, “Come on you idiot! We’re supposed to be a unit.” Sokka whispered yelled as they left Ty Lee and Azula alone. _He just keeps making this worse_.

Azula sighed and went on her phone trying to avoid all contact possibly. Ty Lee cleared her throat trying to get Azula’s attention but failed miserably. But Ty Lee knew it wouldn’t be easy, so she had a back up plan, “So, your boyfriend is nice.” Ty Lee voiced, immediately getting Azula’s attention. 

“Who?” Ty Lee smiled, turning to face Azula, bumping knees in the process. Azula swallowed back a complaint as Ty Lee got comfortable. 

“Sokka, you two seem close. Closer than you and Aang.” Azula rolled her eyes as she watched Ty Lee look on innocently like she wasn’t causing Azula a massive headache.

“You deduced that from one dinner?” Ty Lee smirked, she had Azula where she wanted her. Her little trick had made Azula say her first full sentence of the night. Ty Lee knew Azula was single, she just was trying to get Azula to talk without turning it into a big argument about nothing.

“No, I know you hate it but we do live together. He and Suki seem to be who you're closest to. Plus Sokka calls you on the phone a lot.” Azula gave a sarcastic laugh, Ty Lee brushed it off. 

If playing stupid was the way to get Azula to open up Ty Lee would endure it. She was used to Azula thinking she was clueless or dumb. Even after all their years competing in academic clubs and even today after their little competition in math she hoped Azula would see different. Ty Lee should’ve known better, Azula was blinded by her own shining presence that everyone else was a mere lackey to her. This was primarily the reason Ty Lee always resulted in teasing Azula, she hoped that through the teasing Azula that it would break that rich girl ego she held up. Ty Lee was wrong, it only resulted in Azula distancing herself more.

“We’ve been roommates for less than a week. And you’re wrong, Sokka and I aren't dating, he's just too invested in my life.” Ty Lee nodded, placing her arm on the table then leaning on her hand. Azula sighed leaning back into the booth. 

She was beyond annoyed at Sokka, especially now leaving her and Ty Lee alone. Azula couldn’t think with Ty Lee so close to her. It was like her perfume was making her dizzy or it was the constant touching of body parts whenever one of them slightly moved or even breathed. It was annoying and Azula didn’t know how much more she could take. And Ty Lee’s dumb questions about who’s she dating was making it worse.

“So, you’re dating Suki then?” Azula scrunched up her nose at the question. 

She didn't like to disclose her sexuality to anyone at all really. Especially if they were from the Fire Nation. Mai being the exception of course. But if word got out it ran the risk of it going back to the person Azula has been trying to keep it from since she began questioning herself, Ozai. If he found out, Azula would be completely ruined. It was the only thing that could ruin any connection she had to her father. It was her only flaw in her goal of perfection. If her father found out everything she worked for to be his perfect daughter would be thrown away. She wasn’t going to risk that for anyone or anything. 

She shook her head at Ty Lee, “No. Why are you suddenly interested in who I’m dating?” Azula was becoming suspicious on top of being annoyed, _was she somehow involved in Sokka’s stupid plan too_?

Ty Lee shrugged, Azula hadn’t noticed that in facing each other they were closer. Their knees touched and thanks to Ty Lee leaning on her hand their faces had distance. “I want to get to know you, we are roommates.” Azula shook her head at Ty Lee. _Bull-horse shit._

“What is this? What are you and Sokka planning?” Azula was fed up, dinner had irked her further after class. Ty Lee arched her brows, sitting up from her position. They were shoulder to shoulder again but Azula moved away leaving their knees together. Azula sighed trying to distance herself.

It was getting to her now. The way they touched the light conversation. _It felt wrong, it felt intimate_. Azula felt something foreign tug in her stomach. When her father ran for mayor, he had to meet with other nations. Other nations surely had to have heard of her father’s name, even his surname. Azula suddenly realized that she couldn’t hide from her name, even in Ba Sing Se. She knew Ozai wasn’t very liked outside of the Fire Nation especially by people in the lgbt community. The majority of her friends were a part of that community or allied with it. None of her friends asked about her parents but they had to know who she was right? They already knew each other before Azula had intruded.

Had this been a planned attack against her father this whole time? Were they using Azula to get to her father? ‘Ozai Ashton known anti-lgbt advocate has a gay daughter,’ seemed like very good headling that would destroy him and his image. She knew Ty Lee’s arrival was strange. Could she be working with her supposed friends too? It was all too ironic. The way they quickly allowed Azula in on their group, to how suddenly pushing her into gay relationships. Sokka had accused Azula of being with Mai, Suki and of liking Ty Lee. And like an idiot she may have admitted to him she was into women. _I’m a fool._

“You sound ridiculous. How can we plan something if we haven’t even spoken to each other until class today?” Azula let air pass through her lips, shaking her head. 

She was angry that she yet it again miscalculated everything. She was played and she just might lose everything, “Then why did you come?” Azula slammed her fist on the table, Ty Lee didn’t flinch. She held her own sitting up and looking toward Azula shocked at her outburst.

“I was invited.” Azula shook her head, she felt like she was being made fun of and she hated herself for being so easily fooled. She was a fool for ever thinking she could simply run away from her problems.

“Yeah against better judgment.” Ty Lee scoffed, crossing her arms. She was getting upset and frankly she was tired of Azula’s bitchy attitude.

The restaurant’s bustle and chatter seemed to become white noise as Ty Lee honed all her energy and intention into Azula, “What is your problem with me? I’m getting tired of this back and forth yelling match with you.” Azula huffed in annoyance, glaring over at Ty Lee.

This was their first real argument with no teasing on Ty Lee’s behalf. It was a serious one and one that seemed to bring nasty emotions out of the both of them. “My problem is you. You being here and everywhere I am. It’s like I’m being haunted by a dark spirit. Why are you here? Are you trying to get back at me? What is it?” Ty Lee was confused on what Azula was rambling about.

Every problem they had was Azula and any malicious actions committed were again Azula. Ty Lee had nothing she wanted from her and she had no reason to seek revenge. It was like Azula was fighting some dark spirit within herself and taking it out on Ty Lee for spirit knows what reason. “Please Azula,” Ty Lee sighed uncrossing her arms, “Aren’t you tired of this?”

Azula scoffed exiting the booth, “Yeah, let’s make it easier for both of us. Stay away from me bitch.” She turned on her heels and made her way toward the exit. Ty Lee huffed in annoyance, it wasn’t fair Azula got to call her names and treat her like trash. Ty Lee for once was going to take a stand against Azula. 

Ty Lee quickly slid out of the booth and tracked Azula down to the lounge in front of the restaurant, “You call me a bitch a lot but I think you need to look in a mirror.” Ty Lee raised her voice causing Azula to halt in her steps. The few students in the lounging area looked up from whatever they were doing to stare at the two. _Great, you gave us an audience._

Azula turned around glaring at Ty Lee, "Excuse me-" Ty Lee threw up her arms in frustration.

“I’ve been nothing but kind to you but all you want to do is argue with me!” Ty Lee hadn’t screamed like this since she was back home. Azula had never out of the years of knowing her made Ty Lee this angry before.

"Please don’t act innocent, Miss ‘prove it and kiss me’. You know you’ve crossed the line alot and you’re lucky I haven’t punched your face in yet." Ty Lee rolled her eyes and took steps toward Azula. They were a foot away from each other now and Ty Lee swore she could feel the anger radiating between them. Azula was making Ty Lee’s aura cloudy with all this negativity. 

"Tell me what is about me that makes your skin crawl? What did I ever do to you for you to hate me?” Ty Lee felt like crying out of pure rage but she knew Azula would capitalize on it.

Probably call her weak or pathetic and make it worse. Her eyes watered but she refused to let any tears fall as she glared back at Azula. Ty Lee was hoping it conveyed the anger she felt. 

Azula scoffed, crossing her arms,"You're-" Ty Lee shook her head not wanting to hear Azula’s tired old excuses. It was enough they were airing out their dirty laundry in front of strangers but saying the same old tired shit was used up. Ty Lee wanted a real answer this time.

"And don't say it's just because I'm annoying!" 

Azula rolled her eyes, throwing her hands up,"Well if you're not going to let me speak." Ty Lee felt an unfamiliar feeling rising in her chest. She needed to release it or else she felt like she’d burn up inside.

Ty Lee’s hands clenched into fist at her sides trying to cling to something as her anger rose, "You know what just shut up!" Azula laughed sarcastically and that made Ty Lee angier. 

Azula had enough and was ready to end this sad excuse of an argument, "Please-" Ty Lee moved closer to Azula to the point the tips of their shoes touched. It was like an invisible force was closing her throat. Azula felt heat rising within her, her cheeks were flushed in anger as she glared back at Ty Lee. _This is stupid._ Azula shook her head and tried to turn around but a grip held her in place.

Ty Lee’s grip tightened on Azula, "I said shut up and listen to me!" Azula wouldn’t admit it but the grip hurt, she didn’t know Ty Lee was so strong. Azula shrugged Ty Lee’s grip off but stayed in place. She’s never seen Ty Lee so angry before, it was very out of character for her. It sent an uncomfortable chill down her spine as she looked on waiting for Ty Lee to speak.

"There's something more going on here and I'm tired of you projecting whatever it is onto me. You've been rude and nasty and a downright bitch, when all I've ever done was be nice to you.” Azula rolled her eyes but froze when Ty Lee forced a finger into her face.

”I don't know who hurt you but it wasn't me so stop acting like I killed your lion-puppy. I'm tired of you thinking I'm dumb or a peasant or all the other hurtful things you've said to me in the four years we've known each other. I'm done with you and I'm done being nice to an ungrateful rich girl who bitches at the world because she's sad or angry or whatever is wrong with you." Azula was shocked and a little embarrassed as she looked at Ty Lee. 

Ty Lee’s chest rose and fell in anger before she made her exit. Ty Lee made sure her shoulder bumped roughly with Azula’s before she exited the Kyoshi Lounge. Azula didn’t say anything as she was forcibly pushed to the side. It was a switch in dynamic. Usually Azula had the last word but she had no argument. Why did she hate Ty Lee? She searched her brain and her being annoying just didn’t seem to hold anymore, like Ty Lee said. _Why do I hate her?_ It was a question she couldn’t answer. Her mind drew blank after blank. She couldn’t understand why Ty Lee’s words were affecting her so much. It’s not like she cared before or had she always cared but buried the emotion? Why was she suddenly questioning her decisions? _Stupid Sokka and this stupid dinner._

“Hey, what happened and where’s Ty Lee?” Aang asked, returning with Sokka. Azula clenched her fist in anger as she looked at them.

“Fuck you both.” Azula snapped, walking out the doors of the Kyoshi Lounge. She didn’t know where to go, her dorm was off limits and she wasn’t sure who to trust anymore. For the first time in a long time Azula felt alone. A loud clap of thunder was heard over head before a vicious downfall of rain fell. _Fuck everything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say make a Zuko Alone themed chapter about Azula? Yeah, thats what I heard. I’m on it. 😁


	12. Azula Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula does a deep dive into her trauma and opens her metaphorical third eye. How? By drinking tea. Tw: depictions (briefly) of child abuse.

Azula looked up from her now muddy shoes, she'd been walking in the rain for about twenty minutes. The rain wasn't as vicious as it was when she left the Kyoshi Lounge but it was still as cold. Azula shivered, crossing her arms over her chest to receive any kind of warmth. She didn't know where to go, she left her book bag at the lounge, hopefully the staff got it before it was stolen. And to top it off her phone was dead. So she really was as alone as she felt. Her soaking wet clothes clung to her body as she walked into the city area of Ba Sing Se. She long since left the campus grounds, being there just made her feel physically sick. She didn't know who to trust, once her mind goes with an idea it’s over for. Azula sighed as she continued her destination less walk.

"Azula? My niece is that you?" Azula looked over at the voice to find her uncle dressed in Earth Nation colors. He was in front of a tiny vendor with a closed basket in one hand and an umbrella in the other.

"Uncle?" Azula's voice cracked a bit trying to yell through the rain. Iroh quickly moved to Azula's side and held his umbrella over her head.

"What are you doing out here? Come, let's get you out of this rain before you catch a cold." Azula didn't question why her uncle was in Ba Sing Se, she just followed him a block to an apartment building.

It wasn't much but Uncle was never one for the flashy things. The building had eight floors and Iroh resided on the fifth. They took an elevator up and Iroh quickly ushered Azula inside. He set the basket he was carrying to the side while hanging his umbrella up on a hook by the door followed with his soaked coat and hat. Azula stood awkwardly to the side, she and her uncle weren't very close and their conversations were limited. Iroh visited during holidays and was the principal at her high school but they just never really clicked like he did with Zuko. She didn't blame him, she knew she was tough company to be around. That didn't stop Uncle from buying her nice things though. He brought her expensive shoes and even a car for her sixteenth birthday. It was a nice car before she and Mai crashed it but that's another story for another time.

"You own a home in the Earth Nation?" Azula called as she followed Iroh with her eyes as he bounced from one place to the next.

"Don't you own more than one home as well?" Iroh jokes, her family owned two houses other than the one they had, along with a few beach houses. Azula didn't expect her uncle to follow in the 'one house isn't enough' way of living her father did.

Azula tightened her arms around her chest trying to find relief from the cold, but it wasn’t working, "Why are you in Ba Sing Se?" Azula asked, trying to distract herself from the cold. Iroh was in the kitchen putting a pot of tea on the stove. Azula gave a small smile to him as he looked up at her. 

"You think those sticky buns you enjoy so much are from the Fire Nation?" Iroh grinned before he made his way back into the living room. He opened the basket he was carrying in the rain and revealed that it was filled to the brim with sticky buns. _Only he would travel so far to get sticky buns_. 

Iroh was off again, Azula took this time to investigate her uncle's apartment. It had beige colored walls but was well furnished. Pictures of family covered the walls, Azula even noticed that some even had her in them. She was a little surprised but then again not. Her uncle was a considerate man, of course he'd put her pictures up. Azula went back to looking around the apartment. She noted that it was small but cozy, very Iroh styled. Soon Uncle returned into the living room a few minutes later holding a towel and some clothes. 

He wore a comforting smile that made Azula feel a little better about her crappy day, "I brought you this Ba Sing hoodie and sweatpants set for you to have when you returned home for winter break. You can have them now, go take a shower and warm. We will talk over tea and sticky buns when you're done." Azula grabbed the towel and clothes from her uncle and headed to where he pointed. 

Azula sighed as she entered the small green themed bathroom. _The Earth Nation sure loves it's green_. Azula set the clothes and towel down before starting the shower. She made sure to set the temperature to hot. She needed to feel something other than how she's feeling now. She sighed as she waited for her shower to heat up. She looked into the large mirror in front of her and noticed her face was flushed. Her usual brown hair looked black as pieces stuck to her face and neck. _I look like a wet seal-dog_. She released her hair from the tight knot it was in. Her clothes were still dripping, even out of the rain. The way they felt on body made her feel cold and dirty. She sighed, leaning onto the bathroom counter. _Is this what my life has come to? Walking in the rain feeling sorry for myself?_ Azula became upset, all over again. It was like the world was against her and happiness. 

Why was it so hard for her? Zuko probably didn't have to go through his life thinking his friends were using him or going to betray him. Why did she? Why is it that everything fell upon her shoulders? Why did Azula have to carry the weight? It was exhausting and it felt like it was her only option in life. She took a breath and stripped off her wet clothes, letting them hit the bathroom floor in a wet clunk. She stepped into the shower and let the warmth engulf her cold body. The water was almost scolding but it felt better than how she felt. It wasn't fair Azula was shat on for just trying to be normal. _What a stupid fucking idea_. It was a dream and she should've listened to her father when he told her dreams were pointless.

After a while of standing under the blazing water she grabbed some soap and leathered up. She realized she was probably taking too long and quickly finished up and exited the shower. She sighed, drying her hair and body off before slipping on the clothes Uncle gave her. The clothes were a little over sized, she had to use the drawstring on her sweats to keep them up but regardless they were comfy. She sighed again before opening the bathroom door and going to find Uncle. She found him in the kitchen with two tea cups and a sticky bun in front of him. Azula gave him a small smile of gratitude before he motioned for her to sit on a stool in front of the kitchen Island. 

Iroh slid a cup of tea in front of Azula along with a sticky bun, "Thank you." She mumbled before taking a sip of her tea. Of course Uncle knew how she liked her tea, the little consideration made her sigh and feel a bit more relaxed.

Iroh smiled and stood opposite of her, leaning on the island, "What seems to be troubling you my niece?" Iroh asked, sipping his own tea, Azula sighed. _What isn't troubling me?_

Azula set her tea down, ”I think my friends betrayed me.” Iroh waited for Azula to go on but as the silence continued he realized she wasn’t going to.

Iroh has known Azula since she was a child and since then she hasn’t been good at putting her feelings into words. Whenever she was upset she only showed one emotion, anger. Zuko was the same but after Iroh sat him down and they talked Zuko stopped being so angry and learned to feel and understand his own emotions. Iroh hoped he could do the same for Azula. He just hoped she wasn't too far gone, Iroh knew his brother wasn't the best of men and definitely not the best father. Ozai had a way of making people feel like they had to be loyal to him, it was a frightening thing. 

Iroh watched as Azula took a small bite out of her sticky bun, “Why?” He asked, Azula shook her head and sighed.

She was struggling to put it into words without sounding completely crazy. _I'm gay and my friends are using it against me._ If she told Uncle that not only would she sound like a basket case but then he'd know. Anyone knowing made Azula anxious, Mai was the exception. Though it still caused Azula an unyielding sense of nervousness. If Iroh knew would he tell her father? As nice as Uncle was she was scared of what he’d say if he knew. Would that smile he always wore turn into disgust? It was too much to think of. If she couldn’t handle Iroh’s reaction, she sure as shit couldn’t handle Ozai’s. Azula looked at her uncle, he looked as kind as he always did. 

She sighed and took a sip of her tea hoping it'd calm her nerves, “It’s..” Her voice trembled in fear and she froze, Iroh had to have heard it. She began growing angry at herself for being so weak in front of him. She crossed her arms and averted her eyes from her uncle’s. “Never mind it’s stupid.”

She hadn't realized how hard it was to even utter the words. She was never one to show fear but this was different. If her father knew she hadn't stopped going through her 'phase' she wasn't sure what he'd do. The fear of coming out was a fear Azula didn't like to think about. It was something unrealistic, it was an unattainable dream Azula knew she couldn't have in order to stay the _perfect daughter_. Azula could feel her uncle's eyes burning into her head but she refused to look at him. She refused to show any more vulnerability. The look Iroh gave her was a troubled one, he felt a little guilty for not treating her how he treated Zuko. He could see her mental pain was truly hurting her but she pushed away her own feelings. Why had he been so selfish? He should've noticed Azula needed his guidance too. Ozai did a number on them both and Iroh should've noticed sooner.

Iroh sighed, setting down his tea, “It’s obviously not if it has made you this upset, Azula. I’m not here to judge you, I'm just listening.” Azula took a breath, keeping her eyes on her tea. It was like he had this power to make you talk even when you didn't want to. Azula found it a bit odd opening up to him, considering their standoffish relationship. 

She tested the waters by being vague, “I think my friends are using me to get to my father.”

Iroh placed his hands together in front of his stomach and looked at his niece trying to be as calm as possible. He just wanted to talk to her and help her but she was making it very difficult, “Why would they do that?” 

Azula shrugged, taking a sip of her tea and a bite out of her sticky bun, “Ozai has a lot of enemies.” She replied with a mouth full, Iroh was trying to piece together a theory from the crumbs of information Azula was giving. He came up short but continued to be patient and pushed Azula for answers. It was the same with Zuko but he had broken down a little faster than Azula did. Zuko wasn't much of a fighter and it showed when he finally opened up to Iroh. 

“Is there a reason you suspect they might be conspiring against you?” This is when Iroh noticed a shift in Azula's demeanor. He thought she was closed off before, now it was as if he saw her building a stone wall around herself before his eyes. He couldn't understand what was going through her mind but he could see it was the main cause of her internal conflict. 

Azula hasn't made eye contact with Iroh yet. It was too much, her eyes felt like an open book and she couldn’t let Iroh read them, "Yes.” She said through clenched teeth, like it pained her to speak. Iroh watched as Azula's hands tightened around the tea cup handle. Any tighter he feared he may have to pick pieces of glass out of Azula's hand.

“Well-“ Azula cut off Iroh, she couldn't listen to him ask questions anymore.

The fear was bubbling up inside of her. Azula couldn't understand why she was feeling like this. She was fine, but of course things changed as soon as Ty Lee arrived. It seemed that all of Azula's problems connected to her, this growing realization only made her angrier. It didn't help that Uncle was trying to make her confess her hidden truths to him either. He was practically trying to make her air out her dirty laundry. He was good at attacking so calmly for answers but Azula was better at deflecting them.

“Let’s talk about something else.” Iroh sighed, shaking his head, he was a smart man and Azula knew she couldn’t say more than she already has without Iroh piecing it together.

“Azula, you can not continue going down this path of avoidance. Running from problems will only cloud your heart and mind.” Azula rolled her eyes, looking over at her uncle. _That's easy to say when you aren't scared of losing everything._

“You don’t understand! You think I like being like this?” She tried raising her voice but it sounded weak. She slammed her hands down on the island rattling the tea cups. She was frustrated with herself, with everything. It was overwhelming, "Damn it!" Iroh looked on as he saw his niece breakdown. It hurt to see someone so young in pain from problems that probably weren't created on their own. Ozai had not only royally screwed up one of his children but both of them.

Iroh's heart broke for his niece, he didn't understand what was wrong but that didn't stop him from caring, “Azula...“ He walked around the island toward his niece.

“What?” She snapped, before she froze. Iroh wrapped his arms around her and embraced her in a tight hug. It was then Azula realized she was crying.

The tears falling down her cheeks fell in rapid streams. It had been years since she last cried. She couldn't even remember when the last time was. Azula stood still as her uncle comforted her hysterical sobbing. She couldn't remember a time Ozai even hugged her or comforted her when she was upset. The thought only seemed to make her cry more and the more she cried the more she felt stupid and weak and alone. She couldn't understand anything or why she suddenly fell apart. She just continued to cry and continued to let her uncle hold her, no matter how pathetic she felt she couldn't stop. _What is wrong with me?_

~~~

_A loud banging noise forced Azula's eyes open. She looked down and saw she was on the couch. She groaned and rubbed her still puffy eyes. She couldn't remember when she fell asleep or how she got on the couch. All she remembers was crying and Uncle hugging her. She was mortified that she broke down so easily in front him but she couldn't dwell on it now with that damn knocking still going on. Azula groaned again as the banging on the door continued, "Uncle, someone's at the door." She called out only to be met with silence._

_Whoever was at the door wouldn't give up. With another groan, Azula got up and charged to the door. She flung it open and was met with a girl that looked..that looked exactly like her just younger. Azula was a bit creeped out that this girl looked like her fourteen year old self but she disregarded it when she noticed the girl was crying. Great another crying Azula to deal with, "Um, yes? Are you lost or something?" The girl looked up and grabbed Azula's arms._

_"He's coming, I don't know what to do!" Azula's eyes widened as her young doppelgänger dragged her out of Uncle's apartment._

_"Who-" Azula's breath got caught in her throat. Instead of being dragged into Uncle's apartment halls she was back in her room in the Fire Nation. Her room was a little different then how it was when she left it for college. It was identical to how it was before she entered high school. "What is this?" Azula backed away from her younger look alike. She had to be dreaming, right? That was the only explanation for what she was seeing right now._

_"How did he know? How could I be so stupid? How did I get caught?" Azula's younger self was muttering and that's when she remembered. This was a moment in her life she liked to forget. What Azula didn't know was that this is what started it all: the hiding, the strive for perfection, the want to be the perfect daughter._

_Both Azula and young Azula froze as footsteps could be heard outside her door. Azula felt her heart thumping out of her chest just like it did back then as the footsteps came closer to the door. Why was she here reliving this moment? The moment she disappointed her father and almost ruined everything. Azula backed into the corner as the door flung open, revealing her father. His eyes were sending glares toward her younger self. He looked the same just younger than how Azula remembered him._

_"Do you enjoy making a fool of me, Azula?" Ozai's voice felt like acid seeping into her skin. It sent chills down her spine all over again. She made a grave mistake and it cost her._

_"N-No." Younger Azula responded, keeping her head held down toward her shoes as her father began yelling at her. She knew if she had been any older and if the media had heard about her, Ozai would be even more furious with her. She was lucky._

_She risked it all for a stupid girl. Azula knew she should've stayed away but her young mind got carried away. Zirin was too charming and that innocent kiss they shared, was anything but innocent. She had gotten caught and now had to pay the price and receive her father's wrath. She was lucky no one else caught her, her father's campaign would have surely been ruined. Azula watched as her father yelled at her younger self, she remembered the hateful, angry words he said but she couldn't hear them. She had to be dreaming but she had never experienced a dream that was actually a memory. She could see her younger self trembling in fear. Azula knew what happened next but she couldn't bear to go through it again._

_She saw her father's hand raise and her feet moved before her brain could follow, "Stop!" Azula threw her body in front of her younger self. Instead of grabbing a hold of her doppelgänger she grabbed onto air. She looked up expecting to see her father's angry eyes looking down on her but she wasn't in her room anymore._

_She was now magically in the Fire Nation High School Academy halls. Azula's chest rose and fell still pumping with adrenaline from seeing her father and reliving that moment again. She was confused, and everything around her wasn't making any sense. What the fuck is happening? The sounds of heels hitting the floor caught Azula's attention. Surely enough another Azula entered. This Azula was identical to how she looked now but the only noticeable difference was clothing. Azula’s doppelgänger wore what Azula wore on her graduation day. Was it another memory?_

_“What the fuck is going on?” Azula mumbled as her clone scoffed._

_“Figure it out.” Was all she said before she walked around Azula bumping into someone. “Watch where you’re going freak.” Graduation Azula snapped, Azula turned to see who she was yelling at and was surprised to see Mai with her head down._

_“Sorry Azula.” Mai said walking around both Azulas. Graduation Azula rolled her eyes and continued walking. This definitely wasn’t a memory._

_“What the fuck was that?” Azula said, grabbing her clone’s arm. Clone Azula scoffed, snatching her arm away._

_“You sure have a potty mouth, no wonder father hates you.” Azula scoffed at herself._

_“Fuck you, why are you being an ass to Mai?” Azula disregarded her doppelgänger’s words. She knew herself well enough to know she was just being a bitch. It made her question if she was really that bitchy. A question she’d have to ask Mai._

_“Why do you care? It’s not like we’re friends with her.” Graduation Azula said, causing Azula to shake her head. If this was a sign, it wasn’t making any sense._

_Azula remembered her brother going through something similar with Uncle. Zuko described it as a bad acid trip and Azula was starting to understand what that meant. Whatever deep meaning she was supposed to see wasn’t very clear._

_“What are you talking about? Mai and I-we- whatever have been friends since elementary school.” Azula watched as her clone self looked at her confused._

_“We haven’t been friends with Mai since middle school. Don’t you remember?” Now Azula looked at herself confused._

_“No...What happened?” Azula began rethinking everything she knew. Was her memory meaningless in this dream world? Was this some sort of alternative reality? Maybe she should’ve listened better when Zuko talked about his bizarre dream._

_Graduation Azula scoffed, “Father said friendship was meaningless in the road to success. So I dropped Mai. The road to perfection is a solo ride, you know that.” Azula’s clone walked off leaving Azula to ponder. Would she really drop Mai if her father told her to? She was willing to marry a man to keep her father happy, what’s to stop her from dropping Mai? Is she really that shallow? Azula looked up to see her clone turning a corner._

_“Wait!” Azula took off down the hall, pursuing herself. Damn, clone Azula is fast in heels._

_As Azula hit the turn to the corner, again her surroundings changed. Instead of running down the Fire Nation Academy halls she was running down a church aisle. She stopped and the first thing she noticed was how empty the church was. Azula looked toward the front of the church and saw a woman and a man holding hands. Azula walked toward them before she noticed one person in the pews. It was her father with grey hair smiling at the couple ahead. He never smiled, Azula had to see the couple now. She moved closer and she noticed the man dressed nicely was ugly. She cringed, pitying the poor soul who had to marry him. She looked at the woman and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. Of course it was her, grant it she was a little older but it was still clearly her Ozai was smiling at._

_“Please tell me this is a joke.” Azula said to her older self. Wedding Azula seemed to break character but continued to smile as she looked over at Azula._

_“He’s a prince, shut up.” Azula’s older self said through clenched teeth still smiling at her husband to be._

_Azula rolled her eyes, “Prince of what, ugly town?”_

_Older Azula let go of Prince Ugly’s hands before she grabbed Azula, turning her around. The empty pews were now filled with people, a lot of them faceless. Azula recognized the people with faces though, Aang and Katara were sitting in the front holding hands. Behind them sat Suki who was holding hands with Sokka who was holding hands with Zuko. Azula arched a brow but disregarded them. She’s seen weirder. All of her supposed friends were present except Mai. Azula’s doppelgänger then turned her around to no longer see Prince of Ugly but Mai and a man. Azula couldn’t see who he was because his face was blank. Mai married a faceless man._

_“Why doesn’t he have a face?” Azula asked, looking over her shoulder to see her older clone was gone. Even Azula abandoned Azula._

_“Because you can’t see Mai with anyone else but Zuko.” Azula rolled her eyes at the voice behind her. Of course she’s here, it wouldn’t be complete without her._

_“But I can see Zuko, Suki and Sokka together?” Azula turned around not surprised to see Ty Lee._

_She shrugged at Azula, “It’s your brain.” Azula sighed as she looked at Ty Lee dressed in a pink dress. She was in Mai’s wedding, it looked like she was the maid of honor. Azula turned back to the pews full of guests, “Mai didn’t invite you, you guys aren’t friends remember?”_

_Azula turned back around glaring at Ty Lee. Even in her dreams Ty Lee still manages to make Azula want to punch her face in, “Why are you here Ty Lee?” Azula didn’t have the energy to fight though. Her dream was draining her as it dragged on. She didn’t understand what was happening and it was frustrating._

_Ty Lee sighed at Azula, “You still don’t get it? Everyone you care about is here.” Azula couldn’t help breaking out into laughter._

_“Then why are you here?” Ty Lee shook her head at Azula before she waved her hand in front of her face. Azula’s laughter quickly stopped as Ty Lee morphed into Zirin._

_“I remind you of her, your first girlfriend?” Zirin waved her hand in front of herself and reappeared as Ty Lee._

_Azula looked down shaking her head, “You don’t even look like her or act like her. I can stand being around her.”_

_“You never gave me a chance to be your friend. You pushed me away because you were scared of you. You didn’t want to disappoint your father by falling in love with another girl.” Azula clenched her hands at her sides. How could she be mad at a figment of her own imagination?_

_“Who said I’d fall in love with you? I push you away and you keep coming back. How can I fall in love with you, I hate you.” Azula didn’t know why her eyes began to water. Maybe because there was some truth to Ty Lee’s words._

_She was scared of falling in love with another girl. She wouldn’t have resorted to meaningless hookups if she wasn’t afraid. Azula could fake it all she wanted but there was a limit. She couldn’t deny seeing Ty Lee for the first time made her feel that feeling again. The same feeling Azula got when she first saw Zirin. Had she really pushed Ty Lee away for a feeling? Was that what started this back and forth fight between them? A feeling?_

_“Yes, but I admit I did push you to the point of you hating me. You know if I had just left you alone you probably wouldn’t hate me.” Azula had to agree, at least dream Ty Lee had some sense._

_“I still don’t understand my dream. What does it mean?” Ty Lee sighed and grabbed Azula’s shoulder, turning around back to empty pews. Azula saw her father still smiling up at her older self._

_“Is this what you want? Everyone who truly cares about you isn’t here, you pushed them all away. Why? To please him. Notice how he’s only there for you when it’s convenient for him. You're marrying a prince and suddenly absent daddy comes around wearing a smile.” Azula sighed, it hurt that it was the truth._

_Her father was only around when it pertained to him. She can’t even remember the last time he came by the house, wished her a happy birthday. He didn’t even see her graduate. Azula's eyes were already filled with tears but she couldn’t stop a few from falling. She was thankful it was a dream, having her mortal enemy see her cry was not something she enjoyed._

_“Do you really think Sokka is into politics? Or Aang could really handle backstabbing anyone? Or Suki and Katara for that matter? Why can’t they truly care for you? Mai does and you know she does. Why can’t other people?” Ty Lee made great points, or they were points Azula kept buried in the back of her mind._

_Why was it that she couldn’t let anyone in? Had her father really held a leash around her neck so tight she couldn’t think or feel without wondering if he’d approve? Azula turned around and looked at Ty Lee. She was way more bearable in Azula’s mind._

_“I just wanted him to love me.” She said it so quietly she couldn’t believe it was her own voice. It was a little embarrassing but the reminder that this was a dream was what let Azula pass off the feeling._

_“In return for losing one you gained so many people who love you, the real you.” Azula couldn’t hold back the tears any more. Ty Lee embraced Azula and if she was in the right state of mind she’d pull away._

_It was like a new wave of knowledge had been thrown onto her. She had released so much baggage she didn’t know she was holding. She felt lighter and slightly better but it still hurt. All she ever wanted was her father to acknowledge how hard she’s working to be perfect. The hours she put into looking presentable at his stupid work dinners or talking with his stupid partners in business. She had put so much of herself on a back burner she forgot about everything else in her life that didn’t require her to be fake. It was the breath she needed from the suffocating expectations. She was far from free, but this was a start._

~~~

“Azula, wake up.” Azula's eyes opened to her Uncle looking at her worriedly.

Azula rubbed her eyes before grabbing her head, “Spirits, what did you put in my tea?”

“I may have overdid it with the healing herbs, you were out for a long time,” Uncle grinned sheepishly.

Azula shook her head at her uncle, but she was thankful for him. Now she had a bigger problem to deal with. Her dream was still fresh in her mind and before it faded she needed to talk with her friends and probably Ty Lee. They all left on a sour note, but if her dream told her anything it was to stop pushing people away. Or else she would end up alone, married to an Ugly Prince. Maybe that last part is unimportant but still she needed to face this issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp idk what to say hehe, happy december.


	13. Cease fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the universe makes Azula confront her problems ✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before you read refresh the page idk if its just on my end but there's a glitch with this chapter😭

Uncle was not very tech-savvy but somehow, while Azula slept he managed to charge her phone. The only thing is the charge wouldn’t hold past forty percent. That wasn't even the worse part, as soon as it turned back on it wouldn't stop buzzing with notifications from the previous day. The majority were from Sokka apologizing and asking where Azula was. She did feel kind of bad for going ghost on him and Aang but she was too overwhelmed to think about the repercussions. Sokka even somehow got a hold of Mai, because she texted Azula as well showing some concern for where Azula was. Azula had slept through the night after waking from her very odd lucid dream. Her second sleep was dreamless and deep, which caused her to miss both her workout sessions and her ten am communication class with Suki. With half the day over Azula figured she should probably get back on campus ASAP before Sokka tried to have her reported missing. 

Uncle had insisted on driving Azula back even when she told him she’d walk. She didn’t know what to think of their relationship now. They were in a weird space, but Azula didn’t have time to ponder on that when she had seven billion things swirling her mind. Top priority was talking with Sokka and the rest of her friends. If her dream was right, she should probably make amends with them. Azula, for the first time opened the stupid group chat Katara created when they first started hanging out. Azula would simply read the group texts but never replied to them. It seemed pointless when all they did was come directly over to her dorm, everyday without fail.

Azula stared at the chat and sighed at her keyboard. _What do I say? Sorry I ghosted you guys, I had a gay existential crisis._ Or Azula’s personal favorite, _Sorry I left, I had to dream about how my life would be if my father loved me._ Azula shook her head, none of those would do. She was never good with words but this was damn near impossible. After a good ten minutes of second guessing herself Azula settled on just asking them to meet up to talk. It was the most reasonable idea that came to her scrambled brain. Mai would definitely be hearing about her acid trip of a dream. Just as Uncle pulled into the dorm parking lots of Ba Sing University Azula's phone died mid text. 

“Seriously?” Azula mumbled pocketing her phone. _Great, now I have to hunt them down._ Azula began gathering her things, which consisted of a bag of her rained on clothes and her dead phone. She hopped out of Uncle’s van and closed the door, “So, thanks for the ride and for yesterday.” 

Azula was about to turn and leave before her Uncle called out, “Azula?”

She bent down to face her Uncle through the opened van window, “Yeah?” 

“I’m sorry.” Azula arched a brow confused, _what did he have to be sorry for?_

“What?” Iroh looked toward Azula and sighed. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you, like I was for Zuko. You deserved better from me.” Azula was speechless. 

She never thought of how Iroh latched onto Zuko. She figured since Uncle lost his son, Zuko filled in almost like a surrogate. It confused Azula more because before yesterday Azula hadn’t even noticed how hung up on perfection and pleasing her father she was. How could she expect Iroh to have noticed when she didn’t? 

“It’s not your fault, Uncle.” Iroh sighed, he felt terrible. “I don’t blame you either.” Azula mumbled, trying to make him feel better. He looked guilty of a crime and Azula couldn't help but feel bad. The feeling only sunk in as they both went silent. 

You would think Azula having a meltdown in front of Iroh would make any of this talking about feelings easier. It just made it ten times harder, especially since Azula wasn’t sure what to do. Everything was new to her and she was learning to not push people away immediately when in discomfort. Considering the mentally draining dream she had a few hours ago, she felt out of place. Azula awkwardly cleared her throat looking at Uncle. _Do I hug him now or something?_

“I don’t know what it is you hold within yourself, but I know it causes you great pain. I can't tell you to let it go but whenever you do decide to, just know it won’t change how I see you.” Azula opened and closed her mouth in shock. _He had to know, right?_

“You know.” Azula stated, she couldn't look at her uncle. He proved that he cared but that thought was meaningless to Azula's growing nerves. Her chest felt like it was tightening and she couldn't help it. 

“I don’t but I have an idea. No matter what it is, I will support you in anything that fills your heart with happiness.” Azula released a breath as uncle threw a comforting smile toward her. 

Uncle's caring and acceptance was something Azula never knew she needed. She craved it from her father and even her mother at one point but the years went by and she never even came close to receiving it. It made her wonder if she had received any of it as a child who would she be now? Would she be happier, feel freer? Azula shook her head, it would be too much for her to have another round of emotional intrusive thoughts right now. 

“Thank you, for everything.” Iroh nodded and they parted ways. After the mini anxiety attack, the talk with Uncle actually made Azula feel a bit better. Maybe opening up a little to people wasn’t as terrible as she thought. It was terrifying, yes but the outcome and small wave of relief followed by it was another new feeling Azula had yet to acclimate with. 

Azula walked toward her dorm room building and headed toward the girls wing. She prayed that Ty Lee wouldn’t be there, even though she was on Azula’s ‘need to talk to’ list. Azula just wanted to charge her phone, and maybe shower in peace before she had to talk with her friends. A talk with Ty Lee would be brutal especially since their last meeting was a bit heated. Azula sighed and stopped in front of her dorm room door to fish around in the plastic bag for her dorm key. When she finally found it she placed the key to the card slot and took a breath. _Please be empty._ With a click the door unlocked and before could even push open the door a loud scream startled her. 

"Azula!” Someone yelled from behind her, as soon as she turned around Sokka was right behind her breathing heavily. _He’s really relentless._

“Spirits, were you stalking my door waiting for me to come back?” Azula closed the door to her room and faced Sokka, who looked like he was going to cry. 

“No, maybe...We all were staying in Katara’s room and I left for a snack. We stayed up all night, we were so worried! I’m so sorry, I’ll never force you on a date again!” Sokka threw his lanky arms around Azula in a tight hug. Azula stood rigid, she was used to Sokka’s touchy nature. That was something he and Katara had in common. 

Azula sighed, patting Sokka on the back signaling for him to let go but he only tightened the hug, “Sokka-“ Katara’s door flew open, cutting Azula off from trying to get Sokka's death grip off of her. Soon Suki, Aang and Katara poked their heads out of the room. _Spirits, I’m-_

“Azula!” Aang yelled as he, Suki and Katara ran toward her and joined in on the hug. If she thought Sokka's hug was bad then the three of them squeezing her was suffocating. _I was only gone for a few hours and they're acting like I just rose from the dead._

“I-guys is this really necessary?” Azula was stuck in one of the insufferable group hugs she always tried avoiding. 

“Yes, just enjoy it.” Suki mumbled and Azula sighed. It was the least she could do for ghosting them. After a few more minutes of uncomfortable hugging the group disbursed. 

Aang rubbed the back of his neck before he stepped forward, "Azula, I would just like to say I had no part in Sokka's plan so all your anger should be directed at him." Azula rolled her eyes.

Sokka pushed Aang, “Way to throw me to the seal-wolf.” This wasn't how she expected to find them but she should've seen it coming. 

They really cared so much, again she had to grow accustomed to what that meant even if it ended in a group hug. Azula sighed as they all started firing off questions until it sounded like gibberish. Questions ranging from where she was to who she was more angry with? Maybe taking trips to uncle’s wasn’t so bad if this was what she was leaving behind.

"Okay...Okay-Spirits, can you all just be quiet for like a few seconds?" The group quieted immediately giving Azula a weird look, "What?" 

Katara narrowed her eyes and looked over Azula’s face, "You said 'be quiet' instead of 'shut up'. Are you okay, did you hit your head or something?" Azula scoffed, _they’re so dramatic I swear._

"I was being considerate of your feelings you bitch." Azula again was met with blank stares of confusion. _They make me sound so evil._

"Seriously though are you okay? What happened? All we know is that you and Ty Lee got into some fight and you both stormed off." Sokka asked, Azula in this moment wished she had a dream that told her what to say. How did she explain that a dream changed her feelings and mindset? How did she explain to them why she ran away? My father doesn’t love me, sounds far too dramatic though it’s true.

Azula sighed, crossing her arms, "I'm fine, I stayed with my uncle-"

Aang interrupted, "You have an uncle in Ba Sing Se?" 

"If you'd let me speak I'd tell you." Aang quieted after that and Azula took a breath. To be fair she was a little secretive or very secretive with information she shared with them. Maybe if she were a bit more opened explaining all this wouldn't be so hard. 

"See airhead you made her mad again." Suki yelled at Aang and Azula shook her head. _Not these two now._

Katara moved to stand in between Suki and Aang before any fighting could happen, "I for one am just glad for once it wasn’t me who made Azula mad, anyway continue." 

Azula shook her head but continued, "As I was saying, I stayed with my uncle who happens to just stay here from time to time. Anyway, he helped me realize a few things about myself." The group remained quiet for once and Azula took that as a sign to keep talking. 

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't trust people easily and I've been focused on the wrong things. I just had to clear my head that's all, I didn't expect you all to act like I died." This was Azula's best attempt at an apology she could give them. In just a few sentences she’s opened up to them more than she has in the month or two they’ve known each other. It was a bit of a struggle to word all she felt into actual words but at least she's trying. 

"We're just glad you're okay." Katara went in for a hug but Azula held up a hand stopping her. She was at her one hug a day limit. 

Azula knew it from her dream that the four of them using her was a false idea but she couldn't let it go. It was as if her conscience needed clarity to move on, "I still have a question and be honest." The group seemed a bit more cheery after Azula's small speech about finding herself, in more less words.

"I'm always honest." Aang replied, Suki rolled her eyes but nodded as Katara and Sokka smiled encouragingly. Azula crossed her arms suddenly feeling the same wave of nerves from earlier return. _Rip off the bandaid and just ask._

"Do you know who my father is?" The group looked at Azula confused and she rolled her eyes for the thousandth time, "Just answer the fucking question." That seemed to make the group speak up. _They have some nerve calling me mean. I wouldn't have to yell at them if they just listened the first time._

"I didn't know who he was until Katara told me." Sokka spoke up and Aang nodded.

"Yeah same here, he's kind of an asshole though." Suki said and Azula had to agree she was right. Azula knew this whole time that her father wasn't the best man in the world but that didn't stop her craving his attention. 

"So, you know, and that doesn't change anything?" Azula waited for the confession but it never came. 

Azula's own irrational brain came up with the theory they may have been conspiring against her to get to her father. She anticipated that they'd come clean and tell her that the whole friendship was a set up. Then she’d curse at them and then the friendship would end. She pretty much prepared for the worst and now it seemed she did it for no reason.

Aang shook his head, "No, why would it?"

Suki nudged Azula with her shoulder, "I mean this in the most respectful way but we don't give a fuck about Ozai." Azula couldn’t help but laugh at that. 

"Yeah, we like you for you. You can't help who your parents are." Katara joined in smiling at Azula. She'd roll her eyes if she didn't feel so relieved to know that they were genuine friends of hers. She did feel kind of silly now that the air was cleared. 

Sokka smiled and threw his arm around Azula, “Okay so now that we’re all together I petition for a gang sleepover but now with Azula.” 

Azula shrugged Sokka’s arm off, “No, good night.” Azula turned to her dorm and placed her key to the card slot.

“But it’s five thirty.” Aang said, trying to enter Azula’s dorm.

“I’ve had a long day, goodbye.” Azula slammed the door and sighed. _Finally, now I can-_

“Um, hey Azula.” _Spoke too soon_. Azula wanted to slam her head through the door. 

It was like the universe wanted her to face her problems head on. It’s been nonstop confrontation after the next since she stepped onto campus. This was probably the most emotionally and physically drained she’s ever been. Azula turned around and pressed her back against the door. She saw Ty Lee standing there in front of the couch about ten feet away. She looked disheveled like she didn’t sleep and threw on the first pair of clothes she saw. Azula quickly remembered she wasn’t here to judge Ty Lee on her appearance but to have a civil conversation for once.

Azula held her plastic bag of clothes to her body trying to not seem too awkward, “Um, hey.” _Now, what do I say to her? Sorry I had some childhood trauma I projected onto you but you made it easy to hate you_. No, that sounded ridiculous.

“I wasn’t trying to be nosy, but I heard the door open then I came out here to see if it was you. I was kind of worried when they said you were missing, I kind of felt responsible. But then I overheard your conversation with your friends and-I’m glad you’re okay.” Ty Lee looked as awkward as Azula did. _Since she already heard the conversation there was no need to retell it, a plus I guess._

“It’s fine, I guess we should talk.” Ty Lee nodded but neither she nor Azula moved from their spots. 

It was like that scene in a movie where two people that hate each other are standing in front of each other and find out why they hate each other and now they question if they still hate each other. To a degree the answer is yes but the hate wasn’t as strong as it was the day before. The origin of their hate story was because Azula ignored Ty Lee and Ty Lee got butthurt about it. It was childish now that Azula thought about it. They were practically adults now in college still holding on to school yard grudges. Ty Lee cleared her throat bringing some noise into the awkward silence they fell into.

“After I stormed off I kind of realized I was unfair to you. I kind of got a big head and I wasn’t listening to you. You actually made some points and I’m sorry for how I acted.” Azula had to do a double take to make sure she wasn’t still dreaming. Did Ty Lee actually admit she was wrong and is she not being a little bitch about it? _I must be dreaming._

“Yeah you were a bitch but so was I.” It came out before Azula had time to think. _Fuck, that came out wrong._

Ty Lee scoffed as she looked at Azula, “Is that an apology?” 

“Kind of, I meant everything I said to you but I could have worded it differently. I realized I was unfair to you too, I did put a lot of my own problems onto you because it was easier. But, I don’t plan on doing that anymore.” It wasn't a traditional apology but it was an Azula styled one and Ty Lee took it. She wasn't going to push Azula anymore. 

After leaving the Kyoshi Lounge Ty Lee was pissed but it didn't last long. She kept replaying the conversation in her head and realized she may have let her ego get in the way. She felt even worse when Sokka, Aang, Suki and Katara came banging on her door asking if she’d seen Azula. Ty Lee felt a sense of dread covering her, she barely slept. She waited up for Azula to come back to the room so they could talk but the fear got worse as the clock ticked on and there were no signs of Azula showing up. The whole time as she waited Ty Lee thought about how Azula made a point during their argument. Ty Lee along the way did cross the line and it was as much on her as it was Azula for the consistent back and forth bickering. So, as lame as an apology as it was Ty Lee would accept it for the greater good. She hoped Azula would do the same.

Ty Lee couldn't help but smile, “Okay, I accept your kind of apology.” 

Azula shrugged, she was over and done with the fighting. It seemed pointless and childish to continue it, "Okay and I accept yours.” Ty Lee nodded and Azula took that as a sign to take her leave. She headed toward their conjoined bedroom before Ty Lee stopped her.

Ty Lee turned around to face Azula still not moving from in front of the couch, "Hey, Azula?" 

Azula kept her hand on the door knob but turned around to face Ty Lee, "Yeah?"

"Do you think we'd ever be friends?" The question caught Azula off guard. It was so random and she wasn't sure how to answer it. _Would they be friends? Could they be?_

“I don't know.” It was an honest answer, Azula didn't know. This ceasefire was just a means to release unnecessary baggage for Azula, not a gateway to start a friendship.

In Ty Lee's mind she always thought they'd be good friends but maybe not. It was a toss up but they had time, four months before winter break to be exact. This time Ty Lee would give Azula space and maybe by the end they'd be friends or maybe they wouldn't. Ty Lee hoped for the former but this time she would accept if the latter occurred and wouldn’t push. The part that really mattered was that a truce had been made and for Ty Lee this was a start. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i waited until the last second and that's way im posting this at 12:50 am...i also just finished playing the last of us II.. im not okay🙃🙃


	14. The Boulders suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang tries to go to a party again..🕺🏻💃🏻

“Hey Azula?” Ty Lee called out from the makeshift living room. 

“Hold on,” Auzla lowered her phone from her ear to respond to Ty Lee, “Yeah?”

“Sokka’s here for you.” _What does he want now?_

“Okay.” No one told Azula how weird the whole truce with your enemy thing was. Was Azula supposed to be nice to her now? Could she be nice to her now? “Um, Thanks?” Azula visibly cringed and shook her head at herself. This was harder than she thought. 

“You’re so annoying,” Mai mumbled at Azula’s awkwardness through the phone. Azula gasped, obviously offended. _Mai’s being snappier than usual._

Azula put her phone back up to her ear, “Literally how? I think I did the adult thing.”

After Azula reassured Mai that she wasn’t dead after her dream expedition, they didn't have much time to talk. That was two weeks ago and a lot has changed with them both. For the first half of the call it was Mai time to talk about how Zuko was still being a dumb asshole. Mai was fed up, they argued non-stop but it had gotten to the point where Mai was done fighting over the same issues. Mai against Azula’s advice and her own conscience, decided to put the Agni Kai argument to rest (for now). She kept her comments to herself and Zuko seemed to think everything was normal again. It didn’t help that they barely saw each other.

Zuko was completely devoted to being the best Agni Kai he could. When they did see each other it was probably late at night when they were both exhausted from school or their other hobbies they picked up. Those meetings typically ended up with them sleeping instead of talking to each other. Mai couldn't even remember the last time they had a general conversation, or even had sex. Every time they tried it always ended with one of them falling asleep. This part was something she kept from Azula. It was the only downside of dating your best friend's brother, talk about sex was excluded.

The current half of the call consisted of at least an hour of Azula recounting her acid dream and giving Mai a very detailed update on how awkward living with her not-so-but still enemy for the past two weeks was. Waking up and having to try not to say slick shit to Ty Lee proved harder than Azula thought as well. It was like an automatic reaction button was stuck and she had to physically restrain herself from being an asshole. Ty Lee even toned down her own attitude but she still was very much annoying just not in the big-mouth way she used to be. Ty Lee was too nice, saying ‘good morning’ everyday and making sure Azula wasn't late for her classes or workout sessions. Maybe, Azula was being a bit hostile but hating Ty Lee was something she hardwired her brain to do for four years. Why the fuck did she think it would be easy to just start being civil?

Mai scoffed, “You literally two weeks ago called me to talk about how she used your shampoo and how that pissed you off.” _Okay, point taken._

“Okay but turns out it wasn’t her. Sokka admitted to doing it, I seriously don’t know how he gets into my room.” Azula argued only to hear Mai puff out air.

“So let me get this straight, a dream told you to stop hating Ty Lee and you do it. But when I, your best friend since sixth grade, tell you to do it I get yelled at?” _Okay, another point taken._

“I had to see your words through my own eyes, so if it makes you feel better you played less than a quarter of a part.” Mai was definitely rolling her eyes at Azula again. 

“Fuck you,” Mai mumbled into the receiver.

“Things that bad with Zuzu that you're coming on to me now?” Azula heard a faint laugh escape Mai before she cleared her throat.

“You're an asshole, I’m hanging up now.” Azula laughed and waited for the pinging noise to indicate the call had ended.

She pulled her phone away from her ear to check if Mai was still on the line. Another laugh escaped her lips as she saw Mai's name still rolling across the top of her phone screen.

“I thought you were hanging up?” Azula joked again while pulling her hair out of her face and into a bun.

Mai hummed, “I am, just tell me one thing.” Azula's brow raised at the question.

“What?”

“Am I being replaced by Uncle?” Azula rolled her eyes.

“You’re annoying, bye.” Azula hung up the phone hearing Mai's quiet chuckles through the phone.

Azula shook her head and climbed off her bed. She walked out of the bedroom to see Sokka and Ty Lee chatting it up by the door. In the past week Ty Lee had become closer to Sokka and Aang during their shared math class. Past Azula would be bothered by this but currently it didn’t bother her. For the most part Ty Lee and Azula stayed out of each other's way but in the process continued to do just the opposite. Whether it be having the same class, sometimes going to the same library to study or meeting up with a friend who happened to be friends of their friends. For example Azula was meeting up with Suki who happened to be talking with some dude. 

That random dude happened to be the friend Ty Lee was meeting up with and all four of them collided in awkward conversation of introductions before parting ways. So the idea of Sokka and Ty Lee becoming friends only would cause Azula and Ty Lee's interaction to increase. This was something Azula would just have to get used to on top of being on campus and sharing a room with Ty Lee. Slowly, very slowly but surely she was. Sokka seemed to notice Azula standing off to the side and he waved. Ty Lee followed Sokka's wave and connected eyes with Azula.

“I’ll leave you two.” Ty Lee smiled, before she left the dorm room to go wherever she disappeared to.

Since Ty Lee and Azula’s truce Sokka noticed how everything about Azula was different. She danced around questions about Ty Lee but somehow was more willing to talk about other things. Sokka tried not to pry but he was Katara's brother, it was bound to happen sooner or later.

“When is that going to be over?” Sokka sighed, letting himself fully into the makeshift living room and going straight to the couch.

Azula arched a brow at him and crossed her arms, “What?” 

Sokka rolled his eyes, “The awkwardness.” Now it was Azula's turn to roll her eyes. _He's going to make me kill him some day._

“I don’t know. It’s new.” Sokka laughed, shaking his head. "Why are you here, Sokka?" 

“What are you doing tomorrow night?” Azula scoffed and walked toward her dorm room kitchen. Sokka quickly hopped up and followed.

"You came all the way here to ask me what I'm doing tomorrow night?" Azula asked, as she opened her fridge to get a bottle of water. Sokka helped himself to a bag of Jennamite. _Suki probably left that_.

"I was on my way to Katara's dorm but then I remembered I didn't ask you if you were going. So here I am!" Azula waited, watching Sokka chew loudly on his bag of rock candy. _Of course he's going to make me ask._

Azula sighed, setting her bottle down on the kitchen counter, "Ask me what, Sokka?" Sokka grinned abnormally large making pieces of Jennamite fall from out of his mouth. Azula wrinkled her nose in disgust, "You better pick all that up."

"Sowy," Sokka mumbled with a mouth full, picking up the fallen pieces of candy. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Boulders after game party with us?" 

"No." The Boulders were (in everyone's opinion) the worst college football ever. Even the Air Nation's college team was better than them. _Ba Sing University’s only flaw_.

Sokka's eyes nearly popped out of his head, "But why not?" 

Azula scoffed, "I don't care for football, especially if the team fucking sucks."

"But it's a party," Sokka failed his arms animatedly. Azula shook her head, _their parties suck too._

"I heard their parties are just a bunch of sweaty drunk football players swinging their dicks around. Not my type party." Sokka laughed and threw his arm around Azula. 

"No one goes to the parties for them anyway. People go for the booze and the music." Azula was still on the fence about the party, she did have a communication’s essay due soon. "Come on, it'd be fun. Please?" 

"I'll think about it." She knew they would mostly likely drag her out of her room tomorrow night to go, it was no point in arguing. 

"That's all I ask. Okay, see you in class tomorrow." Sokka squeezed Azula before he went off to Katara's room. Azula decided to get started on her essay now since tomorrow her whole night would be occupied. 

~~~

"Why do you make us late for everything?" Suki mumbled, falling onto her back laying on Azula's bed. 

Last time they went to a party they were late due to Azula's doing as well but that party they never entered. This time there was a high chance none of them were banned from entering. Azula didn't understand how anyone could be late for a party. It's a house party it would probably go on all night. At least when she went to parties with Mai in the Fire Nation they both equally didn't care for the time. They just showed up when they did and if Mai was in the mood they got drunk. But they rarely got drunk because Mai didn't really like drinking and Azula wasn't going to drink alone. Suki sighed loudly trying to make Azula feel bad for holding her up. It wouldn't work because Azula didn't care, the party would still be there when she was done. 

Azula rolled her eyes and continued applying her makeup, "I told you to go with Sokka and Aang." Suki sighed, looking over at Azula.

"What type of friend would I be if I let you walk into a party alone?" Azula shook her head and began applying some lipstick.

"An on time friend." It was Suki's turn to roll her eyes. "Why didn't you go with Katara?" 

Suki shrugged, "She's going with Ty Lee. Everyone's paired up so it's you and me, sweetie." Azula made a noise of acknowledgement as she was finishing off the last bits of her makeup. She should've figured Ty Lee would be going. Pretty much half the people on the dorm floor alone were going. 

Azula backed away from the bathroom mirror and checked her appearance again. She wore a maroon long sleeved tucked into a black skirt. Her outfit hugged her in all the right parts. The silver rings and necklace really tied her look together so she was happy with it.

"Alright, lets go." Azula called out, not learning her lesson from the last time and decided against a jacket.

The logic this time was that the party wasn't far from her dormitory. She grabbed her necessary to-go makeup and stuffed them in her purse along with her student ID and other shit.

She stepped out of the bathroom and Suki perked up, "Damn, okay I'll never question your lateness again."

Azula smirked and the two headed out toward the party. It was a good six or so minute walk through the campus to get to wherever the Boulders were holding their party. The sound of music was the only indication of their proximity to the area.

"Are you drinking?" Suki asked as they neared the building loudly playing a genre of music Azula didn't listen too.

It was popular music like the songs you hear on the radio. Azula recognized the beat but the lyrics and artist name were nowhere to be found in her mind.

"Probably, but I'm not getting drunk." Azula did a last minute check of her appearance, she tightened her hair that was held up in a bun before she let her two front pieces hang free.

Suki and Azula entered the party and the smell was as Azula expected. Sweaty jocks and alcohol. _Sokka owes me big time for this shit_.

"Spirits, it's crowded in here." Suki yelled over the loud bass of the speaker, Azula agreed. As soon as they entered the party they were immediately swarmed by bodies. 

Some were moving to the beat (or very off beat), while others swayed in an already drunken mess. This party was in full swing, finding their other friends would be pretty difficult. Azula felt a hand tugging at the waistband of her skirt and slapped it away. _Fucking creep_.

"Ow, Azula! I'm trying to stay close to you." Suki whined, placing a finger back in between the belt loop of Azula's skirt. _Opps. That's a smart idea actually, next time Mai and I go out I’m using that._

Azula led them through the party, bumping and pushing past sweaty dancers and party goers. Somehow, Sokka and Aang found them in the mess of the party. "Hey, Azula! Suki!" Aang yelled coming up to them out of nowhere. Aang led them to what looked like a makeshift drink station. The music wasn't as blaring but it was still quite loud. Bottles of different types of alcohol filled a table followed by a stack of colored solo cups. 

"You finally made it!" Sokka's eyes shimmered and his speech sounded slightly slurred.

He was definitely tipsy but not drunk. Hopefully, he wouldn't get too drunk because when it came down to it Azula and Suki would be the ones to have to carry him out.

“Where’s KB and Ty Lee?” Suki yelled to Sokka, who pointed out the mess of bodies dancing.

Sure enough Ty Lee was dancing with Katara. The way Ty Lee moved to the beat was hypnotizing. It was like her body and the beat were one, and moved in sync. _It suits her personality._ It didn’t take long for Suki and Azula to join in on the party mood. Other than the smell and the questionable songs music, the party was pretty fun. Azula drank but only enough to feel a buzz before Suki and Sokka dragged her to the mass of sweaty bodies.

Thanks to the alcohol the sweaty people bumping her expensive clothes didn't bother her as much anymore. For about four or so songs she danced with Suki, switching off with Sokka every now and then. Dancing was actually fun but when the second smelly dude-bro tried rubbing up against Azula's ass she had enough. She decided to call a quits to the dance floor before she kicked the next dick rubber where the sun don't shine. 

Azula switched places with Aang and watched over everyone’s personal items. Aang immediately ran to the dance floor and a few people crowded around him as he did a mirage of dance moves. Azula didn’t expect Aang to be a good dancer, she expected him to do something to make a fool of himself. Now, she knew were she ever in a dance competition Aang would be her partner for a guaranteed win. Azula fixed herself a cup of Sokka’s surprisingly delicious concoction of rock candy and Cactus Juice. The group had been getting their buzz off the mix all night. Azula sipped her drink as she looked over the four purses (counting her own). The party goers were still going wild after hours of parting and Azula could not understand how they weren't exhausted yet. As she watched the dance floor a drunken girl sat next to her and began telling Azula her life story. 

"Then, I found out he cheated on me with a guy! How embarrassing is that? I'm hot right, why would he throw this all away? And why did-" Azula rolled her eyes at the drunk rambling girl.

_Why the fuck did she choose me to sit next to?_ Azula looked for an escape but Suki and Sokka were busy dancing together. Aang was showing off in the middle of the room, while Katara was recording him. Azula sighed as she looked for her last resort. She locked her eyes on Ty Lee and she was surrounded by three boys. All football players by the looks of it. Azula was about to look away when she saw that the football players were getting a little too close and it looked like Ty Lee was uncomfortable. _Spirits they're almost as bad as the Agni Kai frat._

"Hey, watch these," Azula pushed the purses toward the drunk girl and made her way toward Ty Lee.

Azula pushed past the sea of bodies getting closer to the three football players crowding Ty Lee. Azula was close enough to pick up on the conversation and it turns out she was right to try and intervene. 

"So, would you like that?" The taller football player grinned with his buddies. Ty Lee smiled nervously, they had backed her into a corner. _Pieces of shit._

"Actually-" Azula cut Ty Lee off by roughly pushing one the sturdy football players out of the way. She stood next to Ty Lee and crossed her arms.

"Back off." The three guys laughed at Azula's soft threat. She was going easy on them when they didn't deserve a fraction of her kindness. 

"Hey, if she wanted us to leave she would’ve asked." Azula knew the piece of shit talking, Chan Su.

Chan was the Boulders quarterback and one of the three actually half-decent players on the team. Azula knew Chan was a misogynistic perv since they got partnered to do a project in their communications class. The whole three weeks they were supposed to be working on their project Chan just hit on her or talked about football. Azula ended up doing the whole project on her own. _He'd fit right in with the Agni Kai fraternity._

Azula rolled her eyes, "Yeah, like she actually wants three smelly losers crowding her all night. Fuck off."

Again the three guys chuckled not taking Azula seriously. If it came down to it she had no problem kicking their asses. She knew she could do it easily. A hand wrapped around her midsection trying to pull her back.

"Um Azula-" Ty Lee was cut off by Chan Su's right hand lackey, Ruon-Jian. He was the second half-decent player on the team.

"What are you jealous we didn't want you?" Ruon-Jian chimed in as the three guys continued grinning and laughing. They were truly pissing her off. Azula shrugged off Ty Lee's hand.

"Right, like I'd be jealous to get hit on by grown men dressed like sixth graders. I feel sorry for her." The trio didn't seem to like that because their grins and chuckles halted.

"What's your problem bitch?" The third guy finally spoke and frankly Azula didn't know who he was.

"My problem is smelly man-boys like you three. Let's make this easy for all of us, walk the fuck away." Chan was obviously the leader because as soon as he puffed out his chest trying to be more manly the other two followed. 

"And let's say I don't, what are you gonna do about it?" It was times like this Azula wished Mai was here, she'd love to beat up these assholes with her.

"I'll show you what a thousand dollar boot tastes like when I kick your teeth in." Azula smirked as Chan's face turned red in anger.

"Don't push me bitch!" Azula took a step closer showing she wasn't intimidated by their frat boy jock facade they played.

"Aw, am I hurting the big man-baby’s feelings?" Azula cooed as Chan clenched his fist.

She knew he would swing it was just a matter of when. Azula dropped her arms and placed her feet in a sturdier stance. It's been a while since she fought, this should be a good one.

"I'm serious!" Azula laughed at that, he really was playing his role too well. "You know what, here you go you loud mouth dy-"

Azula watched as Chan's clenched fist aimed for her face. In a flash Sokka was behind Chan and grabbed his raised fist and bent it back at an odd angle creating a sickening cracking noise. Chan fell to his knees in front of Ty Lee and Azula clutching his hand in pain. Suki, Aang and Katara flanked Sokka's sides so the other two wouldn't run away. However, by how aggressive the three of them proved to be it didn't seem like they would running.

"Spirits! That guy just broke Chan's hand!"

The crowd began to mumble as gasps and onlookers noticed the quarrel. The music cut and the room filled with gossip and chattering. _Well it wouldn’t be a party if a douche-bag didn't get his ass handed to him_.

"You fucking broke his hand! You’re going to pay for that!" Ruon-Jian turned to Sokka the same way Chan turned to Azula.

His fist was raised ready to throw a punch at Sokka but Azula wouldn't have that. She quickly sent a sharp kick to the back of Ruon-Jian's knee then another swift kick to his stomach leaving him on all fours gasping for air. Azula was sure she knocked the wind out of him but just to keep her promise she brought her boot up again to deliver a final blow to his nose. Ruon-Jian was now on his back groaning and holding his nose next to his buddy Chan.

"Fuck you!" The unknown third football player tried rushing at Azula but Aang tripped him sending him flying toward Ty Lee.

Before Azula could react Ty Lee sent a series of hits to the nameless jock's body making him lay flat on his face near his other friend's. _Where the fuck did she learn that?_ The commotion seemed to draw the other football players out and now it was the remaining football team versus the six of them. _We can take them._ After an exchange of heated words mostly by Azula, who argued in the group's defense the six of them all were kicked out of the party. Sokka, Azula and Ty Lee were banned indefinitely for intentionally injuring the players of the team. But of course the pervy football players didn’t get punished.

The stupid ban did nothing because Azula damn sure wasn't going to another Boulder after game party and she was confident the group wasn’t either. Everyone or more like Suki suggested they go to the Kyoshi Lounge for a late late night dinner. The manager of the restaurant/lounge surely would regret letting her have the keys to the establishment after this. The place was empty, but within seconds the lights came on and soft music played. They sat at a random booth and the chatter of the night took over.

"That was intense." Katara voiced from between Aang and Sokka. 

"You're telling me! I should've brought my boomerang, I could've taken all of those guys in one blow," Sokka exclaimed, reminiscing about his part in the fight. "It's settled, I'm staying strapped with my boomerang."

"Please don't," Azula mumbled, knocking back the shot Suki gave her from the open bar. _Suki might get fired for this_. Sokka disregarded Azula's words and continued rambling about.

"Azula, you were so badass with that move. It was like something out of a movie." Aang commented as the group agreed.

Azula shrugged, she accidentally did that move on Zuko when they fought over who got to use the bathroom first. This was when her own personal bathroom was getting fixed. It got fixed the next day, so did Zuko's nose. He still gave her shit over breaking his nose, but the plus side was he got to get a nose job and now he can breathe a lot better. So, in a way she did him a favor.

"Yeah, and Ty Lee! Those were some badass moves too!" Suki chimed in.

"Hey, I broke a guy's hand!" Sokka argued, causing the group to begin arguing.

Azula shook her head and nudged Suki. Suki seemed to understand and began filling everyone's shot glasses.

"Anyway, let's drink to the Boulders, who suck major ass." Suki said, raising her glass. 

Everyone raised their shot glasses and took the shot in the name of the Boulders sucking. The group quickly found other interesting things to talk about as the night dragged on. Azula excused herself to use the bathroom as the group continued to chat it up. Their voices got quieter and quieter until Azula reached the bathroom. As soon as Azula exited the stall she jumped at the sight of Ty Lee waiting by the sinks.

_Last time we were in a public bathroom together it didn't end well._ Azula sighed, she knew Ty Lee would make it weird. What Azula did she would've done for anyone so it wasn't a big deal. Azula went to her wash her hands as she felt Ty Lee eyes burning holes into her head.

"Just say it already." Azula mumbled as she finished washing her hands. She walked over to the paper towels and began drying her heads. Ty Lee's mouth opened and closed in search of words. She wasn't sure how to go about this situation either.

"Thank you," Ty Lee started off trying to not make things even more awkward then they were. Azula shrugged and tossed her trash.

"It's not a big deal." Azula moved past Ty Lee toward the door but before she could push it open Ty Lee called out to her.

"But to me it is. I thought we were done being unnecessarily mean to each other?" Azula kept her back to Ty Lee, if she was going to cry about it Azula didn't want to see it.

It wasn't that Azula was trying to be mean, she just didn't think she should be praised for being decent and sticking up for Ty Lee. She's dealt with like minded people like Chan and Ruon-Jian before. Those guys were all talk but if you kick their ass they'll never fuck with you again.

Azula turned to face Ty Lee before mumbling, "We are."

"Then can I thank you and you just say you're welcome, please?" Ty Lee did make a small point but Azula still felt like she didn't need to be thanked. But she guessed for this one time she could make an exception.

"You're welcome." Ty Lee smiled, and raised her arms. "No." Azula backed away from Ty Lee's raised arms. 

Ty Lee giggled putting her arms down, "I was kidding, let's go back now."

It was weird again the temporary none awkward period has ended now it was back. Azula sighed and followed Ty Lee back to the group. _How long is this going to last?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lesson learned: if a Bluestone sibling invites you to a party...don't go. But let's give a round of applause for azula and Sokka for throwing hands for Ty Lee. Another round for Suki+Aang+Katara for backing them up.


	15. Do you still hate me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty Lee is curious about where she stands with Azula

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 200 kudos 🥺 !!! I know it's the slowlest slow burn ever but the next few chapters are **** I've said too much.

Ty Lee was still in shock and awe of Azula’s actions a few nights ago. Azula had done something selfless for her and it was hard to believe. Ty Lee could’ve handled it on her own, fighting was something she picked up on with her sisters. Those three guys were bothering her all night. Ty Lee tried politely declining them, but that only seemed to be encouragement for them. She knew she should’ve stayed with Katara on the dance floor, but her feet were killing her. Ty Lee was attempting to make herself a drink, the one Sokka wouldn’t stop raving about he invented before everything went down. She made it a good four feet away from Katara before the three Boulders cornered her, asking really personal questions that were borderline harassment. Ty Lee assumed since the party was so crowded she’d be on her own. 

Ty Lee waited for her opening but it never came. Before she could even think about how to escape, here came Azula pushing past the three Boulders. Ty Lee didn’t think anyone noticed, the three Boulders were towering over her and she could barely see over them. How did Azula see her? This was a question thought of after the night had ended. Azula and the Boulders were both getting into pretty heated arguments of who should leave who alone. Ty Lee tried to pull Azula back from the very aggressive dude-bros, she didn’t want Azula to get hurt for her. Again Ty Lee was shocked. 

She knew Azula worked out but feeling Azula’s muscles tense in anger under her fingertips was something Ty Lee wasn’t expecting. They were so prominent but they didn’t take away from Azula’s otherwise feminine body. Azula’s muscles were an afterthought as well, Ty Lee didn’t have time to marvel at them when she was trying to make sure both parties weren’t injured (she was mostly worried for the Boulders sake). Everything after were kind of in flashes in Ty Lee’s memory, it all happened so fast. The next thing she knew she and everyone else was banned from Boulder football parties. Ty Lee didn’t mind; she preferred the Boulder cheerleading parties instead. For the rest of the night Ty Lee couldn’t stop thinking about Azula. 

She tried thanking her but Azula being Azula of course rejected it. After the night Ty Lee didn’t except Azula’s attitude to change but she did hope Azula would be a bit nicer. It had been a few days and the only difference was when Ty Lee said ‘good morning’ Azula didn’t just grumble out a response. Ty Lee had to give Azula credit for trying, even today Azula reminded Ty Lee they had class. It was a kind gesture, however Azula reminded Ty Lee too late as she was already making her way out the door to said class, leaving Ty Lee to scramble and get ready. _She is trying at least_. Ty Lee arrived minutes before the research writing class began. She took her seat which happened to be in front of Azula. On her way there she smiled at her classmates, majority smiling or waving back. Ty Lee finally made it to her seat and pulled out her materials.

"That's mine." Ty Lee heard Azula say from behind her. Ty Lee turned her neck a bit to see who Azula was talking to and found Azula staring her down. _What did I do now_?

"Huh?" Ty Lee looked to her desk trying to find what Azula was talking about.

Azula scoffed, making Ty Lee turn back to look at her, "The sweatshirt, that's mine." Ty Lee looked down at the Ba Sing University sweatshirt. _That explains why it’s so big on me._

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought it was mine." Azula rolled her eyes looking at Ty Lee expectantly. Ty Lee just stared back unsure of what to do.

"So, take it off." Azula crossed her arms and Ty Lee’s cheeks turned a crimson red. 

"I-I can't take it off," Ty Lee mumbled avoiding eye contact with Azula. That only seemed to make Azula more annoyed. _Spirits, this is embarrassing!_

"Why the fuck not?" Azula snapped and Ty Lee gave a nervous smile. 

"I'm not wearing anything under it.” It was Azula’s turn to blush and turn her head away. 

"Oh, I-you...just give it back later." A flustered Azula was something Ty Lee didn’t think she would get to witness in this lifetime. The old her would have definitely teased Azula but she’s learned from her ways. 

"Okay, sorry." Azula shook her head burying her nose into her lap too. 

"Whatever,” She mumbled under her breath before the professor walked in. 

After a very awkward class Azula tried to distance herself from Ty Lee. But even on the huge campus they found a way to bump into each other. The first time was when Azula was making her way toward the student café and Ty Lee (still wearing Azula’s sweatshirt) was making her way toward the library next to the café for a study group session with Chit Sang. Ty Lee did feel kind of bad for not going to the dorms and switching her top but that would make her late for the plans she had scheduled already for the day. She hoped Azula would understand and wouldn’t think she was purposely trying to be a little shit again. The next ironically, was a few hours later when Ty Lee was exiting the library and Azula was entering it. It was like they couldn't escape each other's presence for more than an hour. The last one takes the cake, Ty Lee was waiting for the elevator to go up to her dorm floor when it opened and Azula was already in it. The ride up to their dorm floor was quiet but at least the music in the elevator eased some of the silence. 

The walk down the hall to their room however was not so fortunate. The sounds of their shoes on the carpeted floor and the slight clunking noise of whatever was in Ty Lee’s backpack were the only things to break the uncomfortably tensed silence. Ty Lee hoped Suki or Katara would come out of their rooms and rescue them from whatever their cease fire created. But, that idea was unrealistic since both Suki and Katara were working at the Lounge. Finally, they arrived at their room, Azula slapped the keycard to it’s slot and opened the door. Ty Lee darted to the kitchen while Azula went to the bedroom. Ty Lee released a breath and covered her face with her hands. They were probably going to have to talk again because this wasn’t working. At this rate the next four months will be tortuous if they’re like this everyday. Ty Lee sighed, trying to build up the courage to talk to Azula but every time she took a step toward the bedroom door she lamb-chickened out. Azula hadn't left the room in hours and Ty Lee wondered if she ate or if she was even awake. Ty Lee looked to her phone only to find out she'd been hiding in the kitchen for three hours. _Spirits, it's already past midnight._

Ty Lee sighed again and decided she had to sleep now, she had an eight am class tomorrow and she couldn’t hide in the kitchen forever. This time when she made her way over to the bedroom door she opened it, peeking her head inside. She looked toward Azula's side of the room. _Thank the spirits, she’s asleep_. Ty Lee entered the room being as quiet as possible as she set her bookbag and other things down. She took off Azula's Ba Sing hoodie and swapped it for her own shirt. Ty Lee folded it nicely and set it on Azula's expensive dresser. Ty Lee took notice of the pictures that decorated Azula’s side of the room. Ty Lee didn't peg Azula for the sentimental type but she knew she got a lot of things wrong about Azula. 

Azula may be a spoiled rich girl but that wasn't all she was. Ty Lee went back over to her bed and got ready for the night. She decided against doing any skincare or anything else, it was already late enough. Ty Lee tried to sleep and got a good hour in before the thoughts circling her brain woke her up. She tried going back to sleep but that proved futile. She'd tossed and turned for another hour before she settled on staring up at the ceiling. How could Azula sleep when things were so tense between them? Ty Lee felt as if she was suffocating from all the negative energy, it was dimming her aura. She knew it wouldn't be the easiest but it was becoming damn near impossible to find a common ground. The Boulders party was a temporary fix and Ty Lee wished it lasted longer than a day. 

Ty Lee sighed and turned on her side facing Azula, "Azula?" Ty Lee whispered and was met with a light groan, "Are you up?" Ty Lee watched as Azula shifted until she was on her back, rubbing her eyes.

"I am now," Azula snapped but her voice held no venom, she was probably too tired to be mean. 

Ty Lee began to feel bad waking Azula out of her sleep but her thoughts wouldn’t stop nagging her if she didn't talk to Azula, "Sorry." 

"Whatever," Azula huffed out and Ty Lee grew quiet again. Why was she suddenly so nervous, it was Azula, a tired Azula at that. She probably just wanted to go back to sleep and didn't register what was going on. 

Ty Lee sighed and brought her comforter up to her under her chin, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, Sokka is single but don't push your luck he's into Suki," Azula mumbled out leaving Ty Lee confused. Why did Azula think she was into Sokka? Okay it was fair she did do the same to Azula sometime back. Ty Lee also had to admit she thought he was cute but she wasn't into him in that way.

"I-What? No, I'm not interested in Sokka." Azula sighed, throwing her hands over her face.

"Then, what do you want?" Ty Lee sighed, what did she want? She wanted to talk to Azula. She wanted to know if they could actually be normal instead of walking on eggshells around each other. It was exhausting and for the next four months it was inevitable that they'd see each other so it was best to find a common ground. 

Burying the hatchet involved more than the brief conversation they had about a week or two ago. They had to actually talk but Ty Lee didn't know where to start. One half of her brain was telling her to just start talking and roll with the conversation but the other part was telling her just to go back to sleep. 

"I-Do you...do you still hate me?" Why was that the only thing she could think of asking? 

Azula turned to look over at Ty Lee, "What?" Pieces of Azula's hair stuck up and covered her face. Ty Lee would have laughed if the atmosphere wasn't so serious. She learned that Azula was a very messy sleeper which was a big contrast to the name brand wearing diva she was during the day. But it was Azula of course she still made bedhead work.

"I know this is all new but you got to admit it's exhausting trying so hard not to irritate one another. We obviously have some unresolved issues." Ty Lee waited for Azula to talk but Azula just stared at Ty Lee. _Spirits, did I screw it up? Maybe I should've rephrased it?_ The sound of Azula laughing broke Ty Lee from her mini spiral of second guessing herself. Was Azula laughing at her? 

"That's what you wanted to ask me," Azula looked over at her bedside table clock and began laughing harder, "At three am?" Ty Lee felt kind of silly watching Azula doubled over in laughter.

Come to think of it Ty Lee couldn't think of a time she saw Azula laughing. It would've been nice to hear if it wasn't at Ty Lee's expense, "Please just tell me." Ty Lee sighed and turned to look back up at the ceiling before Azula's infections laughter affected her. Maybe it was a good thing Azula found this so funny, it eased the already tensed emotions around the question.

After a few more seconds of laughing, Azula finally calmed down, "Why do you want to know?" Ty Lee sighed, turning on her side to face Azula again. Azula reverted back to her positions of staring up at the ceiling. 

"Well I think you're cool, I always have. I tried to be like you but I think I went about it wrong. I blended into a bunch of friend groups to try and find people-someone like you to be friends with but you're so different." Ty Lee froze as she watched Azula’s face scrunch up, "I-does that sound weird?"

"Kind of but continue I guess," Azula waved a hand and Ty Lee went to stare up at the ceiling feeling too embarrassed to look at Azula. Even out of her sleep she can’t seem to stop tossing and turning.

"I just wanted to be near you. I really can't explain why or what it is that draws me to you but I just wanted to be your friend. That's probably why we stayed at each other's throats. I admit I reacted childish when you rejected me, I was hurt. Everyone liked me but the main person I wanted to like me didn't so I may have acted out a bit." Ty Lee paused to turn her head over at Azula scoffing.

Azula tilted her head toward Ty Lee, "A bit?" Ty Lee's cheeks blushed and she turned back to the ceiling.

"Okay, a lot a bit, but now we're past all that-or at least I am. I kind of want to start over but I can't if you don't want to so that's why I gotta know. So, just hit me, I'm ready. Tell me, do you still hate me?" Ty Lee didn't turn to meet Azula's eyes this time. She couldn't, the nerves from earlier seemed to return in anticipation of Azula's answer. 

"Honestly, you do shit that annoys me." Ty Lee physically deflated at Azula's answer.

"Oh." Ty Lee began preparing for the worse, she knew how Azula could pick people apart by chipping away at all their flaws. Azula did so to their high school debate club teacher. The man never recovered from a burn like that. Ty Lee worried she'd be the next person to get scorched by Azula. 

"But, you stopped doing the shit I hated the most about you." Ty Lee looked over at Azula shocked. 

"Oh?" Ty Lee waited as she watched Azula. Ty Lee was surprised Azula had given her the time of day especially since she woke her from her sleep. Azula had even listened to Ty Lee's mini rant about her subtly admitting she had a crush on her and how Ty Lee took rejection very very badly. She made a mental note that a tired Azula was more talkative than a fully awake Azula.

"So, I guess I don't still hate you but that doesn't mean I like you either. You're on thin ice." Ty Lee didn't know whether to be happy or not. Azula didn't hate her but she was on very thin ice. 

"Okay," Ty Lee nodded and turned her back to Azula. _This could work_. Ty Lee had her answer and maybe they wouldn't be so hostile around each other anymore. It'd take some time but at least Ty Lee had a little hope the next four months wouldn't be too bad.

Azula was quiet for a while and Ty Lee assumed she went back to sleep so she tried to do the same. Ty Lee's brain wasn't still swirling with nagging thoughts so the talk wasn't a waste. Ty Lee was almost asleep when she heard Azula speak, it was so quiet that Ty Lee wasn't even sure Azula was talking to her. 

"Why did you want me to kiss you?" Ty Lee's cheeks blushed again as she stared at her side of the bedroom wall. _Why did I want her to kiss me?_ At that point in time Ty Lee was sure she was over her crush on Azula. Ty Lee still flirted with her but it was only because she knew Azula hated it. Now, Ty Lee did regret how she acted then.

She continued to bother Azula in ways that made her furious with herself. Asking Azula to kiss her was probably the worst thing she'd done, Ty Lee didn't even think about how Azula felt. What if Azula was in the closet and Ty Lee was forcibly pulling her out? Ty Lee surely knew she acted like an ass but why didn't she notice sooner how much of a nuisance she was? Ever since Ty Lee blew up at Azula she hasn't been herself. Or rather the self that she tried to appear to be. She realized after yelling Azula how much of an egomaniac she became. She was obsessed with people liking her that she turned into someone she wasn't. She thought she was being different, standing out from her sisters but instead she turned into whoever was around her. She adopted others personalities to the point where she felt didn't know who she was anymore. But what she did know was that she was not that girl she was in high school. 

"I-I don't know." It was the truth, she didn't know why she asked Azula to do it. A part of her probably still liked Azula then but it was definitely wrong to do that. Azula didn't say anything and Ty Lee wanted to turn around to see if Azula was still looking at her but she refused. Ty Lee was embarrassed with her older self.

"Then what would you have done if I did?" The question took Ty Lee off guard, she felt her heart beat faster. She hadn't thought about that. If Azula had kissed what would she have done? Kiss her back? Ty Lee would probably feel more guilty if she did do that. 

"I don't know...I never thought that you would." Ty Lee was met with silence again and it was seriously uncomfortable. Ty Lee's mind raced with possibilities of what Azula could be thinking, all of them ways Azula could kill her in her sleep, "Did I break through my thin ice I was on?" Ty Lee wanted to slap her own face. _Now was not the time to make jokes_.

Azula blew out a breath of annoyance, "Go to sleep." 

"Okay, sorry." Ty Lee felt horrible now. 

"Whatever," Azula mumbled under her breath and the room fell silent. Ty Lee didn't know what to do now. It was like once they had hit a balance it just gets screwed up all over again. Ty Lee sighed quietly, pulling her comforter over her head. _Azula hating me definitely makes sense._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and happy holidays!!! Lets talk about Tyzula issues


	16. You don’t make sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula is annoyed and Ty Lee tries to fix it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay all the comments have been so nice (😭) anyway I'm excited for chapters to come I can't wait for you all to read them :))

Words could not describe how annoyed Azula was from her conversation with Ty Lee last night. She couldn't go back to sleep whereas Ty Lee was sleeping like a rock. _How could she sleep?_ Her thoughts were swirling with confusion and she didn’t want to confront the person that brought it on. So Azula made sure she got up extra early so she wouldn't have to deal with Ty Lee. She headed to the gym for her usual work out class with Sokka. Even there she couldn't escape; the question had been brewing on her mind for a while but she always pushed it to the back of her mind. Now that Azula had her answer (that wasn't really an answer) she wishes she never even asked. To top off this whole thing Azula doesn't even know why Ty Lee's answer was pissing her off so much. Yeah, Azula always found Ty Lee's impulsiveness annoying but this much? It was keeping her from staying focused in the gym. Sokka even decked her in the face while they were sparring, he's never even gotten close to getting a hit in before.

"Whoa, Sokka you got a hit in on the beast titan?" Some guy in their workout class praised as he patted Sokka on the back.

Beast titan was the nickname Azula acquired after beating everyone in the class in under a minute and without receiving a hit. She still didn't understand how it related but she didn't question it either.

Sokka, holding an ice pack to Azula's red cheek, nodded nervously at the guy, "Yeah, I guess I got lucky." The random guy gave a thumbs up as he left the class. Azula would've said some slick shit to make the guy go home and cry but she had no energy left. She was already exhausted from her brain being suddenly obsessed with Ty Lee and now embarrassed that now both Bluestones punched her, "I feel kind of shitty."

Azula scoffed, swatting Sokka's hand and ice pack away, "Don't, you got me fair and square. Be proud, it's the last time it'll happen." Sokka sighed and took a seat next to Azula on the bench.

"Dude, what's happening with you? You’ve been off all class." Azula shook her head, taking the ice pack from Sokka and holding it up to her cheek. _Who knew a lanky guy like Sokka packed a punch like that?_

Unfortunately Sokka was correct, Azula had been so off that she wasn’t even on. Her body was simply going through the motions while her mind was elsewhere. She screwed up basic exercises that a child could do. Sokka punching her in the face actually knocked her out of the Ty Lee fueled haze she was in. But she couldn’t tell him that, if Sokka knew then Suki would know, then Katara then Aang and before Azula knew it, her thoughts would’ve been broadcasted to all of Ba Sing University. Maybe not the entire student body but the point stands that Sokka can’t keep his mouth shut. The only person in the group who’d actually know how to keep a secret was Katara and Azula was not confiding in her either. She’d make Azula go through emotional metaphorical hoops to get to the root of her feelings. No one wanted that.

“I’m fine,” Azula mumbled out, Sokka was definitely not buying that.

"I literally punched you in the face and you say you're fine?" Sokka crossed his arms and Azula shrugged. She didn’t need him poking and dissecting any of this. But then again Sokka’s advice sometimes was helpful. 

"Ty Lee’s just annoying me. Nothing new." It wasn’t a lie but it also wasn’t the full truth. After much internal battle Azula decided for now she'd keep whatever this feeling she was feeling to herself.

Sokka sighed, "I thought you two were getting along?" Azula rolled her eyes, flinging the ice pack at Sokka. She began gathering her things to leave the gym. _Oh, here goes Sokka assuming shit again._

“What made you think that?” Sokka shrugged, pulling on his back pack and waiting for Azula to leave.

“You haven’t complained about her breathing in your direction. Plus we did kind of fight some dudes for her.” Azula rolled her eyes again pulling on her book bag. Only Sokka could make her sound like a shallow asshole and a decent person all at the same time. 

"Whatever, just because I won’t let a bunch a creeps mess with her doesn’t mean we’re suddenly besties." The two headed out walking past the Kyoshi Lounge to wait for the shuttle to take them back to campus. 

“Could’ve fooled me.” She heard Sokka mumbled but decided to let it go.

Sokka would think what he wanted regardless of what Azula told him. She was grateful when they boarded the shuttle Sokka decided to let the conversation be and focus on himself. A very Katara move. After a fifteen minute ride back to campus and Sokka talking about how there should be hoisters for boomerangs, they were back outside the dorm buildings.

"Hey, want to go see Katara?" Azula arched a brow toward Sokka as they walked toward the girl's wing elevator. Sokka touched his own cheek, "For your cheek." 

"No, you barely hit me." Azula shook her head, she frequently forgot Katara was in the nursing program. If Katara wasn't working at the Lounge she was in the school's med center helping out.

Sokka let air pass through his lips at that, "Barely? Not to brag but I knocked you on your ass." Azula laughed, of course Sokka thought it was a hot shit now. The thing is if Azula wasn't so damn distracted she would've flattened him back on the mat. 

"You did not," Sokka raised his hands in surrender before shrugging.

"Let's agree to disagree. Oh before you go I have the cash for your shampoo in my room, want to go get it?" Azula shrugged, it was another reason to not go back to her room. 

She was sure Ty Lee was still there, it was still early and she knew Ty Lee had classes soon. Azula just had to hold off going to her room for another hour even if it meant smelling like a sweaty gym sock. Sokka was good for one thing, the guy could make up plans on the spot. If Azula really needed to she could keep busy by hanging with Sokka the whole day. If Azula was lucky she could dodge Ty Lee without Sokka. She knew they didn't have any shared classes today and Ty Lee typically hung out with Suki after her classes ended. _It could work_. Azula and Sokka headed toward the boys wing elevator. They went up to the fourth floor and Azula rolled her eyes as a few of the guys on the hall stared at her. They act like they’ve never seen a girl before. Most of them look like they haven’t. Sokka finally arrived at his room and opened the door. That’s when a very pungent smell hit Azula making her plug her nose immediately.

"Oh-spirits, Sokka it stinks! Fuck, my eyes are watering!" Azula took three steps back from Sokka’s opened door. 

"It's not that bad,” Sokka walked into the horrific smelling room like it was nothing. Azula kept her nose plugged and peeked inside the room. Sokka side had to be the side that had clothes flooding the floor. _His poor roommate._

"Yes it is. What is that?" Azula mumbled, turning her head away from the room to try and collect air that didn’t smell like rotting corpses.

"Appa," Sokka pointed to the fur ball in the corner of his desk. Ba Sing had a strict rule against dogs, Azula was shocked administration did not realize sooner.

"Wait, isn’t Appa Aang’s dog?" Azula asked as Sokka left the room closing the door behind him. Azula was grateful she could breathe again.

"Yeah, but Aang's RA is an ass and always checking in on him. So Appa stays with me and likes to take big shits when I’m not here." Sokka held out fifty bucks to Azula. She pushed the cash back toward him. _This trip wasn’t a complete waste, Ty Lee should be out of the dorm by now._

"Keep the cash and buy a maid. No wonder you don't bring anyone back to your room." Sokka rolled his eyes but pocketed the cash. 

"Go ice your face," Sokka playfully shoved Azula away. 

"Go clean Appa's shit.”

Sokka laughed, heading back into his room that smelled like an evil spirit’s asshole. Azula wasn’t sure how Sokka could survive breathing in the smell of shit on a daily basis. Azula turned to leave before she could even take a step someone bumped into her. As fate would have it that someone happened to be Ty Lee. Azula rolled her eyes, it seemed whenever she was actively avoiding Ty Lee the universe loved to make sure she couldn’t. _What was Ty Lee even doing in the boys wing anyway?_ Ty Lee seemed to finally get her balance back and looked up to see who she bumped into. A faint blush rose to her cheeks as she realized it was Azula. 

“I’m sorry I was texting and I wasn’t looking. Spirits, are you okay? What happened?" Ty Lee’s expression changed once she saw the bright red mark on Azula’s cheek. Before thinking her hands reached up to touch Azula’s cheek. It was only for a few seconds but it was nice before Azula slapped Ty Lee’s hand away.

"What the fuck?” Azula barked, turning her head to the side. Ty Lee would’ve thought she imagined it but it was clear that Azula was blushing since both her cheeks were red now. 

“Sorry! I-I don’t know why I did that.” Azula scoffed, pushing past Ty Lee.

“You seem to not know why you do a lot of things.” Azula mumbled, leaving Ty Lee in a daze of confusion and embarrassment. 

"See you later?" Ty Lee called but Azula was already gone. 

“What the fuck? What the fuck? What the actual fuck is wrong with me?” Azula probably looked crazy mumbling to herself alone on an elevator.

Azula still couldn't figure out what it was that made her so angry with Ty Lee. Azula could only come up with three reasons that she could possibly be so angry but none of them seemed right. The first reason was that she was just simply pissed but that was a shit reason. If that was the case she’d hate Ty Lee even more than she previously did. Reason two, Ty Lee’s inability to think things through made Azula angry. Okay this was one kind of made sense but why was she so angry? Yes, Ty Lee’s ditsy outlook on certain things annoyed the absolute shit out of Azula.

Maybe that’s why their debate club teacher always made the two of them go against each other as practice for competitions. But again if this was the issue Azula would be mad about other things Ty Lee didn’t completely think through too but she wasn’t. The last reason was one that Azula couldn’t possibly wrap her head around and it was illogical. Nonetheless, it had a zero point one percentage possibility of being true. Reason number three, Azula wanted to kiss Ty Lee. The thought brought on a weird feeling that didn’t make any sense, how could she want to kiss someone she clearly hated? Okay, so what she found Ty Lee attractive that didn’t excuse the years Azula spent hating her. 

Attraction was strong but hate was stronger. The attraction could explain the want but it couldn’t explain the anger. It was natural to want to kiss people you’re attracted to but when said attraction is to someone you despise it doesn’t correlate. There’s a thin line between love and hate. That was definitely Sokka’s words trying to infiltrate Azula’s thoughts. This wasn’t a case of love disguised as hate. Azula wholeheartedly could say she had hated Ty Lee and mean it. There was no way feelings could have sparked between them, at least on Azula’s side. She couldn’t speak for Ty Lee and from their talk yesterday Azula almost thought Ty Lee had a crush on her. The idea again made Azula feel uneasy. Ty Lee and Azula had history and the majority of it was fueled with annoyance and anger, mostly on Azula's side. 

Azula headed straight to her room to get showered. After that it was all about trying to distract herself by doing literally anything. Azula was so bored she cleaned the kitchen. She’s never cleaned a room other than her own in her life. When she was done with there she rearranged the pictures hanging on her wall putting them in chronological order of when they were taken. That also took an hour of her time. She had to keep busy because she didn’t have any classes today. The moment she wasn’t doing anything her brain was nagging her for answers. She shouldn’t have asked that stupid question yesterday. Her mind was like Pandora's box and that question she asked was the key. Azula tried doing homework which resulted in deleting and rewriting a sentence a whopping total of five times before she gave up. 

She thought about calling Mai then decided against it, she was probably busy anyway. Azula checked her phone, it was around six pm now. Azula sighed, maybe she could finally finish season one of Kuruk Island. Azula made up her mind and got comfy under her blankets on her bed. She was thankful Kuruk Island took about two hours of her time but she also fell asleep during the end of the season one boss battle episode. Cleaning the kitchen seemed to take a lot more out of her than she thought. The sound of the bedroom door opening and closing woke her out of her sleep. She looked over her shoulder and saw Ty Lee putting her book bag down. Azula tapped her screen and saw that it was two forty five am. _Great, another night waking up at the ass crack of dawn by Ty Lee’s doing._ Azula tried to go back to sleep but Ty Lee kept moving around the room so she waited for her to stop. A good five minutes later Ty Lee finally did, Azula tried to sleep again and failed again. 

Ty Lee let out a dramatic sigh, "Azula?" Azula froze and tried shifty as if she was asleep, "Are you up?"

It was the same sentence she used yesterday that woke Azula up. _How charming, she's consistent for once._ Azula didn't want to talk to Ty Lee again at damn near three in the morning. The girl seriously had sleep issues. Azula assumed her ignoring Ty Lee caused her to give up on a conversation. Azula thought she had won until something hit her across the face on her still healing cheek.

"Ow, what the fuck!" Azula looked over toward Ty Lee whose face was bright red.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Azula snorted, grabbing the stiff stuffed animal Ty Lee threw at her.

"You didn't mean to launch a fucking stuffed animal at me?" Azula snapped, throwing the animal toward Ty Lee. Her anger must have fucked with her aim because the animal sailed across the room and hit the side of Ty Lee's bed before hitting the ground. Which was nowhere near where Azula wanted it to go.

"Well, not at your face!" Ty Lee tried to defend herself but Azula just rolled her eyes.

"Fuck you!"

Ty Lee felt horrible, she just wanted to get Azula's attention. She knew she was fake sleeping and the stuffed animal wasn't meant to slap her in the face, especially on her hurting cheek. Ty Lee just kept fucking up her chances to be civil with Azula.

"I said I was sorry!" Ty Lee was sitting on top of her covers looking over at Azula who was rubbing her even more sore cheek. 

"What do you want?" Azula mumbled and mimicked Ty Lee's sitting position on her own bed.

"I want to talk to you." Azula glanced at her bedside clock, three am on the dot. Azula was starting to think Ty Lee had an obsession with talking at this time. 

Azula leaned back on to her pillows, "What if I don't want to talk to you?" Ty Lee looked into her lap fiddling with her fingers before she looked back into Azula's eyes.

"Then I'll leave you alone."

The response took Azula off guard. It was becoming clearer and clearer to Azula that Ty Lee was changing. She wasn't as invasive as she used to be. It was a bitch to admit it but Ty Lee wasn't so bad anymore, she was more tolerable than Azula remembered her being.

"Whatever," Azula dismissed the feeling in the pit of her stomach.

It didn't make sense, Ty Lee didn't make sense. None of this made sense to Azula. All the feelings she felt were foreign and it made her feel uneasy. She refused to believe anything she felt towards Ty Lee could be romantic, it just didn’t make sense.

"So, Suki told me Sokka gave you the shiner." It sounded like Ty Lee was just trying to make conversation instead of talking about the elephant in the room. 

In a way Azula related to her, she didn't want to address why any of Ty Lee's previous words and actions from yesterday made her feel. She didn't want to admit her head was spinning because her mind was stuck on the girl in front of her. Azula shook her head, it didn't make sense. She couldn't have feelings other than dislike for Ty Lee, that made sense. Ty Lee made Azula hate high school with her constant flirting and her always being around her. Azula couldn't escape her and she wanted nothing more than to be left alone. How could any of that resonate with feelings? It didn't make sense.

"It's just red," Azula looked anywhere else then at Ty Lee. It was like Ty Lee was trying to stare into her soul. It was creepy. 

Azula heard Ty Lee sigh, "Okay." It was silent and Azula was sure Ty Lee was allowing her to speak up but Azula refused to bring to light their issues first. Even if she was itching for the truth, "So, why are you upset with me today?" Ty Lee's voice still held the lightness that in a weird way was kind of comforting. 

Azula folded her arms over her chest looking up to find Ty Lee's eyes already on her. They weren't intimidating in the slightest and Azula wondered how big doe eyes could belong to such a menace, "Because you don't make any sense to me." Ty Lee's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. 

"You're gonna have to give me a bit more than that," Ty Lee was holding one of her pillows close to her chest.

Ty Lee wondered if Azula could see how nervous she was, after last night Ty Lee tried to choose her words carefully in order to stay on her feet. She was on thin ice after all but she was sure she fell in after her stupid brain moved her hand to Azula's cheek. What was she thinking touching Azula like that? She was glad all she got was a slap to the hand. Ty Lee couldn't deny Azula's skin was soft and even with the little red mark she was still beautiful. Ty Lee snapped out of her own head at Azula's voice.

"You twice have said you wanted me to kiss you then when I ask why, you don't know. What the fuck does that even mean?" Azula's voice lost it's edge, it sounded almost like she was exhausted rather than angry but Ty Lee knew better than to make assumptions about Azula. 

Nonetheless, Azula's proclamation took Ty Lee by surprise, "That's what's been bothering you?" Azula didn't speak but she nodded. Ty Lee took a breath of relief. This was something she could explain, "I meant what I said, honestly I don't know." Azula scoffed not letting Ty Lee finish speaking.

Ty Lee squeezed the pillow in her hands trying to find the words that would satisfy Azula. It was suddenly hard to think under Azula's hard stare, even in high school Ty Lee sometimes struggled to keep her cocky front when Azula looked at her like that. 

"So you just ask anyone to kiss you?" Again Azula's voice held no venom and Ty Lee was genuinely surprised, she expected Azula to be a lot more aggressive in tone. 

The question made Ty Lee blush. Of course she didn’t ask just anyone, "I...I think I mostly did it because I knew it annoyed you when I flirted with you. And also a part of me maybe wanted you to...you know kiss me but I shouldn't have done it that way."

Something in Azula's brain clicked and she suddenly felt a jolt throughout her body. It was quick but she felt it. Ty Lee wanted me to kiss her? Such a simple sentence made Azula feel that same weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. Azula never let herself indulge on that thought, kissing Ty Lee. Why, it didn't make sense. Reason number three should not have been the reason Azula was so angry. Yet, here she was suddenly not angry anymore now that Ty Lee had answered her question.

There was no way Azula could have liked Ty Lee, right? It didn't make sense to her. How could she like her when all Ty Lee did was annoy the shit of her? Attraction was not over feelings, you wouldn't have feelings for someone you hated. It was just not possible, right? None of this made sense. Azula could feel herself physically shake in anger but not at Ty Lee. She was angry at herself, frustrated with emotions she didn’t understand, or wouldn’t let herself understand. It was like Azula had finished the puzzle to find out one of the pieces was missing. Had Azula become so good at hiding her feelings she no longer knew how to interpret them? 

She’s been holding herself back for awhile and even now it was hard to let go and accept she could even have romantic feelings. Especially if those romantic feelings could be for someone she hated. It sounded ridiculous, how could she like Ty Lee? Azula looked up to find Ty Lee patiently waiting for Azula to answer her. For the first time Azula thought of the possibility. She didn’t like how just the thought of kissing someone she hated made her heart flutter, it just didn’t make sense. 

“Azula?” Azula snapped her eyes away from Ty Lee’s lips, how long had she been staring? Azula felt her face heat up before she turned her head looking out their lone bedroom window, “Did..did I say too much?" Ty Lee went back to fiddling with her fingers, keeping her eyes on Azula's face for any indication of disgust or anger but there was none.

“No,” Azula barley could speak, she felt her throat tightening up.

It didn't make sense. After everything with Zirin, Azula shut down any feelings she could to make her father happy. Now, she wasn't sure how to make herself happy. Azula turned on her side ignoring Ty Lee and pulled her blanket over her head.

"Okay, well-um...good night." Azula heard Ty Lee mumble behind her. Azula was confused, it didn’t make sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone!! 
> 
> Azula is getting some mixed feelings toward Ty Lee.... oh and have y'all noticed tyzula have claimed the time slot of 3am?🥴


	17. It grew with late night conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula gets help with understanding her feelings. How? With tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if yall noticed my chapter titles but i try to be clever with them... this title is suppose to follow the chapter title “it started with a shampoo bottle” okay thats all thank you

"Are you going to drink your bubble tea?" Uncle Iroh asked, making Azula roll her eyes. Currently, they were in a small little shop off of campus. Uncle was leaving the Earth Nation today and Azula had called him just in time. 

"Uncle, I called you for help on my feelings not to drink boba."

Iroh laughed, sitting across from his niece in the shop that would rival his if it were in the Fire Nation.

"I can help you with your feelings and we can drink boba,” he said with a smile.

Azula sighed, playing with her full cup of tea. She swirled the cup watching the little bubbles roll around at the bottom, she didn’t have the heart to tell the old man she hated this place.

"I'm just so confused," She placed her cup to the side and leaned back in the booth. The place was virtually empty, the only thing stopping it from being silent was the soft music playing through the shop speakers. _Who likes bubble tea anyway? Probably Sokka...and Aang. Definitely Aang._

Iroh stopped drinking his boba and smiled sympathetically at his niece. He was glad she actually called him for advice, it was a step in the right direction for the two of them. He was just happy Azula was doing better than their last meeting. Seeing how distraught and upset his niece was truly hurt his heart. He wanted to guide her down the path of happiness and understanding like he did with his nephew. The spirits knew they needed him, Ozai had done enough damage to them. He was off bouncing from nation to nation trying to collect support to run for Fire Nation lead representative.

He'd already lost for mayor but Iroh guessed his brother lost purposefully to go after the lead rep role. Iroh hoped he didn’t win. The nation already had such harsh rules and Ozai being lead rep would make it worse. Currently the Fire Nation was in need of a lead rep, the mayor Zhao was acting in both roles. To make matters worse Zhao is a supporter of Ozai’s. The two of them in power would be bad for the nation. The Fire Nation needed true guidance not a man who puts on a suit and pretends he knows how to lead. 

“And it’s okay to be confused. Feelings can be hard to understand sometimes, especially when you ignored them for a long time," Iroh noticed Azula deflate with a sigh. He felt bad for her, he knew she held onto her feelings. She was good at it but it notably took a toll on her mental state.

"But my feelings don't make any sense," Azula crossed her arms and looked toward the window next to their booth. She felt odd talking to Uncle about this but she knew he’d be her best bet to understanding herself. Mai was a good confidant but she was as bad at feelings as Azula. 

"Are you going to tell me what it is that's been bothering you?" Azula took her eyes away from the passing cars to look at her Uncle. It was clear to Azula from their last conversation he knew of her struggle with sexuality, but that didn't make it easier to talk about. Azula looked back out the window, a faint barely noticeable blush of embarrassment rose to her cheeks. 

"You know," She mumbled, glancing at Uncle to see his reaction. He still held a soft smile, happily sipping his tea. 

"I told you I had an idea but I don't want to offend you if it is not correct."

Azula shook her head with a humorless laugh, "Your idea is probably correct then."

Iroh nodded, he should’ve known his niece better by now. She didn’t give up information easily, especially if it was personal. Iroh kept his questions light but precise, “Is this a self problem or significant other problem?” 

“The first one,” Azula took her eyes away from the passing cars to look at her Uncle.

He nodded, setting his tea down before asking his next question, "Is it safe to say your problem deals with a girl?" Azula nodded and Iroh smiled. It was progress slowly but surely Azula was opening up, "You know when I was your age I had a friend too-"

Azula groaned and put her face in her hands, "Uncle please. She's not that type of friend," _She wasn't even a friend at all._ Ty Lee wasn't a friend or a 'friend', she was merely someone in Azula's life that happened to constantly be there. It was hard to explain to someone who didn't already know. Suki was still even confused on the whole ordeal but that's just because Sokka probably filled her brain with misinformation.

"I'm just trying to make you feel better," Iroh laughed, patting the space on the table in front of Azula. 

"I'd feel better if I understood myself," Azula took her hands away from her face. She propped an elbow on the table before leaning on her hand. When she had called her Uncle this morning he seemed overjoyed, more than usual. Azula found everything about their midday tea drinking odd but she knew Uncle had nothing but love and wisdom in his heart. She was sure he could help her understand her strange feelings.

Iroh nodded, "Alright, I suppose that is another story for another time. Why don't you tell me about this girl who has been causing you so much trouble." Azula looked to her Uncle, who smiled encouragingly.

Iroh gave his niece his full attention, she was so private that her opening up was something grand and he was going to make sure she felt safe enough to do so. The only person he's seen Azula open up to fully was Mai. It was good they had each other but he knew they were both still so young. Neither of them really had an adult figure that could confide in. He noticed a lot of similarities between the girls, both were closed off and it was hard to tell if it was by force or choice.

"Let's say we're enemies or former enemies." Iroh nodded for Azula to continue. With a sigh she spoke again, "We argued nonstop mostly it was just me bitching about her being near me. Then she'd say something out of the left field to piss me off. And I guess some would say sometimes the things she said affected me." 

Iroh tilted his head at his niece, "Affected you how?" Azula blushed fully this time and looked away. It was weird opening up to someone about her feelings that wasn't Mai. 

The two of them shared an unspoken connection and knew for the most part how the other felt. It was also a bit rattling to be speaking to her Uncle about her feelings especially feelings toward the same sex. Azula barely even talked to her friends about anything that happened in the past two weeks. She still had not formally come out to them even when she knew they'd mostly likely be happy for her. It didn't feel right, it made her stomach flip. She had spent so long hiding and confronting it was frightening.

"Well...it's-I...she asked me to kiss her...twice." Azula crossed her arms, staring at the booth table.

Iroh smiled, he had never seen her so flustered when speaking. She always had control and chose her words carefully. Seeing her blush and stumble on words made him feel at ease, she was always too serious.

"And you're confused because you wanted to kiss her?" Iroh learned that with Azula she said things and if she started feeling uncomfortable she'd leave you to figure out the rest of the story. 

From what he gathered about the situation there was a girl who constantly pushed Azula out of her comfort zone. One thing he learned about his niece is that she did not like to be pushed. She was constantly pushing herself though but the second someone else did she became infuriated and lashed out. Azula and Zuko were like their father in that aspect but Ozai was far worse. Iroh remembered how cruel his brother was to others, Ozai always felt he was above them. He made people feel smaller when they didn't agree with his ideas. Iroh couldn't imagine how Ozai would treat his own kids. He also couldn't imagine how alone Azula felt. Her father publicly condemned something that was a part of who she was. Of course she was guarded.

Azula shook her head, "Sort of."

"Attraction is a weird thing-" Azula groaned loudly.

"But I hated her! How does that make any sense?" Iroh nodded, he had to be delicate about how he worded things. It was clear Azula was bothered by not being able to understand her feelings. He didn't blame her, he'd be frustrated too if he had to hide his feelings in fear of being judged.

"Did you truly hate her or did you hate how she made you feel?" Azula scoffed before she actually thought about Iroh's question. There was no doubt in her mind she hated Ty Lee for annoying her all the time but maybe that hate amplified because a part of her was attracted to the shorter brunette.

"I guess maybe both," Azula mumbled, picking at the chipped wooden table. Iroh decided to pick his next words carefully. He didn't want to make Azula upset but he had to know she knew that the feelings she held against herself weren't her own. 

"It is because your father says it's wrong?" Iroh waited, he didn't know what to expect.

Being forward with Azula typically didn't end well and surely he didn't want her to have another breakdown much less in such a public setting. She'd hate him for that. 

Azula looked at her Uncle before she directed her eyes down toward the table, "Yes." Iroh sighed, it infuriated him that his brother could make his children hate who they were. Ozai had made Zuko feel like lesser because he wasn't interested in certain things. It wasn't fair and it wasn't right.

"I know Ozai has been less than great as a father and I know you try hard to be the perfect child for him. Zuko is the same way, he struggled and still does with breaking the habit of wanting to please Ozai. But you can't please him and be happy at the same time. My niece it is time for you to look inward and start asking yourself the big question: who are you and what do you want?" Azula didn't say anything, if she did she feared she might cry. 

Of course it's his fault. The man traumatized her and she's never dealt with how that made her feel. She had been wanting to be her father's version of the _perfect daughter_ for so long she lost herself. Any 'unnatural' feelings she had she'd push them down, she buried them until she was sure they'd never see the light of day. Was it possible that what she felt was just an attraction and nothing more? Was it more? She didn't understand, at least not yet but she had to learn to be open. No matter how uncomfortably vulnerable she became, she couldn't afford to lose anymore of herself. _Who do I want to be? What do I want?_ With that Azula went silent for the remainder of tea drinking with Uncle and on the ride back to campus. She wasn't sure what to say, thank you seemed to go without saying. Azula grabbed her untouched bubble tea and other belongings before hopping out of Uncle's truck. 

"Azula?" Iroh called out as Azula closed the door.

She bent down to look through the opened window, "Yeah?"

"I hope you know that your feelings are valid, no matter who it is that you love." A small smile crept onto Azula's lips. _Uncle truly is too nice of a man._

"Thank you Uncle. I'll see you around?" Iroh nodded and Azula headed off to her dorm. The talk with Uncle gave Azula some insight on how she felt. Was she still very confused? Yes, but at least she knew it wasn't completely her fault. 

Azula reached her dorm with a lighter feeling in her body. Not hating someone really lifts a weight off your shoulders. After the talk yesterday Azula assumed she and Ty Lee were back to their unpredictable period of 'okayness’. Hopefully they could pass the two day mark without either of them (mostly Ty Lee) angering or upsetting the other. Now, with a clearer head Azula could try and understand her feelings toward Ty Lee. Azula had about twenty minutes until her class. She quickly gathered her book bag filled with class materials and reluctantly grabbed the tea Uncle brought her. She would feel guilty if she wasted it. Maybe she could give it Sokka or Aang? Azula headed to Ba Sing Hall where her math class led by Professor Wang was held.

"Azula, where have you been girl?" Azula rolled her eyes, as she heard Sokka yell from behind her.

"Boulder Boba, do you want-" Azula turned to see Sokka and Aang were already holding their own cups of boba. _Of course they already have some_ , “Nevermind.” 

"I thought you hated bubble tea?" Aang asked as the three of them entered the lecture hall.

"I do," Azula answered, walking to her desk. Ty Lee was already sitting there on her laptop. 

"But-" Sokka patted Aang on the shoulder, interrupting him.

"Let it go buddy," Sokka said as he and Aang took their seats in the large desk next to Azula and Ty Lee's.

"Hey guys!" Ty Lee beamed as the three all finally sat down in their seats. Azula looked over at Ty Lee's overly bubbly self. _Maybe she liked boba?_

"Want this?" Azula asked, holding out the cup to Ty Lee. Azula raised an eyebrow as she saw Ty Lee's cheek blush. _She must really like boba._

"You-I...yes?" Ty Lee stuttered out before clearing her throat, "I mean yeah sure. Um, thank you." Azula shrugged and handed the tea to Ty Lee. 

Professor Wang walked in, "Evening class, who did the homework?" 

~~~

Ty Lee held her stomach in pain as she and Katara walked back to the dorm buildings from the lounge. After class Ty Lee went to the Kyoshi Lounge because she heard they were hiring. She managed to wow the head manager and they decided to give her a chance. She was grateful for the chance at extra cash anda plus was her training manager being Katara. The two had grown close since Ty Lee entered the college. They shared the same passion of pursuing something in medical education so the majority of their classes were the same. Ty Lee was grateful she had someone to talk to on a person level other than Chit Sang. He was nice but he sucked at giving helpful information. 

"You okay?" Katara asked as the two boarded the girls wing elevator. Ty Lee sighed looking over at her friend.

"I'm so stupid," Ty Lee mumbled, resting her head on the elevator wall. 

Katara arched her a brow, "Is it Azula again?" Ty Lee blushed but nodded. Katara knew of Ty Lee and Azula's weird energy lately. Ty Lee needed someone to talk to about everything just so she wouldn't combust with feelings. For now it stayed between the two of them, Katara did feel kind of guilty for being all up in Azula's business but Ty Lee was her friend too so it kind of evens itself out. Katara smiled, "Does it have to do with the whole kissing thing?" 

_Why was Katara so blunt?_ Ty Lee shook her head and covered her face with her hands, "No! She did something nice and I didn't want to be an asshole and reject her." The elevator doors opened and the two walked out. They took their time walking to their rooms so they could continue their talk.

"Spirits, what did you do?" Katara asked as Ty Lee's face flushed hotter. _Gave myself a stomach pain in the name of friendship._

"Azula offered me tea and I drank it. Now my stomach hurts," Katara began laughing as Ty Lee stood awkwardly next to her feeling even more like a dummy.

"Spirits, you're too much!" Ty Lee shook her head and walked ahead of her cackling friend.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Ty Lee mumbled before pressing her keycard to her door slot. Before she entered her room she heard a faint goodbye from Katara. Ty Lee smiled to herself, it was funny but now her stomach feels like it's being punched by a mini street fighter.

Ty Lee sighed and headed straight to the bedroom. It was a long day and she was ready for bed. She hoped by morning her stomachache would be gone and the humiliation of the day would be forgotten. Ty Lee opened the door to her shared bedroom as quietly as possible but there was no need. Azula sat, legs folded like a pretzel on her bed. Her laptop was in her lap and phone played some type of rock music. Ty Lee noticed that it was a particular song Azula played a lot and assumed it had to be her favorite. Ty Lee frequently caught herself humming the song because Azula played it around the dorm room so much. _I should probably ask her what it’s called._

"Hey, what are you still doing up?" Ty Lee asked, moving to her side of the room. She stripped off her backpack and shoes, setting them next to her bed.

"Communications speech," Azula never looked up from her laptop. Ty Lee nodded, moving to remove her jeans. Usually Azula was asleep when Ty Lee returned from classes or she wasn't in the room. Ty Lee didn't mind changing in front of others and she assumed Azula didn't care for what she was doing anyway.

"Oh, yeah I heard Suki talking about that," Ty Lee looked for a pair of night shorts as she conversed in light conversation with Azula. _It was nice to be civil with each other for once._

"Let me guess, she hasn't started?" Azula mumbled, Ty Lee was too focused on finding a shirt to wear to bed she didn't notice a faint blush rise to Azula's cheeks.

"Pretty much," Ty Lee laughed before she went to the bathroom to do her night routine. After showering, doing skin care and brushing her teeth the ache in her stomach still hadn't subsided. Ty Lee groaned as she walked back out to see Azula had put her earphones in. The sight made Ty Lee smile. _She's so considerate._

The smile quickly vanished when another sharp pain hit her in the stomach. Azula was being so kind to Ty Lee she felt bad for lying. Ty Lee sat on her bed and looked over at Azula as she diligently worked. After a moment of deep self reflection Ty Lee decided to come clean, "Azula?" Azula looked up taking out her earphones. Ty Lee looked into her lap fiddling with her stuffed sea-lion. The same stuffed animal she threw at Azula accidentally yesterday, "I have a confession to make." 

Azula scrunched her face up in confusion before leaning her back against the wall of her bed, "What is it?" Ty Lee sighed, swallowing her nerves. If she wanted a friendship with Azula it couldn't start off with lies. _Do it, rip off the band-aid!_

"I-I don't like boba!" Ty Lee closed her eyes in fear. Would Azula punch her for being dishonest? Or worse, would she hate her for drinking perfectly good boba and hating it when so many other people who enjoyed it could have had it?

"Then why did you take the cup? And why did you drink the whole thing?" Azula looked at Ty Lee utterly confused. She had watched the girl down the whole cup within ten minutes of class only to find out she hated bubble tea as much as she did.

"I didn't want you to think I was being mean," Ty Lee blushed and the room fell silent.

After what felt like years of quiet Azula began laughing, "Are you fucking serious?" Ty Lee put her head in her hands but evidently began laughing just as hard as Azula was. The energy surrounding them for the first time wasn't awkward; it was actually quite calming. Ty Lee looked up to see Azula as she finally stopped laughing. She was wiping tears from her eyes. _At least I didn't make her angry_. "Why would you do that?"

Ty Lee began playing with her stuffed sea-lion again. The nerves were gone but she still felt butterflies rattling her stomach under Azula's stare, "We're finally on okay terms and I didn't want you to-" Azula rolled her eyes causing Ty Lee to freeze.

"I'm going to stop you there," Ty Lee was confused, was Azula angry with her for wanting to keep the peace?

"Why?" Azula shook her head and straightened her back from leaning against the wall.

"I'm not going to start being a bitch to you for you not liking a fucking drink," Ty Lee felt dumb again. The way Azula worded it made her feel a bit silly for over analyzing rejecting a drink.

"I-" Azula cut Ty Lee off from explaining herself again. 

"You really shouldn't keep trying to please everyone, saying no doesn't make you a bitch. Being a bitch makes you a bitch," Azula looked back down at her work and popped her earphones in.

Ty Lee didn't know what to say after that. It wasn't like Azula was telling her something she didn't already know but hearing her say it moved her in a way. Such simple words made Ty Lee's stomach fill with admiration and she couldn't shake the feeling. In a way her words were actually sweet in their own Azula way. Of course Azula was right as well, pleasing everyone was what got Ty Lee in this mess of losing herself to begin with. _Old habits die hard, I guess._ Ty Lee was determined more than anything to break that cycle, Azula's somewhat encouraging words gave her a small but great added motivation for change. It almost scared Ty Lee how much Azula's words could affect her but the thought also was exciting. All Ty Lee ever wanted was to be close to Azula and now she had a chance to be her friend, she couldn't waste this opportunity. Ty Lee looked over at Azula, who was typing away on her laptop and blaring music in her earphones. Ty Lee could feel a smile tugging at her lips. _She looks so pretty._

Azula took out her earphone, "What now?" Ty Lee blushed and tore her eyes away from Azula. 

"N-Nothing!" _Spirits, way to go and get caught staring!_

"Then stop staring, it's distracting," Azula put her earphone back in and Ty Lee nodded.

"Okay sorry," Azula rolled her eyes and went back to work. Ty Lee smiled, looking down at her stuffed seal-lion. _She's still pretty even when she's a little mean._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, I hope you are all doing well and staying safe!! 
> 
> Anyway, lets talk about Azula trying to understand her feelings and how CUTE Ty Lee is, she just wants to be Azula's friend I-😭 lowkey i like this chapter it's like very low level fluff.
> 
> oh and the song Azula plays alot is The Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance....don't ask me why i think of Ty Lee and Azula when i hear it....i don't know either.


	18. A touch of vulnerability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula takes a step into uncomfortableness with her friends and Ty Lee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, I have so many ideas for new books but I know I shouldn't start any until I finish this one (got a good 12 chapters to go 😭) but ANYWAY thank you for all the support it makes me smile anytime I get a kudos or a comment ahh✨

_‘It is time for you to look inward and start asking yourself the big question: who are you and what do you want?’ Who am I? What do I want?_

The question had been circling Azula’s mind for a while now. It had been one week since tea with Uncle and two weeks of Azula contemplating her identity. She wanted to do it, take that step but it was frightening. What if she miscalculated and everything fell apart? But then again if she didn’t take that step what would change? She’d still be the same and who she was now wasn’t who she wanted to be, it wasn’t what she wanted. What she wanted wasn’t to be clouded about every detail and who she wanted to be wasn’t Ozai’s perfect daughter. _Why is this so hard?_

Azula looked into the mirror at herself and sighed, “Tell me I’m okay and if I do this the world won’t implode.” Azula heard light laughter echo from the bathroom counter.

“Azula, your friends with the most sunshine people I’ve ever met. You’ll be fine,” Mai voiced boomed from the laptop. Azula looked at the screen and saw her best friend with a very amused look on her face.

Azula rolled her eyes, “Aren’t you supposed to be cheering me on right now?” Mai crossed her arms giving Azula a dead look through the screen.

“Want me to bust out my academy skirt and shake my pom poms?” Sarcasm dripped from Mai words but nonetheless her dry humor made Azula feel at ease.

“It’d be nice if you took the initiative,” Azula laughed as Mai rolled her eyes, a faint smile on her lips. A knock to Azula’s dorm door interrupted the two.

Nerves began to resurface in Azula’s stomach again, “Fuck they’re here.” Azula picked up her laptop and exited the bathroom. This was it, this was her defining moment. She was going to willingly let herself be vulnerable.

“Azula,” Mai’s voice vibrated against her hands through the speakers. The action made Azula even more nervous somehow but she learned how to remain composed even under large amounts of stress. _The only plus to be Ozai’s perfect daughter._

Azula turned her laptop so Mai faced her, “What?”

Mai leaned close to the camera and tapped the screen, “You’re okay and if things go south I’ll be here. Always.” It was weird hearing such sappy words from Mai but it was also very much needed. It was easy to see how they remained friends for so long, they truly balanced each other out.

“You’re so gay,” Azula mumbled, flipping the laptop back toward the door.

Mai laughed quietly as Azula took a breath. _The world’s not going to implode. Relax._ Azula opened the door to see four overly excited faces staring back at her. As much as she hated how bubbling they were all the time the sight brought a sense of calmness to her.

“We’re back, it’s felt like years since we all were here!” Katara beamed, as Azula rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. Say hi to Mai,” The group collectively leaned in toward the screen and said their hellos to Mai. It was nice, her new friends and her old one were being cordial.

“Hey sunshine band, ” Mai responded, causing Azula to shake her head. 

A sense a normalcy washed over Azula as she sidestepped letting her friends into her dorm. She wasn’t too nervous now, but her stomach was still twisted in a knot. She wasn’t sure why she was nervous, it’s not like it was going to be a shock to any of them. Maybe it was just the thought of being open with anyone besides Mai that terrified Azula. She was so used to keeping everything to herself (which was not normal according to Iroh) that just revealing little things about herself to anyone seemed harder than it should be. It made Azula wonder how long she’s been so screwed up. She was only nineteen and already had issues that’d last her a lifetime.

Suki and Sokka sat on the couch leaving some space for another person to sit next to Suki, so Aang and Katara sat on the floor in front of them. Azula handed her laptop to Aang to hold before she stood in front of them. _This makes me feel like I’m doing a powerpoint presentation._ Here they were sitting patiently for Azula to speak to them in her makeshift living at four pm on a Saturday evening. She couldn’t stall for too long, Suki had to work and Katara had to study for an anatomy exam. _Now or never._

Azula took a breath and crossed her arms over her chest, “Okay, you’re all probably wondering why you’re here. I-you guys know I’m not the most open person-“ 

Sokka let air pass through his lips, “Understatement of the year-“ Before Sokka could finish Suki punched him in the arm.

“Sokka, shut up! This is why she doesn’t tell us stuff! Continue Azula,” Katara scolded Sokka before turning back around and smiling up at Azula.

Mai laughed quietly, making Azula roll her eyes, “As I was saying I’m not the most open person and recently I’ve done some self-“

The dorm room front door opened and again the attention was stolen from Azula. All eyes went to the door as Ty Lee walked in, bouncing on her feet humming a familiar tune Azula recognized. It was the song she played frequently when she was doing homework, Azula hadn't noticed Ty Lee had taken a liking to it. Ty Lee froze, half in the dorm and still half in the hallway as she felt five pairs of eyes staring at her. Ty Lee’s eyes immediately found Azula’s to begin apologizing profusely on intruding.

Things were going surprisingly well between them and she was happy (alot happier than she would openly admit). Azula and Ty Lee haven’t had a fight once, well a fight about anything serious. Azula still gave Ty Lee shit for not putting things back in the correct place in the fridge but other than that everything was great. Now, Ty Lee was having a mini panic attack because she walked in what looked to be an Azula ruled meeting. Ty Lee began thinking she should’ve knocked but then it donned on her that it would be even weirder if she knocked on her own dorm door. This began a cycle of ‘what ifs’ on how she could have possibly avoided such an awkward situation. 

“Oh, I-um am I interrupting? I can leave? I’ll leave, sorry-“ Ty Lee was about to back out into the hallway and silently scream at herself for interfering but Azula stopped her.

Azula turned around and grabbed the door before Ty Lee could close it. Azula didn't tower over Ty Lee but she was a couple inches taller. Their proximity was what caused Ty Lee to blush. Ty Lee was sure she was over her crush on Azula but the two of them have always had an unspoken attraction. Even when they hated each other (Azula more than Ty Lee) there was always a pull but it was never strong enough. The dislike they had for each other overpowered it. The glances Ty Lee would throw to Azula in high school went unnoticed (for the most part) as did the glances thrown Ty Lee's way. After having their heart to heart when Ty Lee blew up at Azula she noticed a slight shift.

Their dynamic changed, it was no longer their colorful remarks about each other or Ty Lee's light flirting to annoy Azula. Ty Lee wasn't sure what their dynamic was anymore but she did know whenever she talked to Azula she'd get nervous. The nerves toned down as they talked more but occasionally Azula would say something or do something that Ty Lee couldn't help to blush at. It was hard not to, Azula was pretty and Ty Lee was only human, like now. Azula was close, Ty Lee could smell the perfume Azula always wore. The fragrance was light, not too bold but still managing to commandeer the senses and definitely was expensive, very Azula.

“No, actually this kinda involves you too. You’re my roommate and we have the same friends, you’re going to hear about it at some point. Why not from the source?” Azula didn't meet Ty Lee's eyes, her hair covered the majority of her face but Ty Lee could see a faint blush peeking through on Azula's cheek.

Ty Lee wasn't sure if she really saw Azula blush, there was that time when they were both in the boys wing and Ty Lee had touched her cheek but Azula could've just been flushed from working out. Right now, Ty Lee was sure Azula was blushing but the reasoning was unknown. Ty Lee continued to look at her even though Azula refused to pick her head up from looking at the floor.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude,” Ty Lee mumbled, feeling insecure.

If Azula wanted her here she would've been and Ty Lee learned from last time knew her intrusion could cause a bit of backlash. Azula sighed and looked up, her hair moving back and showing her face as if it was trained to do so. Azula's face was unreadable but her blushing cheeks were not. Azula finally met Ty Lee's eyes and a strong feeling made Ty Lee's lower belly ache. Usually, when Azula wasn't wearing makeup, Ty Lee found making eye contact was easier. Azula didn't look so powerful, with her bold red lip and dark eyes.

The look in her eyes now was something Ty Lee never saw before, even without her bold makeup to make her eyes intimidating the look she gave Ty Lee caused a shiver to run up her spine. Ty Lee was suddenly nervous to be making eye contact and even more so because they were so close. Last time they were this close, Ty Lee had teased Azula and asked her to kiss her, boy did that time feel years away.

“You’re not, you should be here too." With every word Azula spoke Ty Lee could feel her heart speed up.

Ty Lee began to blush and her stomachache grew but the feeling was far from unpleasant. Azula was good at using the simplest words and making them powerful. It was a skill Ty Lee wished she had and another thing she admired about Azula. Ty Lee held Azula's stare for a minute unsure of where to go or what to do, Azula's golden eyes locking her in place and her words swirled Ty Lee's brain.

“Can someone else hold me? I have the worse angle right now,” A voice that didn't sound like anyone in the room broke Ty Lee from her trans Azula had her in.

Azula opened the door more and Ty Lee finally entered the dorm fully to see everyone seated in front of and on the couch. That's when she noticed Mai was the one who spoke.

“What, am I not good enough to hold you?” Aang asked, turning the laptop toward him.

“No, airhead. I just don’t like having a clear shot of Azula’s ass in my face,” Mai in her usual monotonous voice said, causing Azula to slightly laugh. The sound made Ty Lee smile a bit even though she felt very awkward standing next to Azula.

Aang turned toward the group, “Who told Mai about my nickname?” Suki gave herself away as she began laughing.

“She’s in my close friends on Instagram,” Suki laughed with Sokka joining in. This incited a back and forth insult match between Aang and Suki which honestly wasn’t very shocking.

"Guys cut it out!" Katara intervened, causing the two to fall back into their spots.

Azula rolled her eyes, "Are you two done?”

"Sorry," Suki and Aang bowed their heads like two scorned children.

Azula shook her head, grabbing her laptop from Aang and looked to Ty Lee, "Hold Mai and sit next to Suki."

Ty Lee took the laptop from Azula and ignored the way her fingers tingle when their hands touched. Ty Lee turned and sat next to Suki. Ty Lee was then met with greetings from everyone, now that the playground insults subsided. She greeted everyone one back, even Mai before she began to pixelate and her audio glitched out. Soon, Mai was back and Azula sighed, standing in front of everyone.

Azula crossed her arms, "Can I speak without being interrupted now?"

"Yup!" Aang beamed, while Katara smiled and Sokka gave a thumbs up.

"All ears," Suki said, leaning back into her spot on the couch.

"Yeah, my internet's back and I like this position a lot better," Mai voiced from Ty Lee's lap.

"I'm glad we're all happy now," Azula rolled her eyes but Ty Lee could tell she was a bit nervous with whatever she had to say, "As I was saying, I did some self reflecting and I realized I've been a bit guarded with information I share about myself. You guys prove to me you like me for me, so I guess you deserve to know the whole me. I've struggled for a while with admitting it but I've known for a while. I tried to ignore it and hoped it would go away and even tried hiding it which obviously did go well either."

As Azula rambled Ty Lee noticed she kept glancing her way as she spoke. Ty Lee wasn't sure if Azula was looking at her or Mai but the thought of Azula glancing at her for support on whatever she was about to confess made Ty Lee feel warm. Ty Lee held a smile small of encouragement on her lips as she watched Azula pace and speak what was on her mind.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is I want to start living for me and doing what I want, not what I'm expected to. In my Uncle's words, I now know my feelings are valid, no matter who it is that I love...and who I see myself loving is a woman. Because I'm gay." The room was silent for a second, no one really shocked at the confession but shocked Azula had been so open.

The quiet made Azula fidget, unsure what to do. Being open like this wasn’t something she typically decided to do willingly and the silence wasn’t making her feel better. Azula found herself looking toward Ty Lee. The thought of having your nemesis or former nemesis be present for something so vulnerable wasn’t something Azula envisioned she’d have to endure. Seeing Ty Lee's eyes widen in shock was also something Azula never planned to see. Suddenly, her vision was clouded by brown hair and a tight grip.

"Aww, I’m so happy for you!” Katara broke the silence and embraced Azula in a tight hug. Usually, the touch was unwelcomed but for this one moment Azula would allow it.

Soon Sokka followed hugging Azula tightly, "Are you going to cry? I cried when I came out,” Sokka mumbled, making Azula roll her eyes.

"Became you're emotional," Azula mumbled, as more arms engulfed her.

"I didn't think you could get any hotter," Suki mumbled into the hug making Azula laugh.

"Thanks Suki," Azula smiled slightly at her friends, it wasn’t a big deal in their eyes but this was the biggest step for her.

Vulnerability wasn’t something that came to her easily, opening up to Mai sometimes even was a little hard just because she wasn’t used to it. Now that she’s taken that step it was good to feel relief wash over her and good to know the world wouldn’t implode.

"Group hug!" Aang yelled, squeezing his arms around the group tighter. Azula sighed and let her friends squeeze her to death as she heard a soft laugh.

It was Mai, the sound caused Azula to look up and lock eyes with Ty Lee. Azula wasn’t sure why she felt so nervous when she looked over at Ty Lee, it could have been just left over nerves but Azula wasn’t going to dismiss the feeling like she has before.

"Ty Lee and Mai too," Sokka said, reaching out to Ty Lee. Ty Lee blushed and shook her head politely, she didn’t want to intrude on the hug.

"I-" Before Ty Lee could even utter words out a voice vibrated against her hands.

"Just do it," Mai mumbled out and soon Ty Lee felt herself being pulled into the hug.

It was oddly nice, Ty Lee was sandwiched between Sokka and Katara. Ty Lee’s eyes widened again once she realized being sandwiched between the Bluestone siblings entailed she was also pushed up against Azula. Ty Lee tried not to over think it but it was hard when she could feel Azula’s heart beating against her shoulder. Ty Lee also took note of how fast it was beating. After a few more seconds of hugging the group dispersed.

Mai hung up to go hangout with Zuko. Aang and Sokka headed back to Sokka’s to play video games and check on Appa. Suki went to the Kyoshi Lounge, Katara went back to her dorm to study and Azula was headed out to go shopping. Apparently, Zuko’s birthday was coming up and she had to get him something.

This just left Ty Lee, she hoped to catch Azula alone and talk to her but figured it wasn't the right time. Now alone Ty Lee couldn’t shake the tingling feeling all over her body. Azula had explicitly asked her to stay and that made Ty Lee burst in feeling. It made her feel like they were getting closer and Ty Lee couldn’t be happier. All she ever wanted was to be close to Azula and now she was getting to see Azula vulnerable and hugging her. Ty Lee blushed, she couldn’t get over how happy she was.

~~~

After a few hours Ty Lee and Chit Sang finally finished their advanced math homework over facetime. It was long and tedious but she was glad she got it done even if it was close to three am. She said her goodbyes to her friendly ex and hung up her phone. Azula had come back while Ty Lee was on the phone with Chit Sang. That was a good hour or two ago and Ty Lee figured Azula would be asleep by now. With a sigh Ty Lee picked up her books from the coffee table and stood from the couch. She yawned as she carried her things to the bedroom.

She opened the door and looked over to Azula’s side. She couldn’t tell if she was awake with her eyes open or staring at the ceiling. She’s learned Azula is a very wild sleeper. Azula didn’t move as Ty Lee entered the room so Ty Lee decided to be as quiet as she could. She had already had her sleep wear on so all she had to do was put her books away and plug her phone into the charger. Ty Lee was beat, a day of studying and doing homework on a Saturday was beyond enough work. On top of that she has to work at eight thirty tomorrow or actually in a few hours. 

Ty Lee sighed, if she went to sleep right at this moment she would have at least four hours of sleep before work. _That should be enough._ With that Ty Lee quickly got under her comforter and buried her face into her pillow. It didn’t take long before Ty Lee felt she was fading into her sleep but before she got there Azula called out.

"Hey." It was soft and light like Azula didn’t want to wake Ty Lee but at the same time wanted her attention. Ty Lee turned over on her bed and tapped her phone screen. _It was 3:20 am._

Ty Lee turned laying her head on the pillow and facing Azula. Ty Lee watched as Azula stayed looking to the ceiling. Ty Lee envied how Azula could look perfect even while doing nothing. A small smile found its way onto Ty Lee’s lips. The situation was a bit ironic, usually it was Ty Lee bothering Azula way into the night into the early morning with her worrying. It was nice to shake things up a bit.

"I thought you hated being bothered at the ass crack of night?" Ty Lee joked as she saw Azula shrug, a small smile reaching her lips before placing her arm over her face.

"I can't sleep," Azula sighed out. Ty Lee could see something was bothering her.

A small wave of butterflies buzzed in Ty Lee’s stomach. Azula was getting comfortable with her and this was the goal she’s always strived for. Being close to Azula, if high school Ty Lee could see her now she’d definitely be jealous.

"Okay, want to talk?" Ty Lee pulled her thick blanket tighter around her body to get comfortable.

Azula nodded but said nothing. Ty Lee was going to spark a random conversation to help Azula out but there was no need. Azula turned to Ty Lee making a small smile come to the shorter girl’s lips.

"Are you okay with me?" Azula’s question threw Ty Lee off. Had their past two weeks of being civil and even joking (sometimes) not been enough evidence of that?

Ty Lee arched an eyebrow looking over at Azula, "What do you mean?"

Azula sighed and went back onto her back to look at the ceiling. Ty Lee kept her eyes on Azula, wondering what was going through her mind.

"Like with me being a lesbian?" Azula whispered out as a faint blush rose to her cheeks.

Ty Lee again was shunned at the question but she quickly made her feelings known, "Oh, of course! I didn't say anything earlier because I felt like it wasn't my place to say anything, you know? But, I'm totally fine with it. It doesn't change how I see you, I still...I still think you're cool," Ty Lee blushed as she said the last part.

That made her sound like a child but it was the only word she could think of to describe how she saw Azula. Azula was a mystery but not at the same time. Ty Lee couldn’t figure her out but still could read her like a book. It didn’t make sense but it was the truth. Ty Lee wondered if Azula had noticed how often she used the word when describing her. _Cool. I think she’s cool._ When Ty Lee said those words to Katara about Azula, Katara had asked if that was queer code for liking her and Ty Lee has never let that moment go. In a way Ty Lee guessed Katara was right. Suddenly, a thought rose in Ty Lee’s head confusing her all over again.

"Wait, you do know I'm bi right?" Ty Lee was sure Azula knew that. It was one of her reasons back in high school of why Azula hated her. _Boy, was she wrong again._

Azula let air pass through her lips, "Yeah, but you seem like the type of girl to say she's bi but only date men.”

"What do you mean?" Ty Lee asked not sure if she should be offended or not.

Sure, a lot of girls did that but Ty Lee wasn’t one of those girls. She was one of the few openly bisexual people at the Academy. Her popularity did overlook her sexuality though and a lot of people seemed to forget that fact about her.

"I've seen you date plenty of guys, no girls though." The way Azula spoke made Ty Lee believe there was a double meaning behind her words.

It seemed to be a question in there or maybe a speculation but Ty Lee couldn’t find it. She wasn’t sure of what to make of where the conversation was going. This made her nervous but not necessarily in a bad way. Friendships were all about pushing boundaries in a safe way and they hadn’t done that yet.

Ty Lee had always been too shy to push Azula in fear of pushing Azula away again. She was determined for the two of them to become friends but they were in uncharted territory now. Usually their talks revolved around little things like school or something Sokka had said or Suki had done that day.

"Okay, point taken but I’ve never seen you with a girl either," Ty Lee watched as Azula glanced her way. Ty Lee held her breath under the glance but just as quickly as it came it left.

"Point taken," Azula mumbled out.

Ty Lee decided to be bold and push. The worst that could happen was Azula turned over and told her to go to sleep and that’s happened already..twice. Ty Lee had a hunger to know more about Azula and that hunger made her forget she was so tired. Ty Lee was invested in the conversation and even though Azula was playing nonchalant staring up at the ceiling, Ty Lee could tell she was too. Ty Lee turned to mimic Azula’s position and look at the ceiling. She needed courage to continue to ask Azula questions and looking at her made Ty Lee too nervous to speak.

"Have you?" Ty Lee whispered out quietly but loud enough for Azula to hear.

Ty Lee heard Azula's bed dip and figured Azula was looking at her now. Ty Lee peeked over and sure enough gold eyes were burning into hers. Ty Lee blushed and looked back to the ceiling.

"Have I?" 

"Have you ever been with a girl?" It was silent and Ty Lee could practically hear her heart pounding in her ears.

Ty Lee wondered if she crossed the line too much. It was a simple question and truly harmless but Azula’s silence made Ty Lee want her bed to swallow her and never let her be seen again.

"We're getting off topic," Azula didn’t sound angry or upset. She almost sounded playful but Ty Lee was too nervous to look over.

"Is that so bad?" Ty Lee asked and heard Azula hum in thought. She waited and waited, feeling her heart want to jump out of her chest. Azula was torturing her with silence. Until finally she spoke again.

"I guess not," Azula sighed out and Ty Lee released a breath feeling her heart jump back into her chest.

Ty Lee smiled to herself as she began asking Azula question and Azula asked her own in return. Even though they were engaging in light conversation they still danced around certain one’s making sure neither went too far. Azula laughed every now and then when Ty Lee told a story about something embarrassing she did or about her one ex who smelled of fish. It was almost therapeutic to just talk. They talked until the sun came up, venturing into other things, silly things or just random things in general. Never going past anything too serious and Ty Lee didn't mind, just talking with Azula was enough.

Ty Lee didn't even want to get out of bed because that would mean talking with Azula would end. However, getting a check was kind of important so she forced herself away. A smile plastered on her face as she walked into to work wearing her green polo shirt and brown khaki pants. Ty Lee didn’t even mind that she was working a six hour shift off zero sleep.

"You're in a good mood," Katara nudged Ty Lee with her hip as they cleaned off tables in preparation for the lounge to open.

Ty Lee laughed, stilling rocking a smile as she disinfected a table, "I had a good night.”

Katara stopped wiping the display case and turned around to look at her friend. To her knowledge she stayed in her dorm all night and hadn’t gone out.

"A good night with Azula?" Katara arched a brow as the seemingly large smile on Ty Lee’s face grew.

"Yeah," Ty Lee giggled out as Katara gasped, dropping her bottle of Windex. Ty Lee looked back at her friends shocked face before she blushed dropping her own supplies. "Wait-no, not like that!"

Katara squealed and grabbed Ty Lee’s hands, “Tell me everything!"

Ty Lee blushed and pulled her hands away from Katara as she began filling her in on her night talk with Azula. Ty Lee’s smile never left her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is back in for me😭 I’m still going to update every Saturday tho so dont worry but yeah Azula's growing into herself we love that (and so does Ty Lee)✨


	19. Azula Needs a Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula's spending habits catch up with her and Ty Lee offers help

Ty Lee was getting ready for work like any usual day. She and Katara had just finished a few hours of studying for their anatomy exam. The duo were on a limited time schedule for studying for the exam on Monday since they were both unfortunate and got stuck with the late shift at the Kyoshi Lounge. The Saturday evening started off slow, Ty Lee and Katara breaking apart from studying to get ready for work. Katara left for her dorm and Ty Lee retreated to her and Azula’s bedroom. She hadn’t seen much of Azula today, or any of her friends besides Katara. 

To Ty Lee’s knowledge Sokka was off trying to start his twelve page World History essay which is due by midnight. Aang was trying to fix up some bugs in his video game he was still developing. Then, there was Suki and Azula, who were out shopping. Ty Lee envied Suki a little, she got to spend the day just hanging out and better yet the Earth Nation girl didn’t have work at the lounge today. Ty Lee jumped back a bit hearing yelling from outside the bedroom. She pulled her work shirt over head as she listened to the two voices, which she recognized as Suki and Azula exchanging words in the living room.

“Azula, it’s not a big deal. It could happen to everyone,” Ty Lee heard Suki sighed. She arched a brow as she buttoned the two of three buttons on her green shirt. 

“Not to me!” Azula huffed, ripping open the bedroom door before slapping it shut and flopping face first onto her bed.

Ty Lee took a minute analyzing Azula, from her experience Ty Lee knew Azula fueled outbursts weren’t uncommon but they were always provoked. Ty Lee took a small step toward Azula’s groaning form, before softly tapping her foot with her own.

"What happened?" Ty Lee asked, watching as Azula huffed and flipped onto her back.

"My mother cut me off because I'm 'spending too much money.' Load of bull-horse shit," Azula grumbled out. Ty Lee tried but she couldn’t help but laugh. _Oh, Azula and her rich girl problems._ Suddenly, Ty Lee was whipped across the face with a fluffy pillow, "Fuck you, it's not funny!” 

Ty Lee only smiled as she picked up the pillow she was assaulted with and tossed it back onto Azula’s bed, "I'm sorry but what were you even spending your money on?"

"Well, I brought Zuzu another Gucci shirt to replace the one I stole from him. Then I had to buy new shoes. Mine were out of season, then a new laptop because I don't like how mine works. Then-" Ty Lee stopped Azula, feeling like the answer was never ending.

"That all sounds a little pricey.”

Azula sighed, looking over at Ty Lee, "Yeah if you're poor." 

Ty Lee shook her head and turned around to find her shoes, "Anyway, what are you going to do about it?” 

"Oh that’s the worse part, I have to get a stupid job and ‘learn how to save money and be responsible’ if I want my card back," Azula scoffed. 

Ty Lee smiled as she sat on her bed and began tying her work shoes. The whole situation just screamed ‘Azula’. Ty Lee couldn’t get enough, she found it hilarious but she couldn’t laugh or else she’d get another pillow to the face. Ty Lee looked over at Azula, who was sulking and looking up to the ceiling. It was still weird to Ty Lee to get to see this side of Azula, she was used to being yelled at and insulted by Azula. Now, angry Azula was a rarity. _A major improvement if you ask anyone._

"You know the lounge is always hiring," Ty Lee sang. 

Azula let air pass by her lips as she sat up from her bed, "I rather die than wear that dorky shirt and khakis." Ty Lee gasped and looked down at her work outfit. She still got hit on while she was on the clock so the uniform couldn’t be that bad.

"Hey, I happen to think I look good in my dorky shirt and khakis," Ty Lee playfully held a hand over her heart. 

Azula’s eyes traveled down then back up taking in Ty Lee’s appearance, when their eyes reconnected Ty Lee couldn’t help but notice the look in Azula’s eyes. She couldn’t describe it but the look made her stomach bust out into a full acrobatic performance.

"I've seen you in better," Azula mumbled out, leaning back on her hands. 

Ty Lee blushed and looked at literally anything else. _It was normal for friends to flirt with each other, right? Of course it was._ Ty Lee did her fair share of harmless flirting, but she had to admit she was never attracted to her friends in that way but her logic still stood. Azula was friendly flirting...or was she even flirting at all? Was Ty Lee overthinking it? Ty Lee cleared her throat, it was too much to think about after studying for three hours straight.

"Come on, you could work with Katara, Suki and...you know...me," Ty Lee was sure she was redder than a freshly picked apple in spring. She turned her back to Azula and began fixing her bed to not make it obvious how flustered one little sentence had made her. 

"I guess," Azula sighed, flopping back on her bed.

"Is that an Azula yes?" Ty Lee turned around a nervous smile playing on her lips.

Azula shrugged before looking over at Ty Lee again, "It's a it can't hurt to try."

With that Ty Lee bid Azula a farewell and made her way to Katara's place so they could drive to work together. Katara quickly exited her room wearing a smile as Ty Lee approached. Ty Lee smiled over at her friend as they headed toward the elevators.

“Lee, I have a big ask,” Katara started as they entered the girls wing elevator. Ty Lee smiled, motioning for Katara to continue, “What are you doing next, next weekend?”

Ty Lee thought and couldn’t think of anything. As reported by their work calendar, she didn’t have work that weekend so she’d mostly likely be free. Ty Lee was a bit sceptical about why the blue eyed girl was asking. Ty Lee hoped Katara wouldn’t ask her to cover her shift...again, “No plans as of right now.”

“Welp, that’s about to change. I need you to keep Suki and Sokka away from me,” Katara fired out as the elevator dinged.

Ty Lee shot Katara a look as they exited the elevator and headed to Ty Lee’s car in the dormitory parking lot. The ask was a rather random one and not something Katara would usually ask for, Ty Lee was now very curious as to why.

“And why am I doing that?” Ty Lee asked, unlocking her car door as she and Katara entered it. 

Ty Lee noticed a faint blush emerge onto her friend’s cheeks. Ty Lee smiled anticipating the answer. Katara placed her hands over her cheeks looking over at Ty Lee, “I wanna take the next step with Aang.”

Ty Lee’s jaw dropped, it was no surprise the two of them were together. According to Katara things with Aang started heating up after the Boulder party. So far they went on a few dates and kissed a total of two times. Everyone in the group knew about the two and supported them both, even Sokka was on board. Aang and Katara were childhood best friends turned lovers, how perfect could they get? Though, in Katara’s view things were going a little too slow for her. Aang was sweet and never tried anything too extreme and Katara liked how patient Aang was but recently all she talked about was going further with him. 

“We’ve been talking and we both want to, so we set a date. And I need Suki and Sokka to be nowhere near when the day arrives,” Katara voiced and Ty Lee smiled.

“Oh, I totally can do that!” Ty Lee beamed as she and Katara began squealing over the situation as Ty Lee drove them to work.

~~~

After work Ty Lee asked the manager, Macmu-Ling if she was looking to hire any more staff and the manager of course said yes. So Ty Lee took it upon herself to schedule Azula an interview that following Monday. Fast forward through the weekend it was time for Azula’s interview. Ty Lee drove Azula to the lounge before she had to speed off to get to her anatomy exam. Azula had insisted she could take a shuttle but Ty Lee (always wanting to please) and Azula unable to say no ended up driving with Ty Lee. Even if it involved dodging cars at time speed so Ty Lee could make it back on campus in time for her test. 

Azula shook her head as she watched the off white car speed off after she exited it, “You’re an idiot,” she mumbled even after the car was nowhere to be seen in the distance.

Azula sighed and made her way inside, the Kyoshi Lounge looked weird this early in the morning. There were barely any customers but the clinging of silverware and hushed speaking made the atmosphere a bit more relaxed. Azula looked toward the restaurant portion of the place and spotted Suki working away taking orders. Azula sighed again, the feeling of dread of having to work for the first time in her life sinking in. If Uncle were here he’d probably tell her something about how getting her hands dirty would make her a more productive person and blah blah blah.

“Azula, right?” A tall woman emerged from the back of the lounge wearing the same dorky clothes as everyone else in the place. Azula nodded, plastering a small as she took the woman’s hand.

Even if she didn’t want to do it, Azula would still try to excel at the job because that’s just the type of person she was. Even as a child when her mother made her go to that camp and be a girl scout for the summer, Azula hated it but she was the best damn girl scout that troop had ever seen. It was the same summer camp she met Mai at, so it wasn’t a complete waste.

“Hi, I’m Macmu-Ling but everyone just calls me Ling. Let’s head back," The manager smiled and Azula followed her back to a small office.

The interview lasted around an hour. Azula was tired of answering questions, while simultaneously smiling and spitting off facts about herself to make herself look good. Ling seemed to like how things were going as she nodded and smiled at Azula’s answers. She looked over Azula’s resume and noted the girl had zero jobs prior. 

"You seem like a hard worker but-" Ling was cut off by Azula’s smile flattering slightly.

Ling wouldn’t admit the young lady in front of her was kind of frightening, especially since Ling had her fair share of run ins with the girl’s father. Back when Ling was in college she remembered being partnered up with a man named Ozai Ashton and let’s say it was not pleasantly working with him. She saw bits of him in Azulaa’s facial expression but so far Ling was happy that _they weren’t the same_ personality wise.

Azula internally rolled her eyes, "But?"

"But you don't have any experience," Ling sighed, placing Azula’s resume on her desk. Azula was quiet for a minute staring Ling down. Ling tried to hold a strong front but Azula’s stare was absolutely terrifying. Ling felt as if she made a mistake somehow.

"How will I get experience if you won't hire me to get the experience?" Azula had asked and Ling straightened in her office chair.

Azula did make a point, Ling was in need of girls to work in the kitchen but with Azula’s lack of experience it would be a risk in hiring her. However, Azula was a good candidate; it'd be a shame to not give her a chance. Ling thought it over and decided she could place Azula in a lower position and see how she worked and they could go from there. Ling also could partner Azula up with one of the other girls to help her out. 

"Okay, you're hired. I have a condition though, you’ll train with Ty Lee. She's fairly new and I think she could help you out newbie," Ling smiled as did Azula.

"Thank you so much," Azula stood, holding out her arm. 

"Thank you, can you start tomorrow?" Ling took Azula’s hand and noted she had a firm shake. She’d be good in business. Azula nodded and Ling smiled at her again, "Great, come back around closing and talk to Suki. She’ll give you a uniform and answer any of your questions."

Azula blew a breath out as she exited the lounge. _I have a job now_ . Azula shook her head, waiting for the shuttle to take her back to campus. She had a class with Aang today and after a study group with Sokka. Then after doing that she would have to come right back and get a stupid unifrom for her stupid job that her stupid mother made her get because she spent too much stupid money. Azula tilted her head back and looked up at the sky. A _t least I still have a trust fund._

~~~ 

"You didn't have any bigger sizes? I feel like I'm wearing a child's shirt," Azula groaned, tugging at the tight material in hopes of stretching it somehow.

The khakis weren’t so bad, they were almost comfortable to wear. The shirt however, left virtually nothing to the imagination. It wasn’t see through but the way it clung to Azula’s chest and stomach made her feel like it was. Suki laughed while Katara searched boxes for another size. The others were either too big or smaller than what she was wearing.

"Nope, but you definitely have the body to pull it off. Only you can make khakis and a polo shirt sexy," Suki patted Azula’s shoulder.

Azula slapped her hand away, “If I move the wrong way I'll rip it off.”

"I don't think Ty Lee would mind seeing that," Suki nudged Ty Lee, who was peaceful standing by.

Ty Lee’s cheeks immediately blushed as she pushed Suki. Azula felt her own cheeks heat up but she shook off the feeling and crossed her arms. Azula noticed in the weeks prior since the two of them getting closer her attraction for Ty Lee grew. It didn’t mean she had a crush, no that would mean entirely too much. It just meant Azula enjoyed her company and Ty Lee was more tolerable than usual. At the time it made sense in Azula’s mind.

“Is it at least somewhat comfortable? New uniforms come in next month,” Katara asked, leaving the small supply closet.

“I guess I’ll manage,” Azula sighed, would she really even be still here in a month? 

With that squared away everyone left and all piled into Ty Lee’s car to head back to the dorms. Katara insisted that she and Suki spent the night to celebrate the four of them being employed together. As if they don’t see enough of each other. Azula didn’t complain, she wouldn’t admit but it was nice. The next day was pretty chill, after advanced math Ty Lee and Azula headed to work. It was a light day of sweeping and doing dishes with the occasional joke about how tight Azula’s shirt was. That joke would get old fast.

It didn’t take long for Azula to get in a steady rhythm of working, school and doing other shit. She was a few days in and so far it was pretty easy. Even so Azula was annoyed, having never worked before the job became tedious. The reminder that she was doing it for money became her only will to push her through. A buzz in her back pocket, interrupted her quiet sulking while doing dishes. Azula flipped the nozzle and leaned against the large restaurant sink. Azula stripped off her dishwashing gloves before grabbing her phone out her back pocket. It was Mai calling.

“Hey," Azula sighed into the phone and was met with a light laugh of amusement. Of course she found this funny.

"Hey, sounds like you're having fun being a member of the working society." When Mai heard her friend that threw away perfectly good purses because 'they were out of season' had to get a job she couldn't help but poke fun at her a bit.

Azula rolled her eyes, tucking pieces of her hairy hat fell from her ponytail behind her ear, "It's exhilarating. Anyway, how are you and dude-bro Zuko doing?"

"Okay, I guess. We haven't been fighting as much," Mai sighed.

Azula raised an eyebrow, "Why do you sound upset about that?"

"Because I feel like a fifties housewife who just nods and smiles at her husband. I don't talk about his stupid frat buddies and things go hunky-dory for us," Mai grumbled into her reciever as she picked at her chipping nail polish.

It was true Zuko and she finally weren't arguing every five minutes but only because she practically became mute. Zuko hadn't even mentioned Mai's quietness and she assumed he was very oblivious or just didn't care. Azula scoffed and Mai could practically hear Azula rolling her eyes through the phone.

"So what, you're a bitch on a leash now?" Azula didn't like how upset Mai sounded.

Ever since Zuko went to college or better yet since he's joined his stupid frat he's been slowly but surely becoming an asshole and Azula did not like it. Mai hummed in acknowledgment, knowing Zuko sooner than later would probably receive an angry call from his sister after this. 

"Basically, but I didn't call to shit talk. I have a favor. Please just think about it before you say no," Mai heard Azula groan. Typically when Mai asked for favors it wasn't good, at least this time it wasn't too bad.

“Spirits, what is it?" Azula asked, peeking out toward the front of the lounge to make sure the manager wasn't coming to check on her.

“You know Zuko's birthday is next week and so the Agni Kai frat boys are throwing Zuko a party and he wants me to go with him," Mai paused waiting for Azula to pick up the not so indirect ask.

“I’m involved how?” Azula asked, crossing an arm over her chest.

"Azula, I don't want to go to the Agni Kai house alone," Mai heard Azula sigh and knew she had to apply pressure, "Azula, I don't beg but I will."

Azula considered her options but she didn't have long because she heard footsteps approaching. Quickly flipping the sink back on, Azula turned around and slipped on her gloves.

"Let me think about it, I gotta go, my manager is coming," Azula quickly hung up her phone and pocketed it. 

She went back to washing the stupid dishes trying to seem like she hadn’t just been on the phone. Turns out it wasn’t her manager approaching at all. Ty Lee poked her head in wearing a mischievous smile. Azula rolled her eyes and continued doing the dishes. She ignored the sudden urge to smile at Ty Lee’s presence but it was hard. It was weird to think a month and a few weeks ago they were tiptoeing around each other to avoid awkward conversation. Ty Lee entered the kitchen, leaning on the frame of the door as she watched Azula wash the remaining dishes. 

"Azula, was that a personal call?" Playfulness eased out of Ty Lee. 

Azula shook her head laughing a bit, "Why, you going to tell on me?" 

"I'll let it slide...this time," Ty Lee smiled, entering the kitchen fully. She grabbed a broom and began sweeping the floor, "So, how's Mai?"

Azula cocked her head to the side as she scrubbed a plate, "How did you know it was Mai?"

"I just figured," Ty Lee shrugged as she came over to sweep by Azula.

Azula shrugged too and continued on scrubbing away at plates and silverware, "She's fine." Azula wasn't sure why she got the sudden urge to ask for Ty Lee's opinion on going to the party but she did, "So, next weekend Mai wants me to go to the Agni Kai frat house for Zuko's birthday and I'm not sure if I should go. What do you think?"

Azula could feel her face heating up and to answer why, she didn't know. Ty Lee hummed and thought as she came to stand next to Azula, leaning on the broom. Ty Lee was a bit surprised Azula asked for her opinion, usually it was the other way around. Ty Lee thought about it, she heard a few rumors about the Agni Kai but nothing to really base her opinion off of. All she knew was that their parties could get wild.

"Well, what's so bad about the Agni Kai?" Ty Lee asked, resting her chin on the tip of the old broom.

"They're like the Boulders but on Cactus Juice times ten," Azula scoffed, shutting the water off and snatching her gloves off.

Ty Lee nodded, as Azula began gathering her things to leave for the night. Being the new staff members they got stuck with the night shift. Something apparently all the newbies had to endure. Suddenly an idea popped into Ty Lee's head as she followed after Azula and gathered her own things.

"Spirits, sounds like you might need back up...you should take me with you," Ty Lee smiled as she stuffed her work hat into her locker. 

A small smile played on Azula's lips as she looked over at Ty Lee, "You little bitch, you just want to go to the party."

Azula was half right, Ty Lee did want to go to the party but only to drag Sokka and Suki with them and away from Katara and Aang. It almost worked too well, "Maybe, but you'll need me."

"You figured that how?" Azula waited for Ty Lee to finish grabbing her things before the two locked up the lounge and headed for the parking lot.

"I have a car and it's a bit of a drive to Roku State," Ty Lee was really trying to sell it now. Azula didn't look convinced though.

“True, but I could find my way.” Ty Lee thought Azula was teasing but she couldn’t be sure.

Ty Lee tentatively grabbed Azula's hand and felt a blush rising to her cheeks. Azula stopped walking and locked eyes with Ty Lee. Ty Lee thought she saw a faint blush on Azula’s cheeks but it was too dark and the parking lot lights sucked.

“Please, take me with you. I'll buy snacks, you don't even have to pay for gas and you can pick the music. Suki and Sokka could come too," Ty Lee pleaded and Azula shook her head. 

"I was going to say yes after you offered to drive," Azula had a small smile on her lips and Ty Lee returned it.

“So that means we’re going?” Ty Lee beamed and unconsciously took a step closer.

She could see Azula’s sharp features closer now and almost became hypnotized. Azula was pretty much sculpted to perfection. She barely had any acne or anything at all. Azula cleared her throat and Ty Lee realized that their hands were still conjoined and that she was definitely invading Azula’s personal bubble. Ty Lee let go and immediately missed the warmth of their hands.

Ty Lee pressed her own hands together and looked down at her shoes, “Sorry.”

“It’s-um fine,” Azula gave Ty Lee one last look before they awkwardly walked off to Ty Lee’s car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically this a build up for the next two chapters I- do you know how frustrating it is to be so excited about chapters but you can't talk to anyone about it because you'll ruin the surprise 🙃 but anyway I hope you enjoyed this its a bit wordy but ✨IMPORTANT✨ and i hoped you enjoyed the low level tyzula fluff...because..honey you got a big storm coming👀


	20. Happy Birthday, Zuko!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula, Ty Lee, Suki and Sokka head to Roku State for Zuko's birthday. What could go wrong? (....a lot-a lot could go wrong)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pss, its a two parter😝✨ and this ones drama filled🤭

Ty Lee could no longer say she was over her crush on Azula. It was clear she wasn’t and as they got closer it only grew. Now, they’d be going to Roku State together, Ty Lee almost wished she hadn’t invited Suki and Sokka along. She wondered, what would five hours of her and Azula being alone in a car would entail? She’ll never find out, it also didn’t help that now that Azula had a job it was rare they were alone unless they were in their dorms, sleeping. Sometimes, Ty Lee tried to stay up but it never worked, her job and school were draining. So, seeing each other at work and school with a crowd would just have to suffice. 

Currently though, Ty Lee and Azula were alone but only until Suki and Sokka showed up. Nonetheless, Ty Lee still enjoyed their time together, even if the majority of it was spent on her bed watching Azula. Azula had waited until early this morning to begin packing and she wasn't finished. She’d been packing and unpacking clothes for almost two hours and still had an overwhelming amount in her duffle bag. Ty Lee was grateful she took the responsible route and packed the night before. The plan was to leave campus in the morning and get to Roku hopefully a few hours before the party. They’d get ready down at Roku State, go to the party, then figure out where they’d sleep and head back to Ba Sing the next day.

"Why did I even buy this?" Azula sighed, throwing out an expensive looking shirt before replacing it with an equally expensive looking shirt.

"You know you don’t have to pack your entire wardrobe? It’s only a night," Ty Lee smiled, as Azula rolled her eyes.

"No shit, I just don't know what I want to wear," Azula grumbled, trying to close her overflowing bag.

Ty Lee could never get over how Azula had so many clothes but never knew what to wear, "Whatever you wear I'm sure you'll look good in."

Azula laughed lightly before a loud knock was heard on the front door. It was probably the others. Ty Lee got off her bed, carefully stepping around Azula and her many clothes on her way to the front door. She opened the door to see Sokka and Suki’s smiling faces.

“Hey, you guys ready?” Sokka asked, holding what looked to be his own bag and Suki’s.

“I am, Azula’s still packing,” Ty Lee stepped aside and let the two in.

“Of course she is,” Sokka huffed, setting the bags to the floor next to the door.

Suki immediately flopped down onto the couch, “Sokka brought a present.”

Ty Lee looked to Sokka who smiled before kicking one of the bags he was carrying, a small rattle was heard and could only be identified as bottles of alcohol. Sokka then fished his large jacket pockets pulling out a rather large flask. Ty Lee would be the designated driver so she wouldn’t be drinking at all. In a way it sucked but she had to keep in mind this wasn’t about her, it was about Katara and Aang. Plus, it will be fun to go back home for a bit anyway. Maybe see Toph or her other friends.

“Oh, so you guys are planning on going all out?” Ty Lee smiled as Sokka pocketed his flask.

“It’s our first Fire Nation party, go big or go home,” Sokka beamed going over to sit on the couch with Suki.

She lifted her legs for him to sit on the couch before dropping her legs into his lap. Katara and Aang weren’t the only couples forming. Ty Lee noticed the couple before her were getting closer than they normally were. They hadn’t explicitly said anything but Ty Lee wouldn’t be surprised if they did.

“Okay, I’ll go get my stuff and Azula,” Ty Lee voiced, reentering the bedroom.

Azula was finally done packing when Ty Lee opened the door. Ty Lee shook her head with a smile as she went to grab her own bag. The four made their way down to Ty Lee’s car stuffing their bags in her trunk that surprisingly fit all four of the bags. Suki and Sokka sat in the back while Azula sat up front. Ty Lee tried not to think too much into it but it did make her smile.

“Why couldn’t Katara and Aang go?” Sokka voiced as Ty Lee pulled out of her parking spot. _Damn it! I don’t know what to say!_

“Um, Katara...had work and-uh...Aang wanted to-um stay with Appa,” Ty Lee visibly cringed at herself. _That was sorta believable._

Azula stopped punching in Roku State's address in the car’s gps to arch an eyebrow at Ty Lee. Ty Lee glanced at Azula before her eyes went back on the road. Azula studied Ty Lee for a few seconds before her eyes widened. _She definitely knows. Katara’s going to kill me._

“Dont-“ Ty Lee didn’t get a chance to finish before Azula cut her off.

“Oh my-they’re going to fuck,” Azula announced loudly before she started laughing.

Suki’s eyes widened and she began following after Azula and laughing hysterically, “Oh shit, they so are!”

“What? Don’t say shit like that!” Sokka was in complete distress at the proclamation.

Ty Lee shook her head in defeat. They weren’t even half way off campus and Sokka and everyone else knew.

“They’re probably fucking right now,” Azula looked back at Suki and the two began laughing even harder (if humanly possible).

“Turn the car around!” Sokka demanded as he crossed his arms. 

Suki pushed him playfully, “No, speed up!”

“Fucking floor it," Azula added before she and Suki continued laughing at Sokka’s expense.

Ty Lee couldn't help but to join in on Azula and Suki’s infectious hysterical laughter. Azula was practicing hunched over in her seat and tears brimmed her eyes. It was pretty rare to get her laughing like this, the group had never seen her laugh so hard before. Sokka rolled his eyes and Ty Lee sped up as she turned onto the highway. At least she halfway completed her mission of getting Suki and Sokka off campus.

Thankfully after about an hour of driving with Azula on the aux listening to songs Ty Lee didn’t know, Sokka was over complaining and Azula and Suki stopped teasing him. The ride was pretty nice, the group chatting ever so often about random things. Azula played music and only took requests from Suki which was probably a good idea. If Sokka was allowed to contribute he’d probably have us listening to overplayed pop songs. While, Ty Lee would have mostly played a mix of girly pop or really any song by Taylor Swift.

Azula explicitly banned all her songs before she and Ty Lee even touched the car. After hitting the two hour mark Ty Lee’s car needed gas so they headed off route to the nearest gas station. Azula stayed in the car while the other three all headed into the store. Ty Lee ventured off from Suki and Sokka and got herself a drink before she decided to get Azula something even though she didn’t ask. Ty Lee paid for her gas and her other things and left Sokka and Suki and returned to her car.

"I got you fancy water and a sticky bun," Ty Lee voiced as she sat back in her car. Azula looked up from her phone before her mouth opened and closed.

"Thanks..." She took the snacks from Ty Lee and leaned back in her seat.

They sat quietly, it wasn’t awkward like it used to be between them. Countless things had changed with them and now they were doing random acts of kindness for each other? Azula racked her brain, feeling like she had to pay Ty Lee back somehow.

“You should let me drive," Azula mumbled as she opened her water.

Ty Lee smiled and turned to Azula, "And why should I?" 

"I know you didn't sleep much last night. Plus it's a three hour drive. You could sleep or something," Azula shrugged and Ty Lee’s smile widened.

Azula looked away feeling her cheeks get warm. Ty Lee noticed but said nothing as she unhooked her seatbelt. Azula internally rolled her eyes at herself. Sometimes, it annoyed her how pretty Ty Lee was. Ever since Azula started opening up about how she was feeling it was harder to hide how she felt. Uncle would say it’s a good thing but Azula found it absolutely terrifying.

Azula was now seated in the driver's seat, it was very unfamiliar. She hadn’t been behind the wheel of a car since she was sixteen and that ended less than ideal. Azula adjusted the seat sending a glance toward Ty Lee.

“Why do you sit so close to the wheel?” Azula mumbled, it was a rhetorical question and Ty Lee sheepishly smiled before she shrugged. Azula shook her head and looked down at her feet, "Which ones the gas?"

"Azula, you do know how to drive right?" Ty Lee asked, suddenly against letting Azula drive her car.

Sokka and Suki finally got back in the car, they were too engrossed in an argument over which tea flavor was better to notice the seat change. Azula started the car back up and put on her seat belt.

"I was kidding," Azula laughed it off. Ty Lee gave Azula one last glance before she fastened her seat belt. She hoped Azula was kidding.

~~~

_She was not kidding._ Ty Lee couldn’t take the nap she was promised because everytime she closed her eyes the car jolted with Azula’s wilding turning and dodging cars. It didn’t help that Sokka pleaded every five minutes for her to slow down or that she and Suki were blaring loud rock music either. They got to Roku State in two hours instead of three because Azula refused to go slower than seventy miles an hour. Ty Lee made a promise to herself to not let Azula drive home. Azula found a parking spot outside of Mai's building and the four grabbed their things and followed Azula to where Mai told her to go. They took an elevator up to the fourth floor and wow. 

Roku State didn't skimp out on the cost, Roku State was like a five star hotel and they didn't separate by gender which was surprising. They arrived at Mai's dorm and Azula knocked twice before the door swung open. A tall guy in a black t-shirt smiled and Ty Lee immediately recognized Zuko. She never really got a look at him aside from when they had physics together her sophomore year and his junior year. If Ty Lee didn't know he and Azula were related she wouldn't have guessed they were. They were both attractive and in really shape but that was pretty much all they had in common appearance wise.

"Happy birthday dumbass," Azula smiled.

"Thanks, you're here early," Zuko laughed and engulfed his sister in his arms. Azula rolled her eyes but hugged Zuko back. _They’re cute._

"Because your sister drives like a fucking maniac! Oh and happy birthday buddy, here's a gift,” Sokka voiced, pulling Zuko into a hug and slipping something into his hand.

Zuko laughed and pocketed whatever Sokka gave him before he stepped aside and let the four in. Sokka introduced Suki and Zuko already knew Ty Lee but he was surprised to see her. To his knowledge he thought his sister and Ty Lee still hated each. Mai hadn't mentioned their ceasefire to him. Nonetheless, Suki and Ty Lee wished Zuko a happy birthday. Azula, Sokka, Suki and Ty Lee set their bags down by the door and tucked them out of the way.

"They let you drive with your history?" Mai walked out of what looked to be her bedroom, making Azula laugh.

"I'm not the one who committed vehicular manslaughter," Azula said back, causing everyone but Zuko's eyes to widen.

“I have to hear this story,” Suki snorted, causing Mai to roll her eyes.

Azula laughed before she stood next to Mai, “Well, my uncle bought me a car for my sixteenth. I didn’t have my license yet, Mai either but we wanted to sneak out to a concert in the South Fire Nation. We waited until it was dark and my vision at night is shit so I asked Mai to back the car out of my driveway. She’s backing up and not even out of the driveway she runs over something. We got out and a poor little turtle-duck is under the back tire-”

“It came out of nowhere,” Mai interrupted, causing everyone to laugh.

“Yeah, right murderer,” Azula rolled her eyes before she continued, “After deeming her unworthy of driving we switch places. I put the car in reverse-“

“It was in drive,” Mai interrupted once again and Azula simply shushed her and continued talking.

The energy in the room was light and easy. Everyone laughed as Azula finished her story. Ty Lee couldn't help but keep her eyes on her. The way Azula's eyes lit up as she spoke and joked around with her best friend made Ty Lee's stomach flutter at how happy Azula was. She wondered why Azula chose Ba Sing University when her best friend was here at Roku State. Whatever the reason, Ty Lee was glad Azula didn't stay in the Fire Nation.

“As I was saying, I put the car in the wrong gear, next thing I know we’re in my garage with the airbags in our faces. It woke the whole block up and I was grounded for like three weeks,” Azula ended as everyone continued to laugh.

Who knew Azula was just naturally a bad driver? She was so good at everything else it was nice to see she had a flaw.

Mai scoffed, “I was grounded for two months and I’m still mad at you for this scar.” Mai pointed to her eyebrow.

Ty Lee was surprised, she always thought the slit in Mai’s eyebrow was a fashion statement, regardless it didn’t look bad.

Azula rolled her eyes, “It gives you character.”

“Fuck you,” Mai said, crossing her arms. Ty Lee saw there was a small smile on her lips though.

"You two just prove gay people can't drive," Sokka joked, everyone laughed or so Ty Lee thought.

She looked toward Azula, who was frozen in place. Mai was looking at Zuko, while he was looking at Sokka. Ty Lee and Suki immediately stopped laughing, noticing the energy shift. Ty Lee couldn’t describe it but the air was suffocating.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked as Sokka still held a smile, oblivious to the tension change.

“Azula and Mai-“

“Sokka..” Suki interrupted, grabbing Sokka's shoulder. Sokka looked at Suki before looking at Azula.

The look in her eyes made Ty Lee’s heartbeat quicken and not in a good way. The scene was like an old fashioned gun showdown, the one in old western movies. Sokka, Suki and Ty Lee were on one side of the room while Azula, Mai and Zuko were on the other. Suddenly, Ty Lee felt like they were intruding and she was very confused on why the playful conversation halted. Sokka slapped his hands over his mouth as if he was about to get sick. He looked to Suki again before turning back to the others.

"I-What did I say? I don't know what I'm talking about!" Sokka spit out quickly, trying to fix what he had broken but it was far too late.

"You just said 'you two prove gay people can't drive.' You're gay? Both of you are?" Zuko looked to his girlfriend then to his sister.

Ty Lee’s mouth fell open, Zuko didn’t know Azula was gay or his girlfriend for that matter. Ty Lee’s stomach twisted in nerves for Azula, she knew it wasn’t easy for her to talk about her feelings and this whole thing was kind of thrown on her by accident. Suki slowly took a step so that she was standing in front of Sokka as if to protect him. Ty Lee kept her eyes on Azula, she was frozen in place.

"I think we should all give Zuko and Mai a minute," Suki said slowly as she grabbed Sokka and the two slowly back toward the door.

Ty Lee refused to move, something told her to stay for Azula so she waited for her to move. Mai seemed to notice and placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder. She whispered something into Azula’s ear before giving her a light push to begin walking. Azula walked out of the room and said nothing. Silently, Ty Lee followed and closed the front door behind them. When she and Azula exited Sokka immediately walked up to them.

“Azula! I’m so sorry, I’m an idiot! I really didn’t know and I shouldn’t have assumed-“ Sokka was silenced by Azula looking at him. It wasn’t even a look of intimidation but it still sent a chill up everyone’s spine.

“Shut up, it’s fine. He was going to find out eventually,” Azula shook her head and looked elsewhere. _She was definitely not okay._

“No it’s not! I’m an asshole. Tell me off, I deserve it,” Sokka pleaded and Ty Lee felt bad. It truly was an accident, no one knew Zuko was in the dark on the situation. 

Suki grabbed his arm and pulled him away, “Let’s give her a minute. Come on, let’s go for a walk,” Suki looked to Ty Lee as she and Sokka began to walk away.

Ty Lee understood what Suki was saying and as soon as the couple was out of sight Ty Lee stood in front of Azula.

“Are you okay?” Ty Lee asked after a moment of silence as Azula looked down at her sneakers.

A humorless laugh left her lips before she crossed her arms and looked at Ty Lee, “Don’t do that.”

Ty Lee sighed quietly and took a small step closer to Azula, invading her personal bubble. It was an easy tell for Ty Lee to see Azula didn’t want to talk about what just happened but Ty Lee feared what would happen if she didn’t talk. Ty Lee fiddled with her fingers as she and Azula stared at each other. It was the most silent they’ve been with each other in weeks. Ty Lee couldn’t help looking over Azula’s face. Her body gave no emotion but her eyes looked like she was ready to cry. Ty Lee knew better than to think Azula would let herself be that vulnerable no matter how close they became. Ty Lee sighed and looked away before she looked back at Azula. Azula’s eyes never left Ty Lee. _Azula’s was so pretty, but now wasn’t the time for that._

Ty Lee cleared her throat, “I care about you and I know that wasn’t easy. I’m just worried. Please, don’t shut me out again,“ _I like you so much and I just want to be by your side._ Ty Lee really wanted to say those words, she really wanted to tell Azula how she felt but again it wasn’t the time.

Azula remained quiet as her eyes scanned over Ty Lee like she was the most interesting thing. Ty Lee began to fidget under her stare, the silence was deafening and all Ty Lee wanted was to be there for her. She couldn’t imagine what was going through Azula’s head. Ty Lee turned her head a bit to see if Sokka and Suki had returned yet before she moved closer to Azula. Their shoes were touching now and Ty Lee could feel her chest tightening. Such a simple touch could set her body ablaze, she never experienced that before.

Azula was always so distant in high school, sticking to Mai and no one else. Ty Lee annoying her every chance she got was the only Azula she got to know then. Now, she got to see the real Azula, the one who cared about others (subtly). She was passionate about her interests and secretly very sweet but that was her. Anyone would be a fool not to fall for her. Azula’s arms uncrossed and her shoulders relaxed. Her hands were now brushing Ty Lee’s before she cautiously reached out. Ty Lee knew her face was flushed and she was thankful Azula wasn’t looking at her anymore and rather their hands. _Azula actually reached out to me._ Any other situation Ty Lee would’ve freaked out but she couldn’t. Not when Azula was clearly upset, Ty Lee quickly latched their fingers together. It only lasted a few seconds but it was enough.

“I’m really okay, it’s not ideal but it’s...it’s whatever,” Azula sighed, pulling away.

Azula let their fingers linger before disappearing. Ty Lee then heard footsteps behind her, signaling Suki and Sokka were approaching. She sighed and seriously doubted Azula or any of them for that matter were really fine but what could she do about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god? umm, anyway my mai/zuko arc is coming up...none of you are ready for that...also tyzula what’s happening there..(alot, alot is happening there) did someone say drunk azula? yeah i heard that too...btw don’t hate sokka he’s my baby and he didn’t mean harm🥺


	21. I really wanted to kiss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Zuko's birthday party at the Agni Kai fraternity house 
> 
> (*there will be mentions of alcohol and a few drug references)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be a bit of a longer chapter... idk I can never tell bc on my laptop it's not that long but on my phone chapters look like a novel😭 Oh and ThAnk you for 300 kudos !!

For the first few hours after everything happened the vibe in the room was awkward. Everyone pretty much avoided one another as they got ready. Zuko and Sokka went to Zuko’s dorm to change while Azula, Suki and Ty Lee stayed in Mai’s. Suki was the first to be completely dressed and ready followed by Ty Lee then Mai and Azula. As always Azula looked amazing but Ty Lee didn’t want to bother her with a compliment. The energy in the room wasn’t so bad, when Sokka and Zuko came back the tension was mostly gone. It may have had to do with the fact that word got to Azula that Sokka had alcohol and she demanded the group commence in a heavy pre-game. It became shot after shot mostly Azula and Sokka drinking but everyone at least took a shot. Sokka got roped into Azula’s heavy drinking due to the fact that he still felt incredibly terrible for outing her. He figured the least he could do was drink with her. _And boy did they drink._ After the fourth shot of Tequila and the second red solo cup of Sokka’s dirty Jennamite alcoholic concoction it was safe to say the two were sailing past the scale of tipsy. At the Boulders party Azula hadn’t drank so much, but Azula also wasn’t under a great deal of stress then. Suki, Mai and Zuko had only three or four shots while Ty Lee stopped herself after two. She knew she was a lightweight and being hungover the next morning wouldn’t be fun. 

Especially since the drive back to Ba Sing University was so long and she was unfortunate in getting stuck with a late shift with Katara at the Kyoshi Lounge. Alcohol became the temporary fix for the group. It put everyone, especially Azula at ease. She became more carefree with her attitude and her colorful commentary. She started off joking about random things, then suddenly that turned into drunken singing with Sokka. The duo performed full songs without any music and it had to be the funniest thing. Azula was singing songs Ty Lee didn’t even think she knew or even liked exceptionally well. In Azula’s words those songs were ‘shitty 2000s music’ but here she was singing them word for word and not missing a single beat. Sokka stumbled on a few words but the alcohol could be to blame for his forgetfulness and slight slurring. Though it was a short term fix Ty Lee was glad Azula’s mind was unburdened for the time being. And it also looked like Azula was having fun and things with her and Sokka would be just fine. Suki and Ty Lee laughed at them, while Mai shook her head. Zuko seemed to be somewhere else though. He stared off a lot, Ty Lee assumed he used the ‘present’ Sokka gave him earlier.

"She's going to be so trashed by the end of the night," Suki voiced, as she watched Azula and Sokka sing their hearts out in Mai’s kitchen area. 

Sokka looked like he was already at that point. Ty Lee laughed as she watched him try to keep up with Azula’s fast pace singing of her own rendition of _A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton_. Who knew Azula liked songs like that? Ty Lee would definitely bring this up once Azula was sober. 

"I think she deserves a little break," Ty Lee smiled. _Azula was always so rigid, she deserved a night to let go._

"She does," Mai agreed before taking a sip from her red solo cup. 

“I’m going to join them,” Suki got up to join Azula and Sokka in the kitchen as they began to sing another upbeat pop song. 

Now the trio moved onto singing _Stronger by Kelly Clarkson_ and this time instead of going acapella, Suki played the music from her phone. Suki's entrance seemed add fuel to Azula and Sokka’s already high energy act. Ty Lee shook her head, smiling and turned back to Mai, who sat next to her on the couch. Ty Lee couldn’t imagine what Mai was going through. 

Ty Lee sunk into her spot on the couch, "Hey, are you okay?" She asked lightly. She didn’t want to upset Mai but she also wanted to make sure her feelings didn’t get lost in the background. 

"I'm fine," Mai’s answer was simple, as if she wasn’t affected by what happened or it was just in her nature to appear nonchalant. Ty Lee tilted her head and studied Mai, she and Azula both had a calming and intimidating aura around them. _Maybe that’s why they gravitated toward one another._

"I mean, it wasn't just Azula. You got outed too," Ty Lee still treaded lightly. 

She knew from experience that saying too much caused an explosion with Azula. She wasn’t sure if the two best friends shared that in common. Ty Lee watched as Mai sipped her drink. She never looked at Mai up this close before, she was pretty as well. _It made sense, pretty people hang out with each other._ Ty Lee wondered if she and Azula both followed a strict skincare routine to make them look so perfect all the time. Mai’s skin was flawless like Azula’s except for the small scar embedded in her eyebrow. The scar made Mai look even more intimidating and if she were standing next to Azula, their shared energy would definitely scare children.

"Yeah, but I never hid my sexuality. In my mind I was always out, but Azula wasn't. I'm more worried about her," Mai shrugged and turned her eyes toward her best friend before looking back at Ty Lee. 

"I can keep an eye on her if it puts you at ease,” Ty Lee offered, it would be for Mai’s benefit but for her own as well to make sure Azula was okay.

Mai eyed Ty Lee like she was analyzing her. It felt as if she was looking into Ty Lee's soul trying to unsheathe her secrets with her eyes. Mai's look was daunting but Ty Lee recognized the look of a caring best friend when she saw one.

"She may be a handful. Think you're up for it?" Mai leaned back into the couch a small smirk playing on her light colored lips.

The question sounded as if it had a double meaning. _Another thing she and Azula had in common._ Ty Lee tried to decipher what it could have meant but came up empty. Mai couldn’t have known about Ty Lee’s feelings, could she? Ty Lee took a glance toward Azula and a soft laugh fell from her lips. Ty Lee looked back at Mai and crossed her arms. 

"I’ve dealt with worse with her and right now she's singing _Toxic by Britney Spears_ on top of a table. I think she's pretty harmless," Ty Lee watched as Mai shook her head.

"She hasn't gotten to her 'recklessly throwing herself as if she's invincible' stage yet," Mai shrugged.

Ty Lee laughed nervously, "You're fucking with me, right?"

"She may not have scars but when Azula is drunk she no longer has a sense of pain," Mai was unyielding to her story. Ty Lee wasn’t sure she bought it yet.

"What's the worse she's done?" Ty Lee tested and Mai looked toward Azula as if she was thinking before a small smile appeared on her face.

"She jumped out of a moving car once," Mai laughed quietly and Ty Lee looked at her as if she had ten heads. _A car? Azula jumped out of a moving car?_

"Again, you’re fucking with me, right?" Ty Lee glanced toward Azula before looking back at Mai.

"Zuko wasn't driving that fast but still, I vividly remember her opening the door and rolling out of the car. It's partially my fault, she said she was hot and I wouldn't put the windows down. So, she took matters into her own hands," Mai shrugged and finished off her drink.

Ty Lee shook her head, "You wanting us to walk makes so much sense now." 

"Speaking of which we should probably get going," Mai sighed and stood up and walked over to Zuko. 

“Um, is he good?” Suki asked from the kitchen, both Sokka and Azula still singing around her.

“Just a little high. He’ll be fine in a minute. Come on,” Mai said as she helped Zuko out of the chair he was in. 

He seemed to snap out of his own head, Mai helped him stand up. Zuko wobbled a bit but once he got his footing he threw his arms around Mai. Zuko standing was a signal to the others that it was time to go. Suki pocketed her phone and helped Azula down from the table she was standing on. Ty Lee shook her head with a smile, Azula was definitely a different person when she drank.

“Party time!” Sokka exclaimed before throwing his arm around Suki and following Mai and Zuko out of the dorm. 

Ty Lee looked back to see Azula making herself another drink. Ty Lee rolled her eyes, still with a stupid grin on her face. She couldn't help but find the situation funny, but she wasn't sure if she was smiling because she was a bit tipsy or because Azula acting out was genuinely bringing her joy. Maybe it was both. She went into the kitchen causing Azula to look over. She flashed a lopsided grin before she held up two shot glasses. The scene in front of her made Ty Lee wonder if Azula anticipated that Ty Lee would wait for her to leave. 

“Take a shot with me before we go?” Azula asked, holding a shot glass toward Ty Lee.

It was the first time Azula and Ty Lee spoke all night since they talked in the hallway. Ty Lee considered the pros and cons of having a third shot. Though the cons outweigh the pros, she couldn’t say no to Azula when she smiled at her like that. She took the shot glass from Azula, letting their fingers linger. The action made Ty Lee’s cheeks feel warm and Azula’s grin grew. The two clinked glasses before knocking back the shot. Ty Lee’s immediate reaction was so focused on the slight stinging in her throat she didn't realize the taste until a very strong after taste caused her to wrinkle her nose in disgust. 

“Another?” Azula asked, already pouring another shot. Ty Lee shook her head, still feeling the sting of alcohol. Anymore, would not end well for her. 

“No, I’m not letting you get me drunk. Let’s catch up with everyone else,” Ty Lee insisted before stopping Azula mid pour. 

Azula rolled her eyes but allowed herself to be dragged out of Mai’s dorm. Luckily for Azula and Ty Lee the others we’re waiting outside Mai’s dorm. Ty Lee felt eyes on her and saw Mai was looking their way. She said nothing and the group began walking a few blocks to the Agni Kai fraternity. The frat house was pretty big, you couldn’t miss the big greek letters plastered on the front of the house. Upon entering the house Ty Lee was swept away by old friends wanting to catch up or dance. It was a constant cycle that lasted a good hour and a half of catching up, dancing, making promises (that most likely wouldn’t happen) to hang sometime in the future and repeat.

She finally got a break, so she grabbed a drink and found a familiar face. She came to stand next to Zuko. A thing she noticed throughout the night was whenever Mai and Azula would go off somewhere together he’d become irritated. Then, when they returned he held Mai close to him as if he was trying to keep her away from Azula. Ty Lee wasn’t sure what happened between Zuko and Mai but she could see a noticeable difference between them. Zuko was being clingy and Mai seemed annoyed by it but it was his birthday. Ty Lee assumed Mai held her tongue due to that fact. Azula seemed oblivious to the whole ordeal as she sang and laughed with whoever she danced with. Currently, her dancing partner was Mai, her previous partners Suki and Sokka ventured off to dance together. Mai and Azula's dancing seemed harmless but out of the corner of Ty Lee's eye she could see Zuko crushing his beer can aggressively. 

She turned to him and arched a brow, “Are you okay?”

Zuko didn’t look toward her before he mumbled out, “Fine.” 

Ty Lee was unconvinced by Zuko’s rushed answer. She followed where Zuko’s eyes were glued and suddenly it made sense. He was watching Azula and Mai dance. Ty Lee didn’t think Zuko would be the homophobic type, he seemed like a nice guy but you never really know someone.

“Do you have a problem with Azula and Mai?” Ty Lee asked, getting defensive. Zuko looked at Ty Lee confused before his eyes widened and he dropped his brooding mood slightly. _Okay, so maybe he's not homophobic._

“What? No, that's not-" Zuko sighed, shaking his head. He looked at the crushed can in his hands before looking back at Ty Lee, “Are you Azula’s girlfriend?”

Ty Lee’s eyes widened and her mouth fell open slightly. The question took her off guard and made her cheeks flush, “What? No. Why do you think that?” Ty Lee asked and Zuko shook his head.

“Nevermind, I’m going to go get a drink,” He mumbled before briskly walking away.

Ty Lee stood frozen trying to comprehend Zuko’s random question. By the time she came back into her body Zuko was gone. As soon as Zuko left Mai came to stand next to Ty Lee with Azula not too far behind. Ty Lee wondered what Zuko’s issue was but she couldn’t be bothered with that thought at the moment. She sighed and sipped on her fizzy drink. It made her feel a bit warm and tingly but not enough for a hangover tomorrow morning. 

"Where did Zuko go?" Mai asked over the loud music.

"He went to get a drink," Ty Lee said as she watched Azula finally make her way over to them.

"Want to dance with me?" Azula grinned, coming up to Ty Lee’s opposite side.

"Okay," Ty Lee nodded, downing the contents of her cup.

Ty Lee reached her empty cup out to Mai who took it from her. Azula dragged Ty Lee to the crowded dance floor. The music was fast paced and the people were moving faster. Two songs later, Ty Lee was beginning to feel a small buzz from the drink she downed. It barely had alcohol in it but Ty Lee already had enough in her system to feel it. Ty Lee let the music take over her body, swaying and rocking her hips. She laughed as Azula did the same. Azula was a good dancer, Ty Lee couldn’t take her eyes off her. It wasn’t like there weren’t probably three hundred people around them, it was that none of them could capture her attention the way Azula did. _Truthfully, no one ever had._

In that moment it felt like it was just them, dancing. Azula’s eyes on Ty Lee and vice versa. They circled each other, moving closer until their bodies touched in a way that they both felt a certain electricity flow through them. Soon the music faded to a muffled background noise. The silent looks and occasionally soft laughter was all they focused on. All they saw and heard were each other. Maybe it was the alcohol that made them brave enough to speak how they felt without words or maybe they just naturally were. No one could tell, everything was new. They were in untouched land and it felt good.

Unfortunately, the feeling was gone and Ty Lee was harshly thrown back into reality. Azula’s body was no longer against hers, her warm fingertips were no longer burning into her hips. Ty Lee felt cold, slowly the crowd came back into view and the music became too loud. She looked to see Mai glaring at her before roughly grabbing her by the arm. Mai angrily pulled her and Azula away from the crowded dance floor.

"Spirits, did you two forget where we are?" Mai scolded the two like an angry mother would to her kids. 

_Right, they weren’t in Ba Sing Se anymore. Dancing like that in the Fire Nation with the same gender was highly frowned upon._ It also didn’t help on the drive up Azula kept talking about how homophobic the frat members were. Ty Lee sighed, some would think that times like today people wouldn’t have to worry about these sorts of things. Sadly, bigotry was far from dead. 

“We weren’t even that bad,” Azula scoffed. 

Mai rolled her eyes before she began dragging Azula again, "Lets go, you're at your limit.”

"But I put in a request to hear our song," Azula groaned. 

Mai paused, narrowing her eyes at her best friend, "What's our song?" 

"Super Bass.” _Out of all the songs in the world, why was that their song?_ That was definitely another thing to ask Azula about when she was sober.

Ty Lee covered her mouth to suppress a laugh as Mai stared down Azula. Mai then tightly gripped Azula's arm, "We're definitely leaving."

"Why?" Azula sighed as Mai shook her head pulling her as far away from the dancing crowd as possible.

"I'm not going to let you embarrass yourself at a frat party," Mai mumbled.

Ty Lee continued laughing, "I mean...I'd like to see it." 

"Don't encourage her," Mai mumbled as she pulled Azula around and Ty Lee followed.

Mai began tracking down Zuko and gave Ty Lee the task of tracking down Sokka and Suki. Once everyone was accounted for they all headed back to Mai’s dorm. The walk was a bit difficult, Suki practically had to carry Sokka as he leaned all his body weight onto her. Zuko forgot how to walk every few steps and Azula insisted she could walk on her own only to lean onto any object in her radius for support. As soon as they made it into Mai’s dorm Sokka crashed on the floor near a coffee table with his shirt half on and half off. Not too long after, Suki followed and laid next to him. Mai took Zuko to her room and he immediately passed out onto her bed. Azula stumbled off to the kitchen to probably eat something. Ty Lee decided to follow after the others and try to get some sleep. Mai was nice enough to give Ty Lee one of the pillows from her bed before she disappeared again back to her own room. Ty Lee was proactive in her packing and happened to come prepared with a blanket so she was set for a few hours of sleep, even though it was nearing four am.

Not even a few seconds into laying down Ty Lee could hear what sounded like Azula’s unsteady footsteps, “Ty Lee?” Before she could answer a lamp fall over with a loud clack followed by the couch sliding forward, “Ow, fuck!” 

Ty Lee sat up to see Azula slumped over the back of the couch. Ty Lee burst out into laughter at the sight. The upper half of Azula’s body was laid over the couch with her head stuck in the cushions. The other half of her was ass up while her feet dangled off the ground. Ty Lee through her laughter fueled tears helped Azula the best way she could all the while Azula’s tight red dress stayed unmoving at mid thigh. Ty Lee was grateful for that. Azula, with Ty Lee's help, ended up flipping over the couch and landing to the floor with a soft thud. Ty Lee helped Azula sit up on the floor and lean her against the bottom of the couch. Surprisingly, the small disturbance didn't wake anyone else up.

“Thanks,” Azula smiled, looking over at Ty Lee. 

Ty Lee shook her head and slid down to sit next to Azula, “Who let you have more alcohol?” She joked as Azula gave a small shrug.

“I may have eaten the other half of a pot brownie a minute ago by accident,” Azula mumbled as Ty Lee tilted her head.

“I highly doubt that it was an accident,” Ty Lee was met with Azula's laughter. _Sleep could wait._

After cooling down from laughing, Azula shifted closer to Ty Lee so their legs touched. Ty Lee tried not to think too into it but her head and stomach were buzzing at the contact. 

“Did you have fun tonight?” Azula asked, leaning her head back on the couch cushions. 

“Yeah, I did. Did you?” Ty Lee followed Azula's position and rested her head back. If she wasn't still feeling the effects of her light drinking Ty Lee was sure she'd blush at the intense eye contact she and Azula were engaging in. It was different than other times, it felt way more...intimate.

“Yeah, I really liked dancing with you,” Azula bluntly confessed. _Spoke too soon._

Ty Lee felt her cheeks flush as she looked up at Mai's tall ceiling, “I-um...I really liked dancing with you too,” she quietly said back. She had never been so shy at admitting how she felt to others but it was just something about Azula that made Ty Lee extremely nervous. Ty Lee looked over Azula, only to find golden eyes already locked onto her. Ty Lee smiled, "What?"

Azula looked over Ty Lee's face silently before she blurted out what she was thinking, “You’re really, really pretty.”

“Thank you. I think you’re really, really pretty too,” Ty Lee said back, feeling her face become hotter. 

“You flirting with me?” Azula tilted her head playfully.

Ty Lee laughed, deciding to indulge in Azula's playful side, “Are you flirting with me?”

“Yes,” Azula's smile turned into a smirk as Ty Lee's mouth opened and closed in shock. She felt like the alcohol was playing with her brain or she was having a really weird dream. Azula was openly flirting with her? She leaned closer, “Is that okay?”

“Y-Yeah,” Ty Lee squeaked out causing Azula to laugh and pick her head up off the cushions. 

“Wanna know a secret then?” Azula asked as Ty Lee nodded not trusting her voice at the moment. Ty Lee lifted her head off the cushion too and hadn't realized how closer her face was to Azula's. Azula moved closer before she whispered, “I really wanted to kiss you tonight."

Ty Lee could feel her heart pound out of her chest. She never knew the feeling of having someone she liked and admired for so long confess to sharing those same feelings for her she had for them, until now. Azula's eyes never once shifted away from Ty Lee's. She had such an intense stare that Ty Lee had grown accustomed to, even though it was nearly impossible to hold at times. Ty Lee cleared her throat before speaking softly and with uncertainty, "I felt the same way."

“Yeah?” Azula smiled, moving closer. 

“Yeah,” Ty Lee felt as if she were floating. So many emotions wrapped around her as Azula continued to move closer. Her heartbeat could be heard in her ears and an extreme case of butterflies dropped to her stomach. _It was finally happening!_ Her lips were mere centimeters from Azula's. She could feel Azula's breath on her lips, then it hit her. The smell of booze. Ty Lee's chest gave a twinge of sadness, no matter how much she wanted to kiss Azula it wouldn't feel right to do it when she probably wasn't in the right state of mind. Ty Lee sighed and softly placed a hand against Azula's shoulder, stopping her from moving any closer, “Wait.”

Azula immediately stopped and a flash of embarrassment washed over her features, “Oh...oh fuck,” Azula pulled back, “I don’t know-I totally read that wrong,” she mumbled out as she began trying to get up. 

Ty Lee quickly grabbed Azula's hand, stopping her from pulling away completely, “No, you didn’t. I want to...I really want to but-“ 

“But?” Azula interrupted in desperation.

“You’re drunk...or high, it wouldn’t feel right,” Ty Lee sighed, looking down at their conjoined hands.

“I am not,” Azula scoffed but didn’t make an effort to pull away.

“Azula, you fought the couch and the couch won,” Ty Lee laughed quietly as she looked at Azula's confused expression.

Azula looked to the knocked over lamp then to the unbalanced couch, “Oh yeah, yeah I’m fucked up." The two began laughing out the awkward and tense emotions before falling into a comfortable silence. Their hands still intertwined, Azula looked up into Ty Lee's eyes, "But if I wasn't?"

Azula's eyes burned in drunken hope and Ty Lee wanted her eyes to convey how she truly felt but if they didn't she was sure her words would, “If you weren’t, I'd kiss you without a second thought."

Azula opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of a door opening. Ty Lee and Azula pulled apart as Mai called out, “Azula.”

“Yeah?” Azula called back.

“Kitchen, now.” Mai didn't sound upset or angry so Ty Lee wasn't sure what was wrong.

“Okay,” Azula grumbled, pushing herself off the floor and using anything near her as a crutch. Before she left, she looked at Ty Lee flashing a smile, “Thank you.”

“For what?” Ty Lee asked quietly as she looked up at Azula.

“Just cause,” She smiled, wobbling away. 

Ty Lee wasn't sure what Azula meant but that didn't stop the smile on her face as she laid back down on the pillow Mai gave her. Today was nothing like she could have ever imagined experiencing. It started off normal, went to fucking shit then did a full one eighty into possibly one of her favorite nights ever. A blush rose to her cheeks as she thought about her bitter sweet night. One thing or more like one person circled her mind. Ty Lee turned onto her side closing her eyes, a small smile still on her lips. It was the fastest she has gone to sleep in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Azula accidentally confessing how she feels...we love that. Ty Lee is definitely shook. We also love drunk Sokka and Azula+ Suki together, honestly the perfect trio. What's up with Zuko and Mai? How did Katara and Aang's 'alone time' go? Good questions, they’ll be answered. It was little bit of a light hearted/ bitter sweet chapter but just wait✨ Do y'all hate me for teasing so much Tyzula this chapter? 😂


	22. Eventful Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return back to Ba Sing University and it seems everyone had an interesting night.

Azula woke up with a disgustingly dry feeling in her throat, paired with a shooting pain in her back from sleeping on Mai’s shitty couch. To top it all off she also had an earth shattering headache all over her head. She turned on her side and saw Sokka and Suki asleep on the floor next to Mai’s living room table. Suki had her arm around Sokka’s bare waist, while he was sprawled out on his stomach snoring. Azula shook her head at the couple before her eyes traveled down to see Ty Lee asleep on the floor next to the couch. Some of her hair fell out of her unraveling braid and small pieces scattered about covering her face. Azula felt her lips twitch upward but she stopped herself from smiling. She turned back on her back and looked at the ceiling, her cheeks felt a bit warm and she wasn’t sure why. Everything was a bit cloudy, the last thing she remembered was walking to the frat party. The party filled with a bunch of her old classmates, Azula grabbed her head as a memory appeared in her head. Her ex classmates saw her grinding a little too enthusiastically on a girl, and that girl happened to be Ty Lee. Azula shook her head dismissing the thought as she got off the couch to go to the kitchen. 

The rest of the night was slowly coming back to her but in pieces. Azula knew from her few small experiences being drunk that the night's activities would come to her later in the day slowly or full force all at once. However, she didn't have time to think about it, her main objective was to get rid of her cotton mouth and awful headache. Azula entered the kitchen and groaned at how bright it was, it made her head feel worse. A quiet laugh and the sound of silverware clanging together caused Azula to turn her head. Mai was sitting on the counter with a bowl in her hands. Seeing Mai in the kitchen reminded Azula of their late night conversation in the kitchen. The conversation really was just Mai telling Azula how Zuko drunkenly confessed that he thought she and Mai were hooking up behind his back. Mai felt kind of bad for not telling Zuko but she was growing more upset at the fact Zuko thought she’d cheat on him. Azula was too out of it to give an actual opinion so she just listened to Mai talk for a while. Azula figured she'd have to confront Zuko eventually but she had other pressing matters on her brain right now. Mai looked Azula up and down before focusing back on her food.

"You look hot," Mai mumbled sarcastically as she ate her General Crunch cereal. 

Azula looked down at her sweatpants and ratty old tank top before looking back up at Mai. If Mai hadn't forced Azula to change out of her dress last night she'd probably still be strutting around in it.

"My head is killing me,” Azula sighed and opened Mai's fridge looking for water. She grabbed one and went to sit next to Mai on the counter. Mai nudged a bottle of pain relief toward Azula.

“No one told you to drink your weight in alcohol,” Mai said, finishing off her cereal and setting it aside. Azula rolled her eyes and popped a few pills in her mouth before she ripped the cap off her water, drinking it quickly. 

“Spirits, did I do anything embarrassing...or life threatening?” Azula leaned her head back on a cabinet. 

“No, but you did get up on my table and sing _Toxic_ like nobody’s business,” Mai gave a small smirk. Azula rolled her eyes and bumped her shoulder. Mai bumped Azula's shoulder back, "So, what happened last night?"

Azula scrunched her face in confusion, _what did happen last night?_ She tried to think about everything that transpired. She drove five hours to Roku State, got outed by accident, then got stupidly drunk. Anything in between still was still a bit fuzzy but Azula was sure nothing major happened. Azula shrugged and Mai rolled her eyes.

"You and Ty Lee were giggling half the night. Plus, you were dancing pretty close. You and I both know there’s a very small list of people you’re okay with touching you, especially touching like how you two were last night,” Mai said and waited for Azula’s answer. 

Mai knew her friend well enough to know she didn’t use words. She used body language mostly and to understand Azula you had to be smart enough to read her emotions. If you couldn’t you’d be very confused. Mai watched Azula, it looked like she was cycling through her mind looking for a response other than just stating the truth.

"She’s...suddenly tolerable. I don’t know," Azula mumbled, drawing patterns on her sweatpants with her hand.

“Tolerable, huh? Do you like her?” Mai asked, hopping off the counter to clean her bowl. Azula shrugged and Mai laughed quietly, “I'll take that as a yes.”

Azula couldn't deny it, she and Ty Lee had grown closer over the duration of their time living together. It may have started off shitty but things were relatively good, better than good. Things were great and Azula couldn't think of a time where she actually felt like she genuinely liked someone. Azula's dating experiences had consisted of countless and meaningless make outs or hookups with girls on her traveling volleyball team or opposing volleyball teams. Nothing really serious.

"So, what if I do?" Azula mumbled.

Mai didn’t comment on Azula’s sudden lack of emotion as she cleaned her bowl. She knew Azula well enough to know she was having a hard time with this. She hadn’t liked someone for a while, so it definitely wouldn’t be easy for her to just openly admit it, no matter how obvious to everyone else it was.

“You know it’s okay if you do like her," Mai voiced as she put away her now clean bowl, "She's interesting."

“What does that mean?” Azula asked, crossing her arms.

"I mean you’ve always kind of had a thing for her,” Mai shrugged.

Azula let air past her lips, “What? No I haven’t.”

Mai raised an eyebrow and leaned against the sink, “Right, because you didn’t talk about her almost everyday for four years.”

“Out of anger.”

Mai rolled her eyes, “So, me having to forcibly pull you two away from each other was just you unleashing years of pent up anger?” 

Azula's mouth opened and closed before she threw her empty water at Mai, "Fuck you.”

Mai laughed, dodging the water bottle, "All jokes aside, I think you guys would be good together. Give yourself a chance." 

Azula nodded and looked down. _Give myself a chance._ _That could mean a lot of things._ Mai could have meant for Azula to let herself be happy in a relationship again without the fear of upsetting her father. It could also mean, let herself have the chance to feel vulnerable again. Azula wasn't sure what Mai meant but she appreciated it. Azula thought about what the night had brought. Memories of her dancing with Ty Lee returned to her mind. The way she felt in that moment, even in her drunken haze, she couldn't remember a time she had felt so...alive. 

The night was fun and Azula could physically feel drunk on the memories. Memories of her stumbling over to Ty Lee late at night, to them giggling over nothing, to Azula leaning over. Azula's eyes widened as memories from last night poured into her mind all at once. _I almost kissed Ty Lee._ Azula stayed stuck in her own thoughts as she tried to understand her own drunken brain. Azula thought about kissing Ty Lee, but she didn't think the drunk version of her would be so bold and try to do it. Azula groaned and grabbed her head.

"What, was I being too sappy?” Mai asked, recycling the empty bottle. 

Azula lifted her head and caught Mai's eyes, “I almost kissed Ty Lee last night." Mai's eyes widened a bit before she burst out laughing. Azula rolled her eyes, “Shut up,”

"I wasn't expecting to hear that," Mai finally stopped laughing, "Well, are you going to talk to her about it?”

Azula sighed, but before she could say anything more their conversation was cut short by Sokka shuffling into the kitchen, "Morning," he yawned. 

His shirt was still half on as he went to grab water from the refrigerator. Azula and Mai offered a small greeting in return. Mai looked to Azula and patted her shoulder before exiting the kitchen. Azula would have to figure out what to do about Ty Lee on her own. A part of her wanted to ignore it but a very loud yapping old man yelled in her ear that holding her feelings to herself would only hurt her in the end. Azula looked over to Sokka as he downed his water in seconds before tossing it. Sokka walked over to Azula and hopped up on the counter to sit next to her.

“Does your head feel like it's been hit by a septic truck too?” He asked, swinging his legs from his off the counter.

"Yup," Azula sighed, rubbing her temple. Without warning Sokka threw his arms around Azula and pulled her into a sweaty hug. Azula struggled to break free but Sokka's grip was deadly, "Sokka, what are you doing?"

"Just enjoy it," he sighed. Sokka then rested his head on top of hers. Azula rolled her eyes and continued trying to break free.

“You want me to give you another headache?” Azula threatened as her attempts of breaking free failed. Sokka quickly let go and scooted away from her. 

“Guys, Lee drank the least out of all of us and she’s sleeping like a log,” Suki announced as she walked into the kitchen. 

“That’s Azula’s fault,” Sokka laughed.

Azula narrowed her eyes at Sokka, “It’s my fault how?”

“I may have been drunk but I saw you guys doing the nasty on the dance floor. That workout probably knocked her out,” Sokka laughed, pushing Azula playfully. Azula shook her head as Suki began laughing too.

“Yeah and speaking of drunk, Azula did you know you’re very handsy when you're drunk? Here’s a reenactment of you and Ty Lee. I'll be you and Sokka is Ty Lee,” Suki said, grabbing Sokka off the counter. 

The two mumbled together for a few seconds before they began circling one another. Azula rolled her eyes as Sokka began mimicking the same song she and Ty Lee danced to last night. Suki kept her eyes locked on Azula as she dipped low and slapped her hands on Sokka’s thighs harder than she needed to. Sokka yelped before he pushed Suki away and she pushed him back. Azula looked on as the two stopped arguing and went back to trying to recreate the dance. Sokka resumed beatboxing horribly and moved his hips to his own beat. Azula shook her head as Sokka and Suki continued, it looked nothing like how she and Ty Lee danced but they were amusing to watch. As Suki continued moving her hands around Sokka’s body in a lewd manner trying to impersonate Azula terribly, Ty Lee appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. She paused at the scene in front of her before looking toward Azula. Azula felt her body scream as Ty Lee looked at her, without the alcohol she felt the effects of her feelings full blast. Trying to shake off the bubbling feeling she sent a shrug toward Ty Lee as Suki and Sokka continued dancing like they were in their own world. 

After a few more minutes and the harsh criticism from Azula, Suki and Sokka's dance tribute was over. The four packed up and headed back towards Ba Sing Se after saying their ‘goodbyes’ to Mai, Zuko was still asleep. The five hour drive didn't feel that long as they traveled back, this time playing softer music due to Azula and Sokka’s lingering headaches. They made it back on campus a little before the clock hit noon with a few hours to spare before Ty Lee had her shift at the Kyoshi Lounge. Ty Lee pulled into the dormitory parking lot and everyone piled out. Azula was the first to get out of the car and grabbed her bag, followed by Ty Lee, Suki and Sokka. They barely made it into the building before Katara and Aang appeared.

“Guys you're back!” Katara beamed as she walked up to them. 

“We've only been gone a day,” Azula said as she stopped Aang from hugging her.

Katara's overjoyed mood seemed to fly over everyone's head but Ty Lee knew she looked happier than usual. Ty Lee sent a grin toward Katara as they held a silent conversation agreeing to talk later. They both had much to discuss about what their nights entailed.

“You guys missed it, Ty Lee and Azula were getting nasty on the dance floor,” Sokka teased, seemingly no longer experiencing the effects of his hangover. Azula rolled her eyes and Ty Lee felt her cheeks blush.

“We were not!”Ty Lee pushed Sokka, who just laughed, stumbling over a bit.

“Oh, it was pretty nasty. Mai had to pull them off of each other,” Suki added and Katara looked over Ty Lee for conformation. 

Ty Lee only nodded which caused Katara to gasp, “I’d pay to see that."

“You would’ve if you weren't so _busy_ last night," Azula said and Katara's eyes widened before she looked toward Ty Lee. Okay, maybe Azula didn't forget what Katara and Aang's were up to. 

"You guys are talking about us but you two sure looked cozy yesterday," Ty Lee tried turning the conversation. It seemed to work for the time being.

"No way, Sokka and I were like middle schoolers compared to you two," Suki laughed.

Ty Lee side glanced at Katara who looked relieved to have the conversation pivoted. Aang seemed oblivious to it all as he stood listening to the back and forth conversations with a huge grin on his face. It was plainly obvious his mind was elsewhere. At the mention of food by Sokka the six of them seemed to drop the accusatory banter change for food talk. Azula, Sokka, Suki and Ty Lee returned their bags to their rooms before coming back together as a group with Aang and Katara. The group walked around campus to the many restaurants it offered before settling on a diner called Rangi's. They grabbed a large booth and sat with Katara, Aang and Sokka on one side and Azula, Ty Lee and Suki on the other. They conversed lightly about random things and thankfully there was no more exposing conversation about who and who's nightly endeavors. Azula's hangover slowly faded away, so the clanging and chatter around her no longer bothered her as she ate and added her opinionated conversation. She was no longer in a mopey mood but back to her usual Azula mood maybe even a bit more upbeat than usual. 

Of course she didn't show her good mood willingly but it was noticeable by how she smiled a bit more and laughed even more. Ty Lee also noticed Azula would glance at her a bit more like she was thinking but she didn't think much of it. She only smiled when she caught Azula's eye and Azula would give a small one in return. When brunch at Rangi's ended the group broke off venturing into their own things. Ty Lee went back to her dorm to get ready for work. She entered her and Azula's shared bedroom and did her typical routine before she got herself dressed in her green polo shirt and brown khakis. Ty Lee pocketed her phone and keys and began redoing her messy braid. She walked out the bedroom, ponytail holder between her teeth as she braided her long hair. She jumped a bit when she saw Azula sitting on the couch but quickly regained her composure. Ty Lee's arms felt like jello by time she finally finished braiding her hair and locking the braid in place with the black hair tie between her teeth. Azula kept her eyes on the tv as Ty Lee grabbed her lanyard with her student ID and room key attached to it from the coffee table. 

“Okay, I’m off to work,” Ty Lee said as she walked toward the door. 

Ty Lee placed her ID and keycard in her front pocket leaving the lanyard to dangle free. She only opened the door about an inch before she was stopped by a hand grabbing her own. She turned to see Azula with a faint blush on her cheeks. Ty Lee gave a nervous smile as she tilted her head up slightly to meet Azula’s eyes. They haven’t really talked since last night or been alone together for that matter.

“What time do you get off?” Azula asked.

Ty Lee arched her eyebrow in confusion, Azula never asked when her shift was over before. The question threw her a bit, but she couldn’t focus on how odd the question was. Ty Lee’s mind was too busy focused on how Azula’s hand felt in hers. It was like everything about Azula was perfect to Ty Lee, down to how she held hands. 

“Midnight, why?” Ty Lee responded.

Azula shrugged, still making no effort to let Ty Lee’s hand go, but neither of them minded. Ty Lee was becoming pretty acclimated to the action. It almost became a second nature to reach out and grab Azula’s hand. Ty Lee noticed Azula looked a little nervous, which in turn made Ty Lee even more nervous than she already was. 

Azula cleared her throat, bringing Ty Lee's attention back to her, “I think we should talk. Maybe tomorrow, after class?” 

“About what?” Ty Lee asked, but lost her breath when Azula tilted her head. 

“I think you know.” 

Ty Lee could feel an unbearable heat rush to her cheeks. Her mind immediately went back to last night, sitting on the floor with Azula. Her own words echoing in her ears, _I'd kiss you without a doubt._ It was a record replaying over and over again, it had to be what Azula wanted to talk about.

“Okay,” Ty Lee nodded, trying to not sound as terrified as she was.

“Okay,” Azula mimicked and slowly released Ty Lee's hand. 

Ty Lee blushed and nodded to herself again. She turned on her heels, head swirling with possibilities of what Azula could say. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she didn't notice she was walking straight into the dorm door. Ty Lee stumbled back into Azula and the shooting pain in her cheek was no match to the absolute humiliation she felt in that moment. Ty Lee's hand quickly grabbed a hold of her cheek in shock as she looked toward Azula, who was trying hard not to laugh. _This is it, this is how I die._ Ty Lee looked anywhere but at Azula as she silently tried to grasp the fact that she just flat out walked into a door.

“Are you okay?” Azula asked after the moment they both took to gathering themselves after the very awkward display they were subjected to. Ty Lee could feel how hot her cheeks were and if there was a red mark on her cheek it was probably not visible at the moment.

"Other than feeling very embarrassed, yes.” 

Azula gave a soft laugh and Ty Lee had to release one too. It was pretty funny, even though it hurt like a bitch. Ty Lee finally found the courage to look at Azula only to find her eyes already on her. It almost reminded her of last night. A small nervous smile formed on Ty Lee's lips as Azula pulled the wrist of her hand away from her cheek. 

"Here," Azula said and Ty Lee stood there confused. 

It happened slowly but all too quickly at the same time. Azula had moved Ty Lee's hand off of her cheek and replaced it with her lips. The kiss burned in the best way possible and Ty Lee felt her chest tighten at the feeling. If she wasn't blushing before she sure was now. Azula pulled back slightly and met Ty Lee's eyes. Their faces were so close, Ty Lee felt like she was getting light headed. Azula looked at Ty Lee, her eyes half lidded. The look was alluring and it brought back the feelings of yesterday. It was the look, the same look Azula gave in front of the couch. The same look that made Ty Lee forget how to breathe. It was the same look that asked silently for permission and this time Ty Lee would give it. Ty Lee took a step closer, Azula doing the same. Ty Lee's body moved before her brain told her to as Azula's magnetic aura drew her in.

It was like every cell in her body was on high alert as Azula slowly brushed her lips against Ty Lee’s before fully pressing them together. Ty Lee didn't believe in what the books and movies said about seeing fireworks when you kissed someone but damn did it feel magical. Azula's lips were even softer when they were against Ty Lee's, just proving again how perfect she was sculpted. _Was it possible to get high off a kiss?_ Ty Lee was sure it was true, the way her mind went blank of nothing but Azula. Her stomach curled and the warm feeling spread throughout her body as their lips moved together in a slow dance. Ty Lee could feel her lips tingle and it was such an addicting feeling, she didn't want it to end. She was quickly becoming breathless but she didn’t want to stop, sadly Azula pulled away. Ty Lee looked at Azula, eyes glossed over in an intoxicated haze. Azula’s cheeks were flushed as a small smile tugged at her lips. 

An even bigger smile spread across Ty Lee's face and Azula rolled her eyes, still donning a smile, “Don’t make it weird.”

“I’m not!” Ty Lee giggled, feeling a high sense of euphoria. _Azula and I kissed._

“You're going to be late," Azula mumbled, holding back her own overly wide grin. 

Ty Lee reluctantly turned around and Azula quickly grabbed the door to stop Ty Lee from walking into it...again. Ty Lee felt weak in the knees as she made her way down the hall. How could she go to work when she felt so high off life? Ty Lee, with a little joyful bounce, went to her car and drove to work. Nothing could break her mood right now, she didn't even get mad when some old guy cut her off. Anything and everything seemed mundane when she was just so happy. She walked into the Lounge with a smile on her face and greeted her co-workers with enthusiasm. She even happily slapped on her work badge and hat. She was just bursting with emotion and all of her co-workers noticed too, especially Katara. 

Throughout the work day Katara threw curious glances at Ty Lee and continuously commented on her over the moon mood. Ty Lee's only reply was that she'd tell her later. After a few hours it was finally closing time but before Ty Lee and Katara could leave they were hit with lock up duty. As they cleaned up the lounge Ty Lee got to gush about last night and this afternoon. She never lost her giddy smile as she talked about how she and Azula danced and laughed over nothing in the dark. She felt lighter than a feather and as she talked about the kiss her heart felt like it was about to explode out of her chest and her body felt like it was molting lava. Katara hung onto every word, even adding excited squeals every here and there until Ty Lee had concluded feeling a heavy flutter in her stomach. Azula had taken her completely off guard and Ty Lee wondered when her head would stop spinning.

"Oh my spirits! Azula’s a closeted softie!” Katara beamed, clasping her hands over her heart.

“She’d kill you if she heard that,” Ty Lee laughed as Katara nodded.

“She would..but oh my! You guys kissed!" Katara practically yelled as she opened her locker. It was good that they were the only ones left at the Lounge. Ty Lee smiled and felt her cheeks blush again at the thought. _Azula and I kissed._

“I know! But enough about me. It’s your turn, tell me about your night with Aang. How was it?” Ty Lee said as she poked Katara in her side playfully. 

A small blush rose to Katara's cheeks, “Well, last night I really don’t know what I expected but Aang went above all of it. I planned it but he really stole the show. He took us to a fancy dinner and we walked around the campus pond.”

“I didn’t even know we had a pond,” Ty said shocked as she struggled to open her locker, she was too excited.

“Me either but it was so pretty at night, you and Azula should go there sometime. Anyway, after that we went to his dorm and Lee, he brought candles and rose petals all over the place. He’s such a romantic I was not expecting that,” Katara said as she helped Ty Lee open her locker.

“Are you kidding? Aang is a literal sweetheart,” Ty Lee said as organized her overflowing locker.

“True but still he caught me off guard. He was so patient and loving and spirits, just thinking about it,” Katara swooned, leaning onto her locker.

“Ooh, give me more,” Ty Lee sang as she saw Katara blush.

“Okay, I'm not giving away too much but let's just say Aang is a very attentive lover," Katara's blush deepened and Ty Lee squealed.

“He's basically the whole package," Ty Lee nudged Katara.

“With a big package." Katara said, causing them both to laugh. 

“How big are we talking? Wait, tell me when to stop,” Ty Lee closed her hands together and began moving them apart. When her hands were too far apart she stopped, “Okay maybe I went too fast. Let's go again,” Ty Lee placed her hands back together before pulling them apart slower this time. 

Katara laughed and closed Ty Lee's hands, “I’m not disclosing that much.”

“No way, you can’t just tell me he’s packing and not give me a size!” 

“Can and did,” Katara sang, closing her locker.

Ty Lee laughed, throwing her work things in her locker and grabbing her keys. She closed her locker and the two locked up the lounge before heading to Ty Lee's car and back to the dorms. Once they were at the dormitory they conversed some more about their own eventful nights before the two said their ‘good nights’. After that Ty Lee quickly went to her own dorm in hopes Azula was still awake. Maybe they could speed up their talk and do it tonight. She slapped the keycard to the slot and opened the door. The lamp lights in the living room were still on, this gave Ty Lee hope. She heard shuffling in the kitchen and followed the sound. She poked her head into the kitchen and was surprised to see Suki rummaging through her refrigerator.

“Suki?” Ty Lee asked, coming fully into the kitchen.

Suki jumped a bit before she smiled holding two bottles of fruit juice, “Hey, my roommate is getting railed right now so you get another night with me.”

Ty Lee laughed, shaking her head, “That’s fine. Is Azula still up?”

“She just went to sleep,” Suki said, going back to looking in the fridge. 

“Okay, um good night.” Ty Lee sighed but stopped when she heard Suki mumble something, "What did you say?"

Suki closed the refrigerator and set her juices down. She turned quickly to Ty Lee before she narrowed her eyes at her. Ty Lee arched an eyebrow at Suki's odd behavior, "Be honest with me...are you and Azula dating?" 

Ty Lee fidgeted under Suki's intense stare before she turned a light shade of red and waved a dismissive hand at Suki, "We-no we're not." 

Suki stared at Ty Lee a bit longer before she grinned, "Sokka owes me five bucks."

"You bet on us?" Ty Lee gasped, crossing her arms.

Suki shrugged, "You two are both too awkward to make a move on the other while sober." _You don't know how wrong you are._

Ty Lee shook her head at Suki before turning on her heels, "Good night."

"Good night!" Suki said, going back to pillaging through the refrigerator.

Ty Lee laughed quietly to herself as she walked to the bedroom. Suki was wrong but also right at the same time. They weren't dating but Azula sure took them both by surprise with that kiss. Ty Lee felt another large smile take over her face as she opened the bedroom door. Sure enough, Azula was asleep and snoring lightly. Ty Lee decided against waking her, Azula only snores when she's really tired. Ty Lee then slapped her hands lightly against her face. _She’s probably tired from trying to stay up for me._ Ty Lee was an hour later than she said she would be. She looked at Azula’s bedside clock, it read _1:15 am._ Ty Lee shook off her light guilt and began getting ready for bed, she still had anatomy in the morning and Azula had her communications class. She’d just have to wait until then to talk. She was excited but more than anything she was nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY KISSED!! They weren't going to kiss until next chapter but I felt like this worked a bit better. Ty Lee is adorable, we love her!! We got a little of all the ships this chapter. Next chapter...drama bc im mean but also bc if you remember ‘when something goes wrong in Mai’s life something goes wrong in Azula’s’. I'll let you think about that anyway I said too much✨


	23. Remember me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula lets her guard down.  
> *warning mentions of child abuse

Ty Lee glanced over at her lab partner, who looked equally as confused on what they were supposed to be looking at. She really wasn’t too concerned with labeling what cell tissues belonged to what picture under a microscope. She barely slept at all last night, she was too busy anticipating today. _Azula wanted to talk._ Ty Lee still wasn’t sure what that involved, especially after Azula surprised her with that kiss. Ty Lee felt her cheeks flush at the memory. _Azula was a good kisser and she had such soft lips._ Ty Lee shook her head, she probably looked stupid blushing in front of nerve tissue slides. 

She sighed and wished Katara was in this part of her class. The anatomy class they had was split into two sections for the lecture portion and lab portion. They were together as a big class for the lectures but were cut in half when they needed to do lab experiments. Ty Lee and Katara got unlucky and were separated for their labs. Ty Lee had her labs on Monday while Katara’s were on Wednesday. The class ranged from two to four hours depending on if you had a lab that day. Ty Lee was well into her third hour and was dying to be let out early because she knew Azula’s class ended about twenty minutes ago. 

As if her prayers were answered, “If you’re finished labeling you may leave. See you Wednesday,” Professor Bumi said and a few students gathered their things. 

Ty Lee’s eyes widened as her lab partner stood up. Wasting no time, Ty Lee began stuffing her laptop and papers into her book bag. She felt a little bad for daydreaming and letting her partner do all the work but seeing Azula overpowered her guilty conscience. She told her lab partner she’d see her on Wednesday and bolted out of the room. Ty Lee walked out of the room but stopped two steps into her stride. Azula was sitting on a bench outside of the lab room, looking down at her phone. Ty Lee felt her heart beat speed up at the sight of Azula. _What was she doing on this side of the building?_

Ty Lee felt a smile spread across her face, “Did you wait for me?” 

Azula looked up and when her eyes locked on Ty Lee's a small smile appeared on her lips. Ty Lee couldn’t help but feel a new energy surging around them. Azula always looked pretty but she glowed a little brighter today. Maybe, it was Ty Lee’s biased brain seeing her that way or maybe Azula’s aura had changed. Whatever it was, it was definitely working in her favor.

“No, my class ended so I came to sit here,” Azula stood, pocketing her phone.

Ty Lee took a step closer so that she was in front of Azula. She narrowed her eyes with a knowing smile, "You came all the way from the opposite side of the building just to sit?” 

“The benches are comfy here,” Azula shrugged, stuffing her hands in her jacket pockets.

“You waited for me,” Ty Lee gushed and Azula rolled her eyes.

“If that’s what you think,” Azula turned and began walking down the hall. Ty Lee followed after her quickly, falling in step next to her. 

“You’re such a softie,” Ty Lee bumped her shoulder with Azula’s. 

Azula bumped her shoulder back a little harder causing Ty Lee to stumble a bit, “Don’t ever fucking say that again.”

“Okay Azula,” Ty Lee giggled, regaining her balance.

Ty Lee timidly looped her arms with Azula's. Azula didn’t remove her hands from her jacket pockets but she also didn’t push Ty Lee away. Ty Lee took this as a small victory and smiled. The two walked out of the science wing through the halls, basically attached at the hip. To say Ty Lee was happy would be an understatement, she was over the moon. Her body was beaming with an incessant fluttering everywhere, making her feel like she was walking on air. Azula was seriously having a major effect on her, but that was something Ty Lee already knew. What she didn't know was how powerful it was, for now she wouldn't worry about how her feelings were boiling way past a crush. For now she'd enjoy the feeling and question what it was later.

Azula glanced over at Ty Lee, “You’re being very touchy today.”

“Is this okay?” Ty Lee asked, not wanting to let go but if Azula wanted her to she would. 

“Yeah, I’m just stating facts," Azula said with a little smile.

“I’m a touchy person," Ty Lee replied, squeezing Azula’s arm, "And I like you.”

Ty Lee could feel her own face flush as did Azula's. Whenever Ty Lee managed to get Azula flustered was always a win in her book. Azula alway had such a stoic expression it was hard to know what she was thinking half of the time, unless she said it. 

Azula tore her eyes away from Ty Lee's and cleared her throat. She opened the door and the two exited the building into the parking lot where Ty Lee's car was, "You should let me drive."

"I'd feel like I was putting people in danger if you're behind the wheel," Ty Lee laughed, she decided against bringing up Azula's dismissiveness. Azula would speak on her feelings when Azula wanted to speak on her feelings.

"It's only an eight minute drive. And what if I'm an amazing driver but just need a little practice?" Azula argued as they came to stand next to Ty Lee's car.

Even after seeing Azula's questionable driving first hand, Ty Lee still allowed her behind the wheel of her car. Azula made a convincing speech, and Ty Lee would be lying if she didn't fantasize about the two of them driving aimlessly. Azula behind the wheel, hand on Ty Lee's thigh as she drove. _Maybe all she needed was practice? The drive back to the dorms was only eight minutes, what could go wrong?_ Ty Lee gave Azula her keys and they took their desired spots. Azula had only driven Ty Lee's car once but somehow it wanted to connect to Azula's phone instead of her own. Even her car had a thing for Azula. Ty Lee smiled as Azula fiddled with her phone trying to pick a song. All she could envision now was Azula scrolling past a bunch of pop songs after hearing her drunken belts the other night. Ty Lee couldn't hold back a laugh at the memory. Azula glanced over, a small smile on her lips before she continued scrolling.

"What's so funny?" Azula asked, only causing Ty Lee to laugh harder.

"What are you going to play? Maybe a little _Britney Spear_? How about, _Call Me Maybe_? _Super Bass_?" Ty Lee teased, inching closer to Azula.

Azula looked over at Ty Lee before she rolled her eyes, "Shut up." 

"Wait don't tell me, _A Thousand Miles_?" Ty Lee said only making herself laugh harder. _Poking fun at Azula was way better when she wasn't actively hating me._

"At least I have musical range and don't listen to the same artist," Azula mumbled, still scrolling through her phone. Ty Lee gasped, suddenly offended.

"Taylor Swift is my comfort artist, I have range!" She argued, as Azula let air pass through her lips.

"Ty Lee, it's not good to lie," Azula teased and Ty Lee could feel her face heating up. 

"I have range!" Ty Lee laughed off, she had yet to become familiarized with Azula's teasing. 

She felt a bit silly for blushing at Azula using her name. It's not like she hadn't said it before, maybe not in that same tone but still. Azula only made a noise in acknowledgement before she put on some fast paced rock song. Ty Lee shook her head, laughing quietly. Azula would go to the grave swearing off girly pop songs even when she got caught indulging in them. It made Ty Lee almost forget how nervous she was that Azula was driving...until the engine started. Then and there Ty Lee wanted to eat her words about Azula becoming better with practice. It seemed Azula just naturally had a led foot when she was behind the wheel. 

She sped on turns, braked a little too hard at red lights and disregarded all traffic laws. Ty Lee began thinking maybe Azula just wasn't meant to operate motorized vehicles. She continued speeding even on their dormitory street. Azula didn't slow down until the very last second when she needed to slam on the brakes and the car screeched to a stop. Even though her driving was very, very suspicious by some luck she parked within the lines. Azula had a pleased smirk on her face as she put the car in park. Ty Lee was struggling to catch her breath after being driven in a car like the ones in _The Fast and Furious_ movies. Ty Lee looked over at Azula who didn't seem to realize she could've killed them at any moment.

“You seriously are a threat to society,” Ty Lee said, sliding out of her seatbelt.

“Fuck you. I think you just have a shitty car,” Azula scoffed, unbuckling her own seatbelt.

“I have a shitty car? You’re a shitty driver!” Ty Lee laughed. How could Azula bash her car when she was the one driving it like a maniac?

“Maybe, but I keep getting distracted and that’s your fault,” Azula shrugged, leaning back in her seat.

Ty Lee arched an eyebrow in confusion at Azula, “How am I distracting?” 

“Do I have to remind you?” Azula turned her head looking at Ty Lee. 

The way she spoke and the look in her eyes was giving Ty Lee the impression Azula didn’t want to remind her using words. The golds of Azula’s eyes could capture the attention of anyone and trapped them in place. Those eyes could make you feel like you were on cloud nine or make you want the world to swallow you whole. Ty Lee had been on the receiving end of both but as soon as she got a taste of how good it felt to be seen by Azula, she never wanted to go back. A look could convey a thousand words and the two tended to speak in glances. Through longing stares and watchful eyes, that was when they understood each other the most. Ty Lee watched as Azula’s eyes traveled her face, stopping on her lips before meeting her eyes.

Ty Lee’s brain was screaming at her and before she could stop herself the words flowed out, “Kiss me.”

In one swift motion Azula placed her hands on Ty Lee's cheeks and pressed their lips together. Ty Lee was engulfed in the feeling of soft, desperate lips moving against her own. Azula's expensive scent also filled her senses. Their second kiss felt like the first, maybe even greater. The butterflies in her stomach were going haywire and her cheeks were getting hot to the touch. The way Azula moved her lips slowly against Ty Lee’s, giving her all the attention through a kiss she could ever want, it drove her mad. Everything about kissing Azula made Ty Lee feel like she was spinning out of control. She chased after Azula’s lips, wanting to feel them as close as possible. Ty Lee was losing her breath fast but pulling away wasn’t an option. They quickly were becoming lost in the feel of one another. 

The music playing in the background slowly faded to a low hum, Ty Lee would remember the song that played. It started off slow in tempo and gradually picked up in emotion. Just like how Azula kissed Ty Lee, slowly making her melt. Then gradually becoming hungrier and wanting more. Tentatively swiping her tongue along Ty Lee's lower lip before the two clashed in an heated exchange. Ty Lee's fingers tangled in Azula’s hair, while Azula’s rested on Ty Lee’s sides. Her soft fingertips caressing Ty Lee’s hips, eliciting quiet gasps. Azula was driving her wild in the best way possible and Ty Lee felt she would burst at any second from an overbeating heart. The taste of Azula's lips was permanently etched on her tongue and her touch was burned into her skin. How did she go so long without knowing this feeling?

Her lips tingled and burned once Azula pulled away. Ty Lee pressed her forehead against Azula’s, “I think you’ll have to remind me some more, please.”

Azula slowly leaned back in, Ty Lee eagerly following. She could feel Azula’s light breath cool her feverish lips before teasingly pulling back. Ty Lee with her nimble fingers still intertwined in Azula’s hair, took the liberty of pulling her closer and connecting their lips. A soft laugh fell from Azula as she kissed Ty Lee back. A constant buzzing made Ty Lee reluctantly pull away with a groan. Azula laughed and allowed Ty Lee to dig through her bag in search for her phone. Once found, she looked at her screen seeing multiple texts from Katara.

“What?” Azula asked, sensing Ty Lee’s mood teeter.

“I forgot Katara wanted us all to hangout,” Ty Lee sighed, pocketing her phone.

“No one told me,” Azula said as the duo exited the car. 

Ty Lee sheepishly smiled as they walked into their dorm building, “I forgot to tell you.” _I forgot to tell you because I was too busy thinking about kissing you._

Azula rolled her eyes and the two rode the girls wing elevator up to their floor. They walked side by side occasionally bumping into each other playfully as they approached their dorm. Loud talking and laughter could be heard from the outside of their door. Ty Lee looked over at Azula, who shook her head. They really had to find out how Sokka kept getting into their dorm on his own. Ty Lee fished her pockets for her key but before she could find it Azula stopped her. She wrapped an arm around Ty Lee’s waist, pulling her body against hers. A smile and faint blush rose up Ty Lee’s neck before hitting her cheeks. Azula’s hair was a bit messy but somehow she made it look good.

“Just in case we can’t later,” Azula mumbled, placing a tender kiss to Ty Lee’s lips. _She's a total softie._

Ty Lee’s smile grew as they pulled apart. It seemed like everything was finally falling into place and she couldn’t be happier. She finally found her key and placed the keycard to the slot, opening the door to their friends scattered about. Aang and Katara on the couch, while Suki sat in a chair. Sokka emerged from the kitchen holding a plate of pizza. Everyone’s eyes went to Azula and Ty Lee.

“Where have you guys been?” Sokka asked with a mouth full of pizza.

"Out," Azula deadpans. 

Katara throws Ty Lee a curious glance to which she replies with blushing cheeks. She definitely has to tell Katara later. Azula and Ty Lee took off their book bags but before Azula could take her shoes off Sokka bounced over throwing his arm around her shoulder. 

"We have to go to the liquor store," he said as she slapped his arm away.

"Why'd you wait until I got here?" Azula asked and Suki let out a snorting laugh.

"For fun," Sokka shrugged with a mischievous grin. Somehow Azula seemed to know better, Sokka definitely had an ulterior motive.

"Want me to drive?" Ty Lee asked, flashing her keys.

Sokka waved a dismissive hand, "It's cool, don't waste your gas. It's only down the street."

Azula rolled her eyes and Ty Lee gave her a soft smile. Azula sighed but followed Sokka out, while Ty Lee squeezed in on the couch next to Katara. She threw a knowing look Ty Lee's way but said nothing. The moment quartets conversed lightly as they watched whatever Suki was making them look at. Ty Lee didn't mind, her mind was preoccupied replaying every kiss Azula and she shared. _It seriously was an addiction._

~~~

_Sokka lied it was not down the street._ It was a good five minutes off campus before the liquor store came into view. It was still down the hill so they had a few more minutes to go before they would reach the store. Azula didn't comment, she hoped her silence was enough for Sokka to feel her annoyance at him. Sokka didn't seem to notice though, which Azula figured since he kept blabbing about some show he watched with Suki. As they got closer to the mini mart Sokka's talking became quieter. Azula wasn't sure why but she had an inkling that Sokka had something up his sleeve. Sokka suddenly stopped his jabbering and stood in front of Azula causing her to almost run into him. 

Sokka held his hands out in front of him, “Okay, let me ask you something."

“What Sokka?” Azula crossed her arms over her chest. 

“You and Ty Lee, you guys are getting pretty close.” _Here we go._

“Where’s the question?” Azula asked, seeing a large smile appear on Sokka's face. 

“Girlfriends or not?” Sokka asked, nudging her playfully. 

Azula sighed, looking up to the sky, which was darker than it was when she was with Ty Lee. She hoped this angle hid her blushing cheeks away from Sokka. Azula knew it was a matter of time before her friends, more specifically Sokka began questioning how close she and Ty Lee were getting. Azula didn't know that he was going to ask so soon and get such a reaction out of her. Maybe it had to do with all the kissing they did earlier. Every time Azula's mind wandered it always went to Ty Lee, even more now that they were closer. Once Azula's cheeks felt normal again she looked back at Sokka, who was still smiling waiting for an answer.

“Not,” Azula said, stuffing her hands into her pockets.

Sokka groaned, dropping his hands to his sides, “But why?”

“Because we're not, what’s so confusing?” Azula shrugged.

“You both obviously like each other, more than finding each other attractive,” Sokka said, failing his arms dramatically.

"Are you and Suki dating?" Azula arched a brow at Sokka.

That shut him up and they continued down the hill until they reached the small mini mart. Before they could enter the store it turned out Sokka's plan of taking Azula back fired because anyone under twenty one wasn't allowed in the store. Sokka sent an apologetic smile to Azula as he entered the store and she waited outside. Azula sighed and pulled out her phone. No one was walking on the street, it seemed oddly quiet but not uncomfortable. It was that weird time in the day where it was still bright out but not at the same time. The off campus apartments were nearby for the upperclassmen or anyone who wasn't a freshman that could afford the housing. 

Azula scrolled through her phone to pass the time, knowing Sokka he'd be a few minutes. A few cars past but nothing really serious for her to pick her head up from her phone. She continued scrolling on various social media platforms aimless waiting before she heard footsteps. Azula picked her head up to see a girl walking toward her. Her first instinct was to move out of the way and let the girl pass but as she got closer and closer the more familiar she looked. Azula couldn't quite remember where she knew her from, maybe class but it didn't seem right. The girl seemed to recognize Azula too because as she came a few steps into view she stopped in front of Azula.

“Azula?” It was then Azula remembered who it was. _It’s Zirin, she looked a bit older, more mature but mostly she looked the same._ She took a step forward and brought her face into the street lights, “Spirits, it is you. I didn’t expect to see you twice in the same week.” 

Her words shook Azula out of the daze she was in, “What?”

Zirin tilted her head to the side as she looked at Azula. If a stranger walked by they could see how uncomfortable Azula was. She hadn’t seen her in years, last time they saw each other was the day her father found out. Azula didn't come to school the next day or answer Zirin’s calls. When Azula returned to school there was a rumor that Zirin moved, there was no doubt in Azula's mind that her father played a part in that. _Ozai_. Azula didn't want to think about her father but being in front of Zirin, that was all she could see. She could hear her father barking insults at her left and right. She could still feel the sting of his hand on her cheek.

“You don’t remember me?” Zirin asked, once again breaking Azula’s thoughts. 

“I do, I do remember you Zirin. I’m asking about seeing me twice. We haven't seen each other in years,” Azula's thoughts were spiraling quickly and her nerves were on edge. She thought this was over, she thought she confronted her evil spirits but they seemed to be still chasing her. Why couldn't she get away?

“I figured Mai wouldn’t tell you, she never really liked me anyway,” Zirin laughed and Azula motioned for her to continue, “I went to the Agni Kai frat party and I saw you. I tried to talk to you, but Mai told me ‘if you go near her, I’ll cut you.’ Plus you seemed rather busy." 

Mai mentioned nothing about seeing Zirin, which was probably for the best. If Azula sober was slowly edging toward a breakdown, surely her drunk self wouldn't be any better. A sinking feeling set in as Azula looked toward Zirin. _The frat party._ Azula had her fair share of enemies in the Fire Nation. Mostly ex classmates, all it took was for her to slip up and they’d have their revenge. In the moment Azula didn’t care because she was happy for once. It didn't matter that Zuko found out, she knew he wasn't homophbic like their father. Her actions flew over her head, Azula had been so free in Ba Sing Se, she had friends who accepted her and she let herself off the chain she held so close. She did the things she wanted, danced with who she wanted, kissed who she wanted without worrying. She let her guard down and that was her mistake. 

She hid herself because it protected her from his wrath. The truth was no matter where she ran, Ozai would find her somehow. That fact scared Azula more than anything, no matter how hard she tried or how far she ran he was there. Zirin was another piece of evidence of that, her being here is a reminder she couldn't escape him. _Someone back home had to have told Ozai by now._ A sickening feeling lurched at her stomach and crushed her chest. She couldn't be happy as long as Ozai held so much control over her and how she saw herself. The only part of herself that she couldn't change, the only part of herself that made him hate her. Suddenly it was getting harder to breath, darkness felt like it was suffocating her and making her feel so small. She felt powerless. She was drowning in her thoughts she didn’t hear Sokka exit the liquor store carrying two brown bags. 

“They didn’t have the Tequila, so I got Gin. The guy said it’s basically the same thing,” He said looking up and finally noticing Azula's breathing was irregular. His attention was cast toward the girl in front of her and he took a protective step in front of Azula, “Everything okay here?”

“Let’s go," Azula barely got out. She couldn’t breathe but her mind was clear enough to know she couldn't stand there much longer.

Sokka didn't question her and the two turned and began walking up the hill. Not even a few steps away Azula could hear Zirin mumbling under her breath, “It’s so like you to just run off without saying goodbye.”

Azula ignored her and continued walking. Sokka had to jog to keep up with her. He watched as Azula was struggling to catch her breath. He scrunched his face up in worry, "What was that back there?"

"Nothing," Azula muttered out too lost in her own thoughts. 

“Who was that?” Sokka tried again asking, hoping to find a way to help Azula. Her mind did a complete one eighty and he was seriously getting anxious. The last time he saw Azula like this was when he forced her to go to dinner with Ty Lee.

“No one,” Azula mumbled through gritted teeth.

Sokka wasn't sure what to do, everything he asked seemed to agitate her more, “Are you okay?”

“No, I’m not!” Azula yelled and Sokka stood shocked. Azula shook her head, stopping Sokka before he could speak again, “Let’s just get back, alright."

Sokka didn't say anything more and the two walked back to the dorms in silence. It was very tense but neither of them, especially Azula, wanted to address it. Azula could feel it, the building anger and sadness. It was making her chest feel tighter and tighter. Her throat had a knot in it, she couldn't breath. She couldn't even open the room to her dorm, her vision was cloudy and her breathing labored. Sokka switched his bags to one hand and took the key from Azula and opened the door. Azula made a beeline for her bedroom and closed the door. As soon as the door was closed she hunched over and her breathing only got worse. She was struggling to find air and she couldn't see. Tears quickly began falling from her eyes as an unfamiliar darkness surrounded her. She was trapped and had no escape.

She was visibly shaking, she hadn’t had a panic attack in years. Everything felt like it was crumbling around her. No matter what she did, what words she said she was trapped. Ozai was there, he was always there. She never held the leash she was on, her father did and now it felt so tight she was suffocating. The door to the bedroom opened and closed. Azula already knew who it was and having another person witness her like this was embarrassing. Especially since it was Ty Lee. The only people who had ever really seen her like this were Mai, Zuko and Iroh, and now Ty Lee. Ty Lee pulled Azula over toward her bed and sat her down. She placed her hands on Azula's face and immediately Azula's eyes fixated on Ty Lee's. She looked almost as scared as Azula did, maybe more.

"Hey, I'm here," Ty Lee said softly, wiping tears as they streamed Azula's face, "What do you need?"

"I don't know," Azula wheezed out, still struggling to get air into her lungs. She only ever had a panic attack once and it wasn't ever this bad. 

Ty Lee only nodded, still holding Azula's face. It was almost calming but it wasn't helping her breathe, "Focus on your breathing. Take deep breaths."

Azula listened to Ty Lee's voice, her vision was still partly clouded but she did as she was told. Breathing in and out as Ty Lee instructed. In and out, slowly Azula could feel the wheezing stop as air was let in. In and out, she could breathe again but her chest still hurt and her heartbeat rocked against her ribs. Once her breathing had been regulated Ty Lee wiped more stray tears that fell.

“Are you okay?” Ty Lee asked, carefully. 

“I think...I think I’m fine,” Azula said, removing Ty Lee's hands from her face. 

“What happened?” Ty Lee said softly, she still stayed close to Azula to make sure she was truly okay but she could clearly see she wasn't. 

Azula shook her head, how could she voice what she was thinking? Simple answer, she couldn’t. _No one would believe you._ Those were Ozai’s threatening words circulating her brain. _No one would believe you, you always lie._ _You’re sick, who would pity you?_ She felt like she was fourteen years old again, scared to speak in fear of saying the wrong thing. She couldn't blame anyone but herself. She knew the consequences of her actions yet she did them anyway, she let herself be careless now she was drowning in her own guilt. Guilt that she shouldn't have to carry. The man who was supposed to be her protector was the same man who made her like this, with his disgusting words and hateful actions. 

“It doesn't matter,” Azula said, standing up. 

Ty Lee stood along with Azula, “What do you mean it doesn’t matter?” Azula ignored her and walked toward the door. Ty Lee quickly grabbed her hand, “Azula-“

“Don’t touch me!” Azula snapped, jerking her hand away as if it caught fire. 

Azula could see tears forming in Ty Lee's eyes and she immediately felt worse. She didn't mean to make Ty Lee upset but all she could hear in her mind was her father calling her disgusting. It hurt and she just wanted to be alone, but she knew Ty Lee wouldn't allow that. Why was it that every time Azula pushed Ty Lee wouldn't leave her alone?

Ty Lee brought her hand back to her chest, “I’m sorry. I-Just talk to me, please."

“I-I can’t,” Azula pressed her nails into her palms to stop herself from crying again. She felt weak, crying like a child. Ozai would call her pathetic. Azula shook her head at herself. _Pathetic_.

“What happened?” Ty Lee asked calmly again. 

Azula scoffed, “I fucking-I just said I don’t want to fucking talk!"

“You just had a panic attack, I can’t just act like that didn’t happen...” Ty Lee took a step forward and Azula took one back.

“Whatever,” she mumbled, putting her head down.

“I'm not here to judge you," Ty Lee moved forward but Azula danced around her, keeping her at a distance.

“You don’t get it,” Azula's voice was strained from holding back her tears. Her throat hurt and her body physically ached. She felt exhausted and she just wanted to be alone.

“Then tell me,” Ty Lee pleaded, but Azula stayed as she was. She didn’t even flinch at the desperation in Ty Lee’s voice, after a moment of silence she nodded to herself, “Okay.” 

Ty Lee understood Azula’s silence loud and clear. She quickly wiped at her watery eyes and took a breath. She looked at Azula one last time to see if she had the slightest change of heart but Azula didn’t turn around. Feeling defeated Ty Lee turned to the door and left the bedroom. All eyes snapped to her as she walked toward the others. Sokka sprung up off the couch and swarmed Ty Lee.

“Hey, is she okay?” He asked and Ty Lee could see how worried he was, they all were. 

“I don’t know, she won’t talk to me,” Ty Lee shrugged, “What happened?”

Sokka shrugged too and ran a hand over his face, “I don’t know. I walked out and some girl was talking to her. I don’t know who she was or what she said but it really had Azula upset.”

“What do we do?” Suki asked and mostly everyone looked just as lost.

“Should I call Mai?” Ty Lee asked and was met with a few nods.

“Yeah, maybe she can get her talk,” Aang voiced.

“We’ll wait here,” Katara said and Ty Lee nodded and headed to the kitchen.

She didn’t know what was going on with Azula and as the minutes passed her worry just increased. Their day had started off so close to perfect and now it was in pieces. Azula wouldn’t talk about it and Ty Lee knew it had to be serious for Azula to react like this. She just hoped Mai could help or at least help her figure out what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty Lee and Azula sweeties I'm so sorry. I gave you guys a little bit of fluff in the first half to make up for it🥺 and I promise I'm not making y’all suffer just to be mean. I'm giving angst and angst makes for better make out scenes-I meant content. Back to the point! The next two chapters will shake it up a bit and give Mai/Zuko because my little minor couple, they're struggling 🙃 oh and next week is a double update, saturday and sunday so lol that’s one good thing?


	24. Deep cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension are high with Mai and Zuko.  
> *warning: depictions of blood/mentions (briefly) of child abuse/there is one use of a homophobic slur (the d slur)

Zuko was finally done studying for his history exam and decided to surprise his girlfriend with a night out. He gathered his things and headed back to his dorm from the library. He fixed up his room a bit just in case Mai wanted to come over. They haven't hung out much since his birthday but they were both busy, or that’s what he told himself. Mai had her things while Zuko had his frat. He figured a night out would do them good, maybe help them get back to how they were. Zuko fixed his hair, which meant he ruffled it until it fell over his forehead.

His hair was slowly growing into his face again and the sides were dropping to the middle of his ears. It was getting colder, a little more hair wouldn't hurt him. _Mai liked it at this length anyway._ He grabbed his phone and wallet before heading to the elevators. Mai's dorm was the floor above his which made traveling convenient. He made it to her floor and made the long walk to her dorm, which was located at the end of the hall. He stopped in front of the door, ready to knock when he noticed it was already open. It was unlike her to leave her door open, he knew she was always on high alert due to the many crime shows she liked to watch.

He looked down the hall to see if she was at the vending machine but the halls were empty, "Mai?" He called into her room.

Zuko saw a shadow pacing from room to room. He opened the door fully to see his girlfriend in full disarray. Her hair wasn’t usually pulled into a ponytail but it was now like she was about to work out. She typically left it flowing down her back, it always amazed Zuko how long her hair was. He didn't have time to admire how pretty she looked because she was clearly upset. Mai didn't even notice someone was in her dorm watching her. She zoomed from the living room, to the kitchen tossing shit around. _What was she looking for?_ He followed her into her bedroom as she began tossing that room too. She was trashing both sides of the room until suddenly she froze and looked to her bed.

"Right, I put them there," Mai mumbled, confusing Zuko.

"Mai. Mai, stop!" Zuko tried to stop his girlfriend, who was clearly off her rocker this evening. _It must be serious for her to act out like this_. "Mai, talk to me. What happened?" He grabbed Mai, stopping her from flipping her bed.

"Fucking asshole," She mumbled, shrugging off his hands.

Zuko's face scrunched in worry, he could tell she wasn't hearing him. She was too occupied with whatever mission she had in mind. He watched as Mai flipped her mattress right side up, revealing her knife collection taped to the underside. _She keeps her knives under her mattress?_ He was dumbfounded as he watched her grab what she told him was her sharpest knife.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" He asked, watching her stomp around with a iridescent blue pocket knife.

"Why don't you know? Is it because you're too busy showing off for your frat buddies?" Mai turned to look at her clueless boyfriend. It was once cute but now very annoying. Mai was angry and the tears running rapidly down her cheeks wasn’t making it better.

"What are you talking about? Why are you crying? Mai, just talk to me," Zuko was becoming upset now too.

Mai had never been good at expressing her feelings and Zuko had accepted that fact about her. However, recently it was a bit harder to communicate when she wouldn’t talk at all. They have been having some issues these past couple of weeks and a few days ago at the party pushed them over the edge. Neither of them acknowledged how they felt so things were a bit tense. Mai scoffed, wiping her tears carelessly with a sharp blade in her hands. If Zuko didn't know how skilled she was with them he would fear she'd cut herself.

"Zuko...you know what, if you don’t know then I don’t either. I can't with you right now. Azula needs me and I have other shit I need to do," Mai pushed past Zuko toward her dorm door.

"Right, run to Azula! It's obvious you two are more in a relationship than you and I are! You proved that a few nights ago!" Zuko was becoming angry now. He was confused and Mai's outburst wasn't helping.

"Spirits, Zuko! For the thousandth time, nothing happened or will happen between Azula and I. We're just friends, why is it so hard to believe? Is it because I didn't tell you I was bi?" Mai yelled, or she just raised her voice.

Zuko wasn't sure, she never raised her voice to this volume before. That didn't stop his anger from bubbling through. It was because she didn't tell him. He didn't even know she was bisexual but everyone else did? He was the last to know and they’ve been together for almost three years now. On top of that hearing his sister was gay at the same time just made him feel uneasy. He felt insecure, he was the outsider after all. _Why would she hide it from me? So I wouldn't suspect she had been with Azula?_

He knew Mai would never betray him or cheat on him but he couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened between her and Azula. What if they were together before she and he began dating? It wouldn’t feel right. He trusted her, he really did. He trusted his sister too but it was this feeling deep inside of him that wouldn't let it go. Azula and Mai were close, they always had been but Zuko wasn't sure what close meant anymore.

"It's not just that! Anytime we talk it's 'Azula did this' or 'Azula said that'. She's all you talk about! Then, I find out you're both gay?" Zuko hadn't been this upset in a while.

It was becoming a 'who can speak louder than the other and not fully listen' match between the couple. _No one was winning_. They both were making points, points that showed they weren't the best at communicating with each other.

"So I can't talk to you about my friends? Would it make you feel better if I admitted it? Huh, you want me to lie to you Zuko? Fine, I'm in love with Azula! I love her so much it's killing me to be with you because I can't be with her. Is that what you want to hear, a lie?" Mai was already furious and Zuko was pushing her to the edge.

"Stop it, this isn't a joke! How am I supposed to feel when all you do is talk about her? You tell her shit about our relationship you don't even tell me!" Zuko yelled.

He didn’t understand where all this anger was coming from. Maybe, it was every problem they left unsaid building up and unleashing all at once. His chest ached, he hated fighting with Mai but it seemed like the only thing they did now.

"You don't listen to me when I talk about other things. I listen to you talk about your frat boy shit! I don't complain when that's all you talk about! Ever since you've joined them we’ve had problems. Zuko, can’t you see you’ve changed?" Mai scoffed, still tightly holding onto her blade. 

Zuko rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up, "I give up! Everything comes back to me joining the frat."

"Everything comes back to Azula and I," Mai mocked, turning her back to Zuko facing the door.

"Why? Why are you always on about her then? I'm starting to believe you do love her," Zuko was only met with humorless laughter.

It infuriated him, he was trying to make a point but Mai didn't seem to be taking anything he said seriously. What Zuko didn't know was that Mai was and him comparing their relationships kind of hurt her. She loved them both but their relationships were different. Zuko was her lover and Azula was her best friend. No matter how many times she yelled it Zuko didn't listen.

Mai turned around, aggressively wiping at the tears in her eyes, "She's my best friend. Of course I love her. Do you?"

"What type of question is that? Of course I do! She's my sister," Zuko scoffed, shaking his head.

"No, you don't! If you did then why did you go blab to your friends about her? And about me? Why did Jet fucking come up to me and call me a fucking whore for sleeping with your ‘dyke’ sister? Where'd he get that idea? Zuko, what the fuck?" Mai yelled, swinging her knife.

Zuko felt a deep guilt wash over him mixing with his boiling anger. He may have drunkenly spilled his guts to Jet but he never called Mai a whore, the same goes for his sister. He told Jet he was hurt that Mai didn't tell him about her sexuality. He also told Jet that he was insecure about where he stood with Mai. Zuko never mentioned such degrading things about Mai or Azula.

"I never-" Zuko was silenced by Mai raising her knife at him, dismissing anything he had to say.

"That's not even the worse part...did you know Azula had a panic attack? Of course you didn't because you want to barge in here throwing your bruised man ego in my face calling me unfaithful and a slut? Fuck you," Mai's face twisted in anger, hurt and sadness all in one.

Zuko remained quiet, all the anger leaving his body. Azula hadn't had a panic attack in years. She had a panic attack and Zuko didn't know. Was he a terrible brother? Was that why Mai and his sister were so close? Did Mai always have to take care of Azula because he couldn't? Zuko looked down suddenly ashamed of his questioning. Ashamed he accused Mai of not loving him. And ashamed he had stooped so low. He made Mai seem like the bad guy when he may have been one this whole time.

"I-I'm sorry..." That's all he could say.

Those were all the words he could form, he was in shock. He didn't know what to think. He was in a void of everything he thought he knew crumbling around him. Mai said nothing, but her silence spoke volumes. She turned on heels heading for the door. Zuko didn't have time to think, but he knew Mai and what she was thinking couldn't be rational or legal. If Uncle were here he'd know what to tell Zuko to calm Mai down. He'd know what to do for Azula, but Zuko didn't have time to think like Uncle. Especially when Mai was possibly about to commit a murder.

"Mai, wait!" He ran toward her. He grabbed her shoulder trying to stop her and without thinking grabbed at the knife in her hands.

"Leave me alone!" Mai lifted her hand with the blade in it away from Zuko, but ended up slicing his hand. Zuko winced in pain, backing away from her. She looked on shocked at the blood running out of Zuko's hand onto her grey carpeted rug.

"Mai..." Zuko's voice came out small like he couldn't believe what was happening. Mai dropped her bloody blade to the rug. Her hands shook as she stared at the blood.

It was so much blood. _Why was there so much blood?_ Did she cut too deep? She didn't think the knife would hit him. She simply pulled the knife away, she barely grazed him. _It was an accident_. She'd never intentionally hurt him...she was just so angry. Her mind focused on Jet and his stupid frat house. They were the targets, not Zuko. She was angry with him but...she never wanted to hurt him. Jet running his mouth to the campus about her best friend’s business wasn’t something she could just let slide. Especially not when half the Fire Nation was in cahoots with Ozai. _Ozai._

Mai just wanted to protect Azula from him...like she should've when she found out about what he had done. She should've protected Azula even when she insisted she had gotten the bruise on her face from volleyball practice. Mai knew that wasn't true, she bottled up that anger and held onto it. Azula had sworn Mai to secrecy but ever since then Mai's hate for Ozai grew. She'd never forgive Ozai for hurting Azula. Not even if he was on his deathbed asking for forgiveness. She should probably blame Ozai for hurting Zuko too. He never raised a hand at him but his words were enough. Zuko was never weak but Ozai made him think he was and so Zuko did everything for him. He became blinded by his want to please his father that nothing else mattered. 

"Why did you grab the knife?" Mai never yelled, she wasn't even yelling when she and Zuko argued.

But she yelled at him now, it was almost a shriek and it felt foreign leaving her lips. It made her throat burn but the anger boiled out while the sadness sunk in. Zuko flinched at Mai's voice. It was filled with pain and anger but he didn’t blame her. He shouldn’t have grabbed the knife. Mai grabbed Zuko's bloody hand hoping to stop the bleeding. Zuko winced as Mai applied pressure, both their hands quickly were painted red. A small puddle soaked into her rug between them but she didn't care for it right now. Nor did she care for the blood spilling from in between her hands. She held on so tight she wasn't sure if she was making the bleeding worse or helping it stop. Zuko's cut looked deep, he may need stitches. All Mai could think was how did they get here? She always compared being with Zuko to a dream. Everything was great, until Zuko joined the Agni Kai. All the problems they had but ignored came bursting out all at once creating chaos.

Maybe she finally stopped dreaming and woke up. Their relationship was almost like Zuko's deep cut, but Mai hoped it could be stitched back together. Mai and Zuko went to the nearest hospital and after a few hours, Zuko was finally treated. Neither of them spoke to each other, they only spoke to the doctors when asked questions. No questions were asked further on the cut, surprisingly. The doctors laughed it off like it was a joke. Mai didn't find it very funny and neither did Zuko. After Zuko was helped they went on their own. Zuko to his dorm, Mai finished packing and left hers. She couldn't stay in that room. She left her bed tossed only packing her knives just in case her nosy roommate wanted to go through her things while she was gone.

She felt bad about not cleaning the bloodied carpet or trashed dormitory but Smellerbee rarely even came to their shared dorm. They typically stayed to themselves or hung out with their friend Longshot. After assuring herself that leaving the dorm as it was would be okay, Mai left. Ty Lee said she and Azula were coming to Roku State when she and Mai spoke on the phone earlier. _That was hours ago, she may be here by now._ Mai took some clothes and her knives before leaving out the Roku State doors. A familiar off white car was out front waiting with two familiar brunettes leaning against it.

"Azula," Mai's voice was quiet.

She was shocked to see her friend's face. She had puffy eyes and she looked physically exhausted. Her hair was usually styled up, but it was flowing into her face and past her shoulders. Knowing Azula she was trying to hide behind it. Mai felt her lip quiver in anger and her heart boil with fury. There was not a doubt in her mind Ozai was behind it. The last time Azula had a panic attack it was because of him. As Mai’s anger welled up, it dimmed when she thought about the outcome of where that anger ended up. _Zuko in the hospital with an almost severed thumb._ Mai did something she never did. It must be a day of firsts for her. 

She dropped her bags to the concrete and ran up to Azula. She wasn't a hugger but after today she just might convert. The force of the hug almost sent Azula toppling over but lucky for them the car caught them. Mai practically was squishing Azula to the four door car but neither of them seemed to mind. It took Azula a second to register what was happening before she squeezed Mai right back. It was the saddest but most comforting hug either of them had ever experienced, but it was well deserved, all things considered.

"Why are your clothes covered in blood?" Azula asked as Mai shook her head.

"I'll tell you later," Mai mumbled into her friend's hair.

Azula gave a dry chuckle into the hug, "Okay.”

Ty Lee stood off to the side as she watched the two hug each other. It felt like she was intruding on a private moment. She waited for Azula and Mai to finish hugging before they all piled into Ty Lee’s car. It was late, just a few minutes to one in the morning and everyone was exhausted from their own personal problems. The drive back to their homes wasn’t long. It felt like maybe an hour, maybe less. Ty Lee parked outside of her house and the trio got out.

“Thanks for the ride,” Mai said, grabbing her bag from the backseat.

“No problem,” Ty Lee smiled as best as she could. She was tired and just drove a total of six, almost seven hours. She turned her attention to Azula, who was already walking to her own house next door, “Good night Azula.”

Azula didn't say good night back and Ty Lee tried to not to make it a deal but it did hurt. Mai looked toward Azula then back to Ty Lee but said nothing. She wasn’t sure where to begin and she was too tired to even try.

“Sorry,” Mai offered, to which Ty Lee waved a dismissive hand. Mai shook her head, “Good night.”

Ty Lee said good night back before she walked up the pathway to her house. She quietly opened her front door just in time to catch one of her sisters sneaking her boyfriend out of the house. Ty Lee didn’t have the energy to question either of them, she silently stepped to the side and let the boy walk by. She said nothing to her sister and went to her room, almost immediately falling asleep. 

After saying good night, Mai followed Azula and noticed Ursa wasn’t home. _She was probably at her new boyfriend’s house._ Mai silently followed Azula to her room, not sparing Zuko’s room a glance. Azula flopped onto her bed with a soft sigh, Mai threw her bag to the floor before laying next to her. They said nothing but just knowing the other was there was enough comfort. Neither knew who should speak first so they were quiet for a while. Mai almost fell asleep with the silence, but then Azula began speaking. She started from when she and Sokka went to the store and ran into Zirin. Mai never saw what Azula did in Zirin, she had the personality of a celery stick but Azula thought she was so amazing. It didn’t help that Zirin didn’t seem to like Mai either.

Azula went on explaining what happened after which only caused Mai to confirm how much she hated Ozai. The way he wasn’t even near Azula but could still make her feel this way made Mai sick to her stomach. The only upside of Azula’s story was that Ty Lee was there to help her. Mai didn’t think Ty Lee would have to cash in on her promise so soon. _She said she’d keep an eye on Azula and she did._ It seemed Azula was leaving something out, from what she said Mai couldn’t understand why Azula was giving Ty Lee the cold shoulder.

“And Ty Lee?” Mai asked and Azula glanced out the window.

Mai wasn’t sure if it was to avoid eye contact or just the hearing of her name made Azula unconsciously look to where Ty Lee was. It was clear to see how much Azula liked her, she always had a bit in Mai’s eyes. 

“What about her?” Azula responded.

Mai arched a brow, “What did she do?”

“Nothing,” Azula shrugged, looking up toward the ceiling.

Mai decided to leave it alone, Azula would deflect anything Mai asked when she didn’t want to talk about something. _Was that what Azula was doing with Ty Lee?_ It was the first time Azula began dating someone, if that is what you could call what she and Ty Lee were doing. Mai just hoped Azula could get out of her own head long enough to not push Ty Lee away. Azula waved a hand, giving Mai the cue to begin speaking and so she did. Beginning from when she left her art club and ran into Jet, to going back to her dorm with the intent to slice Jet’s tongue off. On to her argument with Zuko, to accidentally slicing his hand. Azula stayed quiet, listening to Mai. It made her think, was this the universe’s cruel trick? Creating two best friends and making their problems intertwine so they both felt shitty at the same time?

“I love him, I really do but I don’t know if we’re going to be okay after this,” Mai finished, twirling her thumbs over her stomach.

Even though Mai was her best friend, she knew Azula was protective over Zuko just as much. It was another downside of dating your best friend’s brother. At least Azula didn’t have to pick sides this time, they both knew both parties were in the wrong but still. Zuko was injured and Mai felt horrible about it.

“You could’ve taken his thumb off,” Azula breathed out.

“I know,” Mai sighed.

“I’m going to have to confiscate your knives for a month,” Azula said before covering her hand over her mouth.

Mai looked over to see Azula holding back a laugh. Mai turned her head and looked at the ceiling before clasping a hand over her own mouth. She tried not to laugh but Azula’s loud cackling only grew louder. _Were they terrible people for laughing at such a bad time?_

“Azula, that's not funny,” Mai laughed harder, feeling tears prick at the corner of her eyes. She couldn't tell if it was from laughing so hard or if she was going to cry again.

"Stop laughing then,” Azula laughed, grabbing a hold of her stomach.

Mai shook her head, "You first." _They were laughing too hard at this._

Azula and Mai both removed their hands away from their mouths but one glance at the other and the two were back laughing again. Only Azula could make them laugh at such a fucked up situation. They laughed until no sound came out and their stomachs burned. It was weird but it was very much needed. Soon after the laughter died down, they were back to silence. Mai fell asleep shortly after but Azula stayed up a little longer, glancing out the window from where she laid in bed. She had no clouding thoughts or angered feelings, she just felt completely drained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl this was fun to write so much angst and drama. And have you all noticed whenever I do Mai centered chapters she doesn't talk much? My silent queen had something to say today. Mai was quite literally ready to cut a bitch for Azula😭. Zuko will redeem himself like the king he is dont hate him or Mai. Tomorrow's chapter will complete my Mai/Zuko storyline then back to our regularly scheduled tyzula program✨


	25. I'm an idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko tries to right his wrongs  
> *warning: depictions (lightly) of blood and toxic masculinity

_I'm an idiot._ Zuko stared at himself in his dorm bathroom mirror. The consistent sting in his thumb was still there but it didn't compare to the ache in his chest. This was his fault. Mai was right, so was Azula. The Agni Kai fraternity was a shitty place and it took almost losing a thumb, his girlfriend leaving and his sister having a panic attack for him to realize. Zuko gripped the sink tightly trying to control his anger. _I'm an idiot._ The Agni Kai boys were not his friends, especially Jet.

Zuko opened up to him, he was the only one who knew about his sister and Mai. Zuko was an idiot for trusting him with something so personal. Zuko needed friendly advice and chose Jet to vent his problem to. Zuko kept replaying the conversation in his mind trying to pinpoint how long Jet had been pretending to care. If only he could take it back and talk to Mai instead of drunkenly rambling, all of this could have been avoided. 

It was his twenty-first birthday, of course he was going to drink. Maybe he drank too much or maybe his big mouth ran too much? When Zuko was drunk he tended to just talk about what was on his mind. Typically, it was random things, but if he had something weighing heavy on his chest he’d talk about that. Ironically, being drunk was how he told Mai he loved her for the first time. It was their three month anniversary and Mai described it as ‘the most disgustingly romantic thing she’d ever been involved in’. ‘Til this day Zuko wasn’t sure what that meant. Jet just listened to Zuko spill his guts about how he felt hurt by Mai keeping the secret from him. 

Then he made it worse by drunkenly theorizing about how his sister and Mai could have had a thing before they started dating. He was shocked, everything was thrown onto him out of nowhere. His idiotic brain was making things up and he stupidly followed along. He didn’t have a problem with Mai being bisexual but why did she have a problem with him knowing? Now, he could see why. He’d caused more damage than good. He felt sick to his stomach, it wasn’t his place to talk about his girlfriend or sister’s business. Drunk or not. He realized that error a day too late, he felt like a complete fool. All of this just for Ozai to validate him? The Agni Kai only appealed to Zuko because he thought joining the frat his father was in would get his attention. 

If he hadn’t joined the Agni Kai maybe Mai would’ve felt more comfortable talking to him. Zuko shook his head, becoming angry at himself. His father didn’t care, no matter what Zuko did Ozai would always think he was weak. Uncle had told Zuko this, maybe not as harshly but he had told him. Uncle said many times that Zuko couldn’t place his worth on his father but again Zuko didn’t listen. The consequences of that were loud enough that he had to listen to logic. Zuko needed to shed this 'woe is me' act and start remembering that Ozai is not a man he aspired to be like. Zuko had a true father and it was Iroh. He taught Zuko what it means to be a man and Iroh would be upset if he knew that Zuko took steps backwards. 

It was time to correct his wrongs, but first he needed to unleash his anger. He turned away from his bathroom mirror and ventured into his bedroom. He slipped on his red Agni Kai fraternity jacket and a pair of sneakers. He left his dorm and took the elevator down toward the student lounge. He didn't bother speaking to the people in the lounge, his mind was focused on one thing or more like one person. Zuko walked out of the dorm building and a couple of blocks until he saw the frat come into view.

He stopped just before he touched the steps and looked up at the building. _Fuck this place._ Zuko charged up the frat steps and pushed open the double front doors. There were a few guys in the main part of the house, they offered Zuko a greeting but he didn't return it. He recognized the guys, they were new members not even done the hazing stage yet. If asked they probably didn’t know where the bathroom was in the house, let alone which bedroom belonged to who. 

Zuko walked further into the house until he saw the guys who joined the same time he did standing around in the kitchen, "Where's Jet?" 

The group shrugged and Zuko turned on his heels moving to a new portion of the house. _It was a Friday, Jet had to be in the house somewhere._ Zuko knew Jet stayed at the frat before the weekend to get 'nerds' to do his homework. Jet was here, it was all a matter of where the fucking asshole was. Zuko decided to try his luck upstairs. He'd been in this house countless times but had never felt so untethered to the people here. It was an odd yet freeing feeling.

Zuko reached the top of the steps and saw a couple of doors opened. He stood in the middle of the halls, cupping his hands around his mouth, "Is Jet here?"

"He's in his room," Teo called out from down the hall.

Zuko immediately began checking any room that wasn't already open. He didn't offer any apologies as he went room to room looking for Jet. Finally Zuko reached the last door he hadn't checked at the end of the hall. Zuko barged into the room not bothering to knock. The sound of the door hitting the wall made Jet jump up from his spot on his bed.

"What the fuck Zuko?" Jet stood in only his underwear in the middle of the room.

Zuko tried to contain his anger but he just couldn't. He took a step forward pushing Jet in the chest as hard as he could, sending him flying into a dresser. Jet looked at Zuko a bit shocked, he always assumed Zuko didn’t have it in him to pick a fight with anyone.

"The fuck did you say to my girlfriend?" Zuko clenched his fists together, he had enough of Jet and his stupid mouth.

Zuko hadn't gotten into a fight since he was a freshman in high school. It was almost a similar situation, cocky, big shot guy thinking he's the shit until someone kicked his ass. Zuko planned to end this fight the same way he did then. Jet quickly regained his composure and plastered an arrogant smirk on his face. He regained his balance and took a step to stand in front of Zuko.

Jet crossed his arms, looking up at Zuko, "I didn't tell her anything that wasn't true."

"Want to repeat it to my face then?" Zuko's body boiled with anger as he watched Jet parade around in a cocky smirk.

_Why was he pleased with himself?_ Zuko dropped his arms and placed his feet in a sturdier stance. It was a move he learned from Azula, in her words it ‘maximizes pain’. Zuko hoped those words were true as he glared down at Jet. He could say whatever he wanted about Zuko and Zuko wouldn’t have been bothered. He had been called names before but he drew a like when it came to people he loved. Jet crossed it and he’d pay for it greatly.

"Why are you so upset? I did you a favor, confronting that whore. She had it coming, right? Next I'll confront your bitch of a sis-"

Jet never got to finish his sentence. Zuko sent both his fist, one after the other connecting with Jet's jaw, knocking him on his back. _Mai was right, he is a piece of shit._ Hit after hit Zuko connected, Jet tried fighting back but Zuko's rage overpowered him. He was furious and his punches only grew in strength. Zuko kept punching to the point where he wasn't sure if the blood on his tapped hand was Jet's or if he had reopened a stitch. The commotion must have alerted the guys in the house because a few came running in but only Teo and Than pulled Zuko off of Jet.

"What the fuck man?" Teo screamed at Zuko pushing him away from Jet.

The other guys looked on shocked, some sick to their stomach. Zuko didn't care for their reactions, he completed his mission and was ready to go. He tore off his letterman jacket and threw it at Jet's bloody face. Jet groaned in pain as a few boys came to his aid. 

"If I hear you talk about my girlfriend or my sister, I'll kick your ass again and I won't be as nice," Zuko pushed past his old frat brothers and headed out of the fraternity house.

If this wasn't a clear sign that they wouldn't see Zuko again, he wasn't sure what was. He wanted to call Mai but he knew she probably didn't want to talk to him, Azula either. Now all his anger was gone and replaced with extreme guilt, he had caused them both so much pain. Why didn't he just listen? He had to make it up to them, no matter what.

"Young man, are you okay?" A campus security guard stopped Zuko as soon as he exited the frat house. 

Zuko shrugged, "Yeah, it’s not my blood." 

The security officer's eyes widened as he grabbed his shoulder radio, "Yeah, I'm going to need back up outside of the Agni Kai frat house. A possible two-forty committed." The campus officer grabbed a pair of handcuffs from his belt, "You're going to have to come with me, hands behind your back."

Zuko groaned, but complied. The officer placed Zuko in the cuffs and sat him on the frat house steps waiting for backup to arrive. _I'm an idiot._ It was a good hour or two later of security, ambulance and the police talking to Jet. He kept insisting it was just a misunderstanding but still Zuko had to be brought in.

The commotion caused a bit of uproar on campus, Zuko even got a local twitter trend. _Emo kid breaks frat guy’s face._ It was tweeted about a thousand times already, Zuko thought Mai would find that funny. _Maybe she saw it. No, then she probably would have called. Would she?_ The social media hype almost made him forget the severity of what he had done. He’d probably get a charge, how would he explain that to his mother or better yet Iroh? 

After another hour Zuko was taken to a Roku State holding cell until authorities figured out what to do with him. He spent a few minutes in a holding cell before he was allowed to use the payphone. He stood there for a second, he didn’t know who to call. _Mai, would she answer? Azula didn't answer numbers she didn't know half the time, the same goes for their mother._ And Uncle...Zuko was too ashamed to call Uncle. Swallowing his nerves he decided to try and call Mai. Zuko dialed in her number on the rusted pay phone, used his freshly taped hand and waited. 

On the fourth ring the line finally picked up and the automated voice began, "You have a collect call from the Roku State University corruption office. Detainee..."

"Uh-it's Zuko," He nervously spoke as the automated voice went silent for a second.

"...is trying to contact you. The cost of this call is two dollars per minute, do you accept the charges?" The voice finished. Zuko's stomach curled in anticipation. The other line was silent for a few minutes before, "Do you accept?" The automated voice spoke again.

A familiar sigh broke through the receiver, "Yes."

"Mai?" Zuko released a breath, leaning against the phone box.

"What did you do?" Mai said, Zuko noted she sounded tired. He didn’t get much sleep last night either.

Zuko cleared his throat and looked over to the guard. He wasn’t paying Zuko any mind. Zuko scratched the back of his neck, he wasn’t sure how Mai would react. It could honestly go either way. Zuko looked back to the phone and sighed.

“I-uh...I got in a fight with Jet,” He mumbled.

"Are you okay?" She asked immediately.

"Yes," Zuko hummed.

”Is he?" Mai asked and he could tell, even though she hated when he fought she at least wanted him to win well.

Zuko tried not to sound so happy about it but he did just kick a homophobe's ass, "Not now but he’ll recover.” 

That small burst of pride disappeared when Mai went silent. The line was so dead that Zuko’s ear began making its own sound to fill the void. Zuko could feel his nerves pick back up in anticipation. Everything felt ten times more tense when he couldn’t see her face and tell what she was thinking. 

Mai sighed, “We’ll pick you up in forty minutes.”

"We?” Zuko asked, but the line had already been cut.

Zuko sighed, he hoped Mai wouldn’t call Uncle or his mother. It would be pretty hard to hide a felony though. _Spirits, I’m so stupid!_ Zuko groaned as slammed the phone down but it wouldn’t stay on the hook. He repeated hit the phone on the hook as if it would magically latch on through his applied aggressiveness.

“Hey! Cut that out!” The security guard scolded.

“Sorry,” Zuko mumbled, placing the phone down a bit gentler and going back to the holding area.

Zuko sat on a metal bench and put his face in his hands. For the next forty minutes or so, Zuko passed the time by practicing how he was going to apologize to Mai. Every take sounded shittier than the last. He royally fucked up and he just hoped she’d forgive him. He needed her to forgive him.

“Ashton, you’re free to go. Your sister has your stuff at the front desk,” A guard said, letting Zuko out of the holding area.

Zuko scrunched his face up and confusion as he followed the guard to the front of the building. Sure enough Azula was there with her arms crossed holding Zuko’s stuff. He was very confused, but grateful to see Azula instead of their other family members. Azula narrowed her eyes at him before passing him a bag filled with his phone, wallet and other things in his pockets. They haven’t seen each other since the party, that was only a few days ago. It felt like a lifetime now.

“Where’s your shirt? You do know it’s cold outside, right?” Azula asked as she began walking toward the door.

Zuko looked down at his black tank top and jeans. He really didn’t think about what he was wearing before he went to fight Jet. When he looked up Azula was halfway down the hall. Zuko looked back to the guard confused before he quickly fell in step with Azula. He didn’t have to sign any paperwork? Wasn’t he being charged? Zuko began pocketing his things from the large plastic bag. 

“No time. How did you get me out so easily?” Zuko asked, throwing his bag in a recycling bin as they walked toward the parking lot. Upon arrival Zuko didn’t realize how large this place was, it was almost like a maze.

Azula shrugged, “I flashed a couple hundreds and they shredded the write up.”

Zuko shook his head but something like this wasn’t uncommon, this was the Fire Nation after all. Zuko looked over at Azula, it was weird seeing her after everything that happened. He wanted to ask her so many things like, how did she get here? Was she okay? But all the questions got stuck in his throat. He felt like he failed as an older brother. Did she hate him?

They finally stepped outside and Zuko took a breath, "Azula-" Zuko was cut off by a stinging pain to his bare arm. He grabbed his bicep in pain as he looked over at his sister, who looked completely unfazed.

"That's for being an asshole," Azula said, staring up at him.

Zuko nodded, "I deserve-" Again, he received a punch but this time to his side. He hunched over now grabbing at his ribcage. Zuko groaned in pain, "What was that one for?" 

Azula crossed her arms, "For being an asshole and hurting my best friend's feelings." 

They began walking again and Zuko tried to straighten up but as he moved he could feel the places where Azula punched already tightening up. _She wasn’t kidding about the whole maximizing pain thing._ He deserved it though, he was being an asshole. Zuko stopped in his tracks causing Azula to stop too.

“What?” She asked, dropping her arms to her sides. Zuko took a breath before wrapping his arms around her. Azula stood rigid for a few seconds before she eventually hugged him back.

“Azula, I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you. I’m your big brother and I should be looking out for you. I’ve been the worst brother in the world, doing a shit job recently. I know our relationship is always joking around and saying shit to each other but I hope you know that I don’t care that you’re gay, you’re my sister and I love you no matter what,” Zuko said, hugging Azula tighter.

Azula began laughing into the hug, “You’re not the worst brother ever.” 

Zuko smiled before pulling away and patting her on the head. They continued walking into the parking lot in a less tense atmosphere surrounding them. They neared a car Zuko didn’t recognize, but the closer they got the more familiar it looked. Mai was in the back seat while Ty Lee was driving. Zuko got nervous as he approached the car, his eyes stayed on Mai. She looked back at him and he gave a small smile. She returned it but it didn’t stay long. It was enough for Zuko though. Azula climbed into the back forcing Zuko into the front seat. He gave Ty Lee a smile which she returned. He was confused again, she and Azula were suddenly in the Fire Nation now? 

He didn’t question it so the ride back to Roku State was quiet other than the radio playing. Once Ty Lee pulled up to Roku State, Mai and Zuko hopped out bidding their goodbyes. After sending Ty Lee and Azula off, the couple walked silently side by side. Zuko escorted Mai back to her dorm, practicing in his head what he would say to her. None of what he was thinking was good enough. He would just speak from his heart and not bullshit it. They stopped in front of Mai’s door and Zuko took a nervous breath. How could he have fucked up so badly with one of the best people in his life right now? 

"Mai, I'm sorry for everything. I was an asshole and I should've never let it get this far. You kept telling me but I wasn’t listening to you and I’m sorry. And I’m sorry I made you feel like you couldn’t tell me something so personal about yourself. When I found out I acted like a complete idiot and I promise to you I will do everything I can to prove to you I'm not that guy. I just hope you could find it in your heart to forgive me. I-I really fucked up,” Zuko finished and looked down at his shoes.

He couldn’t look at Mai, he was too ashamed. He hurt her and he wouldn’t blame her if she hated him. Mai sighed, taking a step forward and placing a hand on Zuko’s cheek. He looked up and was met with Mai’s tired eyes. This was all his fault.

"It’s not all your fault and you’ve never made me feel uncomfortable telling you things it’s just...well you know," Mai started and Zuko nodded.

Mai didn’t like talking about personal things, it was a barrier for her. Zuko was patient with her but he was upset and completely overreacted. It made sense now why she gravaited to Azula for certain things. They've known each other longer, Zuko understood that now. He just hoped when the time came Mai would do the same with him. She was doing better with talking to him about things she wouldn’t just tell anyone but he had to go and fuck that up too. He wanted to get back to that and he’d work damn hard to. Mai deserved better from him.

She sighed, "It’s not easy for me to talk about a lot of things and I would’ve told you on my own. I know I hurt you too and I’m sorry for that and for cutting your hand."

Zuko nodded, laughing sadly, "I think I deserved it a bit."

"You didn't,” Mai said, rubbing her thumb across his cheek.

"I love you...so much and I don't want to lose you because of my own stupidity," Zuko sighed, pulling Mai into a tight hug. 

He loved her, she was his person and he couldn’t imagine what his life would be like without her. He wouldn’t make this mistake again. He’d never take her for granted again, they’ve been through so much together. Birthdays, anniversaries, graduations and so many other things. Every happy memory Zuko had she was attached to it or the person behind it. 

Mai hugged Zuko back, resting her head on his chest. She missed him, this version of him, "I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko finishing what Mai started, we love a power couple parallel! Writing the last three chapters..whew emotionally exhausting am I right? (It's not over yet more angst but in lesbian form) Did I did make Zuko and Azula both big saps for their girlfriends? Yes I did 😌 Anyway, my favorite heterosexual passing couple learning how to equally get their shit together. They'll build with each other off camera. Now back to our favorite homosexual couple next Saturday. I miss them.


	26. Do you want to sleep in my bed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula (finally) let's Ty Lee in.

“...And I just feel like I’m fucking everything up. I just want you to know it’s entirely not intentionally...I’m just really dumb,” Sokka sighed, rubbing his face. 

Ever since he and Azula have begun being friends he’s felt like he’s done nothing but burden her. He forced her on a date, outed her and Mai to Zuko and caused her to have a panic attack. Suki said the last one wasn’t his fault but he still felt very responsible. He basically has three strikes. Azula hasn’t said anything about it but it was in her nature to not talk about things. Sokka thought maybe him bringing it up to Azula would spark the conversation. He looked toward her but that’s when he realized she was staring off, playing with a ring on her finger.

He tapped her on the shoulder, “Hey, Azula?”

Sokka speaking seemed to snap Azula back into her body. She looked over at him and he sighed when he saw the dark circles under her eyes. He felt guilty once again for worrying about himself when Azula was upset. He was getting worried and it was clear to tell she hadn’t slept. 

“Yeah?” Azula said, now giving Sokka her attention.

“Are you okay?” Sokka asked.

Azula looked down at the table, “I’m just tired. I haven’t been sleeping well.” 

Sokka nodded, scratching his head, “Want to talk about it?”

“It’s personal,” Azula mumbled.

“Yeah, I get it...” Sokka said, looking down. 

He wondered if he’d screwed up too many times for Azula to trust him with anything anymore. Azula noticed Sokka's mood shift and then began to remember bits of what he was trying to talk to her about. She sighed and looked at him. She has been on edge lately but quickly learned taking out her emotions on others wasn’t the way to go about it.

“No-Sokka. It’s not because of that, I swear. I don’t blame you. I...it’s between Ty Lee and I. I think I really messed up with her,” Azula reassured.

“Okay...well from someone who fucks up to another, the best thing to do is be honest,” Sokka said, wearing a comforting smile. 

_Honesty. That was easier said than done._ Azula tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, usually her hair being unkempt would bother her but she wasn’t herself. She hadn’t been sleeping and the one time she did she slept on the couch because she was too afraid to face Ty Lee. Azula said some things she didn’t mean and resorted to avoiding Ty Lee. Not Azula’s brightest idea but it was either that or get into some really touchy things she wasn’t mentally prepared to talk about yet.

_~_

_Azula and Ty Lee we’re finally back at Ba Sing University. It was a long two days and Ty Lee drove a total of twelve hours from Ba Sing, to Roku and back. They were beyond drained as Ty Lee finally rounded the corner to their dorm parking area. She parked the car and then shut it off taking the keys out the ignition. Azula went to open her door when suddenly all the doors locked, she tried to unlock it but it only locked again. She settled back into her seat and looked out the front window of the car. Ty Lee sighed, looking over at Azula. The whole time Azula had been silent, she was in her head and she was still a bit embarrassed that Ty Lee had to calm her down from an anxiety attack. They haven't spoken to each other since leaving Ba Sing and now they were back and still haven’t uttered a word to the other. Ty Lee watched as Azula nervously pulled on and off a ring on her thumb finger. She'd been doing that a lot the past few hours._

_"Azula, are you seriously not going to talk to me?” Ty Lee asked quietly._

_“You’re holding me captive,” Azula mumbled, not making eye contact._

_“Because you won’t talk to me,” Ty Lee exhausted._

_Azula couldn’t even look at Ty Lee, her mind had been running rampant. Whether it be because of her father or herself, she couldn’t help it. Being close to someone again was scary and Azula couldn’t help but pull away. It was safer that way. Her vision was getting blurring so she quickly wiped at her eyes and hoped to the spirits Ty Lee wasn’t looking. But it was Ty Lee, of course she was always looking._

_“I’m tired,” Azula huffed out._

_They were quiet for a moment, the only sound heard was the harsh rain outside hitting Ty Lee’s car. Azula could feel her heartbeat in her ears and her face felt hot. She just wanted to go to sleep and not think about the rest of the day or yesterday. Ty Lee sighed, dismissing Azula’s weak plea to be left alone._

_“Why are you ignoring me?“ She asked, still holding that gentleness to her voice._

_“Spirits, not everything is about you,” Azula sighed, holding her hands over her face._

_Her mind was going a million miles a minute trying to grasp all the emotions she went through in a span of forty-eight hours. Right now she was angry. Mostly at herself but it was outwardly being directed at Ty Lee. Why, she wasn’t sure. Maybe it was because she was trying to reject the feeling because that’s what she knew._

_Pushing away “unnatural feelings” was what her brain was programmed to do. Her father instilled that in her and seeing Zirin a few days ago brought that back on. She hadn’t felt like this in a long time, not since she pushed her feelings away for Zirin. Pushing her away didn’t feel this bad though, it was so much worse. Azula had pushed Ty Lee away millions of times in the past, why was pushing her away now not the same?_

_“What happened yesterday, from you kissing me to now? What did I do?” Ty Lee pleaded for an answer._

_“Oh for fuck’s sake are you crying because I’m not paying attention to you now?” Azula snapped, removing her hands from her face._

_She wished she kept them there, it would’ve been better than seeing the look on Ty Lee’s face. She stared at Azula, mouth opened slightly in shock. Tears immediately fell from Ty Lee’s eyes and she looked away from Azula._

_“Wow,” she breathed out._

_Azula felt horrible, why did she say that? That was too much even for her. There were many lines the two of them had and crossed over the years but this one probably was the worse. Ty Lee unlocked the car doors and exited the car quickly. Azula got out too, trying to catch up with Ty Lee._

_“I didn’t mean that,” Azula said and was met with a humorless laugh._

_“It’s kind of hard to believe, considering how you’re acting,” Ty Lee scoffed, wrapping her arms around herself as she sped walked through the rain._

_“Wait!” Azula yelled, jogging to try and catch up with her._

_Once they got under an archway Azula grabbed Ty Lee’s arm turning her around. Ty Lee shrugged Azula’s hand away and crossed her arms. Azula’s hair was sticking to her face and her clothes clung to her body. It felt like that night they got in a fight at the Kyoshi Lounge. Ty Lee looked up at Azula, her own hair sticking to her forehead. Azula wanted to move it away but refrained from doing so._

_Ty Lee looked at Azula, “No, I get it. You don’t want to talk about it, right?”_

_“I really didn’t mean what I said,” Azula sighed, moving her wet hair out her face._

_“But you said it, Azula. I’m sorry that my feelings are a problem for you.”_

_“That’s not true...I-” The sound of thunder clapping over head interrupted Azula's words._

_Ty Lee looked up at the dark sky before her eyes connected back on Azula's, “Look, it's raining harder and we're both getting wet...Let’s just go to sleep.”_

_~_

_That was three days ago._ Three days, it took for her to realize what she needed to do. Any longer Azula could just kiss whatever they had goodbye. As scared as she was, she still owed Ty Lee an explanation. Azula gathered her things quickly and said bye to Sokka. She took the longer way back to the dorms from the library to gather her courage. Ty Lee's class ended a little while ago, she should be at the dorms by now. Five minute laters and Azula made it to their dorm. She placed the key to the slot and opened the door. It was quiet but it had been for days. She took her shoes off and threw her bag to the side before she walked toward their shared bedroom. Azula stood outside the door, her heart was pounding out of her chest and her hands shook slightly. 

_Just tell her how you feel. Be honest._ Azula took a breath and raised a hand to knock then lowered it. _It was my room too, would it be weird to knock?_ After a moment of inner battle Azula raised her hand to knock and after a few seconds was met with no answer. Either Ty Lee hadn't made it to the dorm yet or she was ignoring Azula. The latter of the two seemed more logical and would be well deserved if it was the case. Azula tucked a few loose strands behind her ear before pressing her head against the door. She was exhausted between fighting her sleep and fighting herself but talking to Ty Lee was more important than sleeping right now.

“Ty? You in there?” Azula asked softly. Again, no response. Azula took another nervous breath, “I want to talk to you. I know I waited a bit but I wanted to get this right. I...I know I said some really shitty stuff-“

“Azula?” Ty Lee muffled.

Azula picked her head up still speaking to the door, “Yeah?” 

“What are you doing?” Ty Lee said, followed by light laughter.

Azula craned her neck a bit and saw Ty Lee standing in the doorway of their dorm. _So I look like I’m talking a door._ Azula turned back to the door in front of her and sighed, “As if I couldn’t embarrass myself more,” she mumbled before slowly turning around to face Ty Lee. 

Ty Lee stood there and for the first time her face was unreadable. The only thing Azula could visibly see was that her eyes looked tired. She didn't have bags under her eyes like Azula did but the dullness in her eyes made Azula's gut twist. The glimmer in her eyes was nowhere to be seen and Azula knew it was her fault. Only she could be bitchy enough to make Ty Lee so upset. She sighed, looking down to her socks Aang gave her out of the blue. He claims he couldn’t fit them so he offered them to her. The socks were pink and had small kittens eating ramen on them. She would never wear them openly and deny ever owning them if asked but she treasured these socks. 

“Hey,” Azula started, looking up to meet Ty Lee’s gaze.

Ty Lee crossed her arms over her stomach and sighed, “Hey.”

_It was awkward. We were closer than we’ve ever been almost a week ago and now..._

Azula stuffed her hands in her sweatpants pockets. She never wore sweatpants unless she was going on roadtrips or too tired to plan her outfits. She’d been wearing sweats for three days now, it was almost a cry for help at this point. 

“How was your day?” Azula asked and was met with a shrug from Ty Lee.

“It was a Friday. Yours?” Ty Lee responded, passing the baton of small talk back. 

Azula nodded, “The same.”

They fell into a silence and it was then Azula realized Ty Lee wasn’t going to be the one to address the elephant in the room like she usually did. No, this time she was making Azula do it. If the situation wasn’t so tense Azula would laugh at how weird it was. The hours they spent talking into the morning and into the night could never prepare her for this talk. What Azula could really use right now was one of Ty Lee’s random three am thoughts that would turn into a stupid conversation that only sounded logical to them. She missed those talks but she’d never get those again if she didn’t fix things now. 

Azula cleared her throat to grab Ty Lee’s attention, “Can we talk?” 

Ty Lee nodded, “Let me put my stuff down first.”

Azula nodded and made her way over to sit on the couch. She sat on one side and Ty Lee sat on the other leaving a space in the middle. The space didn’t do anything to break the tension between the two. It was too strong, Azula looked down again, feeling her heart race. She wondered if Ty Lee could hear it. She had rehearsed this scenario about a billion times in her head but actually doing it was nerve racking. Azula had made up her mind though, she was going to tell her.

"I was scared," Azula blurted out into the silence.

Ty Lee’s eyebrows lifted in shock. One, at Azula’s sudden and very loud proclamation and two, she wasn’t expecting those words to come out of Azula's mouth. Though confused and a bit tired she remained as she was. It was clear she had to be the calm one for the two. She turned fully toward Azula, curling her feet up by her chest and hugging her knees.

“Of what?" Ty Lee asked, noticing Azula visibly becoming uncomfortable. 

Azula took a breath and began twisting the ring on her finger. She used to wear it all the time back in the Fire Nation but when she came to Ba Sing she forgot it. When she went back home she put it on and now it was like her body was rejecting it. It was a weird thing but it made her think. She wasn’t the same person she was in the Fire Nation. The ring represented that and without it she was someone else. She was someone she preferred, someone who could be happy without her father’s judgment. She was who she wanted to be. 

When she got scared she tried going back to who she was and it wasn’t the same. She tried pushing Ty Lee away, she tried isolating herself but that wasn’t her. Not anymore. Azula thought she had gone insane, letting a ring be the thing to open her eyes. _A ring?_ An inanimate object made her realize what she was doing wouldn’t help her. It was either that or the old man she’d been having tea with was so engraved in her brain that she was drawing wisdom from him through inanimate objects. 

A ring was the cause of her coming to her senses, it was easy to see why she wasn’t sleeping with this type of thinking. Regardless, she was thankful for it because with it she was able to let go. The leash wasn’t so tight now that she had made up her mind, Ozai could pull but this time Azula would be tugged along. Seeing Zuko let go of the Agni Kai, also helped her see that she could have control, she could decide who she was and what she wanted. 

Azula told Ty Lee, she told her she was scared to express how she felt because for so long she had to suppress it. She told her about how she had isolated herself from every feeling she had because she feared her father’s wrath. Azula even told Ty Lee what her father’s wrath entailed. She cried, they both did and this time Azula allowed the tears to fall. As she opened up more and more the space between her and Ty Lee got smaller until Ty Lee was next to her. Azula had never felt such a weight leave her chest until now. 

Azula told Ty Lee almost everything, from her father to what happened a few days ago. Ty Lee knew and for once someone else knowing wasn't too scary to Azula. For the first time in a long time she was honest. She told the truth and contrary to what Ozai told her, someone believed her. For the first time she didn’t hear that little voice in the back of her head calling her disgusting or pathetic for talking about how she felt. Those “unnatural feelings” became just feelings. For the first time she chose her happiness over her twisted thoughts of what perfection was. She chose herself for once.

"My uncle told me I had to decide who I want to be and what I want. I know who I am but for a long time I struggled with what it was that I wanted. I always picked perfection because I thought I never had control over what I chose. I wanted things that my father disapproved of and for a while not having those things didn't bother me...because that meant I was perfect. Now, I know I have control to want what I want regardless of what my father says. Wanting perfection, I realize that want is unrealistic. I know what I want now and for the first time I'm choosing it. I want happiness...and what makes me happy is you," Azula finished and released a long breath. 

She bared her soul and now she waited for what Ty Lee would say. She looked over and saw that Ty Lee’s eyes had widened. They were filled with tears as she looked at Azula. Her heart felt like it was going a million miles per second. Ty Lee felt the same, Azula had openly shown she liked her. She didn’t just kiss anyone but for Ty Lee that wasn’t all she wanted. Actions were one thing and they were nice but hearing how she felt, to Ty Lee hearing it was everything. Sometimes words overpowered actions and Ty Lee couldn’t help the tears that began running down her cheeks again. Her lip quivered trying to not sob but she really couldn’t hold it in. 

"Azula..." Ty Lee cried out before throwing her arms around Azula, nearly knocking them off the couch. 

Azula gave a soft chuckle before wrapping her arms around Ty Lee. Azula’s own tears had long since dried and been wiped away by Ty Lee. So Azula didn’t mind returning the favor and letting Ty Lee’s tears ruin her shirt. She held Ty Lee as she cried into her arms. Her tears were not in anger or sadness but in bitter sweet happiness. She never knew what Azula was going though and it made her angry. Ty Lee's own father was a pain in the ass but he never once made her feel ashamed about who she chose to love. How could Azula's father make her feel like that? Ty Lee would never understand what would possess someone to have children and just not love them for who they were. Though Ozai was to blame, Ty Lee couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. 

Her constant teasing everyday in high school probably made everything worse for Azula back then. But now she was by Azula's side and she wasn't going anywhere and she knew Azula didn't want her to either. Azula had explicitly said she was choosing her own happiness and that happiness included Ty Lee. Ty Lee pulled back slightly from burying her face in Azula's shirt to place a kiss to her lips. The kiss tasted of salty tears but it was a kiss Ty Lee would cherish. A kiss to new beginnings, a kiss to understanding one another better. It was a kiss she hoped to convey everything she felt for Azula and Ty Lee hoped Azula understood. She pulled back from the kiss and sat on her knees. Azula smiled, it was a small one but it still made Ty Lee's heart flutter. Azula wiped a few stray tears from Ty Lee cheeks as she held her by the waist. 

“You can't do that again. You can't disappear for days," Ty Lee said, looking into Azula's eyes. 

They almost looked brighter than they normally did, but it was probably Ty Lee's brain playing tricks on her. But maybe they weren't, maybe Azula for once was finally unburdened with her father's expectations and her eyes were just a small outward showing of that.

“I know,” Azula sighed, letting her thumbs lazily trace circles on Ty Lee's hips. 

It was comforting to Ty Lee, she sighed quietly and moved her arms from behind Azula's neck. Her hands went to Azula's cheeks, holding them softly in her hands but firmly at the same time. She titled Azula's head up so their eyes met fully and so Azula could see how serious Ty Lee was.

“The next time you feel like this you tell me," Ty Lee said and Azula responded with a nod. 

Azula's hands stilled at Ty Lee's sides and her eyes felt like they were watering, “You don’t hate me?” She asked quietly.

Ty Lee quickly shook her head with a comforting smile, “I’m not that easy to get rid of, you should know that.” She gave a small laugh and Azula weakly smiled before dropping it.

“Yeah, but I would hate me if I were you,” She said with a small shrug.

Ty Lee couldn't hate Azula, not when she knew what she knew now but she also wouldn't hate her if she didn't know. Azula was just someone in Ty Lee's life she had accepted that she couldn't hate. Ty Lee would always joke and blame it on Azula having pretty privilege but the truth was she just didn't have it in her to hate her. She never knew why and she also just never questioned it. Maybe she would someday but not right now.

“If you were me, you wouldn’t.” Ty Lee said simply and Azula let it go. 

They stayed there on the couch quietly just holding one another. It felt like forever since they were this close, Ty Lee missed the feeling. Azula's head had fallen into her shoulder and it was getting heavy as the minutes went by. Ty Lee knew for a fact Azula hadn't been sleeping at night because whenever she looked over Azula was never in her bed. Ty Lee wondered and worried for three days if Azula had slept or even eaten. Ty Lee looked down at Azula, her eyes were closed but Ty Lee knew she was awake. 

"Have you slept?” She asked and was not surprised when Azula shook her head no.

“Not since Tuesday,” Azula mumbled out. 

Ty Lee sighed, Azula hadn't slept in two days. Ty Lee couldn't sleep well but she at least got three or two hours in the past few days. She moved some of Azula's hair out of her face, tucking it behind her and took a minute to admire how pretty she looked, even while sleep deprived.

Ty Lee leaned down close to Azula's ear, “Want to sleep now?”

“Yeah, I’m fucking exhausted,” Azula said with a tired smile. 

“Do you...do you want to sleep in my bed?” A blush rose to Ty Lee's cheeks. 

After three days Ty Lee was a little ashamed to admit she was completely touch starved. She was tired but she also didn't want to let go of Azula. Azula lifted her head from Ty Lee's shoulder with a very faint pink tint on the tip of her ears and cheeks. 

“Yes,” Azula responded, feeling her cheeks getting hotter.

Ty Lee's face was red and she knew it. She silently grabbed one of Azula's hands and led her to their room. It's not like it would be the first time she cuddled with someone but her past cuddle partners weren't Azula. Once in their shared room Azula looked toward Ty Lee's side and used her free hand to nervously rubbed the back of her neck. 

"Where do you want me?” Azula asked, looking to the large display of stuffed animals lining half of Ty Lee's bed.

The beds at Ba Sing were only made for one person and Ty Lee having her stuffed animal collection wasn't helping them. She was torn, she wanted to cuddle with Azula but space was limited. Throwing her stuffed animals and pushies off her bed was not an option, she'd feel bad even though they couldn't feel pain...or anything at all. Ty Lee turned around and faced Azula.

“You can just lay on top of me...if you want," Ty Lee offered, making herself even more flushed in the face. Maybe sleep deprivation made her bold.

Azula nodded and Ty Lee laid on her bed, with her head comfortably on a pillow before pulling lightly on Azula's hand to follow. Azula climbed onto the bed, Ty Lee watching her every move silently. This would be the first time they cuddled, it wasn't that big of a deal. But boy, they sure were making it into a scene. Azula paused, sitting on her knees with Ty Lee's legs on either side of her. Azula placed her hands on Ty Lee's thighs, running her hands along them subconsciously before stopping and looking at Ty Lee. Her stomach fluttered but she ignored it as she looked down at Ty Lee’s redden face.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Azula mumbled out quietly.

Ty Lee grabbed Azula's hands and laced their fingers together, “You won’t.”

Azula looked at Ty Lee one last time before she laid down. Naturally her face went to Ty Lee’s neck and she sighed in content. Ty Lee wrapped an arm around Azula’s waist and the other was softly running through her hair. It was nice, Azula hadn't been this close to someone intimately before. Ty Lee was warm and the way she combed through Azula's hair felt good. It didn’t take long for the two days to finally catch up with her and she soon drifted asleep. Ty Lee smiled slightly when she heard Azula lightly snoring, each breath she took tickling Ty Lee's neck. She soon felt herself drifting too, she didn’t fight it. It was the best sleep either of them have gotten in days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why does this chapter feel so short? I feel like a lot happened. But my God...these bitches gay. Writing tyzula fluff makes me scream into a pillow. They deserve all the happiness in the world. Azula finally opened up to Ty Lee and we are so proud of her. Ty Lee knows how Azula feels about her we love that too. Ty Lee comforting her girlfriend, they're so cute please😭 oh my god, I feel bad I didn't realize I was making Sokka take so many hits but he's the number one tyzula shipper!!!


End file.
